VanDread: Curiosity's Reward
by Freedom Guard
Summary: Jura's desire to have a baby with a man's seed leads to the discovery on a long forgotten part of the relationships between men and women and unlocks quite a surprise for all involved. HibikiXHarem
1. Chapter 1

VanDread: Curiosity's Rewards

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to VanDread.

Prologue

Peeking through the Past…

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the Nirvana…

Jura sighed as she rested in the Communal Bath at the moment and getting her usual beauty treatment and right now she wanted to relax as best she could for the soon to come battles with the Harvesters, the fighting had been rather interesting every since Hibiki came up with the plan to defeat the first Harvester Battle-ship that they all had faced.

She had to give the Talark youth credit for a daring plan like that, it was crazy and very risky, but by fate, good old fashioned dumb luck, or a stroke of genius, it worked and they won, but now the thought of facing more of the ships was not very pleasing to her mind. However Hibiki had been more than ready to face them and his confidence was infectious, even she was also affected.

(Hmmmm….he's certainly interesting, that much is true…)

Hibiki had become something of an object of interest for her ever since she could merge her Dread with. And recently the dreams she had with him, Dita and Meia were troubling, in a way, that tied her and her comrades to Hibiki, though why that was the case was still something of a mystery to her. He was loud, obnoxious, temperamental, and more, but he was also confident, honest, straight forward and also passionate. And despite the fact that she couldn't figure it out, she found those traits…nice.

Back on Megele she too had gotten tired of all the back stabbing and rumor mongering that was prevalent on Megele, many thought she was a simple minded woman who was not very intelligent on some matters, but she could be very observant if she wanted to be and that served her well, despite her holding onto the beliefs of her world. When she met Hibiki, she was naturally wary and suspicious of men and he was certainly someone to be wary of at first.

Over time however, she began to get used to being around him and his antics, and seeing him being pursued by Dita provided some amusement, and while she had been disgusted by her VanDread at first, it's power was certainly very attractive to her.

The blonde Dread pilot then thought back on the time they had to deal with that manta ray like ship that had severely damaged them before and how Hibiki's will and the Paeksis allowed them to finally defeat that monster and then they got the pod the Harvesters were after and then they found none other than Misty.

The young girl had some very outlandish ideas about men and had latched quickly to Hibiki of all people and she recalled how her reactions went when she saw that and she also knew that despite how odd it was at first glance, Dita was jealous of Misty. The redhead was now locked in competition with Misty on Hibiki's time and affections, and it was rather entertaining to look at, but right now the blonde had to deal with other things on her mind.

She had recently gotten the idea of having a baby with a man and she was eager to find out just what was needed for that to happen, she had gotten this idea when she had seen the book that Duero had been reading about when he had been taking care of Ezra, in truth the booked looked very nice, but when she began to read it, it actually was very interesting.

To think a woman could actually have a child with a man…such a thing would have been considered unheard of back in Megele, even considered heresy, but if it was possible, the possibilities were endless and she vowed to be the first to prove that to be all true.

However, she had a problem, apart from how to get the seed without getting the attention of Misty and Dita, and that problem involved the how to get a man's seed, she had tried asking Hibiki, but the young man seemed utterly unwilling and even seemed, afraid. She wanted to know more but while she was tempted to ask Duero if he knew anything about it being a man and a doctor, it felt somewhat wrong to her, though why that was the case was unknown to her still. Bart was out of the question as well and she was very curious as to how to get the seed.

"This is very annoying…"

"IS something wrong Jura?"

The blonde Dread pilot shook her head to the bath attendant and replied.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Oh, are you ready for your back massage?"

"Yes, the battles were killing me anyway."

As Kura turned back on the long chair and the massaging began the blonde began to think things over, it was then when she recalled the video that Dita had found during the time of Christmas, that was an old video which supposedly dated way back during the early days of Colonization, and while Jura was no history buff back in her younger days, she knew that it was before Megele was founded. She thought if over and recalled that there were still sections of the old Colony ship that were untouched by the crew.

Since there were only a hundred and fifty of them all, along with the men, the Captain had ordered the rest of the Colony ship placed on lockdown as there was no need to reactivate all those rooms and areas so they focused on the sections that were already useful for occupation. And if Dita had found a tape that showed men and women living under the same roof, then maybe there was a chance there would be tapes there on how men and women had children!!!

The thought of that made Jura smile and she began to think on when she could start her search of the materials, she knew it was a long shot and she was going to have to get dirty, but that was all right, even if she disliked the dirt and the idea of getting dirt and grime on her even more, she was willing to do what she could to find the elusive information on how to have a child with a man. As she thought about it even more, she decided to recruit Barnette into the plan…

Jura then thought with a smile to herself at all she was planning.

(Just you wait Hibiki….your seed will be mine, every last drop of it.)

--------

In the Register…

"AAACHOOOO!!!"

Hibiki sneezed as he was still busy playing with cards alongside Gascogne. The Talark teen couldn't help but wonder why he was suddenly sneezing at this moment, as far as he knew, Duero had recently declared him to be one hundred percent healthy. Gascogne looked at Hibiki with some surprise from her card hand and spoke to her playing card buddy.

"What's with you Hibiki? Got a cold?"

"No….I just sneezed for some reason, ah never mind."

The Talark teen went back to the card game and Gascogne did the same, seeing that there was no way Hibiki was going to respond to the questions, shame too, but she decided to focus on the game for the time being. As the time passed, she spoke to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, what are you planning to do about your girl situation?"

"What girl situation?"

"You know the one I'm talking about, the situation between you, Dita and that new girl Misty."

Hibiki groaned and couldn't help but feel like he had just been given another day's worth of bad Talark food pill rations, he had been given that before back on Talark and it made him rather sick more than once, as a form of joke between him and his fellow Third Class citizens. He placed that aside for the moment and decided to answer the question.

"I don't know, it's hard enough with Dita as she still take some time to get used to, but now that Misty is making things even more confusing."

"True….so I take it you're not going to keep your promise to Dita?"

Hibiki growled and replied.

"Look, I've got a lot of things to think about right now okay Gasco?"

Gascogne nodded and had to admit that Hibiki was very much in a tight spot, though she was no expert on relationships between men and women, she could tell that Dita and Misty were deep in competition over Hibiki and while it provided great amusement, she was sure that Hibiki didn't always see it as amusing. As they played a few more hands, she looked at Hibiki and then noticed something.

(Is it just me or has Hibiki finally grown a bit taller?)

In truth Hibiki had grown taller, not by much, but he was taller nonetheless. No doubt getting good food in his system was something that helped contribute to his growth. The young man had grown a bit more ever since joining up with the crew and eating Dita's cooking, though with Misty around, Hibiki had to deal with two girls making great food and he was the recipient. In truth, her money was on Dita, but since Misty had grown up on a world where men and women lived under the very same roof, the blue haired girl had the advantage in terms of knowing how to appeal to Hibiki's male nature…and Dita had no idea how to do that.

The two continued to play their game until Hibiki decided to head off and get some work done on his Vanguard, and he left the Supply Register and just in time as minutes later, a certain redhead and a certain blue haired girl came in looking for him.

--------

Late…

"Geez….why do women have to be so curious about so many things? They should know when not to butt in!"

Hibiki sighed as he worked on his Vanguard with his always present tool box. Due to the fact that he had been a factory worker on Talark all his life and worked well on Vanguards he already had the natural understanding of their inner workings and how to repair, maintain and upgrade them, and that fact gave him the basic skills on her operate his Vanguard, and thankfully the core designs had not changed despite the enhancements made on his partner by the Paeksis, this allowed him the chance to do what he could to upgrade the performance of the Vanguard itself in combat.

As he worked on the machine he was once more covered in grease and dirt, but for mechanic and factory worker like him, and now a Vanguard pilot, this was to be expected, and the repairs and modifications he did on his Vanguard helped ease his mind out of any troubled thought he had on occasion and right now he was being troubled by what he was going through at the moment.

Hibiki was unsure about how to deal with being around Dita and many other women in the Nirvana, namely the ones who he could fuse his Vanguard with, it was beginning to grate on his nerves whenever he thought about the situations he would usually find himself in when it involved the women in question. Dita being the energetic and happy type, Meia the cool, serious and by the book type, and of course Jura, the blonde who usually was making strange advances on him, to add to the list was Misty with all these weird ideas of him being her boy friend, love, string of fate and all that. Things that made little to no sense to him already.

As he placed down the wrench he had with him at the moment, he moved his neck to get rid of the stiffness and moaned out a bit when he felt the bones loosen up and that felt very nice. He then thought back on his situation with the women in question. There was no doubt in his mind that all he thought about women growing up was certainly going down the drain very quickly, he had learned that women were not all bad and were very interesting company, and they had some sound advice to give after all. But there were things about them that made him very confused. They could get mad about very small things, and sometimes take things too far, like the time of the mutiny led by Barnette and more.

Despite this, he had to admit that women were not all bad, however he thought more about his time with the three Dread pilots, the very first time he combined with Dita was the one that struck him the most.

The moment she was on his lap and moving about in her energetic way…she was making him very much aware of her movements, along with a certain part of her male anatomy that Dita had tried to view more than once, much to both his embarrassment and discomfort. Every time he found himself in Dita's presence he had to cover up his body's reaction to her movements and while it had worked, it was not working as well as s it should. Every time Dita moved on his lap in her excited actions, his body reacted in ways that utterly confused him.

The same could be said when he was in the VanDread he and Meia made, whenever he would lean back, the presence of the female Dread pilot behind him made things rather difficult for him, though why that was the case was something he could never figure out now matter how long he had been in the company of the Dread pilot. He had to admit that despite his sometimes present bickering with Meia, she was not all bad. That confused him whenever he was near her as well as when he leaned back and felt those things on her chest that still confused him, they sent strange shivers down his back.

Jura was another matter, she might not be sitting on his lap like Dita did in their VanDread nor did he sit on her like he did with Meia in their VanDread, but when she tried to get close to him and do Grand Pa knows what, he couldn't help but feel the same though somewhat more intense sensations when she pressed herself to him, Those strange orbs on her chest were soft and for some reason, he was sometimes catching himself staring at them, the same way he would sometimes when he looked at Dita and Meia….it confused him a great deal as to WHY he was feeling and thinking this way. It was weird, odd, and somewhat scary, but the really scary thing was….he liked those feelings.

It wasn't just that….recently he had been thinking about the rest of the female crew he worked with and wondered just why was he…

(Augh, why am I thinking this way?! Why the hell am I looking at them and thinking about that like that?!)

Hibiki shook his head and looked about, and was thankful that he was still alone and had not been found yet by…

"MR. ALIEN!!!"

"MY CHARMING PRINCE!!!!"

(Oh no!!!!)

Hibiki barely had time to react when he was suddenly tackled by two young females. Dita and Misty hugged the object of their affections and the moment they realized they were hugging the same man, both of them turned and glared daggers at one another.

"Leave Mr. Alien alone!!!"

"Why should I?! He's MY boyfriend!"

"No he isn't!!!"

"Then I'll make him ine soon enough, just as soon as you let go!!!"

"I won't!!!!"

Unknown to both of them, the fact that they were hugging him and he was not up yet, Hibiki's face was between their chests, and Dita's tank top covered breasts were right in his face, as well as Misty's own developing breasts were there as well. It was not long before Hibiki realized his face was right in Dita's breasts and Hibiki suddenly felt this strange urge on his nose and then he felt his nose bleed. And that was enough to stop Misty and Dita's staring and glaring match as they saw him nose bleeding.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! MR. ALIEN!!!!"

"HIBIKI!!!!!!"

--------

In the Medical Bay…

"Hmmm….judging by the pupil dilation and the loss of blood through his nasal cavity, I'd say Hibiki's suffering some sort of symptom that is placing a great deal of stress on his body."

Duero read the reports of Hibiki's diagnosis as the young man was in the Medical Bay and getting some sleep while Dita, and Misty looked on with worry etched in their faces. Paiway was recording the whole thing and so was Parfait who had come to do some annual repairs and maintenance on the Medical Bay's computer to make sure it no longer gave Duero anymore problems.

The two girls were worried and they looked at Hibiki and it was then that Meia walked in and the normally calm and cool headed Dread squadron leader saw Hibiki sleeping on the bed and she spoke.

"What's Hibiki doing here in the Medical Bay?"

Duero looked at Meia and replied.

"Dita and Misty brought him here and he was suffering some blood loss through his nose…"

"What?!"

Meia gave a look of confusion and surprise and then looked at both women and spoke to them in a stern and serious tone.

"All right….what did you two do to him this time?"

All the while Hibiki was trying to get some sleep, hoping that what happened was just a dream, but he couldn't help but question why he was still thinking about how….interesting the sensations were that was hitting him at the moment.

--------

In one of the older sections of the Nirvana…

Barnette sighed as she looked about in each room and found only boxes of who knows what in there. She sighed once more and opened the box to find only more furniture and other materials, similar to the ones found by Hibiki, Dita, Pyoro, Bart, and Duero a few months before and wondered just what were they doing this far out in the other still unexplored sections of the Nirvana. She then turned to Jura who was busy rummaging through some other boxes despite the small dirt clouds that came out.

"Care to explain to me why we're here again Jura?"

Jura turned and replied.

"I told you that we're looking for any more information on how I can have a baby with Hibiki Barnette."

"I thought that book you got from Duero was enough."

"It is, but I figured that there might be more information here somewhere in the ship, after all, Dita and the others found that Christmas tape in a place like thus one before right? If they found that, there should be other things here as well."

Barnette thought about that and had to agree with the logic there, but still, she was getting filthy and the dirt was thicker than usual, showing that this section was older than the others. She sneezed a bit and spoke once more.

"We'd better not stay here too long, the dirt's getting thicker and the stench of this place is not very appealing."

"I know, we'll be here for a few more minutes Barnette and then we can….hold on."

Barnette wondered what prompted her friend and fellow Dread pilot to exclaim like that and she went over to see just what was it that she had found, she moved over and saw that Jura was looking at a large box that seemed to contain a number of tapes and even some books and magazines, however with the lights in the room not being very powerful, she couldn't make out everything there.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea…but I think…"

Jura didn't know why but something in her gut told her that this might be the materials she was looking for, she had never been stirred wrong by her feelings when she was a child, she had studied the sword and found the art of fencing to her liking and she proved to be the best at it, and she had felt that she could see more of the beauty of the universe by joining the pirates and she did, so if her feelings were telling her that the box before her had the materials she needed to finally help her get her chance at having a baby with Hibiki, she was not going to ignore them in the least and she was going to find out all she could.

With that in mind, she settled for cleaning the box and then trying to see if she could carry it and to her surprise, it was easier to carry. Barnette then spoke.

"You're taking that with you?"

"Yeah, I've got a feeling that I will find all I need to know about how to have a baby with Hibiki in here. And my feelings have never stirred me wrong before Barnette."

Barnette saw that there was no way she could convince Jura to leave that alone and in a way give up the idea. She sighed and hoped that Jura was going to be all right, and in truth she would be happy to finally get a nice hot shower and have her clothes all cleaned up for the night.

"All right, I'll help, but before we figure out what exactly is it you've found, let's get ourselves cleaned up first."

"Right with you Barnette!"

As they left, Jura knew that this was going to be the answer to her prayers and plans, if the content proved to be what she was looking for, then all the better for her and her plans to have a child of her own with Hibiki's seed. She couldn't wait to see just what she had found.

--------

Later…

"Ahhhh….nothing like clean shower after some hard work."

Jura said as she walked out her shower room and was in her room, she had found the tapes to be in some sort of plastic container system and the magazines and books she found were also locked in some sort of wrap and she could see that some of the wrapping kept the images of what the magazines were hidden from her sight, so she had no idea just what she had found as of yet.

However the blonde Dread pilot was confident that what she had found was the answer to the question on how she was going to get Hibiki's seed and have her child with him. It was something that she was going to enjoy a great deal. With her clothes being cleaned, she settled on wearing her night gown and she managed to get some light food as well, she had a feeling

Jura however had no idea that what she had just started was going to reveal something that many if not all the women of Megele had forgotten over the years. As she took out the first magazine, she tore it free and looked at the words written on the cover before her, and spoke them out.

(Hmmm….New Age Tantric Positions, I'll read this later.)

She took out the very first tape and saw that there was no writing on it and she looked at the cassette player that she and Barnette brought, it was the very same one that was found by Dita and the others back in Christmas time and where they played that video tape that had a man and woman living under the same roof with the child and the baby.

Jura however had the thing tested and they were able to isolate the video feed to her room's monitor only, whatever she was going to see was something that she wanted only herself to see for this moment. As she placed the tape inside the images became clear to her and there was a young couple sitting on the floor on carpets and looking at a fire place with fire in it….almost like the same video that they had seen before….only difference was that there was no young daughter and baby in there in the video, it only had the man and woman there.

"Hmmm….not too bad, almost looks kind of cozy."

She looked on and it was then that the man said something to the woman and the woman began to blush and that confused Jura for a moment as she wanted to know just what was it that the man had said that made the woman suddenly blush. Her interest grew as the woman said something back to the man that seemed to make him blush in return.

(This is all interesting but how is that going to help me get Hibiki's seed?)

Jura was about to get her answer as she gasped as both man and woman kissed one another deeply and the fact that both were showing expressions of love, passion, and desire in the kiss startled her and she was suddenly curious what was going to happen next, normally the idea of being kissed by a man was revolting to any woman of Megele, but for reasons unknown to her, the blonde was not feeling disgusted or mortified. As the couple parted, Jura looked on and then she got to see what no woman on Megele in her generation had ever seen before as the two began to disrobe themselves…

--------

If any of the crew passed by Jura's room, they would have been surprised to her a shout coming from the blonde's room.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

I feel that this is going to be a very interesting creation, I don't know why but lately I'm in a lemon making streak at the moment. And since VanDread is in my mind, I decided to focus on this for the time being. This is not a series of one shots like Naruto Deserted Island but has a more formal storyline and has a definite ending. I will try to make it only a short story and thus is not going to be an epic like GunDread SEED or GunDread SEED The Second Stage.

As you can see, this only involves Hibiki and thus is more in line with the canon stuff in VanDread. But this story will not copy the whole story and it will be different as it will have a number of changes as well. The most obvious being the whole discovery of tapes. I'll leave you readers to guess just what sort of tapes Jura finds in the box.

But just so everyone is clear, there is no BSDM stuff, all right!


	2. Chapter 2

VanDread - Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own VanDread in way shape or form.

Chapter 1

First Taste

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the Nirvana's Communal bath…

Dita sighed and wondered just how she was going to deal with Hibiki at the moment. The Harvesters had been very quiet for the time being and this had given the crew some much needed down time and also allowed her some time to think on how she was going to tackle the situation between her and Hibiki.

She had always had a fascination with aliens and men were aliens to her, she always wanted to meet a man, and in her age, such thoughts were considered very improper for a young daughter of Megele and she had to deal with some of her younger friends asking her if she was losing her mind. The cheerful Megele redhead however shook off their thoughts and was all the more eager to meet aliens she had found her world to be too ordinary to her liking and she had always dreamed of flying into space in s hip and seeing new places and meeting new beings, aliens being among them. And then she got her wish when she joined the strike team to attack the Ikazuchi and it's fleet….as it was there that she met Hibiki, her Mr. Alien.

She had stuck to him like glue ever since meeting him as she had never met a man before and he always fascinated her, with his appearance, his actions and more. She had heard that men were ugly, dumb, inferior, she heard all the propaganda, but she never believed any of it for even a second and Hibiki was certainly not fitting the mold of the kind of man she had been told about.

Hibiki was loud, hot tempered to be sure, always talking, and more, but he was also brave, confident, tough, dependable, funny, and he was very caring despite his sometimes hot tempered attitude. She remembered how they first met and she smiled happily at the memory of her first contact with him. Ever since then she wanted to know all there was about Mr. Alien and when she introduced him to food that she cooked, she had him.

She recalled the time she tried eating those food pills made on Talark and she grimaced at the memory of it all, she couldn't help but feel very unhappy with the thought of Mr. Alien having to eat such disgusting food all his life and that was why she always cooked a very good meal for him whenever she could and it made her smile just to see him happily munching away. He didn't always say thank you but she believed that as long as one was happy eating your food and enjoying it, that was thank you enough.

She recalled the time she had gotten into trouble with Hibiki and she thought he would die if she continued to annoy or be around him, and it hurt to think that he would die because of her and that reminded her too much of the time she had lost her pet blue jay and how Paiway said that maybe Hibiki would get tired like the blue jay did. Thankfully things worked out and she and Hibiki were back on better terms.

The redhead sighed as she got up and grabbed a soft bar of scented soap and began to soap herself up for the rest of the bathing and then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to lather her long red hair with the liquid and as the cool smell of peaches was coming from her hai, she made her way to the shower and enjoying the down time and she wondered what she would be doing now. She hoped to catch Mr. Alien and talk to him again as soon as he was cleared by Mr. Doctor from the Medical Bay….however, she frowned as to how was she going to deal with a certain girl named Misty who was making her moves on Hibiki.

Dita was normally a nice girl, but for some reason, she wanted Hibiki to hers and the thought of anyone taking Hibiki away from her for their own plans was something that grated on her nerves somewhat, though why was that the case she could not understand. She thought more about her feelings towards Hibiki and had to admit to herself that things had changed towards Hibiki, back then she had been very curious and fascinated by him, but now, after she had invited him to her room before and after that battle with the first Harvester Battleship, the situation was quite different now for her feelings.

(What do I have to do to get Mr. Alien to come to my room?)

As she cleaned herself and then reached for a towel, she began to think back to the time she had hugged Hibiki and recalled how his face felt on her chest, and for some reason, she began to blush at the memory of it and recalled that it was the first time she had ever gotten that close to Hibiki in a while, normally she would hug him and not mind it, but that touch seemed to make her want to hug Hibiki more and then do something to him….something that she had no idea what it was about yet but wanted to do.

--------

In the Medical Bay…

Hibiki sighed as he finally got out of bed and moved his neck to get rid of the stiffness and as soon as he was able to hear the cracks he relaxed himself and got on his outer shirt tunic on and then got a small amount of vitamin pills and a drink of water from Duero. The Talark doctor watched and then gave his recommendation.

"You should know Hibiki that you need to take some time off from the fighting before you burn yourself out. And try to avoid heavy stress."

"As if it was that simple Duero….anyway, I need to head back to my partner, I think I forgot to do some much needed checkups after being in bed for at least half a day."

As Hibiki left the room, the Talark doctor sat back on his desk and poured through his medical files and began to think about what his book on co-gender procreation had said, before Jura had borrowed the book. The book said that the process of fertilization would not be always successful and would take some time to properly work as both partners have to be in the right mood to do so, as well other factors and it got him to being curious what were those said factors. The young man had always had a fascination with anything he can find to help him understand women in all their unique attitudes and behavior.

They could be kind, compassionate, trustworthy, humorous and friendly, but they could turn angry, fierce, irrational, and confusing at the same time. The events of the mutiny told him that much as well. As he thought over all the intricate mysteries of women, he was greeted by none other than Paiway who was rubbing her right arm and for some reason, he felt troubled by the sight of Parfait being injured.

"Parfait? What happened?"

"I had some problems with some muscle pain, I've been busy working and I think I strained my muscles too much."

"All right, let me take a look."

As Duero began to massage Parfait's arm, he was unaware of the effect he was having on Parfait as the young woman looked at him and she was studying him. Parfait had always been open minded when it went to dealing with brand new things in her time, but she now had to deal with rather deep feelings towards Duero, though she was still confused as to why she felt more at ease and happy when being in the presence of the young medic from Talark. The feeling of his hands on her skin as he checked her muscles began to have an effect on her as she began to breathe a bit more rapidly and she felt her face get warm.

Duero then spotted the changes and wondered what was wrong with Parfait and like the young doctor that he was, he asked her.

"Are you all right Parfait?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be having an increase of temperature, are you having a fever?"

Parfait shook her head, trying to remain cool, this was not the first time Duero had examined her with his hands on her body, so why was this time suddenly feeling different?

"No, I-I'm fine Duero."

Duero wasn't entirely convinced but placed those thoughts aside and continued to massage Parfait's arm and she sighed as she felt her body beginning to relax and before she could stop herself, she began to wish Duero would move her hands to more interesting places on her body.

The very second she realized what she was thinking about concerning Duero, the chief engineer's face was flushed with red and she couldn't help but wonder just why she was feeling this way towards her Talark friend. She considered Duero a good person and a friend, but now…

"There, here, take this medical salve to take care of any muscle pain or stiffness and if it gets worse, drop by and I'll….Parfait?"

The head engineer looked up and gasped mentally as she saw Duero was very close to her and she was able to look at his face and she studied it, despite the fact that half of it was covered by Duero's black hair, she saw that his face was smooth, angular and his exposed hazel eye was of a very nice shade, and she had to admit that she found Duero's features to be rather nice in her opinion, she managed to recover and spoke to him once more.

"Yes?"

"I noted a change in your skin tone, are you suffering from fever too?"

Parfait realized that she was blushing before Duero and her embarrassment grew and her blush also grew at the very same time and Duero's look of worry grew but Parfait knew that if she continued blushing in front of Duero, she would probably die of embarrassment. She managed to calm herself a bit and spoke to Duero.

"I'm fine, just feeling rather warm all of a sudden."

Duero nodded a bit and decided to change the temperature in the air conditioning a bit to make her and any other patient more comfortable. He then smiled at Parfait and told her to be careful and if she had any more medical conditions, he would be more than happy to help her get better. Parfait smiled and nodded while still having a slight blush on her face. As she left the Medical bay she couldn't help but lean on a nearby wall to try and calm herself somewhat after what had been happening to her heart and her body.

(Why was I thinking those things about Duero?) I've never felt this way before towards him so why am I feeling this way now?)

Parfait couldn't find the right answers at the moment and decided to think all of it over at a much later time as she was needed back in the Engineering Bay and as she left, she couldn't help but make sure that she was alone and she once more blushed deeply as she entertained those thoughts as she made her way back to the Engineering Bay, she might not understand why she was acting and feeling this way towards Duero, but that certainly didn't mean that she was not going to enjoy it as much as she could.

In the Medical Bay….Duero ran another scan on the DNA patterns of the crew and then noted something odd in the DNA profiles and when he thought about his book, something clicked in his head and he decided to try taking as much data as he could, this was something he recalled in his training in Talark and his still fascination with reproduction.

--------

The next day…

Magno sighed as she took her cup of hot tea and looked at the curtain of stars before her through the screens. The crew had managed to foil yet another Harvester attack that had come their way and the Harvesters were getting a bit more determined to finish them off, no doubt considering the fact that they were no doubt among the first humans to stand against their former kin and not only survive, but win as well despite the odds before them.

As she thought back on how things had been long ago, she couldn't help but wonder on how it would been had Talark and Megele made peace with one another and stand against the threat of the Harvesters. There was no doubt in her mind that the elder of both worlds would have hidden the truth from the people, not that she could entirely place blame on them, the information did take some time to comprehend and more, but she knew that only by working side by side did both worlds have a chance to stop the soon to come battles before them.

She then thought about how things had been between men and women in times past and smiled at the memories. As she was the oldest of the crew, she was able to recall how men and women lived side by side and what were the benefits of it all, sure there were bad effects as well, but that was what made life between genders unique and interesting in her mind. Men were not perfect but that was what made them human and the same could be said for women as well, if any of the crew had an idea of how life was like back then, namely in private between men and women.

The elderly woman sighed with a smile and that was enough to get Buzam's attention.

"Is something wrong Captain?"

The elderly woman smiled at her second in command and replied.

"Nothing, just thinking about how things have become and how things were back in the old days before Talark and Megele were ever founded."

"I see, by the way captain, do you think we can succeed in convincing the leader of Talark and Megele about the need to fight the Harvesters?"

"I hope so. We can only do our best in order to settle things peacefully between our world and that of the men as we need to fight united. But the one thing that bothers me is afterwards."

"Pardon."

Magno smiled a bit and spoke.

"I believe that the time has come for both our worlds to come full circle BC, that we have to go back to what things were like long before the founding of both Talark and Megele, to turn an alliance of convenience into a full fledged reunification of both genders."

"What?!"

Buzam was surprised by what the elderly Captain had said as this was utterly unexpected, and while she was still not sure what the elderly pirates officer was thinking, she could tell that Magno had some serious thoughts in her mind. The elderly woman then replied to exclamation of her second in command.

"Don't be surprised Buzam, it's been something I have long wished to see, but it will be a while yet, so for now, we have to focus on the Harvesters, right?"

Buzam calmed down and nodded.

As the bridge crew worked on their stations and Ezra watching over her beloved daughter Kahlua, the elderly woman wondered if she should have told the serious but highly capable commander of the more physical aspects of male and female relationships, she smiled mentally at the thought but decided that until a much more amiable opportunity presents itself, that idea was to be kept in the back burner for the time being.

--------

In the galley…

Everyone was busy eating their food and enjoying it as best they could, the recent battle had been enough to break the boredom they had been feeling and thankfully

Jura was busy thinking about all that she had seen, truth be told the very second she had seen the kissing she had nearly panicked at first, and that was for a good reason. The thought of kissing a man was totally unheard of on Megele and would have been considered a heresy or crime, and like all women of her home-world, she was shocked by the sight. She should have turned it off and forgotten the whole thing and called it off, but seeing the woman in the video actually enjoying herself had stopped her…

And then she saw the rest…

The sight of it all before her in the video had utterly amazed her, to think that this was how a woman got the seed and all throughout the whole process, she saw the man and the woman doing things that she was very much surprised at the sight of it all. As she looked at the tape, she saw what seemed like some sort of tube between his legs and it seemed that the man liked it being touched as the woman was doing actions on it with her hands at first.

(Where I heard about some tube that was stuck….right! I heard that men had some sort of tube stuck there between their legs! I heard it was some sort of antenna at first, but it seems those rumors I heard about are wrong… So that means that the seed of a man comes from there! But how do I get the seed out of there?)

As she watched and finished the tape, she looked at all she had seen and decided to watch it again just to be sure she didn't miss anything or misinterpret things.

All the while something was happening to her body and her mind. She felt her heart beat faster and her breathing rate began to increase, and she had this uncomfortable ache in her hips and also to a certain part of her body and also she felt her breasts seem to react and her face flamed. All these feelings confused Jura somewhat as she had felt these feelings before but with another woman.

This was very true as since the world of Megele was populated by women, and sexual attraction between women was considered the norm and the very thought of a woman of Megele feeling this way for a man was also unheard of and considered very much impossible. Jura had thought that to be true for some time as she had been raised that way since she was young. And the acts she had seen had thrown those long and well remembered lessons right out the window. The things she saw told her that the woman was very much into being with a man and if that was how men and women had children…

Jura was so deep in her thoughts on what she had witnessed that she didn't notice Barnette looking at her and calling her name, it was only when Barnette tapped her shoulder and shook her a bit that she was able to recover.

"Huh? What is it Barnette?"

"Are you all right Jura? You haven't touched your food for a while now."

Jura looked at her meal and sighed she began to eat and as she ate, she looked in Hibiki's direction and for some reason or another, she found herself studying him intensely and before she could help herself, images of what she had seen in the video tapes came back, only this time, she was in the woman's place and Hibiki was in the man's place and they were doing all those things, actions, and positions. The minute she realized just which direction her thoughts were going, she blushed a bit and smiled….getting Barnette's attention.

The emerald haired woman saw that and she couldn't help but feel somewhat confused and jealous. She had no idea why Jura was blushing and looking at Hibiki so seriously and she couldn't help but feel somewhat unhappy at the interest Jura had directed towards Hibiki, she then wondered if the sudden interest was due to her discovery of the materials she had found that could help her with getting Hibiki's seed.

"So have you found anything in that box to help you with your plans Jura?"

Jura grinned wickedly and replied.

"Oh yes…and a LOT more. I can't wait to try all that I've learned to get Hibiki's seed."

Barnette wondered why Jura was acting like that and couldn't help but get very curious on what was it that got Jura this excited about doing what she had no doubt learned from the things they found the day before.

Jura then looked at Hibiki and then to Dita, Misty and Meia, she hoped that until she got what she wanted, they would not find out just what she had in mind for herself and Hibiki and who knows, Hibiki might even like it and she had no doubt that he will, all she had to do now was bring Hibiki to her room with the right trick.

Hibiki had no idea what he was about to get involved in when Jura made her moves.

--------

In Jura's room…

Hibiki wondered how he got suckered into this one, and recalled that like Dita and Misty, Jura was aware of the fact he loved good food. The young man was heading back to his room to get some shut eye when his nose picked up something delicious and he quickly turned about and headed in the other direction.

It was there that the blonde had used the same fillet mignon that she and Barnette had tempted him with before and this time he tried it and found it to be delicious (Barnette didn't put spices in this one) and ate as well as he could, but his hunger got the better of him when she presented some more food such as beef hotpot and ramen. Hibiki chewed up all that he could get and before he knew it, he was in Jura's room.

He had to admit the room was certainly different, there were strange blankets with weird designs in them and also a large amount of furniture and more, there was even this strange, sharp, strong, but not unpleasant smell in the air. As he looked at the room he noted the rather large and rather soft bed and couldn't help but stare it with wonder, not just because of the pillows there and the covers, but the sheer size of it all. Back on Talark, due to limited resources, space, and materials, beds on his word were very functional and Spartan in design. The beds had only a semi hard mattress and the same kind of pillow.

He had grown used to such comforts as one could get and seeing this kind of bed was like looking at an exotic object. Jura noted that and spoke to her guest and soon be partner in having her first child.

"Is there something wrong with my bed Hibiki?"

Hibiki shook his head and replied.

"I'm just thinking how different you women are….on Talark beds like yours are almost unknown."

Jura knew she didn't need to ask the question as it was not very important to the plan she had in mind, but she couldn't help her curiosity and asked him what sort of beds did his people sleep in and when she heard it, she couldn't help but feel a measure of pity at the news, the men were always forced to deal with such things and while most women would have teased and ridiculed men, Jura believed her time with the men on the ship, no matter how brief it was, helped her understand just enough to feel something else than contempt.

She placed that aside and asked Hibiki to sit on her bed and when he did so, she couldn't help but smile a bit and even laugh a little at the awed look on Hibiki's face as he sat down on the soft and very much comfortable bed in her room, no doubt this was the first time he had ever felt what an actual bed should feel like underneath him in the blonde's mind.

As soon as Hibiki was there, the blonde took off her ankle length books and sat on the bed and decided to get her plan into action and she had done her home work very well on this one.

"So Hibiki, I need to ask you something, have you gotten into Dita's room yet?"

Hibiki blushed bright red for some reason that she couldn't help but find rather funny and he naturally replied.

"What business is that of yours?"

"Call me curious."

"More like annoying."

Jura gave a slight mental growl and kept her cool, she decided to try another trick.

"So what seems to be the problem? I am a woman like Dita so you can tell me."

Hibiki thought about that and had to agree that Jura was right in saying that she was a woman, but he was not very sure he could trust Jura all that much, not that she was as bad as anyone at the moment, but he recalled the time she had been making moves on him to get his seed before and those actions of hers made him rather nervous. Seeing however that there was no way for him to leave just yet, he decided to answer.

"I don't know what to say to a woman all right, I can't even begin to think of anything to talk with that crazy UFO girl, and that Misty girl is making things even more confusing to me already."

Jura noted that and saw that her action was working and now she made her move on him, hoping to bring him ever closer to the threshold of her plans. But she was not going to let it all be in her mind, Dita was her friend after all and she had a thought of letting Dita try this out soon enough.

"I see, but you do care about Dita right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because if you didn't, then you wouldn't care about how she feels, I can tell that Dita likes you Hibiki, so I think you should at least try and be nicer to her."

Hibiki thought about it and while it was somewhat an alien concept to him as he had never been in this situation with a woman before, he decided that if it would help him deal with all these confusing problems with Dita and Misty, then it was worth a shot, however he had a feeling that Jura was going to ask something in return. He decided to try out a move of his own.

"All right, I'll try."

"Good, and you know what, I'll help you by telling you how to be nicer to women, namely to women from Megele like me and Dita."

"Okay, but I have a feeling you want something out of this, what is it?"

Jura had to give Hibiki credit for the move, he was smarter than he looked and that made him all the more interesting to her at the moment and she decided to tell him what she had in mind.

"I do want something, but I think you already have an idea of what I want."

Hibiki's eyes bulged out at the memory of what Jura wanted and he replied.

"You want a baby with me?! But that is so wrong, there is no way a man and a woman can have a baby together!!!!"

Jura however smiled.

"I thought so too, but I read a book that Duero had with him and I learned that a man and a woman can have a child together. And you know what?"

"What?"

Jura then smiled even more as she finally decided to drop the bomb….so to speak, on Hibiki's lap, she had been saving this for some time and now that he knew what she wanted, it was time to make her mark on the occasion.

"I even found some material on how to get your seed without harming you, so you don't have to worry, unlike those videos you no doubt see about women eating men's innards, I'm not going to do that to you to get your seed."

"How can I be sure you won't?"

"The only way you will know is if you let me show you what I've learned from the material Hibiki, or are you still a bit scared of me?"

Jura knew that was a risky move as she knew men were not keen on being called cowards, namely someone like Hibiki, but it was a light action and would work and sure enough, it did.

Hibiki gave determined look and replied.

"I am a man and if you think I'm afraid to let you have my seed, then go ahead and try to take it, if you can!"

Jura however was not angry as he expected….rather, she was eagerly smiling at that and then she replied.

"Oh I know I will and you what, you are even going to like it Hibiki."

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Hibiki had little to no warning as Jura grabbed him and began to kiss him slowly, the thought of having his innards sucked out like what he had heard in the movies began to quickly filter into his mind and his conditioned Talark instincts were screaming at him to get away from Jura right now if he wanted to live and sample Dita's wonderful cooking and Misty's as well. But something had somehow anchored him to the spot and it was making the idea of him leaving a lot harder than he thought.

Jura licked Hibiki's lips a bit and then she marveled at the taste she got, it was different when she tasted Hibiki, and it was not a bad taste, something simple, clean and clear, almost like trying something thicker, richer, or something like that….either way, Jura had to admit, Hibiki's taste was….nice to the taste buds. As she continued to kiss him, she was happy that the young Talark teen didn't panic, otherwise things would have gotten off the wrong foot this early and that was something she wanted to avoid.

As they continued to kiss, Hibiki couldn't help but slowly relax and he began to kiss Jura back and for some reason, he was starting to get used to it and he found out very quickly that the idea that a woman could suck out the innards of a man through their mouths was totally stupid, in fact, he was enjoying this. The moment Jura licked his lips with her tongue, he opened his mouth and the very moment Jura's tongue touched his gums and teeth, he had no idea what had gotten over him but he opened his mouth and then touched Jura's tongue with his own.

The two of them moaned at the very same time as the feeling of their tongues touching one another was actually very good to them and they continued with their kissing and Hibiki found Jura's taste to be rather nice to his taste buds.

The two of them finally broke the kiss and Hibiki could only say one word.

"Wow…"

Jura didn't get offended in the least as she looked at Hibiki and could see the red in his face and for some reason, it made him look….cute.

"I agree….care to kiss me again?"

Hibiki nodded and Jura smiled, she was happy that Hibiki was willing to kiss her once more and the two of them continued to kiss one another and Hibiki was willing to explore Jura's mouth and she was willing to do the same as well. As they explored one another's mouths and the time passed, Hibiki was getting a bit more comfortable with kissing Jura, while the blonde female had to admit that kissing a man was not as bad as she had been led to believe.

Hibiki didn't know why but some part of his male instincts seemed to coerce him to reach out and touch Jura, he couldn't understand why his body wanted to touch Jura in the first place, only that he had this feeling of wanting to touch her. He did so and reached out to touch Jura's breasts and the blonde moaned out a bit at that and broke away and Hibiki wondered why she stopped kissing him. Jura looked at the young man and spoke to him.

"You're touching my breasts Hibiki, I wasn't expecting that."

"So these lumps on your chest are what you call….breasts?"

Jura nodded and she took the time to let Hibiki figure things out on his own to make himself a lot more comfortable with them and Hibiki touched them slowly, and he couldn't help but prod them a little with his finger and since Jura was not slapping him, it seemed to be all right, in fact Jura moaned a little as Hibiki continued ti explore her rather large breasts through her dress.

Jura gave Hibiki a confused look and Hibiki replied.

"I can't find the…well…"

"Oh….I see, this is your first time after all."

Jura was surprised that she found Hibiki's hesitation to actually be very attractive to her and couldn't help herself as she kissed him on the lips to relax her male partner relax once more As soon as she could see that Hibiki was all right, she guided him to her arms first and guided his fingers to the special latch that held the portions of her ensemble to her arms and when he removed the sleeves, the blonde's long and very well formed arms were revealed top Hibiki and Jura smiled at him.

She couldn't help herself as she did this slowly, she would have gone ahead and taken Hibiki's seed, but somehow that train of thinking changed and she was eager to make him enjoy this situation and she had to admit that this was just as nice as well. As she then reached for the latch of her dress, she gave Hibiki a very seductive smile and spoke to him as gently as she could.

"I'm going to remove my dress Hibiki, so this will be the first time you're going to see a woman naked."

Hibiki nodded and steeled himself, much to Jura's amusement and she reached for the small jewel there on the portion of her dress that was on her neck and pressed it, the jewel flashed briefly and then the dress's hidden clips loosened themselves and with only a slight shaking of her shoulders, Jura's dress flowed off of her and she was now naked and she smiled at the look Hibiki had on his face, it was somewhat the same as when she would do this with her previous partners before and with Barnette, but the way Hibiki looked at her was very different from what she normally felt and it was a good thing in her mind as she allowed Hibiki to ogle her.

Hibiki didn't understand it but the very second he saw Jura naked, he felt this intense heat move through his body like a fierce desert wind back on Talark, but the heat that he was feeling at the moment moving in his body was not bitter and painful, rather it made him feel even hotter and more alive than anything. He felt his heart beat move faster and he couldn't help but look at every inch of Jura's now naked body. He started first with her face and couldn't help but admire the soft and relaxed feature of her face, her deep golden blonde hair that seemed to shimmer golden in the light of her room and then he looked at her emerald green eyes and then her lips which were scarlet red and very inviting to his eyes, but he continued lower.

The Talark teen had to admit that the women were certainly quite different from the images that the Propaganda Ministry had been making for the past many years since he was living on Talark, they were certainly different in so many ways and they were certainly not ugly or deformed looking like in the movies, and now the young man was finally seeing a woman naked and the sight was very shocking.

As he had been on an all male planet for all his life, he couldn't help but see that while women like Jura didn't have any visible muscle, she was slender and fit, her breasts were rather big and were full and firm as well, and his feeling of them before told him that her breasts were nice to the touch, he spotted her nipples and they looked soft and were in a deep red, like her lips as well. He continued to look at Jura and study her, seeing the slender and undeniably well curved body she had from her chest to her hips and then to her long and slender thighs and her legs, ending wit her feet and he saw the deep blonde patch of hair between her legs and he couldn't help but look Jura once more….it was as if he wanted to take every detail of the blonde woman's body deep into his brain.

His body also began to react even more as he felt a great tightness in his pants and when he looked, he was shocked to see his cock at full mast and he couldn't help but feel that the reason he was like this at the moment was the fact that he was staring at Jura, but instead of being embarrassed, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to show just how much of an effect she had on him.

Jura couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed which was rather out of place with all that she had done to get to this point, Hibiki was staring at her in a very powerful way as if she was the most exotic being on this side of the room and that made her feel rather aroused, though why that was the case was somewhat odd to her mind, but she liked it and she could see his body reacting as she saw the tube, or rather penis or cock is it was called in the books, that Hibiki had was hard and pointing right at her and she couldn't help but feel the same feeling of hunger in her body and she decided to take this whole situation one step further. She smiled at Hibiki and spoke.

"You know, it's kind of unfair if you're still dressed and I am the only one who's got no clothes on Hibiki, take off your clothes."

Hibiki didn't resist the command and began to remove his clothes, he started with his bandana and then his outer shirt, he took off his boots and then he loosened his cloth belt and he was later seen wearing his body suit which he took off in a minute or two and he finally removed his pants. And that allowed Jura to study Hibiki as well and the blonde woman studied him very well in order to see just what a man looked like.

Hibiki was taller now than before, but his build was the same, lean, well muscled, and fit, Jura had to admit that Hibiki was certainly weak looking in terms of being well formed, for some reason, the fact that he was well muscled was actually rather appealing to her eyes, and for a very good reason. Back then on Megele, women with muscles were not very well recognized and there were few women who found muscles on women attractive, but in Jura's point of view….the muscles looked much better on men, as if they were meant to have muscles and the thought of touching Hibiki's now naked form was suddenly very appealing to the blonde Dread pilot. She also saw the tent in his loincloth and she couldn't help but cover mouth and giggle a little at the sight before her. She then looked at Hibiki and spoke to him.

"You're not completely naked Hibiki….take that thing off okay?"

Hibiki gulped and as much as he tried to resist revealing his manhood, he knew that both he and Jura had gone too far to turn back now and he removed it and allowed Jura to see his cock for the very first time.

Jura gasped and smiled as well as blushed, since despite the fact that Hibiki was not that tall as his comrades Bart and Duero….he was actually, what was the term again? Oh yes, well endowed. Hibiki was around eight or eight and half long according to what she was seeing at the moment, which was surprising for someone of his build and height and Jura was not shy about saying so to Hibiki.

"Wow….you know….you are a lot more than I thought. Come here Hibiki….I think it's time you and I get to explore each other more thoroughly."

Hibiki could only gasp as Jura moved towards him and then ran her hands on his naked body and Jura cooed a bit as she felt the muscles Hibiki had on his body. The blonde had to admit that seeing muscles on a man was actually right, but feeling them was another as she felt the whip cord like muscle that Hibiki under his rougher but warm skin, it began to make her feel heated as she started with his shoulders, and then his arms and his chest, his breasts might be flat but that fact seemed to be all right on a man. She continued her explorations and then before she could help herself, she ran her mouth on Hibiki's neck.

"Aaahhhhh!!!"

Hibiki moaned at the contact and that made Jura all the more eager to make Hibiki make more of those sounds and she made his way to his chest and licked his nipples and Hibiki groaned at that, making her all the more aroused as she felt that her body was not only getting hotter, but her vagina was actually getting wet and even more so by the second, making the blonde Dread pilot all the more eager for more.

Jura then stopped for a moment in her explorations of Hibiki's form and then she guided Hibiki's hands to her own naked form and smiled a bit as despite the feeling of his callused skin, it felt rather nice to be touched by Hibiki's hands and she nodded to him silently giving him her consent and as he touched her breasts slowly, she couldn't help but feel rather happy with the sensations of Hibiki's hands touching her breasts. Hibiki's hands were rough to be sure, but despite the roughness, they were very nice to her skin. Hibiki was touching her slowly as if wanting to make sure that everything was all right with her and she moaned as he traced her breasts.

"Wow….they are so soft…"

"Ahhhh….yes they are, but….they are sensitive too, so be gentle with them, namely the nipples, if you press them the wrong way….they will hurt a lot."

"Are all women like this…. You know…big?"

Jura laughed gently at that and replied.

"Many are, but some breasts are larger or smaller, flatter or fuller, it all depends….ahhhh, on the woman's genes….mmm, that's it."

Hibiki continued to move his hands on Jura's breasts and it was then that he decided to try what Jura had done to him, he kept in mind that Jura's breasts were sensitive and he moved forward and to Jura's surprise and pleasure, Hibiki began to kiss her breasts, and the action of his lips kissing her firm and full breasts was very nice as it was unexpected yet not unwelcome. She had to admit that the feel of Hibiki's lips which were soft was actually nice and combined with his hands was a very interesting mixture of sensations to her mind. As Hibiki took her right nipple in his mouth, the blonde moaned out loudly at that and spoke to her male lover.

"My….that was very forward of you, I like that….use your tongue, lave my nipple slowly….and suck on it…"

Hibiki followed the instructions and when he did what Jura asked of him, she moaned out even louder as the pleasure filled her body and as Hibiki continued to lick and suck on her breasts with slowly growing gusto and she let him do as he wished as she explored his body with her own hands. Jura moaned even more when Hibiki then moved to her other breast and did the very same thing and she liked Hibiki's initiative as he continued to suck and lick her breasts and nipples. She moaned out loudly at the pleasure that she was feeling and as soon as she was happy with all the pleasure she felt from Hibiki's mouth and tongue on her breasts, she decided to raise the stakes and moved away and she spoke to Hibiki.

"I want to show you something, this is the place where women are at their most sensitive and where I want you put your seed in later."

Hibiki looked at Jura moved away and then she parted her long and shapely legs and Hibiki suddenly felt his cock harden even more to the sight before him, there between her thighs was a pair of lips that was deep pink in color and there was some sort of fluid coming out of it and for some reason, there was a very interesting scent coming from that slit and the smell was actually very interesting.

Jura smiled and then spoke to Hibiki who was observing her body and her vagina once more.

"Like what you see Hibiki?"

"W-What is that?"

"This is my vagina, this is where women are at their most sensitive and also this is where you are going to give me your seed. But for now….I want you to examine it and do it slowly, it's more sensitive than my breasts and nipples so be gentle okay Hibiki?"

Hibiki nodded dumbly and moved forward and he was now between Jura's legs and he began to touch Jura's legs and hips, much to her delight and pleasure and to his own growing pleasure and surprise as well, it was becoming harder for him to resist these strange feelings when he was with this woman for the time being and he couldn't help but want this to last as long as he could, he traced Jura's sex and then he felt her body shake when he touched the small bulb of flesh there and she moaned out loudly and Jura looked at him with her face all red and she spoke while panting a bit.

"W-W-What you touched was my clitoris….it's very sensitive Hibiki so be gentle with it."

Hibiki nodded and continued to touch it, keeping Jura's advice in mind and as he continued to pleasure her vagina and her clitoris, he was treated with the sight of it releasing more of the same moisture as before and the smell grew and it was making him all the more aroused. Before he could help himself and stop himself, he moved his hands away and licked them as they had moisture on them and he found the liquid to be rather sweet and something tugged at his senses and thoughts the very second he did that and he moved down and licked Jura's vagina as well as her clitoris, unable to stop himself and apparently unwilling to do so either.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Jura shouted out as she felt Hibiki's tongue run over her vagina and her clitoris, she had this happen to her before but this was different and she liked this as she looked at Hibiki who was blushing and looking at her, no doubt confused as to why she screamed as loudly as she did. She smiled and replied.

"I'm fine; just keep going Hibiki, because that felt so good!"

That was enough to get Hibiki back on track and he happened to like the taste and feel of this second set of lips between Jura's thighs and the taste of the juices that were coming out from her vagina as she called it was actually rather nice and he wondered if Dita would taste just as good, he focused on doing what he did and continued to lick Jura's vagina slowly as he realized that this made her happy as well as licking and sucking on that strange bulb of flesh called the clitoris in Jura's words above the lips that seemed to make her shout more.

Jura was in heaven, she had this happen before, but with a man it not only felt different, but strangely right as well, something that amazed her, it was as if men and women were meant to do this together and while she was still all right with doing this with another woman, this was proving to be very nice to be done with a man and felt more natural in many ways.

She grabbed Hibiki's hair and held on for dear life as Hibiki continued to lick and sometimes eve suck and gently bite her vagina and her clitoris, making her all the more aroused and it seemed that he was as well and it was not long before Hibiki's actions made Jura finally orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

As Jura came she held Hibiki's head close to her sex and the Talark youth tasted a large amount of her juices coming out from her vagina and he lapped it up and found the taste overwhelming and he tried to take in as much as he could manage and got a lot into his mouth and took it all in. he had no idea that doing this to a woman was this good. He looked and seeing Jura panting for breath, seeing her blushing all the while and knowing he caused her to have that and the pleasure as well made him feel more….manly, and he liked it!!!

Jura likewise was having the time of her life as she managed to recover and relax, yet felt the orgasm in every corner of her body, she had orgasms before, but this one was rather different to her and it was very nice in a very large way. As her heart rate began to drop to normal and so did her breathing, she looked at Hibiki and without making any warning she kissed him full in the mouth, unmindful of the fact that she could taste herself, she was used to that already and tasting both herself and Hibiki in the kiss was very arousing.

After a full minute of the deep lip lock and the tongue duel, Jura moved away and with a very sexy gleam in her emerald eyes spoke to Hibiki.

"Now it's my turn."

Hibiki felt himself pushed back and Jura moved his legs and now he was in the same situation that he was in before, only this time, Jura had her hands on his cock and testicles and he couldn't help but let her have her fun, after all, it was being fair and he was actually rather curious as to how this would feel.

Jura ran her hands and fingers slowly on Hibiki's cock and marveled at it, the feeling on the shaft was smooth and soft yet hard at the very same time, there were some feeling of veins but not that much and she traced the tip and felt it carefully and found the tip to be very soft and welcoming to the touch. She could see that her actions were welcome as Hibiki's cock seemed to shiver at her touch, and the thought that made her feel more powerful and feminine and like any woman, she liked it. She read as much as she could on how to touch a man's cock in the magazines she read and found them to be fairly accurate.

Hibiki was moaning out loudly as Jura continued to caress his cock and his testicle sac at the very same time, who knew the feel of a woman's hands could be this good? He wondered what would happen if Dita was doing this and he vowed to find out at a much later date, but right now he was stuck there and when he would have normally panicked, he was sitting there and letting Jura do what she wanted, there was no doubt in his mind that a guy from his world who had not been with the crew here for as long as he and the other men had would have killed himself over this whole situation, but he was not and decided to sit back and enjoy it for as long as he could manage.

As she continued her actions, Jura decided that now was the time to try out the sight she had seen in the video and while there was a part of her that was apprehensive about the whole thing, she was not the kind of person that let things stop her once she was committed to the plan in her mind and besides that, Hibiki had taken the initiative and had done the same thing to her and now was the time to make her own moves on him to thank him for that wonderful orgasm that he had given her. She moved her hands away and when Hibiki tried to speak she stopped him with a finger to his lips and spoke.

"Now it's my turn….what you did to me was so good, now I want to do the same to you."

With that, Jura moved down and before Hibiki could say anything she began to lick his cock slowly, starting from tip to the sides and base of the shaft, she couldn't help but find it very nice to her tongue and her taste buds, and when she had lubricated him well enough she took his cock into her mouth and managed to take it all the way to the base…all the while Hibiki saw the whole thing.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Hibiki shouted as he felt something he thought he would never feel in his entire lifetime and that was having his cock in the mouth of a woman, and he couldn't help but have a slight moment of panic, thinking that Jura would do something to his manhood. And she did do something to his cock, but not in the way he expected….instead of pain, white hot pleasure was running up his body and all over his nerves, as Jura's tongue began to caress and lick his cock.

(This is….by Grand Pa!!! This feels amazing!!!!)

Hibiki wanted to know where the heck Jura learned to do this; he had heard stories of this done on his word between men of Talark who were couples. But in his mind… doing this with a woman was VERY much more enjoyable and somehow more natural to his senses!!!

Jura was enjoying this a great deal and truth be told, the first time she had seen this done in the video, she had been shocked, but instead of being disgusted for some reason, which would have been the normal reaction for a woman of Megele to SEE such a thing being done before her, she was interested, even more so when she saw that the man was utterly enthralled by the whole action being done to him by the woman, and seeing that the woman was actually enjoying this made her all the more interested as she watched the video.

She then grabbed her magazines and sought this out and read that it was oral sex, she had done that before as well back on Megele and she was very comfortable with the whole thing, but this act was being done before her eyes with a man so it was very different to her and she did her best to read as much as she could in order to do it right, she also read that some men loved to release their seed in their lover's mouths and watch them swallow it and she was willing to see if it was good.

Hibiki shouts of pleasure as Jura continued her actions continued to grow and finally he reached his limit and gave a loud roar as he came hard in his orgasm. It drove him hard and he held Jura's bed sheets hard to control himself as best he could.

Jura had enough time to relax before feeling the thick and hot liquid that came from Hibiki's cock and when she tasted it, she found it to be rather nice, slightly salty with a strong taste, but not very bad at all. She took in as much as she could manage and as soon as she could feel that Hibiki was done, she moved herself away and allowed his cock to move free form her mouth. She looked at Hibiki who was blushing and panting and found the whole sight to be utterly delightful and when Hibiki looked, she swallowed his seed for his own benefit and hers at the very same time and when she did so, she licked her lips.

Hibiki felt his body grow hot at the sight of Jura swallowing his seed before him and enjoying it all, the sight was burned deep into his mind and it was something that he was not going to forget anytime soon, and the thought of seeing Dita, meia, or even Misty doing that before him filtered through his mind.

The two kissed one another and both tasted the other and when the long lip lock was done between them, Jura lay back and parted her long legs once more and guided Hibiki to her vagina with her hands, Hibiki obeyed without questioning her and when he was in position, she smiled and looked at him.

"Go ahead Hibiki, if you thought my mouth was nice, try this part of me….this is where the material said a man must put his tube or cock as it's called to really make a woman happy and give her his seed."

Hibiki gulped at that and silently prayed he would be all right and guided his cock's tip into the folds before him, the same ones that he had licked and sucked before. He relaxed and then pushed with his hips and the very second he did so, he moaned as he felt Jura's inner walls surround his cock and it was amazing, the heat threatened to cook him, the pleasure he felt was making his eyes roll in his head, the softness made him groan, the tightness was delicious, and the wetness was very nice.

Jura gasped at the feeling of Hibiki's cock finally pushing into her vagina and the feeling was utterly delicious and Hibiki's cock was filling her to the brim and while it was new it was not as painful as she thought. Now that she thought about it, she was a virgin when it came to having sex with men and at least she was doing it with someone who she knew already than a total stranger. However she knew that it would not be long before Hibiki encountered the proof of her virginity

On Megele, when the fahma had to have her body ready to give birth after getting the fertilized egg in her womb, the barrier had to be broken and many mothers said that it was painful at first and then faded over time. This was going to be the first time her barrier would be broken by a man and she did her best to be ready for the pain. Hibiki then spoke that he had encountered it.

"What's this….it's like there something blocking my way…"

"That's my, my virginity barrier Hibiki….all women have it."

"What do I do?"

Jura thought back on what she had read and knew that there was no other way for the barrier to be broken. She looked at Hibiki with her blush still there and spoke.

"You have to break it, but don't move after you do, it hurts a woman the first time you break it, so be gentle okay?"

Hibiki's eyes widened and he couldn't help but be worried, as much as some of the women annoyed him, he felt that after all their time together, he would not hurt them for any reason, and while he and Jura were not in the same state before all this, he couldn't find it in himself to hurt the blonde Dread pilot, and also because he was not in the mood to have a replay of what happened in the mutiny all those months ago.

Jura saw that and smiled at the worry Hibiki had in his face and she spoke.

"I'll be all right, just give me some time to relax after you break it okay?"

Hibiki saw that no amount of reasoning would change Jura's mind about what they were going to do and thus he steeled himself and moved slowly back, knowing that only a quick and hard push could break the barrier, as soon as he was ready, he looked at Jura who nodded and with that, he pushed fast and hard. Hibiki's actions tore the barrier and Jura arched back as the pain hit her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Jura held Hibiki tightly as she felt her vagina's inner self being filled to the brim by her lover's cock and the pain she felt was brief and was fading away. Hibiki saw the slight pain and he responded by kissing her breasts gently and licking them as well…and Jura smiled a bit at the way he was acting, as if he wanted the pleasure push back her pain and that showed that despite the brash attitude he had, he was in all ways a nice person and that made this all the more wonderful and interesting for her. As soon as she felt better, she spoke to Hibiki who looked at her.

"I'm fine, you can move now if you're ready, I know I am."

Hibiki nodded and slowly pulled out as if guided by instincts long forgotten and Jura moaned at the sensations and when Hibiki was nearly out with only the tip there in her vagina, he pushed right back in slowly and Jura moaned out even more at the pleasure that struck her at the moment and she couldn't help but feel awed at how that felt, it was as if this was how it was truly meant to be between men and women. Hibiki himself moaned out very loudly at the pleasure that hit his senses at that moment and when the two of them got into the mood and spirit of things, it took off from there. Hibiki began to move his hips slowly and Jura moaned out her encouragement.

"That's it….yes, right there, harder Hibiki!"

"This feels good…..oh man…"

Hibiki was in heaven at this moment and he was enjoying this, he had no doubt any other man on Talark would have fainted at the sight before him, he knew he would have if he had been able to travel back in time and see this for himself. But right now he was enjoying it.

Both of them panted loudly and as Hibiki picked up the pace, they began to scream out their pleasure, thankfully Jura had sealed her room properly this time make sure no one outside heard her, she did not want to be interrupted by anyone while she and Hibiki were doing this. The two lovers were screaming their pleasure Hibiki thrust his cock in and out of Jura's vagina deep and fast, making her all the more happy with the pleasure and joy she was feeling at this moment, while Hibiki was being driven to happiness more and more.

This continued as Jura wrapped her legs around Hibiki's waist to keep him there and while he was moving his hips, the Talark teen kissed and sucked Jura's breasts as well and the pleasure for both of them drove them on until the two of them reached their limits and both of them screamed out as they came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both of them arched their backs as the orgasms hit them, Hibiki felt like he was going to melt into a pool of whatever as the pleasure and heat hit his senses while Jura felt like she had been shattered and was floating in the air. This euphoria lasted for a few more minutes until they relaxed and collapsed on the bed, or rather Jura collapsed on the bed and Hibiki collapsed on her, she parted her legs and Hibiki sighed as he slowly pulled out of his lover's wet vagina with a slight pop.

Jura panted as she felt her inner sheath being filled by Hibiki's seed and it was an amazing feeling, the hot, thick liquid that was the seed of a man was actually very nice to feel moving in her body and she couldn't help but feel pleasure flow all over her body and that was something that made her realize that all she had done to get to this point was certainly worth every second.

Hibiki panted as he breathed slowly and was falling sleepy at the moment, the second he felt those inner walls of Jura's vagina move around his cock, it drove him wild as he exploded in a shower of pleasure and joy, something he would not have ever expected in his entire life by being with a woman and he couldn't help but imagine himself doing this with not just Jura, but others as well, especially Dita

As the blonde woman lay back on her bed, her form covered with sweat and her body exhausted, she felt her Talark companion breathing as he lay on top of her, her breasts in his face and his breath tickled her breasts nicely to her liking. She smiled and played with Hibiki's hair, finding it nice to the touch and the feel of his lean, strong, hard and muscled form on top of her soft, firm, and well formed one was very arousing and the blonde Megele woman couldn't help but blush as she held Hibiki, allowing him to sleep with her breasts as his pillow and when he woke up, she smiled at him.

"Hey there….how do you feel?"

"B-Better I think…"

Jura smiled at that and she knew that Hibiki had found out how much more pleasurable it was to be nice to women.

"Good, I enjoyed that a lot too, and I think we can try doing it some more, you up for that Hibiki?"

Hibiki nodded and Jura smiled as she got ready for another round of what they had done, in this case, sex, but before she did so, she spoke to him once more.

"By the way….I want something from you."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about what we did, at least for now, especially Dita okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to let her try things out for herself, I will show her how to make a man happy so she can try it on you soon, when that does happen, promise me you'll keep this time with us a secret. Do that and I'll teach you even more on how to be with women, okay?"

Hibiki didn't like to keep secrets, but he could see that this meant a lot to Jura and he nodded. That made the blonde smile even more and then they kissed one another and that was enough to get Hibiki hard once more, much to Jura's happiness.

--------

The next day…

Jura was sitting in her room and brushing her hair with her comb when she thought back on what she and Hibiki had done last night. It was actually a rather interesting and undeniably delicious experience, the pain of losing her virginity wasn't as bad as she feared at first and after it faded away, the feeling of Hibiki's tube or rather penis or cock as it was called in the books she read in her vagina was actually very nice, it made her feel full and a connection to Hibiki that was deeper than just physical contact.

As she thought about it, she blushed as she recalled how energetic Hibiki was that night and she had to admit that Hibiki was a quick study and figured out some of the places that made her all the more aroused, the only one who knew all her pleasure spots as Barnette herself. The blonde then finished her thoughts on the memories and she decides that with more time and study, she and Hibiki might enjoy this a great deal.

It was then that she realized that she would have to deal with two particular girls who would go ballistic if they found out about what the two of them had done yesterday. She however didn't let this bother her too much and she decided to take some time to plan out how to deal with Dita and Misty. She might decide to even let Dita try it out at a much better time. She had no doubt that Dita would like it too and with her teaching, Hibiki and Dita would like it even more

However she had an idea that would make things interesting, she knew that Barnette still disliked men and no doubt was not happy with her interest with Hibiki, and if she knew that both her and Hibiki had finally done it, then who knew what she would both think and do. That was why she had decided that as soon as she got the chance to talk to Barnette, she would show her friend what was the material she had been able to get and she hoped that Barnette would realize just how interesting and even fun it was to be with a man….

As she got dressed, the blonde woman made a slight detour and smiled as she looked at her bed and recalled once more the memories of last night and she smiled at the thought of doing it again with Hibiki, she could teach the young man more about how to pleasure a woman, and also make things very interesting for them when they were going to see some of the other videos and read some of the magazines she had on storage.

She understood that she was not fertile at the moment so it would take some more tries for her to finally have the chance to have a child with Hibiki's seed, but if what they did last night was the way to for her to get the seed she wanted, then she was more than happy to take her time with Hibiki.

As she was done with her trip down memory lane, she walked out of her room with a very warm smile on her face.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

As you can see, this is not as vivid as the ones I made for the Naruto Dragon Champion Lemon story board, Naruto Deserted Island and for GunDread SEED and GunDread SEED The Second Stage, but as long as the quality is good for me and the readers, then that is all right.

Now a lot of Hibiki X Dita fans would be calling me foul for doing this, or even Hibiki X Meia fans, but since there's a big lack of decent VanDread stories that properly feature Jura, I figured I can add to that with this short story. And don't forget that this is a harem story so don't think Jura will be the only one reaping the benefits.

On the next chapter, we are going to see the next pairing and that is with Barnette, now you would ask why this pairing, and I say that why not, if it's actually done right then all the better for all of us readers, and I did state that this is a Hibiki X Harem style story. But don't think Duero and maybe even Bart won't have any action of their own as I plan to have a special surprise for our former blonde haired now bald navigator.

See you in the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

VanDread Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own VanDread at all.

Chapter 3

Barnette is included

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the men's section of the Nirvana…

Bart was busy running through his inventory of items and then checked the doll that Shirley had made for him and the now bald navigator was deep in thought on how things had changed ever since that fateful day that the Ikazuchi got hit by the female pirates. The blonde wondered just how things were going to be like once they got back to Talark and Megele, and for some reason, he didn't want to leave the Nirvana or the crew.

He didn't know why but he was developing an….interest in Buzam, though why that was the case was beyond him, it was impossible for a man of Talark to take an interest in a woman, but he already knew about Dita and Misty's vested interest in Hibiki and he wondered if a woman like Dita could develop an interest in a man like Hibiki, then was it really possible for a man like him to develop such an interest in a woman like Buzam

Bart tried to think of a possible answer, but discovered that it was not as simple as he thought it would be, nevertheless, he knew that those thoughts and feelings were there and were not things he could easily dismiss. For now however, he focused on getting some more work done and get a bit of shut eye.

He knew that it was not going to last long as he would no doubt be needed in getting called back to the bridge for a new mission, but that was all right, he had gotten used to the routine and he wasn't bothered by it now.

He then wondered just what was happening with the other men on the ship, he knew Duero was usually in the Medical bay doing his rounds as the doctor here on the Nirvana, but what of Hibiki, he had recently been out of the male sections of the ship a lot more than the two of them and he hung out with women more. He wondered why that was the case Hibiki at first was the most vocal about not working with women, not that he could blame former Third Class Citizen for the reaction. Now it seemed he was more relaxed around women.

(Ahhh, I'll save those thoughts for a much better time.)

Bart thought as he decided to go and get some much needed sleep.

--------

In the Nirvana's Medical Bay…

Duero was busy running some preliminary tests on his newest and most recent project to date. This had been placed in his mind due to the discovery of men and women actually being able to have children and also the old theory he read about in genetics class back on Talark. He knew that this would have gotten him in some measure of scrutiny back home, but he was in the Nirvana and he had plenty of materials to help him in his project.

He was sure that with the presence of the women and his fellow men, he could make sure that his study had got validity and he had plenty of data to go with it, normally the idea of his use of the DNA information of his fellow crew members was unethical in the medical profession, but he had a feeling that this project could help them a great deal. He recalled the message that they got from Misty and he was very much curious about the fact that genetic saturation was the reason no children could be borne anymore on Earth.

As he continued his work on his new project, he wondered how Parfait was doing and he hoped that his advice to her was heeded. He had always cared for his patients, though Parfait was someone he had a bit more personal attention towards. That was what made him a bit curious on why he was thinking about Parfait a lot more than normal nowadays.

--------

In the Shooting Range…

Barnette was busy shooting at the holographic targets with her favored Glock 9mm pistol in order to sharpen her shooting skills and to keep herself at the top of her game and with her was Jura who was smiling as she read the book she borrowed from Duero, the emerald haired woman couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was all the more eager to get as much information as she could get on how to have a baby with a man.

She sighed and as she finished for her rounds of the day, she spoke to Jura.

"Hey Jura, how did it go?"

Jura looked at Barnette with a curious expression and replied.

"What do you mean? How did what go Barnette?"

Barnette sighed once more and gave Jura a serious look as she placed aside her Glock pistol.

"You know what I am talking about Jura, how did your plan to get Hibiki's seed go? I cooked all that food for you like I did last time and it seemed to have worked this time, so what happened? Did you get the seed or what?"

Jura smiled and then blushed, much to Barnette's surprise and confusion and then the blonde replied.

"Oh I got the seed all right, and I have to say that it was worth every moment Barnette."

Barnette felt a strike of jealousy hit her in the stomach and for a brief moment, she wanted to grab Hibiki and hit him in the head or throw him once more in the brig, but she knew that doing so was a bad idea and thus she couldn't help but sigh once more and speak with some resignation.

"Then that means you're pregnant now?"

Jura shook her head and replied.

"No, not yet, I read that it takes a while for a man's seed to fertilize the woman's egg and since I wasn't fertile when me and Hibiki, uh did the deed two nights ago, I don't think I'll be expecting a child soon."

Barnette couldn't help but feel some measure of relief.

"So I guess you gave up?"

"Oh no I haven't given up at all Barnette, in fact, even if I'm not fertile, I might just do it again with Hibiki, it was so different and very much fun. So much fun that Hibiki and I might just do it for the fun of it."

Now Barnette was REALLY curious what was going on between Hibiki and Jura. However, before the emerald haired woman could get more details about what was it that Jura had done with Hibiki that got her like this, the alarm was sounded and that told them that the Harvesters were coming for them once more

--------

Later…

"Well, that's one more victory for us."

Buzam replied as the Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard were flying back to the Nirvana to rest, and recover from the battle with the Harvesters. The Harvesters had deployed a large number of Cube Fighters as well as support Seed Ships and several space urchins that worked in tandem with on another to assault the Nirvana. The Dreads under Meia's command were able to deal with the Cube Fighters and Seed Ships while Hibiki and Jura had to fuse to form their VanDread in order to improve the defense of the ship and that allowed the Dreads to pin down the Urchin Ships and VanDread Meia was able to finish them off piece meal.

"True, but the Harvesters are getting very angry with us, if they were sending that big a force to attack us like that. They must be planning something."

"True, but we need to be ready for this plan they might have so I suggest we get the Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard involved in some extra training to be more capable in the future, I doubt we can use the same method Hibiki cooked up the last time to defeat them, we all know the Harvesters are not stupid nor are they foolish. The creation of their VanDread copies was the first indication of that fact."

"You are right BC, once the crew have gotten enough rest and the Dreads are fully repaired for damages, I'll get Meia to organize the training in a much more useful time and date, no sense stressing them out."

It was then that Ezra reported something.

"Captain, Commander, .there seems to be some very odd readings coming from the scan I made of VanDread Jura."

Both women looked at one another and Buzam went to Ezra and spoke.

"What sort of readings did you get from VanDread Jura Ezra?"

"It's strange, but for some reason, the power levels in the shield created by VanDread Jura seem to have spiked a great deal, almost as if it as undergone significant upgrades somehow. I also detected some energy field that was covering the VanDread's armor plating, almost increasing it's battle effectiveness and strength, as if the energy field is acting like some sort of secondary armor."

"That's odd….Jura's VanDread had none of those features when it was first used in combat. I have a feeling the Paeksis might have something to do with all this."

Magno thought about that and decided to go and see Parfait and find out if anything odd had happened with the Paeksis during the battle as the elderly woman knew that since they were using the prototype Paeksis, there was no telling just what the Paeksis was doing and what were its effects on the rest of the crew at the moment.

She then contacted parfait and as soon as the head engineer was on the line, she asked the question.

"Parfait, has there been some odd happenings with the Paeksis lately during the battle?'

The head engineer nodded and gave her report.

"Yes Captain, the Paeksis' energy output suddenly spiked to at least four to eight times the normal power rating and we were shocked by that and thought the Paeksis might overload, but for some reason, the energy spikes were not harming the ship in the least. In fact, the energy seemed to be transmitted beyond the ship."

"I see….the energy must have been meant for VanDread Jura, I wonder what is happening here?"

"Could it be a sign of rejection like before?"

"I don't think so BC, the ship actually increased the potential of the VanDread though why it did that is still something of a mystery to all of us. Until we get more details on how this event transpired, I suggest that we keep this under wraps for now. Parfait, I want you to run a full diagnostic on Jura's Dread and do the same to both Meia and Dita's Dreads to make sure that they are also subject to this change, despite the fact this is unexpected, we might be able to use this in the coming battles with the Harvesters."

"Roger!"

Buzam then thought it over and then spoke to Magno.

"What about Jura, she would be rather concerned with the fact that her Dread is on lock down."

"I know, I will talk to her about it if she brings it up BC. Though I suspect that Jura has other things to deal with at the moment, I have no doubt there are others apart from you and I who are curious what had happened there."

--------

In the Dread Hanger…

"Wow….Mr. Alien and Jura's VanDread was very powerful out there for some reason."

Dita commented as she was busy doing some routine work on her Dread, she had never seen the VanDread take the amounts of abuse that it took that day and still be able to force the Urchin Ships to back away from the Nirvana. This allowed the other Dreads to pin down the Urchin Ships and then Hibiki melded with Meia's Dread and then they were able to destroy the Urchin Ships with ease.

Meia noted that as well.

"I have to agree, I had scanned the shields with my Dread's scanners and I saw that their VanDread's normal shields are at a higher level that before. I wonder what happened?"

"Maybe Mr. Alien did something to Jura's Dread?"

Meia shook her head at that.

" I don't think so, Hibiki's a good mechanic, I know that for a fact, but he's worked only and vanguards, not Dreads. Besides, Jura won't let anyone else touch her Dread with the exception of Parfait and her engineers."

Dita had to agree with that statement and then spoke.

"Well, I'm hoping that whatever Mr. Alien did with Jura and her Dread, he can do the same to me and my Dread too! I bet it will be even more powerful than before!!!"

Meia thought about that and she would have asked Jura what had happened but both her and Barnette had left the area and were now taking some much needed rest. Hibiki was there working on his Vanguard and was no doubt going to be visited by Dita once the young redhead was done with her own Vanguard. It them made her wonder something about the young man.

She recalled how she and Hibiki would get into arguments before when he joined up with their crew and how things had changed between them, while she was still not very comfortable with men, she had grown to respect the young man for being creative, free thinking and despite his bad habits, passionate, and brave. These things were usually not placed on men by her home world, but ever since the death of her fahma and her ohma, Meia had placed no stock in whatever propaganda her world spewed out anymore, she had seen the uglier side of her world and despite having lived in it, she wanted no part of it anymore. After being rescued from death by the crew and seeing how important she was to them not just as a leader, but as a friend and more, she had no plans on dying yet.

Hibiki was certainly different from the men she knew, he still might not fully trust them, but had changed, and not just physically as well. He used to be short, but it seemed that having proper medical care and good food seemed to have created a growth spurt in the young man as if his body wanted to catch up for all lost time for some reason or another. She had no doubt he would be even taller than her in the coming months, and the growth was already there after all. She then began to wonder why she was starting to look at Hibiki in a very different way.

She began to develop this strange fascination towards him, when he was not around she began to get the urge to look for him, and she does find him, she develops this desire not to get caught looking at him, and more. It confused her at the moment and decided not to think about those things for the time being as they were both confusing and distracting, still, she would not mind trying to figure out just how did Jura's VanDread become that powerful already.

If it could help them win the battle with the Harvesters then it was certainly something worth finding out, but since Jura and Hibiki were not here at the moment, she couldn't ask them what they had done to boost the power of their VanDread. So until she could talk to them on how they were able to improve their VanDread, she would just have to wait and see.

--------

In the Vanguard paddock…

Hibiki was doing some routine checkups on his machine but right now his thoughts were divided. Half was dedicated to his current work while the other was with what he and Jura had done only a day ago and when he thought about it, he felt a massive longing in his stomach. The things he and Jura had done had made him very much aroused whenever he thought of it and ever since that night, he was looking at the women in a much different light and so much so that he had to control himself lest he did something that would have really caused a mess.

As he placed aside his tools, and took out a bottle of very cold water to both satisfy his thirst and cool down his temperature due to his thoughts, he drank a good amount and was happy at least for a moment, his body was not reacting to the memories of that night. However he downed another round of cold water and had this urge to go get into a shower and turn it to high cold before his body burned at the heat inspired by those thoughts.

Not that he disliked what he and Jura had done that night, the memories of it all were in his mind for as long as possible and he was not going to get rid of them. He thought back and saw how much pleasure it was to be with a woman and he had to admit that in a way, he was lucky, most men on his world would have never dreamed of that being possible between men and women but Jura proved him wrong, and he enjoyed the feelings immensely.

However, he did have an issue with what they had done, and that was how would the rest of the crew react when they find out about it, if there was one thing he knew for a certainty, secrets in a ship like the Nirvana had a nasty way of being let out eventually, especially with a crew who are comprised entirely of women. Women enjoy a good story and there was no doubt the despite how hard it would be for them to learn that he and Jura had done what they did the night before. There was no doubt that the crew would be talking about it for the rest of the trip and that was what got him worried a great deal.

Even more so if certain women found out about it, namely Dita, and Misty. The two of them were pursuing him like crazy and there was no doubt there would be a serious fight if they ever found out what he and Jura did, he vowed to Jura to keep what they did a secret, but there was no telling what could happen and also he didn't want to hurt Dita as the thought of her in tears was something that made him very uneasy and unhappy as well, and there was no telling how Misty would take it either. He thought how to deal with it when the time came, and she hoped that Jura could be able to convince Dita not to be saddened by it…how she was going to accomplish that however was something that he had yet to see.

It was then that he thought about the possibility of what would and could happen if a certain emerald haired woman named Barnette Orangello would get word of what had happened between her friend Jura and him. He knew that Jura and Barnette were close friends and Barnette was very much protective of Jura and would not like it if anything were to happen to Jura. That much he already knew for a certainty despite the fact that the two of them had very different personalities and attitudes towards certain things. And if there was one thing he knew for a fact, Jura would tell Barnette whatever she knew. It then dawned on him that maybe Jura would tell her friend Barnette was exactly happened between the two of them that night and what they did to one another and more specifically on what he had done to her that night.

As the Tarak teen thought about it, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine, he recalled how much of a mess occurred when Barnette started that mutiny, the idea of Barnette finding out about what head n Jura had done together was something that he was not going to enjoy in the very least as she would no doubt go ballistic and go after him like a sand panther back on Talark.

He could only hope that Jura was not going to tell Barnette, though he didn't place much stock in the blonde resisting the idea on telling her best friend about what happened.

--------

How right Hibiki was…for at that very moment…

--------

In Jura's room…

"YOU DID THAT WITH HIM?!"

Barnette was shocked as she watched the entire video that Jura had used to help her do what she and Hibiki had done only the night before. The mere idea of a man being intimate with a woman was impossible in the mind of the young woman who still believed in what her world stated about men and the mere thought of doing such intimate acts with a man was totally wrong in her mind….but seeing this video and knowing that Jura had done those same thing with Hibiki, she couldn't help but feel utterly stunned by the gravity of it all.

As the video ended, Jura replied.

"I did it with Hibiki, and you know, it was not as bad as I thought it was, in fact….it was down right pleasurable."

"You…You can't be serious?!"

"Oh I am…I am very serious Barnette."

Barnette was shocked by the images before her and couldn't believe that Jura had done it all. The blonde then began to tell her about her own experiences that night and she even told her friend about how fun it actually was with Hibiki.

"And he was such a nice person, he even asked me if all women had breasts were as big as mine, and when I told him to be gentle, rather than being thick headed like I thought men to be was very gentle, and I might have to say with honesty, he was a quick learner, a few more nights of that with him and I might be able to tell him how to make a…"

"You WANT to do it again with him?!"

"Of course I do, I wasn't fertile at the time like I said before, so I have to go do it again, but I wouldn't mind at all, in fact, Hibiki and I can try even more positions and other interesting moves on one another."

"Jura!!! STOP!!!"

Barnette tried to calm her heart and looked at her smiling friend who was there before her and she spoke.

"How could you have….ENJOYED doing those THINGS with him?!"

"I did enjoy it, it hurt a bit at first, but the pain was just like the way the nurses back on Megele use a device to break one's maidenhead to allow for the baby to be able to leave the womb easily. And the feeling of his seed in my womb was hot and very arousing….trust me Barnette after what I've felt, I am more than willing to try doing it again."

"But….But….you would do that….to get his seed?"

Jura nodded and Barnette wanted to scream or do something, however Jura could see the turmoil in her friend's face and knew that she needed to tell her to relax and hear her out.

"Don't think that I'm replacing you Barnette, you and I are close no matter what, but what I felt with Hibiki was amazing and it told me that all the words our world said about men are all false, sure they aren't perfect, but that's what makes them interesting, I am now finding out why Dita' is so interested in him, though I have to say in this case I have the advantage. But if you want to truly know if what I felt was real, then I want you to try it to."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT WITH HIM?!"

"Yes, I know you might think I'm crazy to suggest it, and if anyone else from Megele heard me do those things with Hibiki, they would say I am crazy too. But I was not lying on how it felt, when I did those things with Hibiki, I wasn't the least bit disgusted, in fact, they aroused me in ways I would have never thought possible Barnette and I want you to try it out to see for yourself what I mean by that."

Barnette could see that Jura meant every word of what she had just said and she wanted to kno9w if all that was true herself, if it was then who knows what could happen, if it wasn't then she would be very angry with Hibiki for the rest of the trip. She had no idea why but she could never raise her hand at Jura or deny her this and if Jura wanted to try it out for herself, then there was no turning back.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I tell you here and now, there's no way I will ever like doing those things with Hibiki Jura."

"You will….now all I have to do is convince the second half of this soon to come party."

--------

In a private room…

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT WITH HER?!"

Hibiki had no idea what to say the request the blonde Dread pilot had asked of him. He had been heading to the men's section to get some sleep when Jura called him over and he joined her and she kissed him deeply and he kissed her back as well. The blonde smiled as she allowed him to touch her body once more and she did the same and just when things were going to get hot, she stopped and asked him to listen to a very important request from her.

Jura knew that this was Hibiki's reaction, after all, this was something that would surprise any man. She also knew that due to the mutiny and Barnette's part in it, Hibiki would have some defensive wariness towards her. She nodded and spoke.

"I know I am asking quite a great deal from you Hibiki, but this can really be helpful for all involved."

"How exactly can me and Barnette doing the same thing you and I did be beneficial? No offense, but Barnette would never agree to this idea Jura, she's probably kill me first."

Jura knew that what Hibiki said was true, had this been done in a different set of circumstances, Barnette would not hesitate to knock him out and do worse as well. But she had faith in her ability to convince both Barnette and Hibiki to try it between one another and since there was plenty of time before the end of the night, she planned to do her best to finally convince the two of them well enough.

"Listen, if you do this, then Barnette will see that men are actually nice people, now not all of you are perfect but that is what makes you who you are. Also if you do this, this can help lessen Barnette's dislike for men and that can make things a heck of a lot easier for all of the people here if Barnette is more comfortable with men."

Hibiki conceded that and then Jura continued.

"Plus, I know how to help you in making sure that she enjoys this night with you. I know Barnette very well as you can say that you and I are MORE than simple friends, which might seem weird due to our different personalities and likes, but we get along well. Also, I happen to know something about Barnette that you don't concerning this night Hibiki."

"And what would that be?"

"She agreed to it."

"She what?! You're serious?"

"I am, now she said she won't like it at all, so it's up to you to prove her wrong. So listen up while I show you how to properly pleasure Barnette and feel free to experiment on your own when you get the chance once she's a lot more comfortable with the whole idea okay?"

Hibiki nodded and Jura began to tell him just how to pleasure Barnette and when that was done an hour later, the two of them had a brief kiss and also had a bit of fun for a minute or two and that made Jura all the more happy that she found the materials that guided her to seeing and feeling the pleasure of being with a man.

A minute or two later, Hibiki left the room and took a deep breath and made his way to Barnette's room and as soon as she arrived on the scene, he knocked and heard a certain emerald haired woman's voice,

"Come in."

--------

In Barnette's room…

Barnette was dressed in her normal ensemble as she placed aside her collection of fire arms and tidied up a bit though she hoped that it would not be for a long while. As she looked, there was Hibiki who was looking in her room and looking at her collection of antique fire-arms. And he seemed fascinated by them as he seemed to have never seen them before. That was enough to get the woman to talk to him.

"Surprised I collect them?"

Hibiki nodded and replied.

"Of course, considering those laser rings and rifles you have, I wasn't expecting you of all people to be interested in guns similar to the ones we have back home."

"And you think those guns you have are as famous as mine?"

Hibiki replied with a slight smile.

"I've seen a Talon Mark 4 Assault Rifle being used in deep space, and before built Vanguards, I helped make one rifle like it."

That got Barnette's interest and she spoke.

"Go on."

"The rifle's propellant doesn't need oxygen to ignite so it can be used in deep space, plus it has different types of ammunition and is not limited to just basic rounds."

Barnette was curious on how to find this weapon to see if this thing was what Hibiki claimed it to be as good as it was. However that was also when she recalled just what was about to happen and she knew that there was no going back after she did this with Hibiki and decided to go ahead and get it all done with. She wanted to know if it was really as good as Jura said it to be, as well as being pleasurable in the same way she saw the woman do it with the man. However, she made her doubts clear to Hibiki.

"I know what you and Jura did Hibiki."

"She told you?"

"Yes, and I am not very happy with it, but she convinced me to try it out, and no doubt she convinced you to do it with me to….but let's get one thing straight, if this becomes something I don't like, you are in so much trouble."

Hibiki gave a slight smile and replied.

"I know that, Jura told me about that part. In fact I tried to tell her to call it off, but she's stubborn so I have no other choice. Besides, I think what you are going to feel after this might change your mind."

Barnette gave a slightly amused look.

"Oh really now? Try me then, see if you can actually make me enjoy what you and Jura did together."

Hibiki smiled and managed to move Barnette to her bed and as soon as she was sitting on her bed, he replied to her spoken challenge.

"Oh I have every intention to do just that."

Barnette didn't know why but she was suddenly feeling a very strange sensation run through her at the way Hibiki said those words and how he was looking at her, as if he was tripping her naked already.

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Barnette had little choice as she was kissed by Hibiki, expecting the worse as she had hoped to be kissing Jura instead…

However, much to her surprise, Hibiki was not a bad kisser, and also, while he tasted different from Jura's normal taste, it was not bad or disgusting as she first thought. She slowly began to loosen up and allow Hibiki to kiss her further. Hibiki took his time and continued to kiss Barnette slowly so she could get comfortable with what they were doing at the moment. As the two of them kissed one another, the emerald haired woman began to slowly reach and touch Hibiki's face as Jura told her to try and found that despite his rougher skin, he was very warm to the touch.

Hibiki kept in mind the advice Jura had given him earlier on how to properly pleasure Barnette and it made sense the blonde would know just how to make Barnette relax when doing a kiss between the two of them and he heeded the advice and gently nipped at Barnette's lower lip and licked her gums there in the right speed.

Despite her Megele bred instincts telling her to push that man away and banish his taste from her mouth lest he give her diseases, Barnette couldn't help but respond as she realized that Jura had no doubt told Hibiki on how to kiss her the way she liked to be kissed and she had to admit that the Tarak youth was a quick learner. She responded and slowly opened her mouth and then she felt Hibiki's tongue move into her mouth…

The feeling of it all, the wetness, the thrusting action, the creasing of their tongues on one another, and more besides, it was something else that had no words to describe her feelings, but the feelings she had at the moment seemed to her that no words were needed anyway. It was utterly different from all the times she and Jura had ever kissed and she moaned and began to respond back to Hibiki's actions.

Hibiki had to admit that it felt very weird to be kissing the woman who had started the mutiny and who was not a very big fan of men and more besides, but so far it was proving to be a very interesting and delicious moment and he was not keen on having it interrupted. As they kissed one another, Barnette took in even more of Hibiki's taste, there were traces of the fruit he had eaten but for some reason, the combined taste of him and the fruit was very delicious somehow to her taste buds and she kissed him even more.

They finally parted for some air and to Barnette's surprise, Hibiki was blushing and the sight of that on his tanned face was very exotic, his skin was not the same shade as Buzam's but she had no doubt living on such a hostile world like Tarak must give the men a seriously strong sun tan. And it was not bad to look at on him actually. Hibiki then looked for the latches and despite a bit of mistakes, he was able to remove the latches that held her long gloves to her and had them removed and he did the same with her long boots.

This left Barnette wearing the swimsuit style outfit on and Hibiki was enjoying the sight. He noted that while Barnette was not as well formed and as big in the breast department as Jura was, she was very well sized in her own right and the thought of seeing her naked was already having an effect on the young man as he heart rate began to climb and he felt his body begin to react.

Barnette watched as Hibiki's body seemed to react to her closeness and she saw the tent in his pants and she felt very much surprised by this as she gazed at it. She had no idea how that would feel like but she was willing to go ahead and see just what the deal was for Jura when she and Hibiki did this together.

Hibiki removed most of his clothes, including his boots, pants, outer shirt and head band, and he was now in his inner body suit. And Barnette knew that it was her turn and with her boots and gloves gone from her body, she had to remove the last part of her outfit, she removed her hair crown and jewel clip and then reached to the latch on her dress with was on her high collar and when she removed the clothes, she was found to be in the same way Jura was when she removed her clothes….she was naked.

Hibiki studied Barnette intensely as she was there naked before him and while she was not as big as Jura in terms of breasts, they were well formed and big for her frame and the sight of them plus her light red nipples and areoles were already hard and the sight o her heaving breast due to her breathing made him all the more eager to get the moves ready but he kept in mind that he had to take things slowly with Barnette, this was where things were going to be delicate and he would have to make sure he did all right make sure that Barnette enjoyed every moment of this. He looked at her and spoke to her to make his intentions clear.

"Barnette, I'm going to pleasure you're body now, do you want it?"

Barnette looked Hibiki and could see that he meant those words, he wanted to make sure she was okay with this, and that told her that she had the option to say no and her Megele bred instincts were telling her to stop this madness now, but another part of her, a strangely foreign yet natural part of her female psyche told her no, she wanted this to be finished and she wanted to finally see just what was it that made Jura call this action she had taken as pleasurable.

"Go ahead, but….make sure you know what you are doing Hibiki."

Hibiki nodded and Barnette leaned on the bed and he made his move, Jura had told him how to find and touch Barnette's pleasure spots and he knew that women were sensitive to the area where their breasts were and as soon as he ran his hands on Barnette's breasts, he was not the least bit disappointed. As she moaned and he began to caress her breasts gently and firmly, using what he had learned from Jura and the videos to pleasure Barnette as well as touching the emerald haired woman's body in the exact areas that would get the most response from her and make her all the more aroused as Jura told him.

Barnette moaned and bit her lip gently as she felt Hibiki's hands on her breasts and recalled that Jura said that Hibiki's hands were rougher but also were very gentle as well and her friend was right as he caressed her breasts in such a way that it sent hot flashes of sensation through her body that she felt from the very tips of her nipples all the way to the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. The Tarak teen then ran his hands to her sides, lightly brushing her rib cage, all the way to her hips and then rubbing her stomach the way Jura taught him to do in order to make sure that Barnette was even more relaxed. He looked at Barnette and while she was merely blushing at the moment, the shivers he felt coming from her body told him that despite not making any noise as of yet, his actions were already making Barnette very aroused. He then reached for her breasts and nipples with his mouth and he slowly began to kiss them first, making Barnette gasp and as soon as he placed several soft but very deep kisses, he opened his mouth and took in her left nipple and began to lick and suck it the way Jura had told him.

"Oooh!"

Barnette spoke out as Hibiki began to suck, lick and nip her left breast and her left nipple the way Jura did as well as massaging her right breast and playing with her right nipple the way she liked, and that further told her that Hibiki was quick to learn how to pleasure a woman, Jura had told her that he was a quick study and with the right time, effort, and training, he would be quite a good person to be with in bed, she didn't believe it at first, thinking that there was no way a man could every learn how to properly pleasure a woman, but he was proving her to be wrong that train of thought, and as much as she tried to deny it, the pleasure she felt spoke volumes of his ability.

The Tarak teen then gave the same treatment to her right breast and Barnette could only shout out in pleasure as he continued to play with her breasts with his hands and mouth, making her feel even more pleasure and she felt her vagina begin to release it's moisture as she continued to moan out at the pleasure and sensation that was hitting her senses. Hibiki then stopped and moved up to kiss her deeply and Barnette responded in kind by kissing him back.

The two kissed one another and then the emerald haired woman sat up and removed Hibiki's clothes and saw the body of the Tarak tee. She saw that he had no breasts like a woman did and his body was rigid and filled with muscle. She reached out and felt his rougher but warm skin and marveled at the tan that was on his body. The muscles she felt were whip cord strong and hot, as well as being hard as steel. Apparently what Jura said about muscles looking good on men were true, women with muscles were not that attractive to a woman like her and Jura and women with muscles were considered to be a different breed of their own, though Gascogne was all right despite her strong muscle tone.

But somehow, muscles on a man was very nice and thankfully Hibibiki's body was slim, and athletic as well, a combination of muscle builder and gymnast. It was an almost perfect blend of both muscle forms and in Barnette's eyes, she began to see that men with muscles were attractive. The idea of a man being attractive was unheard of in Megele, but seeing his body naked and moving at a very attractive quality about it, and the thought of that body being close to her own was making Barnette feel even more aroused. Her vagina began to throb a bit at the heat of her thoughts. She then saw him remove his shorts and then his loincloth and there before her was the tube or cock as Jura had called it….and it was a sight!

Barnette had no idea what a man's tube looked like before watching the video that Jura had shown her before telling her about that she and Hibiki had done. She had seen the video, but seeing in the flesh was totally different experience all together and while it was a bit unnerving as she saw how long and thick it was before her. The thought of that part of a man's anatomy being inside of her and moving in and out of her like what Jura described and what she had seen in the video, scared her and somehow excited her at the same time though she was confused as to why she was excited by the idea.

Hibiki saw the conflict in Barnette's violet eyes and decided to come up with some solution to make her all the more comfortable with that they were going to do later.

"I have an idea on how you can get comfortable with my cock inside you Barnette, but do you want to try it?'

Barnette had no idea just what Hibiki had in mind but decided to let him do it and gave her nod.

Hibiki knew that this method was a bit new to him but it might very well work so no sense not trying it out. As soon as he got his thoughts organized he moved and got behind Barnette and told her to part her legs and when she did so he positioned his cock at her opening and then began to move his hips to allow his cock to rub Barnette's vaginal lips and her clitoris, he had no idea if this would work at first, but the very second Barnette began to moan, he knew that he got the idea right.

"Mmmm….."

Barnette gasped as Hibiki moved his hips as he was behind her at the moment and his cock as it was called with right between her legs and right below the lips of her vagina and feeling it rubbing her vagina's outer lips was making her feel very hot and bothered as she felt each stroke run up and down her body like electricity. She felt like she was drooling and she tried to fight it and focus on resisting the pleasure, but like the kissing and the playing of her breasts, she found out that she was not going to win, in fact, she may not even WANT to win.

(Oh Goddess….if the feeling of it just rubbing my sex from the outside is like this….I can't imagine how it would feel inside me!)

Hibiki wanted to try and go ahead, but kept in mind that since Barnette had never done this before, she was therefore a virgin and he had to be gentle with them and of course he knew Barnette would not hesitate to make his life a nightmare if he hurt her. Besides, Jura told him to let Barnette enjoy herself first to loosen her up and allow her to see that being with a man. He then whispered in her ear.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes…."

"Good, I'll move as fast and as slow as you want so you can enjoy it, just tell me what you want all right?"

"A-All right."

Barnette had no idea why she was turning into a shy and bashful schoolgirl back on Megele when Hibiki said those things to her ear but she was not going to complain at all as she moaned and took in the sensations and Hibiki was moving slowly and on moments, his cock would hit her clitoris, making her wail out in pleasure.

Hibiki reached with his hands and played with Barnette's hips, thighs and her breasts and licked the spots that Jura told him were Barnette's vulnerable areas and the blonde was right as Barnette was making even more

(Ahhhh Grand Ma!!! This pleasure, it's so wrong….this is so gooood…..I want it so bad….)

Barnette was losing her mind, as her Megele bred thoughts and responses were slowly being drowned in the pleasure that Hibiki was placing her body at the moment as he moved his hips and the feel o his hips hitting her butt was also sending sensations up her body and it was making her even more aroused, she couldn't help but speak to Hibiki.

"Faster….Hibiki….more your hips….faster!"

Hibiki did what Barnette wanted, allowing her to set the pace of his movements and her body began to move on it's own as she moved her hips in time with his own movements, making both of them moan out loudly in pleasure and that was something that

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Barnette screamed as she came and felt her body release her juices and she felt like she was going to pass out. She then moved down and looked Hibiki's cock and saw that some of her juices were coating it and the sight of that made her all the more eager for another chance to feel it, only this time deeper inside of her.

Hibiki saw that and smiled.

"Are you happy now Barnette?"

Barnette nodded slowly, she had to admit that the feel of it moving was utterly delicious and her body and mind heated themselves at the thought of Hibiki's cock in her vagina doing the very same things to her internally, but she then spoke.

"I am at least. But I am not going to do that thing with your cock all right, not yet…"

Hibiki was a bit disappointed but he decided to wait until Barnette was comfortable with the whole concept of being with a man and replied.

"All right, but I am going to do what I did to Jura's vagina on you now, are you all right with that?"

Barnette gulped and there was a very good reason for that reaction, she had never let anyone do that to her except Jura and now she was with Hibiki who knew how to do it. The emerald haired Megele woman was already reaching the end and therefore decided to at least try this out and nodded as she lay back and parted her long and slender legs, to which Hibiki smiled. he moved closer and began to place kisses on Barnette's thighs and also at the back of her knee yet another pleasure spot that Jura told him and Barnette moaned out loudly at that.

As soon as he licked her vagina and tasted her juices, Hibiki smiled, her taste was different telling the young man that all women were different not just in appearance but also in the way they taste as well. And that made him all the more eager to make his move as he licked Barnette's outer vaginal lips and she wailed at that.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Barnette had no idea how to contain the pleasure that was hitting her body as each lick from Hibiki's tongue on her vagina and then to her clitoris was driving her insane with want and she couldn't help but feel more and more pleasure and she felt all the things she had learned about men back on Megele being washed away by the pleasure that Hibiki was giving her and the woman wailed as Hibiki even pushed his tongue deeper into her vagina and licked her inner lips.

Hibiki the moved back and tried using his fingers, Jura told him about this and there was no doubt in his mind that the two of them had done this together before

Barnette felt her heart rate climb and she cried out and held tightly to the sheets and Hibiki's hair as the Tarak teen used his tongue to lick and suck on her clitoris and her vagina while using his fingers to move inside of her inner walls and the emerald haired woman was panting and wailed in pleasure as Hibiki continued to pleasure her body in a way that should have been taboo on Megele but was strangely natural and utterly delicious. She looked at how Hibiki was licking and sucking her vagina and clitoris and she couldn't help but shout out her pleasure as Hibiki used his mouth and tongue in conjunction with his fingers to bring even more pleasure to her senses

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Barnette was in heaven as she finally came fast and hard from Hibiki's ministrations to her vagina and her clitoris, it amazed her a great deal that Hibiki was able to expertly pleasure her after only a few tries, showing to her that Jura was right about him being a quick study. Hibiki licked up as much of Barnette's juices as he could and when he swallowed them all, he moved towards her and she was blushing and panting and the smell of herself on Hibiki's face drove her to pleasure and she kissed him deeply and as soon as the two of them parted from one another, Hibiki spoke to Barnette.

"Are you ready for this?"

Barnette knew just what Hibiki was saying, he was going to place his cock there in her vagina, and she was very nervous, yet excited as well, after feeling it rub her vagina on the outside, the young woman was very curious to feel it inside of her inner sheath. She knew that she was a virgin when it came to men and Jura had told her that it would hurt at first, but after that, the pain would be thrown aside and lost in the pleasure, heat, and fullness of it all as soon as Hibiki began to move his cock and then fill her to the brim with his hot and thick seed.

"Yes."

Hibiki knew that he had to be careful and positioned himself between Barnette's legs and then took her legs to his arms and held her hips and he slowly pushed his cock into her vagina, he groaned as he parted her outer lips and then her inner ones and the pleasure that hit him was very much welcomed. As he pushed in even deeper he moaned at the feeling of her tight, soft, wet, and hot walls around his cock was worth it.

Barnette gasped at the feelings hitting her body and she couldn't help but feel this fullness inside of her, as well as this hunger for something that she couldn't quite identify or understand, but she felt that only Hibiki could satisfy this hunger she was feeling at this moment as he pushed hic cock deeper into her body and then she felt it touch her virginal barrier.

Hibiki knew that there was no way around it and looked at Barnette and spoke.

"This will…"

"I know…It will hurt, Jura told me, but we've made it this far, do it!"

Hibiki nodded and pulled out slowly at first, making Barnette' sigh and then as soon as he was in position and ready to move, he moved back in and pushed hard as the thin barrier stretched and finally gave way. Barnette hissed a bit and he pushed himself in more slowly until he was buried deeply inside of her hot and wet vagina.

"Ahhhhh!"

Barnette couldn't help feel some pain, but that was to be expected and she felt Hibiki slow down and stop as he was deep inside of her. As soon as the pain faded away, she felt her body tingle with response to the fact that she was filled by Hibiki's cock, the feeling of that part of a man which Jura said was very sensitive to the touch inside of her didn't disgust her at all as she first thought, it was as if a missing part had been returned and she wanted it to stay there.

Hibiki then looked at her and saw the awed look on her blushing face and spoke.

"Are you ready?'

Barnette nodded and that was enough for Hibiki to withdraw his cock once more, that made Barnette moan out in pleasure and when he was nearly out, his pushed himself back in and that made Barnette moan out even more as the discomfort faded and was slowly being replaced by a delicious amount of sensation and heat.

"More Hibiki….I want more…."

Hibiki complied as he slowly moved his hips and his cock moved in and out of Barnette's vagina and the sounds that made was very interesting for the two of them and Barnette was quick to hold onto the sheets of her bed as her body was trying hard to get some understanding of the pleasure and heat that was flooding her body at this point.

As Hibiki picked up the pace and Barnette urged him on, the two were deep into the whole experience, Barnette moaned out greatly and she couldn't help but hand on to the sheets and shout out her pleasure as Hibiki continued to thrust deep and hard into her vagina. Barnette shouted her pleasure and finally discarded the beliefs of her world of Megele concerning men at this point. She agreed with Jura words that being with a man can be one of the most interesting and pleasurable experiences in the world.

Hibiki played with her breasts by licking them and sucking them as well, making Barnette and the more aroused and she loved this until the two of them finally reached their respective orgasms.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Barnette held the sheets tightly and then watched as Hibiki was also in his own release and she had to admit that it was very much a delicious occasion for her.

As Barnette panted a bit as she felt her orgasm subside, she felt the fullness of Hibiki's seed in her womb and found the thickness and the warmth to be rather nice to the nerves and to the senses and was not the least bit disgusting as she thought it was and she sighed as she could feel Hibiki still on top of her naked form and he seemed to recover and even took the time and effort to gently lick and suck her breasts, making her feel shivers of pleasure once more that made her all the more heated in her mind on how the feelings were to her body.

Hibiki himself enjoyed it and the feel of Barnette's tight, wet, soft, and hot walls caressing and milking his seed was a very delicious and wonderful feeling to his senses and it further assured him that he did all right so far and the taste of Barnette's skin covered in her distinctly female sweat was not so bad, he gave some more licks to her breasts and nipples and then looked at her blushing face.

As soon as he was sure that she was able to think and speak straight, he asked her the question.

"How do you feel?"

Barnette looked at him and blushed even more at the sight of him being on top of her and replied.

"Better, so….this is what you and Jura…?"

"Yeah, believe me, when we did this, my eyes were rolling in the back of my head."

Barnette laughed a bit at the image and she felt Hibiki's cock still there and she moaned a bit. Hibiki silently got ready to leave but Barnette stopped him with her legs and arms and spoke.

"No…stay….I still want to get used to….this."

"Okay, but tell me, do you like it?"

Barnette thought about it and had to admit the pleasure was delicious and very nice, the fact that Hibiki had been so….nice to her made it seem more wonderful and she admitted that.

"Yes I did….but I…"

"You want more right?"

"How did?"

"Jura wanted the same thing too, so I know….are you ready?"

Barnette gave a challenging that said it all and Hibiki was more than willing to take her challenge on.

--------

The next day…

As Barnette away from her slumber, she found herself naked in her room and there next tom him was the slumbering Hibiki who was also very much naked and for a moment, she wondered in a panic just what was she doing naked and what he doing here naked in her room. It was then that her memories of last night came back and when she recalled the pleasure, bliss, and discovery, she blushed as she thought about all those things that she and Hibiki had done.

She had no idea how much….pleasure it was and she wondered whether these feelings of pleasure, fulfillment, wonder, and more were the very same feelings that Jura had felt when she did those things she spoke of with Hibiki. The feelings she felt was totally raw, different, but undeniably delicious and pleasurable to her.

"So, how was it Barnette?"

The woman turned to see Jura there who crossed her arms underneath her breasts to add emphasis on them. The friend of Jura had been so deep in thought on what she had experienced that she was not aware of the fact that Jura had entered her room. Barnette looked at Jura who was smiling happily and she blushed even more as she still felt the pleasure in her body and also the effects of Hibiki's cock in her vagina, the memories made her shiver in pleasure and she spoke.

"It was….incredible….was that….was that how you felt Jura?"

Jura smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, believe me, it was incredible Barnette and I couldn't help but think that if this was the way how men and women had children and even expressed affection for one another as I have seen and read, then I think it would be very interesting and fun."

Barnette nodded at that and spoke.

"I guess so."

Jura then sat down and then kissed Barnette, surprising the emerald haired woman, and the blonde gave a sly smile and replied.

"But that certainly doesn't mean I'm willing to give up what we have Barnette, but at least you now know how much fun being with men can be right?"

"True…"

Jura then had a very interesting idea but she decided to reserve that for another time when Barnette got more used to being with men. She needed to see her collection if there was any information that pertained to the idea she had in mind. For now however, they had to get Hibiki up and out.

"Come on Barnette, we need to head to the kitchen, I'm sure Hibiki will be very hungry when he wakes up so no sense to not surprise him with the food he likes as your way of saying thank you."

Barnette nodded and as she got dressed, her eyes were drawn back to the sleeping form of Hibiki and she couldn't help herself but blush deeply at the memories of what they had done once more….who knew that men could be so good in bed?

As the two got ready to get some food for Hibiki, they each looked at one another and then with a smile on both their faces, both of them kissed him at the very same time and they liked it as Hibiki moaned and kissed back subconsciously and they both liked that.

Jura then wondered if she should tell Dita about this too, that will certainly be helpful to her in the whole thing with keeping Hibiki away from Misty. Though she had a feeling that since Misty was familiar with men, the blue haired girl might very well be familiar with this sort of thing, but there was no doubt in her mind that fact would make things very interesting.

However, she had this idea that she knew would really make things interesting for her, Hibiki, AND Barnette, now all she had to do was research her collection and see what she could find about how to make her plan a lot more successful.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

This is the next chapter and I have to say, giving a plot to this is getting to be a lot harder than I though, but hey, where's the fun without a challenge?

Barnette is now introduced to the pleasure and joy being with a man and she seems to have changed some of her original behavior when it concerns Hibiki or the men in general, seeing that they are not too bad at all. What are the results of this for Hibiki now that Barnette and Jura are familiar with the pleasure and benefits with men and women living together under the same roof?

Ah, we can only wait, see, and speculate right?

And it seems that Jura and Hibiki's first time together has somehow boosted the performance and the abilities of their VanDread; will the same effects be realized in the other two VanDreads should Hibiki make the move on Meia and Dita?

Wait and see!


	4. Chapter 4

VanDread Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own VanDread or it's parent company GONZO

Chapter 4

Jura explores more.

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the Men's section of the ship…

Hibiki yawned as he woke up on his bed and stretched his body, the kinks from the past two days were finally out and he was dying to get back to work. As soon as he felt his body become a bit more limber, he moved and headed off to take a quick rinse in the comfort room exclusively for the men. As he got there, he got some cool water on his face to wake him up and as soon as the drowsiness disappeared and decided to go in and get a shower.

As soon as he did so, he sighed the feel of the water on his body and he couldn't help but state something that he believed was very important.

"These women have no idea how lucky they are when it comes to water."

And what Hibiki said was true, back on Talark, there was no such thing as a Jacuzzi, communal bath, or long showers. Not that there was no water on Talark, because there was water, but it was very scarce and using water the way women of Megele did would have sent a man into the prison for five years. On Talark, water was more precious than credits and the mere thought of water being treated in a very wasteful fashion was unheard of on his world.

That was why he still retained the habit of washing enough for only three to three and half minutes and then getting out of the shower to dry up. He couldn't understand why women would waste such useful water even if the Nirvana did have more than enough water for their needs. But then again, he knew that fact made women who they were and if they were too similar to men in some ways, things would get dull, and he did find a certain satisfaction with the idea of being able to bathe more than three or three and half minutes to your heart's content.

As soon as he was done, he got out and dried himself up with his towel and wore his clothes once more and decided to go see to his partner and get his Vanguard up to speed for the soon to come battles with the Harvesters, as well as other matters as well.

The young man then thinks about how the situation will be once they got back to Talark and Megele to warn their respective worlds of the Harvester threat, he had no doubt his people would try to fight it alone, but he admits that despite their own abilities, skills, and more, the men needed help in order to defeat the Harvesters. The only question was, will they accept the help of the women given this soon to come threat before them. And he wondered if the women were also willing to stand with the men when the time came as they were all threatened by the Harvesters with full scale extinction.

--------

In the Galley…

Dita busy eating her break-fast but was not as enthusiastic as she normally was when it came to breakfast time as she wondered just where Hibiki was, he was not the kind of person to miss breakfast, but since she had no idea where he was and she herself was rather hungry, she decided to go and get something to fill her stomach first in order to relax and get some energy.

Next to her was Meia who as usual was enjoying her food in her own fashion and she was still deep in thought about the current happenings of the ship

--------

In a room along one of the Nirvana corridors…

"Mmmm….you're getting good Hibiki….mmmm."

Jura moaned out loudly as she and Hibiki were busy making out in the room they were in, the blonde's desire for more pleasure with Hibiki was growing slowly and she found moments like this very enjoyable when she wanted to get some free time with Hibiki, she had grabbed him the moment he was there, heading for the galley to grab something to eat for breakfast, Hibiki's protests died the very second she kissed him. At the moment, the two of them were kissing one another deeply while Jura had allowed Hibiki to touch her breasts and nipples through her dress, which doesn't prove to be much of a barrier to begin with as the Talark youth could feel her large and well formed breasts and taunt nipples through the cloth.

As he continued to kiss her and touch her, the blonde enjoyed the sensations and while she was a bit worried about being found out by someone, she was too engrossed to care at the moment. As soon as Hibiki moved away, the blonde reached for the latched to her dress and pressed the release and she was now naked, at least on the top of her body.

Hibiki took the invitation and licked Jura's nipples, making the blonde woman moan out loudly and she relished the sensations as the Talark teen moved closer to her as he licked and suckled on her breasts and nipples, and she enjoyed the sensations greatly as she moaned out loudly as she held Hibiki's head closer to her, she even parted her legs to allow Hibiki to be closer to her. The Talark teen was more than happy to get closer and she moaned as she could feel a certain bulge coming from Hibiki's pants touching her womanhood and the memory of what they had done before was fresh in her mind. But before things could get any heavier, she managed to rein in her own desires and despite the fact that she wanted it again, now was not the time.

"H-H-Hibiki….we need to stop."

Hibiki stopped from worshipping her nipples and breasts and looked at her with a very confused expression and she spoke.

"I want to keep this a secret a bit more, besides, if we're caught then who knows what will happen."

Hibiki didn't like to be stopped when his body was heated up by this, but Jura did have a point and despite the torture it was, he moved away from her as she placed back on her dress and the two got out, the two opened the door and looked in different directions and as soon as they were assured that they were in the all clear, the two left but not before Jura kissed him and whispered to his ear.

"But don't worry, you'll get a good reward soon enough if you wait and keep our secret."

With that and a seductive smile, the blonde Dread pilot left, allowing Hibiki to see her hips sway with her walk and the sight aroused him and made him smile a bit. Hibiki placed that out of his mind and moved in the other direction.

--------

In The Vanguard paddock…

"Whew….there we go partner, that stray bolt should no longer be causing any trouble."

Hibiki wiped his hands clean with a rag and then popped a few food pills into his mouth, he didn't like the taste, but the energy certainly helped and it was filling him for a bit, as soon as he was done with his light snack, he climbed down from the paddock his staircase, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, a certain redhead came at him and glomped onto him.

"Mr. Alien!"

Dita had managed to get ahead of Misty in looking for Hibiki as the young woman was getting some basic training on how to work in maintaining the NAV chart room archives of the Nirvana from Gascogne. The redhead was happy for this chance to finally be with her Mr. Alien, she missed hugging him like she normally did and she wanted to catch him off guard this time, it's been a while since she got to hug him the way she normally did back then, she was a bit worried that Hibiki would force her off of him again, but it seemed

Hibiki however was no longer trying to pry Dita off of him as he began to relish the closeness of the redhead, and he began to feel her body pressing to his despite the barrier of her their respective garments and the fact that young woman was moving her body about made him all the more aware of her body.

He had to admit that while Jura and Barnette were taller than him, he was about half an inch taller than Dita now due to the change in diet and proper medical care and he loved the way her breasts pressed in his back and the feel of her firm, soft and well formed body on his began to send very detailed images into his head. He began to see….

(AAAAUUUUGGGGGH! Not now darn it….)

"Hey! Do you mind letting go? My back still hurts."

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Alien!"

As she released him, he turned to see her smiling and blushing while twiddling her fingers, Hibiki couldn't help but examine Dita quickly in that moment and couldn't help but see that beauty she had, and the innocence as well….the images of him kissing her senseless, making her blush grow larger and redder then even her hair hit him hard like a punch to the gut, that was further added with the images of her being her shy and innocent self while utterly naked and allowing him to look at her….and then he began to picture her…

(Augh!!! Not now!!!)

Hibiki managed to rein in his hormones as he needed to maintain his cool and also keep the secret from Dita until she was ready, not to mention he needed to control his body's reaction to the images as he felt his cock begin to rise to the stimulus, and if Dita saw that, who knew how she would react.

"Mr. Alien, are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…."

"Are you sure? You're face is red, do you have a fever or something?"

Before Hibiki could stop her, she placed her hand on his forehead, and the feel of her soft hands on his skin was really pushing Hibiki's buttons, who knew the feel of a woman's hands was so arousing? He reined in his thoughts and he managed to relax himself and Dita seemed to be relaxing as she could see that Hibiki didn't have the signs of having a fever at the moment.

"Mr. Alien, you missed break-fast you know….you want me to cook some good food for you?"

The thought of food was enough to get Hibiki's lust filled thoughts out of his mind for the moment as he felt his stomach growl as he had been taken by Jura to their little short party before he could make his way to the galley to eat and that was why he had not been able to get some grub. And here was Dita wanting to cook something good for him today.

"Sure, I would like that."

"Great!"

--------

In the galley…

Dita was humming to herself in a very happy tone as she cooked the food she wanted to make for Hibiki who was currently sitting on a nearby table and enjoying the delicious smells coming from the kitchen as the redhead Dread pilot worked her magic once more in the kitchen before him and he could tell her skills were being put to the test.

As he sat there, the hunger in his stomach was growing and he was getting even more eager for the feel of good food in his mouth again. It was not long before Dita arrived and carried a tray filled with food, some steaks well done with sauce, several diced vegetables, and some hot mashed potatoes with gravy….a heavenly meal and Hibiki proved it true as he ravenously ate his food.

Dita watched her Mr. Alien eat her food happily, she always loved it when Hibiki ate her food, he might not comment on the cooking she made for him, but she learned long ago that as long as he was eating her cooking heartily, it told her that he liked it and that made her glad as she merely looked at Hibiki who was enjoying his food greatly and as soon as he was done, she smiled happily at him.

"There, do you feel better Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki gave a long sigh and replied with a smirk and burped a bit.

"Yep! Now that was good eating! I missed your cooking you know!"

Dita couldn't help but blush at that and she twiddled her fingers at the praise, Hibiki normally didn't give her praises, but this was a first and it made her heart beat even faster as she felt her face heat up and she sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Alien….if you like….I could….um, cook for you and bring it to you when you wake up in the morning?"

Hibiki's eyes widened at that, Dita was actually willing to….what was that term again, serve him breakfast in bed? That was a totally new one and certainly unexpected of her. But he couldn't help but suddenly find the idea of her walking into the room he slept in with a tray of delicious food for him very appealing since then the two of them could engage in more….interesting adventures.

Hibiki managed to get his thoughts under wraps and replied.

"That's not that needed, but thanks anyway…."

"Ok, but if you want me to Mr. Alien, I'll be more than happy to do that for you. By the way, can you fulfill that promise for me now?"

Hibiki blushed as he recalled just what promise Dita was talking about and the thought of being alone with Dita in a room was something that was tugging at his mind so hard that, it was getting so tempting that all he had to do was say yes…

However, for the first time, Misty's arrival was more than welcome.

"My Prince Charming!!!!"

Misty's arrival was quickly noticed by Dita and Hibiki and the blue haired and red eyed girl was quick to hug Hibiki and rub her face on his and Hibiki blushed at this, while Dita fumed and shouted at Misty with a very hostile glare.

"HEY YOU!!! LET GO OF MR. ALIEN!!!!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I say so!!!!!"

The two glared at one another and that was enough for Hibiki to observe them as they continued to stare at each other with daggers and lightning bolts in their eyes. He couldn't help but wonder just when those two were going to stop this, it was getting rather tiring why they were acting like that all the time, he could understand that Dita wanted him and while Misty's antics made things a lot more tiring for him, it was certainly amusing to some people.

It was then that Hibiki began to think about what would happen if he managed to get both Misty and Dita to stop this nonsense and at least try and get along, fat chance of that happening when they were fighting over him most of the time. However he began to have images in his mind about them not fighting over him and then going other things. He imagined Dita doing what he and Jura had done, and the same thing with him doing what he did with Barnette to Misty. His body reacted to this images and the thought of seeing them both naked and doing…

Hibiki managed to avoid revealing the hard on he has getting at those thoughts and managed to control himself and quickly made a swift exit, and that was then Dita and Misty turned to see that the object of their combined affections had flown the coop. And that made then look at one another with glares and went off to hunt down their quarry.

However, they had no idea that Hibiki was going to be dragged into another more pleasurable situation.

--------

In one of the shower areas of the Nirvana…

"That's it….right there….ahhhhh!"

Barnette gasped as Hibiki and her were in the shower area and right now the emerald haired Dread pilot was leaning back on a wall with her left leg on a small chair and allowing Hibiki much greater access to her womanhood and he was more than willing to do what she liked and wanted him to do it as he gently parted her clothing aside and saw that she was not wearing any form of undergarments and he lapped up her vaginal juices along the way.

She had managed to grab him as he moved past the shower area where she had been washing her face and before she could stop herself, she got him and brought him into the shower room and here they were right now.

Hibiki was there kneeling and enjoying the taste of Barnette's juices, the feel of her vaginal lips on his tongue and mouth as well as the taste of her juices and Barnette loved it at the moment and so did he as it got his mind off things for a while.

Barnette shouted her pleasure and was happy that she had sealed the room for now and as soon as she felt her body reaching it's limit, she allowed herself to bite on a nearby towel to hide her orgasmic scream and she felt her body climax she panted and released the towel and she looked at Hibiki who lapped up all her juices and smirked at her, making her smirk right back at him as well and she placed her leg down and then kissed Hibiki and Hibiki then with his own movements, placed his cock between her legs and right on her still exposed vagina and that made Barnette look at him with some pleasant surprise. But she nodded and turned around for a moment and lend on the walls and Hibiki did it once more and began to move his hips and Barnette could only moan as she recalled what Hibiki had done and the feelings that shot up her spine were certainly worth the few minutes extra with him.

The two of them went at it for a while until Barnette knew that sooner or later some of the crew might arrive and they knew the override code so no matter how tempted she was at the moment to not care and continue, she was not in the mood for the rest of the crew to find out what had happened or rather what was happening between her and Hibiki, she had no idea how she could explain herself if they saw this so she turned and spoke to Hibiki.

"Hey….we'd better stop, if we're caught, we're in serious trouble."

Hibiki grumbled and pulled away and Barnette was able to fix her clothes, but not before hugging Hibiki and speaking to him.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed that….I'll think of a way to reward you."

As soon as they were in the clear and no one saw then, the Vanguard pilot took his leave and headed off to get some work done and not on his Vanguard as he needed to help with another job in the Register, apparently Gascogne was a bit short handed and since he was the only one that could be spared at the moment and that was why he was on his way to the Register.

--------

In the Register…

Hibiki groaned as he sat down and moved his arms, trying to get the stiffness out of his body as he sat down and enjoyed the break after helping haul a number of supply boxes that had to be delivered by hand, the normal cranes for the job had been sent to Engineering for maintenance work with Parfait, this meant that the crews were on manual labor duty and he seemed to like that as it gave him the chance to put his body's muscles to better use and it would help him anyway in getting stronger, he had done this before back on Talark so he was familiar with it all.

He rubbed his shoulders a bit and sighed as he felt some of the tension get moved away from his body and that to him was a good thing. It was then that Gascogne arrived with a spare glass of water that she then handed to Hibiki for him to drink at the moment.

"Here, you look like you need a good drink."

Hibiki shrugged and drank the water with a light sip at first and replied.

"Thanks, how many more boxes do we have to haul up today?"

"A couple more, plus a few deliveries have to be made to the other parts of the Nirvana since they need those for the day. So how do you feel at the moment?"

"Tired obviously."

"I'm not exactly talking about physical condition Hibiki, I'm referring to something else."

Hibiki gave Gascogne a serious look.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to a certain red-haired girl who thinks I'm an alien and I promise I made to her to visit her room?"

"Exactly, you might not like to talk about it, but it isn't exactly fair for you to be leaving her hanging like that all the time you know, women don't like it when they are left hanging like that for the rest of the trip."

Hibiki sighed a bit while mentally smiling at the thought of being alone wit Dita, back then the idea of being in the same room, with Dita would have been a rather scary prospect as well as daunting, but now that he knew how to pleasure a woman, he could very well have the way to finally deal with the problem, of course, he planned to wait until Jura was done with her plans on the matter.

"I'll think of the right time okay Gasco?"

Gascogne looked at Hibiki and sighed a bit as she drank her water and then got a data pad and went to checking the manifest list that she had with her at the moment to see just what else could be needed done before she could call this one a job well done. All the while Hibiki was busy entertaining some other series of thoughts.

That was put to a hold when she found that some other things had to be done and decided that it was back to work for her and Hibiki. With that, the two of them trotted off to the Supply Center and he began hauling some more boxes while Gascogne checked the inventories.

"Those supplies go over there Hibiki."

"Right, I need to remove my shirt for a minute."

Gascogne looked from her data pad as Hibiki did just that as he removed his outer shirt and was only in his body suit and began to haul some more boxes to where she requested him to put that, the removal of the shirt allowed him to be able to move more freely as his body suit stretched well to help him, but that also allowed Gascogne to see Hibiki's growing and muscled figure….and for some reason that the Head Supply officer couldn't quite figure out at that moment, she found herself staring right at him as he hauled the boxes.

Hibiki's body showed it's growth to Gascogne and the older woman had to admit that seeing muscles on a man seemed a lot more interesting than most women had thought, she had muscles herself but they were not the same as the ones other women had on them. The one thing that amazed her at the moment was the way the muscles moved on Hibiki's body, almost in perfect sync with one another.

And for some reason, the tough and dependable Head Supplier couldn't help but be drawn to the image of Hibiki's muscles moving about underneath his inner body suit and the way the muscles moved was catching her eye very quickly, his arms, his shoulders, and the back and chest muscles, as well as his abs as he reached for another box. Coupled with Hibiki's sudden growth spurt, he looked to be very fine.

Gascogne managed to rein in her thoughts as she got back to looking at the data pad, but she still couldn't help but look and see Hibiki moving about and the second she looked at him, his body's muscle movements were quick to catch her eye right there and then and she began to feel something stirring in her body that she apparently couldn't easily identify yet it felt like she should know this feeling as she continued to let her eyes roam all over Hibiki at the moment.

(Why the heck am I thinking like this all of a sudden? And why the heck am I looking at Hibiki like I want to…)

"Hey Gascogne!"

The head Supplier managed to recover and spoke back to Hibiki.

"What?"

The Talark teen replied as he was having some problems with one of the boxes that he had placed and was trying to push into place, but since it was higher than his height at the moment.

"I need some help here."

Gascogne nodded and made her way there after placing aside her data pad and then got behind Hibiki and helped push the box to the end of the shelf, the problem was that she had to be close to push it and therefore, she could feel Hibiki's body on her front with her head nearby above her breasts and the Head Supplier of the Nirvana felt Hibiki moved back a bit and she felt his body on her own. This was by far the closest Hibiki had ever been to her and for some reason or another, she liked it. She liked the heat coming from his body and it was certainly something that she found to be rather interesting to feel at the moment.

However, she placed back her control and moved away as Hibiki turned and replied.

"Thanks, now is there anything else needing work or something?"

"Not right now so you can rest for a bit, I'll call you back alter since we still have some stuff to move about."

"All right then, see you…"

As Hibiki left and got his outer shirt, Gascogne began to look at him again and as soon as she saw his posterior, she thought of only one word.

(Nice butt….)

The very second she thought of that word, she felt herself getting even more confused by that train of thought.

(Where did that come from?! Since when did I start taking an interest in Hibiki like that?)

--------

In Jura's room…

Barnette gulped as she and Jura finished watching the tapes and she then looked at Jura who was smiling all the while at what they had been witness to. The emerald haired woman couldn't help but find it rather interesting as in idea but still, it was very new to her after all. On Megele sexual interaction between two women was considered as the norm….but the idea that Jura had in mind was….very controversial.

"You want that we do that with Hibiki?"

"Yep, and I think he will be in for a hell of a treat Barnette, it's not every day a man of Talark gets to see how women of Megele get to pleasure one another you know, it would be a world or rather universal first for him."

Barnette had to agree with the idea….still this was unusual, but unlike before when she was still unsure of the idea of her and Hibiki having sex, she was more than willing to see just how this was going to go.

"So how do you plan on getting Hibiki involved in this?"

Jura grinned at that.

--------

Later…

Hibiki was on his way back to his room after his day in the Register and he decided to grab some dinner in the galley since he was rather hungry and had not eaten yet as he was still busy with a lot of work for Gascogne and the rest of the Register girls. As he made his way to the galley, he got the scent of delicious food coming from another direction, and being the hungry guy that he was, he made his way to the food, and spotted some delicious ham slices with hot potatoes there and the young man wasted no time in gobbling them up. He smelled even more food and quickly moved in and ate some ramen and was unaware that he was walking right into Barnette's room, but right now, he didn't care as he moved in and ate a plate full of freshly cooked roasted beef.

The two women looked on and Jura smiled at that and merely pointed to the nearby table and Hibiki saw the food and he quickly smiled in thanks and went right at the food in question.

Barnette sighed a bit as Hibiki was eating her food like a vacuum cleaner took to dirt.

"To think we could lure him here with food."

She began to laugh at the humor of it as well as Jura did, but both of them were all right with the whole thing as they watched Hibiki gobble up the food like mad and it was enough for Barnette to see why Dita and Misty normally used food in order to get Hibiki's attention, she couldn't blame Hibiki for liking the food made by Dita, Misty or even her as she had heard how the men of Talark ate only those food pills of theirs.

That was among the very few times in the past that she couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for men, having to eat those pills all their lives, though she had to admit that the pills certainly helped in keeping men in fit condition as she had been able to see that both Duero and Hibiki, and even Bart remained the same way. Hibiki ate some pills every now and then to keep up strength when eating Megele cooked food was not possible.

AAs Hibiki gobbled down the food he sighed and relaxed himself and that was when the two women knew that the time had come to make their move on him.

Jura grinned and spoke to Hibiki.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I think it's time you and I, and Barnette get down to trying out something new."

It was then that Hibiki realized that Barnette was there and that he was in her room and he couldn't help but feel somewhat surprised, after all that had happened, he was not expecting to be in a situation where he would be with both of them at the very same time.

"What is it this time Jura?"

The blonde grinned and whispered in Hibiki's ear, the very moment Hibiki was able to digest what the blonde had in mind, his reaction was immediate.

"YOU WANT ME TO PROCREATE WITH BOTH OF YOU?!"

Barnette gulped a bit and nodded and Jura nodded as well and she replied with a smile.

"Ys I do, you don't need to shout you know, this can help you when you ever be with more than one woman you know, and besides, it's been done before in the past, why not bring it back? Besides, do you really think you can say no to the chance of being with me and Barnette and we're both naked at the very same time?"

Hibiki gulped and had to admit to the truth of that and he was actually willing to try this idea out as well.

"I take it that means you want to try it out Hibiki?'

"Y-Yes…."

The blonde grinned and then nodded to Barnette and both women made their move.

--------

(Lemon Time! By the way, this involves TWO women and since they are from Megele, where there are only women, then you can bet things will get really hot when the two of them show Hibiki how they have pleasure on their world!!!)

--------

Hibiki barely had enough time to react when both Barnette and Jura kissed him at the very same time and the feel of both women kissing him at the very same time was something that totally defied description for him and he could do little but respond. The three were in Barnette's room this time for a change of pace, though Barnette made sure to hide her guns and more from view in order to make the place a bit tidier for the comfort of everyone involved.

Hibiki barely noticed the clean up job as he was busy trying to get some sense on how to react to the pleasure that was flooding his senses at the moment, as the combined tastes of Jura and Barnette made him feel very hot and aroused as both women were on either side of him. He had been shocked when both of them were in the same room as he was at this moment, but somehow, despite how odd this was, he couldn't seem to find it in himself to complain or worry.

As the two of them kissed Hibiki and each other, the women then began to move their breasts on Hibiki's arms and then they took Hibiki's arms and hands and then they placed his hands on their breasts, which sent him the signal to massage and play with their breasts, making them moan out loudly at the pleasure that was shooting through their bodies as they kissed one another. As the kiss ended between the three of the, Hibiki removed his clothes quickly and both Jura and Barnette were more than willing to help remove his clothes and it was not long before Hibiki was utterly naked and both women smiled. Since Jura and Barnette had removed their other clothes and were in their dresses, they didn't need to shed too many of their clothes.

Hibiki could only watch as both Jura and Barnette were now naked before him and the sight of the two beautiful women naked before him, their full, firm and well shaped breasts before him and more besides. The women then looked at one another and Barnette smiled as Jura nodded to her to let her go ahead first and the emerald haired woman was eager for this as she moved for to him with her at all fours and she whispered into his ear.

"Now I think you and I can get back to where we were before."

With that, Barnette kissed Hibiki and then allowed him to caress her breasts and Hibiki was more than willing to do just that as he massaged her breasts the way he knew Barnette loved to feel and he also moved to kissing Barnette a bit with their tongues extended outward and they dueled with their tongues and when they were done, Barnette was blushing deeply at the pleasure that was hitting her senses at that moment. Hibiki then kissed his way to her breasts while the young woman was leaning down on the bed while he was on top of her. He moved his mouth to her right breast and her right nipple, he sucked on it gently and then licked the fleshy nub and Barnette moaned out her approval of his actions and sure enough, Hibiki was going to do his absolute best to make sure that Barnette was going to be moaning out his name.

He couldn't help but find it utterly arousing to hear a woman moan out his name in the throes of pleasure and he found the look of a woman breathing heavily, face covered in red from her blushing as well as flooded with pleasure, her form covered in sweat and her breasts moving. The idea that he could make a woman act like that was empowering Hibiki as he continued to suck and lick Barnette's breasts, alternating between the two and the way Barnette moaned was adding to the pleasure.

He gasped at that moment and Jura moved to his lap and began to lick and kiss the tip of his cock and run her moistened lips and tongue. The blonde continued to lick and suck his cock and then before Hibiki could say anything, Jura opened her mouth and took his cock deeply into her mouth without hesitation or disgust..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hibiki released Barnette's breasts and leaned back a bit and looked at Jura who was enjoying this and he couldn't help but moan out loudly and breathe in deeply as he allowed Jura to have her own way with his manhood, and Jura was more than willing to do this to Hibiki as she found it empowering to make a man this aroused and as she felt Hibiki tense up even more, she found the feeling to be very much worth it.

Barnette observed what her friend was doing and seeing the utter pleasure that Hibiki had on his face and the enthusiastic way Jura acted as she moved up and down on her male lover's cock was arousing her, at first she was still unsure but the sight of the young Talark man being in the throes of pleasure just with Jura's mouth on his cock, was making her feel even hotter and she couldn't dispute the evidence as she felt her vagina release more of her fluids and she couldn't help but wish to try it out.

Jura had told her how pleasurable it was for both of them and how empowering it felt to be able to do this to a man, but she didn't believe it as of yet, but now that she could see it being done right in front of her, she couldn't help but want to try it out.

Jura stopped for a moment and released Hibiki's cock which was covered in her saliva and she licked the tip daintily and looked at her friend.

"Come on Barnette, try it out, look at Hibiki, he loves it, and you will like this too."

Barnette gulped a bit and decided to try it out as she moved closer to the two of them and Jura smiled at her to reassure him, The emerald haired woman gently ran her tongue on the other side of Hibiki's shaft and tasted her friend's taste, and noted the smoothness and softness of the skin and the hard muscles underneath, she continued to the tip and ran her tongue on it slowly and found it to be very nice to the taste, soft and very smooth as well.

Jura watched and smiled encouraging Barnette to continue her explorations from tip to base and it seemed that Barnette was getting the hang of it at the moment as she continued to lick Hibiki's cock from base to tip, as soon as she could see that Barnette was getting quite comfortable with the idea of doing this to Hibiki, she whispered to her ear.

"Go on Barnette, take it all in and enjoy it."

Barnette blushed at that and she decided to end it as she could see the pleasure and eagerness in Hibiki's face and the thought she could do that to man with her mouth and tongue was enough to make her get past her original worries and she opened her mouth and slowly took in the tip of Hibiki's cock and slowly allowed herself to relax ass she took it in, bit by bit and then the feel of it filling her mouth was making her feel all the more aroused though why she felt that way was still hard to picture but it was there either way and she didn't challenge it.

As she took more it in, Jura whispered to her how to do it right.

"Don't rub with your teeth, that will hurt him, and use your tongue to caress the lower area and sides, do it slowly first until you are comfortable and then speed it up when you want to."

Barnette nodded and did that as Hibiki gasped as he looked at Barnette as she took his cock deeply into her mouth and she made it to taking all of his cock inside of her mouth and he relaxed himself to let her enjoy herself for the time being and besides, he was enjoying it all as well so why complain or try to make things harder for himself?

Barnette relaxed her gag reflex and found the feel of Hibiki's cock there in her mouth was rather interesting and not the least bit disgusting as she thought and as soon as she felt comfortable, she began to lick the sides of his cock and the bottom as well and when it twitched a bit in her mouth, it actually excited her and when she felt ready, she began to move her head up and down on Hibiki's cock and she couldn't help but feel her body get wetter at the feelings she had in her body at the moment.

Barnette began to move up and down slowly and then picked up the pace while Jura encouraged her to give it her absolute best and the pleasure for her and Hibiki was growing and Barnette could feel the pleasure rolling from Hibiki and she relished that as well. This went on for quite a while as Barnette began to pick up the pace while still licking and sucking on his cock slowly, making Hibiki all the more aroused.

Jura then whispered to Barnette.

"Ready for a double team Barnette?"

Barnette stopped her movements and removed Hibiki's cock from her mouth, and smiled, then both women smiled at Hibiki as both of them made their move as they were on either side of Hibiki's cock and they were going at it like mad as they each ran their tongues on the sides, to the tip and all the way to the base, they even took Hibiki's testicles gently in their mouths and played with them with their tongues….

(By Grand Pa….this feels great!!!!)

Hibiki was panting hard as he could look at them as they continued to use their tongues and mouths to send lightning bolts of pleasure up and down his body. He watched as both Jura and Barnette would take turns taking him deep into their respective mouths and do what they liked and it was not long before the young Talark teen finally reached the limit of his control as he told the two women about his soon to come release.

"I'm going to…..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both women had moved away at that moment and Hibiki's cum finally flooded out of his cock and some of it hit their faces and some of the seed hit their breasts, much to their awe. Both women blushed and Jura took to the forefront as she eagerly gulped Hibiki's cock to take as much of his seed as she could into her mouth and then she moved away and allowed Barnette to take it, and the woman moaned out loudly at that and as they released his cock from their mouths the two of them were smiling happily at the pleasure that they had been given and Jura swallowed the seed she had in her mouth and Barnette did the very same thing at the same time and the smile on the woman's face told Hibiki that she found his seed to her liking and that somehow pleased him greatly. The two women then smiled at one another and they began to clean their respective faces with their mouths and tongues, in order to give Hibiki a good idea of what he would see soon enough.

Hibiki couldn't help but feel his body react at the sight of both women licking each other's lips and faces clean with their tongues and then doing the same thing to each other's breasts and when that was over, the two women were clean and swallowed the collected seed into their mouths and swallowed it, further sending pleasure down the awed man's body as he had never seen anything like that before in his entire life.

Jura then turned to Barnette and asked the question.

"So how do you find it now Barnette? Does it taste good now to you?"

"Yes, I guess it isn't so bad. But I think now is the right time for us to let the rest of our plan go ahead to full bloom, right Jura?"

Jura smiled as it was now time to unveil the plan she and Barnette had cooked up ever since they started this plan to give Hibiki that show that would make things very interesting as they faced each other and then pressed closer to one another and then the two of them heard the deep intake of breath from Hibiki.

Hibiki had no idea what the two were planning, but it seemed to excite him in a deep and primal level, if this is one of the other things men in the past felt when they were with more than one woman in a room, he was more than willing to let it be.

Jura and Barnette smiled at Hibiki and Jura was the very first to speak.

"You're about to see how women from Megele pleasure one another Hibiki, and this is all for you, so I think you can just sit back and enjoy the show."

Hibiki nodded and both women smiled at one another and started off with kissing one another for his benefit and theirs as well, and the sight of the two beautiful women kissing each other slowly was somehow making him all the more aroused and the fact that both of them were naked and pressing their nude bodies together was very interesting.

Jura and Barnette were living it up as they continued their hot kiss together and they relished that, the two were very comfortable with this idea as they continued to move as well as kiss one another now that their tongues got involved and as soon as they were done with the kissing, Barnette moved down to Jura's breasts and began to lick and suck on the blonde woman's breasts and Jura leaned back and that allowed Barnette to run her free hand towards Jura's vagina and she began to play with her friend's clitoris and her already wet vaginal lips, all the while licking and sucking on Jura's breasts and nipples.

Hibiki looked on, utterly enthralled by the images he was seeing before him at this moment and he couldn't help but feel his cock harden even more at the sight before him.

Jura and Barnette could see the reaction of Hibiki to the sight before him and it pleased them both that Hibiki found this to be worth watching and Barnette began to use her fingers to replicate the motions of Hibiki's cock in their respective vagina and Jura moaned out loudly at that as the pleasure for her continued to grow and she was relishing this greatly. The blonde turned to look at Hibiki who was blushing at the sight and she gave him a very seductive smile and motioned him to come a bit closer and when he did so, she kissed his cock and began to lick and suck on it for a bit and took the tip into her mouth while running her tongue over it.

Hibiki gasped at that and held on the sheets to try and control his reactions, but the sight of Barnette pleasuring Jura was something he was not going to forget anytime soon and the feel of Jura's lips and tongue once more on his cock was a very welcome in his mind. He moaned out loudly as the sight of Jura licking and sucking his cock slowly while she was being pleasured on her breasts by Barnette's mouth and her vagina by Barnette's hands and fingers.

Barnette moved lower and then kissed her way to Jura's vagina and as soon as she got there, she began to lick and suck on it the way she normally did and that aroused Jura greatly and her as well as the emerald haired woman could feel her own vagina grow even wetter by the second and she relished that while Jura was busy sucking and licking Hibiki's cock and the Talark youth's own moans were growing.

After a few minutes of this, Jura released Hibiki's cock and then Barnette moved away and she also leaned down and allowed Jura to move to her and the blonde quickly began to play with her emerald haired friend's breasts and nipples with her hands first and then with her mouth. Jura knew just where to pleasure Barnette for the best effect and it was going to be something that she knew Hibiki would not forget as the Talark teen looked on at the two as she continued to pleasure Barnette who was moaning out very loudly in pleasure and release as each sensation hit her body fast and hard.

Hibiki moved closer and then hearing Barnette's moans was utterly enthralling as well as seeing her blushing face was utterly tempting as Jura used her fingers to pleasure her dripping wet vagina and her mouth and free hand to pleasure her breasts. Hibiki moved closer and then he gently licked Barnette's cheek and she moaned at the action and then turned to kiss him.

The two of them kissed one another deeply and Barnette's moans were loud and caused Hibiki to moan as well while Jura was still pleasuring Barnette the way she knew Barnette wanted to pleasured and she liked it that Hibiki would participate every now and then. Jura then continued with her actions as they were enjoying this night. Barnette and Hibiki then broke the kiss and that was when Jura stopped as well. Both women knew that now was the right time to take their double performance a notch higher for Hibiki and their own sakes, they were going to make it a darn good one.

Hibiki moved back as Jura and Barnette began to move a bit and he looked as Jura and Barnette positioned one another into a very odd but arousing fashion as they leaned back a bit it comprised of Jura's right leg over Barnette's left leg while Barnette's own right leg was over Jura's own left leg, he could see that in this position, their respective vagina were touching one another and their clitoris did the very same thing as well and the sight of that was utterly enthralling as the two women were breathing deeply and blushing at the very same time as they were in this position at the moment. As soon as they were ready, the begin to move their bodies, allowing their vagina and clitoris to rub one another and both women screamed out their pleasure that.

Hibiki could only look in with awe at the sight before him as the women were enjoying themselves greatly at the moment and it was not long before the two aroused women finally came at the very same time as they continued to rub their vagina and clitoris on one another. Jura and Barnette screamed at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Both women arched their backs as they held the sheets tightly and the two of them moved back, panting and sweating at their combined orgasms and Hibiki could see their juices on their hips and on the patches of hair that was between their thighs and the sight of it made Hibiki all the more aroused in many ways. It was then that Barnette had an interesting idea and she moved quickly to place her plan into action.

She moved first by moving her leg off Jura and then moving back, once she did so she moved closer and then straddled Jura's hips and leaned down and she turned to face Hibiki.

"Hibiki, do you remember what you did with me in the shower room? Can you to do that again with me AND Jura?"

Hibiki nodded and made his move as he went closer and then as soon as he was ready, he pushed his cock between the two women's respective vagina and both women moaned out at the sudden pleasure that hit their senses and their bodies as well.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hibiki moaned out loudly as he felt the sensation of both women's vagina caressing his cock from top to bottom and on the sides as well, the sight of his cock between their vagina lips also made both women moan out deeply as they each kissed one another and their breasts were on top of one another, making both women moan out even more in pleasure at the sensations that they were feeling and experiencing. Hibiki then began to move his cock and the two women broke their kiss and moaned as they felt Hibiki's cock massaging their vagina and clitoris slowly at first and then Hibiki began to pick up the pace.

"Oh yes!!!! This is so good!!!!! Hibiki, that's it!!!! Harder!"

"Oh yes!!! This feels wonderful….more Hibiki! More!!!!"

Hibiki complied and continued to move his hips and the movements also allowed Jura and Barnette's breasts to rub one another and that added to the pleasure of being able to feel their vagina and clitoris being rubbed by Hibiki's cock and the speed Hibiki placed on it was making it even more delicious for the two women and Hibiki as well, as the feel of Jura and Barnette's juices covering his cock from all sides was driving him to even greater heights of pleasure and awareness as he moved his hips, the pleasure for all three of them was driving them to the breaking point but it was worth every moment as they all came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Hibiki shouted out in pleasure as he released his seed once more and the release covers both of Jura and Barnette's stomachs and hips were covered by Hibiki's seed while Hibiki's cock was covered in their juices and that was something that he loved a great deal. But Hibiki was still in full throttle and moved his cock away from the very delicious embrace and then made his way to Barnette's vagina and then he made his move

As Hibiki pushed his cock deeply into Barnette's vagina, the emerald haired woman shouted out in pleasure and bliss as she felt herself being filled to the brim once more and that was something that she liked a great deal.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Hibiki!!!!!"

As soon as he was deep inside of Barnette's vagina, all the way to the very core and his hips were now touching her hips he made his move and began to move his hips slowly and Barnette encouraged him even more and Hibiki was more than willing to do what Barnette was asking of him at the moment.

"Harder Hibiki! Deeper! Faster!!!"

It was not long before Hibiki was moving deeply in Barnette's vagina and the movements allowed Jura to be equally pleasured as well as Barnette's movements moved her body over Jura's, allowing Barnette's breasts to massage and press into Jura's own breasts as well as allowing her clitoris to be rubbed as well and Hibiki's seed between their bodies added to the atmosphere and the smell of sex made the situation all the more desirable for the three of them.

Jura and Barnette shouted out their deep pleasure and they kissed one another as they moaned in each other's mouths, while Hibiki continued to move his hips even more and he moved quickly in and out of Barnette's vagina and the sounds of his movements filled the room and since he had cum at least several times already, Hibiki was able to pleasure Barnette at a much longer time and that made Barnette even happier as well as Jura and it was not long before the three finally reached their orgasms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Hibiki shouted in his release as he unleashed more of his thick and hot seed into Barnette's vagina and the feel of her inner walls massaging and milking his cock was intoxicating to his senses and the pleasure for them both was something. The heat, softness, tightness, and wetness of her vagina was very much going to be part of his memory for quite a long time.

Barnette relished the feel of her Talark lover's hot and thick seed in her body once more and the pleasure that flooded her body was enough to make her moan as she and Jura broke their kiss and she sighed as the pleasure of her orgasm flooded her body as she relished the feel of Hibiki's seed in her body and she knew that while she was not in the condition to become pregnant, she was actually looking forward to being pregnant.

Jura relished the pleasure that flooded her body to the brim and she panted as her body was slowly coming back to Earthy, she liked the new move and decided to keep this idea in reserve for the time being..

Hibiki looked at the sight when he pulled his cock back and saw some of his seed leaking out of Barnette's vagina and moving to touch Jura's own vagina and the sight of that get's Hibiki back to full power and he made his move and pushed his cock deeply into Jura's vagina.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Jura moaned out loudly at the pleasure the flooded her body and she loved the feel of being filled to the brim by Hibiki's cock as she felt her vagina stretch as Hibiki buried himself deeply into her vagina. She then spoke to Hibiki with a very sly and seductive tone.

"That's it….go and make me scream Hibiki!!!!"

Hibiki was more than willing to go ahead and moved his hips slowly and the blonde Dread pilot moaned out deeply at the pleasure that was flowing into her body and the blonde was quickly joined by Barnette as the movements of Hibiki's hips with each thrust of his cock does the same thing as Jura's breasts were rubbing Barnette's and her clitoris was also rubbing Barnette's own.

"HARDER HIBIKI!!!!!"

Both women shouted and Hibiki continued to move his hips even faster and harder and the pleasure flooded his body and it was not long before Hibiki finally reached the limit of his body and then all three of them finally came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hibiki moaned as Jura's vaginal walls massaged and milked his cock and the feel of the heat, softness, wetness, and tightness in Jura's vagina made him shoot more of his seed into her body and that was something that he was not going to forget anytime soon and the pleasure he felt was great.

Jura smiled as she felt her Talark lover's hot and thick seed filled her body and vagina once more, she would never get tired of it and the feel of her orgasm was worth every moment to her mind and she then thought about the fact that while she was not fertile yet, she was going to enjoy this for a long time until she did get pregnant.

As Hibiki panted as his orgasms flooded him and sent him lying on the side of the large bed that was in Barnette's room, he couldn't help but feel the presence of both women who were on either side of him and he couldn't help but respond to their kisses on his face with his own as they once more did a three way kiss, making things all the more heated for the three of them. As soon as the kiss was over between the three of them, Jura and Barnette were more than ready to see just how much more could Hibiki handle for the night.

As the kiss broke he managed to say a few words.

"Again? Are you sure about this?"

Both women only gave one answer.

"Oh yes…."

--------

The next day…

Both Jura and Barnette woke up and they looked to see Hibiki between them and he was gently snoring and they both giggled at how utterly peaceful he looked at the moment, the emerald haired girl had to admit that doing that act of taking Hibiki's cock into her mouth was not as bad as it looked at first, and his seed actually had a rather nice taste and she could get used to tasting that quite well.

As the two friends looked at Hibiki, they saw his cock there, still somewhat soft, but then the two of them ran their hands on it and played gently with it, they heard him groan a bit in his sleep and his cock was back to full attention, much to their delight. Jura relished the memories of the night and so did Barnette and they were eager for more.

"it's amazing how much fun this actually is, right Barnette?"

"Yeah, but it kind of feels a bit shameful."

"In what way?"

"Well, call me crazy, but I think it's unfair to the others if we're the only ones who know about it."

Jura however smiled at that as they continued to run their hands up and down Hibiki's cock, making it twitch in their hands and she replied.

"Don't worry, I have every intention of letting someone else learn of this, and you can guess who that is?"

Barnette thought it over and was a bit surprised.

"You want Dita to know? Won't she react badly if she found out you've done….well, done the deed with Hibiki already?"

"I know, but there are ways, besides, I have a feeling this can work out, after all, you have to admit that Hibiki still cares deeply for Dita, and he did tell me that he is more than eager to try doing it with her, so now is his chance."

"I guess….but she would have to know some things about it Jura. You can't expect her to know everything right off the bat."

"I know…I have a plan."

Barnette could see that Jura was dead set on her current course of action and there was nothing she could do or say to change her friend's plans, not that she wanted to, there was going to a serious explanation for them when Dita finds out, but she had faith in Jura, after all, she had been convinced by the blonde to try it out, and she despised men before. If Jura could change her way of thinking about men, then what could stop her from showing it to Dita?

The thoughts were put aside as Hibiki opened his eyes and both of them saw that and they smiled at the very same time as they knew that it was still early morning and they had a lot of time left. Hibiki could only stare wide eyed as the two women closed in on him.

Jura however also had another idea…something that just might finally help Dita and Misty bury hatchet in neither each other's backs, and get them to enjoy the pleasures of being with a man. That was to be reserved for a much better time of course, for now, it was high time Dita to get the chance of being given a taste of what other things she and her Mr. Alien could do when they were not fighting the Harvesters.

Besides, it might be the excuse for Hibiki to finally keep his promise to go into Dita's room.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

This is the latest chapter and this time, it seems that Jura and Barnette had decided to introduce Hibiki to the joys being with more than one woman. And considering the looks of Jura and Barnette, all that can be said to sum it all up is wow. Feel free to come up with other words if wow is not enough for you all.

Barnette and Jura have gone a long way now haven't they? And now it seems that Jura has the plan of letting Dita join in the fold, how will the redhead take to this kind of situation?

That we will have to wait and see now won't we?

And it seems that Gascogne is getting into the act, highly unexpected, but hey, this is a fanfiction story and anything plausible can happen in something like this, and keep in mind that Hibiki is still younger than some of the of the women here and no one said anything about me not trying this idea out after all. So will Hibiki do the same thing with Gascogne in the near future?

We'll see now won't we?


	5. Chapter 5

VanDread Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to VanDread or it's parent company GONZO, so don't ask me for copyrights or lawsuits.

Chapter 5

Dita joins in…

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the Nirvana…

Parfait was very busy running some diagnostic checks on Jura's Dread as was requested by Magno to determine just what happened to the blonde Dread pilot's Dread in the last battle. The Harvesters had once more gone off to sleep and were no doubt planning something with which to strike their ship. While the crew kept themselves alert, they also took the time to properly relax in order to avoid battle stress that could very well inhibit their performance in a fight. For now, most of the crew took the time to unwind and relax as was needed to make sure that they were ready for anything.

Her engineering crew of course got some time off but this project couldn't wait as Magno and Buzam had asked her to determine just what had happened to Jura's Dread so they could see if it was possible for Dita and Meia's Dreads to do the same thing as well in order to make sure that the Nirvana had a chance to counter anything that the Harvesters might come up while they were apparently cutting down on their attacks.

So far the scans and diagnostics have shown the despite the increased power changes, there seemed to be no serious changes on the exterior of the Dread, but the internal systems seemed to have undergone a number of modifications that seemed to increase it's operational capabilities to very high levels. The whole thing mystified Parfait as the last time she had done some routine repairs on the Dread of the blonde Dread pilot, the modifications she found now were not there before.

"What exactly happened here?"

Parfait sighed for a moment or two and then continued her work, despite the extra time this work load demanded, this actually was very interesting and intriguing to the head engineer of the Nirvana. She always found the VanDreads to be highly fascinating machines as they were combined from a Dread and Vanguard, just as much as she found the Paeksis a very interesting machine to study.

"Anything so far?"

Parfait asked one of her fellow engineers who was running another diagnostic check on the Dread and the engineer who wore glasses as well replied.

"Nothing so far on the scanners Parfait, there seem to be no response to the electronic stimulus we sent in through the system."

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think Jura knows what happened to her Dread?"

Parfait shook her head at that. And wondered on how to explain the sudden changes and upgrades in the Dread when she had no idea how it happened, these were certainly unexpected bonuses and while she was not the kind of person to overlook a potential aid to battle, it was very much a wise plan to find out everything so there won't be any foul ups in the long run.

She then wondered if she would need to have both Jura and Hibiki combine their machines once more but not before she ran some sensors in the systems of both Jura's Dread and Hibiki's Vanguard in order to actually see and record the process in action, she had reviewed the combat footage time and again to make absolutely sure that she didn't miss anything that could prove to be a time saver.

However it seemed that since the crew were getting some down time, the head engineer could only wonder what was happening with the two said pilots. She felt a creak in her neck and wondered if she could pay Duero a visit.

--------

In the galley…

Barnette was busy getting something to eat, namely some vegetable salad with olive oil dressing to satisfy her slight pangs of hunger. She wondered what was she going to do for today, she hoped that something exciting would happen soon and while she knew she could always grab Hibiki for some alone time, he was not around, and no doubt she already knew just where the young man was, and with who.

Not that she disliked the idea, after experiencing how it would be for a woman to be intimate with a man and how to get the seed of a man to have a baby in the old fashioned way, she was very much in approval of the idea, Jura might not be pregnant yet and neither was she, but she wouldn't mind taking her time on the matter.

As she thought about it, the memories came back her mind and she couldn't help but blush a bit more and she felt that maybe when this was all over, she could get some alone time with Hibiki, but if Jura was around, they could try the delicious threesome deal once more. The emerald haired woman had some rather interesting ideas on how to execute their next meeting as well when the chance came. For now she focused on eating her food and getting her strength back for any possible attack by the Harvesters as she was not in the mood to let her comrades and herself get caught with their pants down. As eh ate her food she spotted none other than Dita, Misty and meia who were no doubt planning to have a great meal for the day though she could see that Dita and Misty were wondering just where Hibiki had disappeared to.

The emerald haired woman wondered just how Dita will react when she was shown just how men and women would interact in a more romantic level with one another. She couldn't help but feel very interested to see just how would Dita and Hibiki react to one ano9ther, Dita was always thinking of Hibiki and while she still was somewhat confused by the feelings Dita showed when she was before Hibiki, there was no doubt in her mind that Dita had very deep feelings for the young man.

Now that he knew how much fun and pleasure could be found with being around women, Barnette couldn't help but wonder just how Hibiki would act around Dita and how would Dita react once Hibiki began to make the moves on her. The thought of the innocent redhead being subjected to the pleasure of being with a man made Barnette blush once more as she managed to hide it for now and she looked at Misty.

Misty was still busy teasing and antagonizing Dita but they were almost like bickering sisters when it involved Hibiki, she could tell that Misty was quite taken to Hibiki in some regard and since she was very much aware on how men and women interacted with one another in the past, Misty had an advantage over Dita, but now that Hibiki was aware of how men and women interacted with one another in the more physical sense, Barnette wondered just what would happen once Misty learned it.

That was certainly going to make things even more interesting on she ship, that much she knew could very well spice things up around here when the Harvesters were not around to make things miserable for them all and that was certainly a good thing, she then wondered what would happen once Misty and Dita found out that Hibiki was now comfortable around women. The idea of them fighting over him even more would certainly be the first thing on her mind, but they could even…

Barnette chuckled a bit at the thought that came into her mind, she then thought about Meia and wondered how would Meia react to the discovery of how men and women got intimate. It was kind of hard to picture meia and Hibiki doing the things she had done with Hibiki and what Jura had done with the man as well, but who knows what could happen if she did find out about it and that was going to be a very interesting sight, she also wondered if Hibiki would even agree to the idea of doing it with Meia.

As she thought about it even more, the emerald haired woman decided to finish her food and get some exercise done in the Nirvana's holographic shooting range in order to work out some of the stress that she was feeling and when she was done, then maybe she and Hibiki could have some time alone so they could have some fun and pleasure. She might not be able to say it out loudly, but she had a feeling she was getting addicted to the idea of having sex with a man…

And she liked it…

--------

In a very much empty room…

Jura moaned out loudly as she and Hibiki were currently kissing the hell out of one another at the moment. The blonde Dread pilot was leaning on a nearby couch as Hibiki was right on top of her. Jura wanted to have this moment for the time being as she was getting all the more addicted to having sex with a man and while she would have considered it a bonus for the two of them to have Barnette with them to spice things up like before….doing so would have attracted unnecessary attention to their activities and now was not the right time…

"Mmmm…."

Jura's thoughts on the matter was cut off for the time being as Hibiki moved to her breasts and massaged them and even sucked on her breasts and .nipples through the fabric of her dress and she cooed at the sensations that Hibiki was giving her. She then moved him away for a moment or two and then parted her dress to the side, exposing her full, firm, soft and hot breasts and nipples to the eager Talark youth who reciprocated by resuming his actions on her breasts and nipples once more, much to the blonde Megele woman's delight.

"Ahhh….that's it Hibiki….suck them slowly, run your tongue on them like that….yes!"

Hibiki did as Jura asked of him and the blonde was rewarding him with her moans and cries of pleasure the excited the young man all the more as he moved from her right breast to her left one and gave it the same attention as before and Hibiki could tell that from the way Jura was panting and the blush on her face in her cream white skin, she was enjoying this immensely as he did. He then moved to her lower parts and parted her dress and saw her wet vagina once more and her smelled the juices she was releasing.

He never got tired of that smell or the taste and he moved closer and then gave a kiss to Jura's patch of blonde fur and then licked her inner thighs and then made his way to her vagina and began to lick her clitoris and her vagina once more.

"Mmmm….right there, yes…."

Jura moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was hitting her body, she was getting even more addicted to this and she didn't care at all. This was enjoyable and very rewarding, not to mention she had grown quite attached to Hibiki and while Barnette was not that deeply attached to Hibiki, she could tell her friend was coming very close to that.

Hibiki continued licking and sucking Jura's vaginal lips and her clitoris and releasing more of her sweet moisture for him to lick up and he relished the taste of the blonde's sex a great deal and he pushed his tongue deeper into her vagina…much to Jura's contentment and pleasure.

The blonde relished this and she could tell that Hibiki was relishing this moment as well and as soon as she felt her orgasm coming she allowed Hibiki to continue with his actions on her vagina and then she screamed out a bit as she finally came fast and hard. She felt the release hit her body and bathe her nerves deep in pleasure and that was something she would never get tired of it at all. Jura looked at Hibiki and saw him lap up all of her juices, much to her excitement and she decided to even things up.

As soon as Hibiki was able to lap up as much of her juices as he could, she moved up and the made him lie down and she kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste that she got from his mouth and as soon as she was done kissing and licking her lover's face. She moved to his pants and with some quick movements, managed to part it as she could see the tent there and then moved aside his loin clothe quite easily and revealed Hibiki's hot hard and eager cock and she smiled warmly at that and allowed it to touch her face, making Hibiki moan as the sight of Jura rubbing his cock with her face as the sight was VERY erotic to him for a reason.

Jura smiled and began to kiss his cock slowly and then ran her tongue on his cock and gently licked his cock from top to base and the blonde smiled at the way Hibiki was blushing at her actions, she found it very arousing and as she continued to lick Hibiki's cock she moved from the sides to the tip and slowly took in Hibiki's cock into her mouth and as soon as she was ready, she began to move her head and Hibiki released a groan at the pleasure that was flooding his body at the moment as he tightened his grip on the couch and held on tightly as Jura's motions were driving him to the brink.

Hibiki relished this and ran his hands on Jura's long blonde hair and the blonde approved of his actions by moaning and the sensations were enough to make Hibiki even more aroused. Jura relished that and so did Hibiki as he moaned even more while holding her hair. It was not long before Jura's actions on Hibiki's cock was enough to finally make the Talark youth shout out his release.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

The blonde moved back as Hibiki's cock shook and his seed came out, much to her delight as some of it hit her face as well as on her lips and cheeks, some hit her exposed breasts as well as her nipples and then she took Hibiki's cock deeply into her mouth and took in her lover's seed, still loving the taste that Hibiki's seed had in it.

As she swallowed his seed, Hibiki watched Jura as she began to use her hands to clean her face and licked the seed off her fingers, both for her own pleasure and his own benefit and the sight of that made him feel even more aroused as well. Jura then cleaned her breasts gently and then her nipples.

As soon as she was done, she moved and was on top of Hibiki, smiled seductively at him and then leaned in and both of them kissed one another.

Jura moaned as they kissed one another once more and it was not long before the two were eager for another round and a far more serious one. However, Jura decided to slow things down for the moment as she had some plans to iron out. She had a plan involving Dita and now was the right time to get those things into action.

She moved away and spoke to Hibiki.

"We need to stop for now…"

"Again? I wish you wouldn't do that."

Jura gave a sympathetic look at the look of disappointment on Hibiki's face, she was also disappointed in her decision as well, but she had a plan that she needed to follow through and besides, it was high time she got it underway, there would always be other times after all.

"I know….but I plan to tell someone how to do this with you."

"Who?"

"You already know Hibiki…"

Hibiki's eyes widened as he quickly got an idea on just who Jura was referring to.

"You mean you're going to tell…?"

"Am I going to tell Dita about how to pleasure a man and woman? Yes I am so I need you to relax and wait for the moment okay, this will not be easy for you and believe me Hibiki, nothing would make me happier than to have another chance to be with you in a more private setting, but it's time Dita learns how to make you happy."

Hibiki thought about and replied.

"All right then Jura, we'll do this your way."

Jura smiled and kissed Hibiki and then when the kiss ended, she replied.

"Don't sound so sullen Hibiki, I taught you enough on how to be with women right? Besides, now you don't have to wonder what you're going to do once you're in Dita's room right?"

Hibiki had to agree with Jura and the blonde managed to fix herself up and so did Hibiki and before they left the room, Jura kissed Hibiki deeply while making sure that no one else saw that in order to make sure that it was kept a secret.

--------

Later…

Dita was busy tidying up Hibiki's room like she normally did and she was enjoying these things as it helped her feel closer to Hibiki, the first time she did this, she got into trouble with Hibiki through a misunderstanding, but this time they were on much better terms so she was happy that she could have the time in order to maker sure that Hibiki's room was kept clean and neat.

Like all women, she was not a big fan of a mess and knowing that she was making sure that Hibiki was not in danger of having a very dirty room to sleep it which could make him vulnerable to germs was all she needed to be her reason to be there in this moment. Hibiki was not around and she wondered just where he was at this moment.

"Cleaning Hibiki's room Dita?'

Dita turned and there was Jura who was smiling at her and she smiled back at the blonde Dread pilot as she continued to tidy up her Mr. Alien's room.

"Yeah! I want to make sure that his room is completely tidy so he won't always get sick from all the dirt and dust."

Jura smiled at that as she could see that Dita was very serious about being a good person for Hibiki as she wanted to show to Hibiki that she was a good person, not to mention the fact that she wanted to finally get the chance to get Hibiki into visiting her room at some point in this journey, Jura smiled as she knew that now she had a chance to help her comrade and friend, she and Dita might not always be on the same page at times and her cheerfulness did annoy her on a few occasions. However Jura appreciated Dita's ability to make things a lot better with her compassion, kindness and smile.

And now that she knew enough on how to make things even better for Hibiki and Dita, the blonde decided to go and make her move as Dita finished her work and gave a war smile and stated that her work was all done.

"By the way Dita, how is it trying to convince Hibiki to come out and go to your room?"

Dita gave a slight frown and replied.

"It's not been easy, Mr. Alien still doesn't want to come to my room for some time, I wish I knew some way to convince him to come to my room."

Jura smiled as she and Dita made their way to her room and she wondered just what Barnette was up to at the moment, the emerald haired woman was already informed by her earlier that she now was placing her plan into action and Barnette was very interested to see the outcome of her plan but she decided to keep Hibiki company for a while until she was done setting things up with Dita.

And now was the right time to spring the trap.

"By the way Dita, I did some digging up and found myself a collection of old videos and books that talked about how things were back in the day when men and women lived together."

Dita looked at Jura with some surprise and she spoke.

"Really?! Can I see them, maybe I can use them to finally convince Mr. Alien to come to my room!!!"

Jura smiled and replied, hoping that she was doing this right.

"Sure, as soon as your finished, you can check them out, but are you ready to do those things that are there in the materials I found Dita?"

Dita nodded and replied.

"I want to make Mr. Alien like me more and make him happy, I'll do whatever those materials say in them Jura, so can you show them to me, please?"

Dita looked so happy and also so eager that for a moment, Jura wondered if this was a good idea, seeing as how Dita wanted to do this, but she could tell that Dita wouldn't take no for an answer and she was more than willing to see this through, this was her plan after all and now that the pieces were moving, there was no time to think about ending the game early.

"All right, when you are done, we can get to seeing those materials."

"All right! Thank you so much Jura! I am really happy you're showing me this stuff on how to get Mr. Alien to come to my room!"

Jura smiled at that and while Barnette was delaying Hibiki, her friend was doing the delaying move in a way that both she and Hibiki were going to enjoy very much anyway.

--------

In another room….

"Ahhhh….Barnette…"

Hibiki was moaning out loudly as Barnette was there in front of him and he was sitting down on a chair and the emerald haired woman was there before him and had her breasts exposed and she had placed his cock between her well formed and large breasts and the feel of it all made Hibiki's blood pressure rise even higher as he watched Barnette move her body up and down as her breasts caressed his cock all over the sides.

Barnette blushed and she couldn't help but feel very aroused at what she was doing with Hibiki at the moment as she felt her vagina begin to get wet. The emerald haired woman knew that she had to delay Hibiki for a while to make sure that Dita was unaware of anything for the time being. She waited for Hibiki to leave the men's bathing room and without saying anything but giving him a very seductive and sly look that he returned, she took him to nearby room and here they were. The two of them stared out by kissing one another very deeply and then as soon as that was out of the way, she allowed Hibiki to play with her breasts as she pulled own the front of her suit and exposed her breasts.

Hibiki had wasted no time in pleasuring her breasts and she blushed at the pleasure that was hitting her at that moment. Hibiki had grown a lot better in figuring out how to properly pleasure her nipples and breasts with hands, fingers, tongue, and mouth and that made her all the more eager to have her turn as she allowed him to play with her breasts and as soon as she felt she was ready, she tried this technique that Jura told her was very effective in making a man even more willing and eager to pleasure her…and it seemed that Jura was once more right on the money.

As the two of them continued with their actions, Barnette licked the tip of Hibiki's cock and the Talark teen moaned out even louder at the pleasure he was getting from her and that excited the emerald haired woman even more and she couldn't help but move her hands down to her vagina which she knew was already very wet and she rubbed her fingers in that spot and she felt her body quickly react to the stimulus and she moaned, and the vibrations of that action on his cock's head was enough to make Hibiki shout out even more and he finally reached his limits as he came fast and hard.

"AAAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Barnette moved her breasts away and opened her mouth and took in Hibiki's cock all the way to the base and she moaned as she felt his seed spill into her mouth and she relished the taste of it all as it flowed out of Hibiki's cock and into her mouth and on her tongue and she moved away and as soon as she reached her limit, she moved his cock out of her mouth and some of the still coming seed hit her breasts, chest and lower face and she smiled at the look of utter pleasure on Hibiki's face. She was asked to delay Hibiki and what better way than this?

She swallowed his seed and used her free hand to remove his seed on her face and her breasts and licked her hand clean while using her other hand that was occupying her vagina and her clitoris and allowed Hibiki to lick it as well and he eagerly did so, licking her fingers clean of her juices…much to her own pleasure and his as well. Barnette moaned and then stood up and placed her left foot on a chair, exposing herself to Hibiki and she reached for the release latch to her dress and pressed it, she then removed her dress but not her gloves or her boots, exposing herself to Hibiki and there was something about this whole situation that excited her greatly.

And the same could be said for Hibiki as well as he looked at Barnette with absolute passion, desire, and more. The image of her wearing only her gloves and boots, while being naked was very arousing. He moved closer and then made Barnette sit down on the table and he moved forward to kiss her deeply and she responded to that and he played with her breasts once more with his hands.

After a few minutes of kissing Barnette, the Talark youth made his move to her breasts and played with them and used his mouth and tongue on her right breast and nipple first and then he would move to her other breast and nipple, making Barnette moan out louder, he then moved his hands to her vagina and could see that she was very wet and that made him smile as he used his fingers to pleasure her clitoris and that was enough to get a great deal of reaction from Barnette as she moaned out rather loudly.

"YYYEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Barnette enjoyed this as she allowed Hibiki to pleasure her breasts with his mouth and tongue as well as her vagina and her clitoris, she would never get over the fact that it was so good and felt so right to be doing this with a man, though doing it with Jura was just as entertaining as well. She moaned out more as Hibiki used his mouth, tongue, and hands to make her feel even more moisture and heat come out of her body and that was something that she was enjoying for all it was worth.

Hibiki likewise was enjoying this immensely as he licked and played with Barnette's breasts and nipples as he played with her vagina and clitoris and then used his previous experience and explored Barnette's inner sheath and moved his fingers there and moved them in and out and moving them in different angles as well, this allowed him to find Barnette's most sensitive place, making Barnette moan even louder.

"YES!!! THAT'S IT!!!!"

Hibiki moved away from Barnette's breasts but not before moving them together and then sucking them to the point that Barnette shouted out in joy at that. He moved to Barnette's vagina and started licking her clitoris and vagina, while using his fingers to pleasure both her vagina, clitoris and her g-spot. Barnette loved that and held Hibiki's head and pressed him closer to her vagina and he didn't complain at all as he wanted to make sure that Barnette would once more be screaming his name, he was getting quite aroused by the idea of a woman screaming his name in pleasure and release. With that in mind, the Talark teen did his best to pleasure Barnette and bring her to her own release. Due to the fact that Hibiki had done this with Barnette and number of times, he was able to know just how to aim for the right spots for making Barnette feel the deep and strong pleasure that he knew that she wanted.

It was not long before Barnette finally reached her limits as she arched her back and shouted out her pleasure as she came hard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! HIBIKI!!!!!"

Barnette arched her back as she came hard and she felt Hibiki lap up her released juices as well as her vagina and clitoris, she sighed and blushed deeply as her heart was beating very fast at that moment. She looked to see Hibiki lapping up her juices thoroughly and she felt the Talark teen's tongue on her sex and she loved it deeply.

Hibiki lapped up all of Barnette's juices and then moved up and then felt his cock go back and she gave Barnette a very serious and aroused look.

"I am ready…are you?"

Barnette sighed as she felt the residual effects of her orgasm and she could see that Hibiki was in the mood for another go at it and while she was VERY tempted to indulge him and herself at this point and time, she knew that Hibiki would need all the strength he had when the time came for him to be with Dita and if she continued with this, there was a chance that the two's promised night together was not going to happen, with that in mind, she reluctantly replied.

"Not right now Hibiki, Jura asked me to delay you until she was able to talk to Dita…and I think that they are already done."

"They are/'

Barnette nodded as she got off the place she was in before and got her dress on, and thankfully it was not damaged or torn in any fashion, and she got dressed and was back to her regular appearance, and that was enough to convince Hibiki to relax and get ready and he got himself fully dressed again. As they moved out of the room and looked about. Barnette turned and kissed Hibiki hard on the lips and she whispered to him.

"Treat Dita well."

--------

In Jura's room…

"Wow…."

Dita couldn't help but blush bright red to the point that her face matched her hair as she looked at the videos that Jura told her would help her find ways to make her Mr. Alien happy. The redhead was at first very surprised by all that she was seeing, but she then began to feel a fiery hot sensation flood her body and sensations of electricity run through her nerves and then up and down her spine.

Jura could tell that Dita was very curious as she had not reacted badly to the very first tape that they had seen and since Dita had requested to see more tapes, that told the blonde Dread pilot that Dita was more than ready and eager to see just how to make a man happy. She knew that she would have to tell Dita that this was how men and women of the past actually had children at some point but she couldn't help but be amused by Dita's awed expression. She had started it off by giving her some books that highlighted the way to approach a man in a way that was not very threatening to a man's sense of privacy, Dita read the books and was smiling at some of the ideas she could use and when Dita was sufficiently interested, that was when she revealed the tapes.

As the tape was over, Jura saw the deep blush on Dita's face and with that sign, she decided to venture the question slowly to make sure that she was right in getting Dita into this sort of thing that she and Barnette had done with Hibiki already.

"So how do you like that Dita?"

Dita looked at Jura and spoke.

"Is that how…men and women, act when they are in a room together?"

"Some do, others just chat and have some personal time, but a good portion of women and men who were couples as far as I've heard do this together, it makes things all the more important to them."

Dita was silent and Jura spoke to her, hoping to see just what her reaction was.

"Dita….are you sure you want to do this with Hibiki? I mean, this is kind of serious and as far as you've seen it can be very pleasurable for both man and woman, but this sort of thing is very new to you, so are you ready for that?"

Dita smiled and replied.

"I want to make Mr. Alien happy and if that is what I need to do, I'll do it, every time I see him, I feel this ache…"

"Ache? What ache Dita?"

Dita pointed to her chest where her heart was and replied.

"I feel it here Jura whenever I see Mr. Alien…and it's not just here…"

Dita then moved to her lower belly…

"But here too…"

And then to Jura's surprise, Dita touched her skirt in the area where her vagina was and she saw the redhead blush to the point her face was as red as her hair and she spoke softly.

"And finally here, I feel this ache when I look at Mr. Alien now and seeing this made it ache even more, if I feel this for him, I want to make him feel it too, I want to do what I saw with him…"

(Damn….that is it, Dita is 100% in love with Hibiki, this is going to be something that even I had never hoped for. Hibiki, you are going to be in for the ride of your life!)

Jura managed to relax and decided to tell Dita about how she could go about inviting Hibiki to her room and she had high hopes that it would all go well for Dita and Hibiki and since Misty was still there working on navigational charts and information with Gascogne and with Buzam, the blonde knew that they had plenty of time on how to set things up without interference.

--------

In the Vanguard Hanger Bay

Hibiki was busy doing a maintenance check for his Vanguard and wondered just what he was going to do now after what he had done with Jura and Barnette, he might not have gone all the way through with either but they had made him all the more eager to do it once more. He then thought about what Jura and Barnette had said about him saving himself for Dita tonight and the thought of having sex with Dita made him all the more aroused and it had taken quite a degree of control for him to avoid alerting anyone in the ship to what was going on.

The thought of doing that with Dita was very different to him for some reason, it was not bad or anything, but it felt….special. The same could be said when he had done it with Jura and then with Barnette and then with both of them but with Dita, it was very different in some respects and even more so since despite her antics, he always found something in Dita that was very nice to his senses and also she was kind and brave….every admirable qualities in any man's eyes, even more so when she had been more than willing to stop Rabat herself from trying to steal his Vanguard all those months before. And she was nice to look at….or rather VERY nice…

Ever since he had gone and developed an appreciation for the female form, both when clothed, partially clothed and utterly naked, he had been looking at many of the women in the ship in a totally different fashion, he would usually ignore the women in the past and try to avoid them, but now he would be seen staring at them carefully and carefully avoided attracting attention to himself to make sure that no one knew that was going on at the moment in his head. He would stare at Jura and Barnette, as well as Dita and more besides…

Hibiki felt his body react as his fantasies came back, doing it with Jura, then Barnette, then both at the same time, and then with Dita…

At that exact moment, the Talark teen was broken from his thoughts when a certain redhead came into the Hanger Bay carrying some food. He looked at Dita and smiled in greeting, he had a feeling that apart from giving him some good food to feed him, which he enjoyed a great deal, there was another, deeper reason as to why Dita was here.

As he was able to eat the food, Dita watched him and began to have really interesting and hot ideas on how she could be able to do the things she had seen and decided to wait for Hibiki to finish his food and when she was sure that he was fed and ready, she would make her move.

And she didn't have to wait very long as Hibiki had now finished his food and she decided to ask the question once more.

"Mr. Alien…can you come to my room?"

Hibiki thought it over, or he pretended to think it over as he looked at Dita seriously, he knew that while this was a bad move to be testing Dita like this because she was a kind person, he couldn't resist it and saw the hope in her eyes, and he gave her a full look as well, already trying to picture what she would look like once stripped of her clothes, the idea made him feel very much aroused and it was testing him to breaking point at the moment, but he kept his cool and when he was ready, he replied.

"What's there in your room anyway?"

"There's some very nice stuff I want you to see….plus, I want to show you something that you might like."

Hibiki had a very good idea but decided to play along as well and he nodded, and he couldn't help but try his best to hide the smile he had on his face as Dita smiled very much at his agreement. He knew that this was going to be a very interesting night for the two of them, and in truth, he could hardly wait to see just what Dita had been able to learn from watching those videos in Jura's room.

--------

In Dita's room…

(So this is what her room looks like.)

Hibiki had to admit that he could now see just what was it that fascinated Dita with aliens as there were all manner of alien related memorabilia there. From toys, to figures, pictures and more besides, there was everything related to aliens and more. Of course the room was very much like a normal room, there was a table, living space and abed as well. The room was also clean and very orderly despite the slight clutter in Dita's collection of alien memorabilia.

He turned and there was Dita who blushed at him and walked over to his side, as she had allowed him to look her room over first as she got her plans in order. As soon as she was done, she decided to take it slowly first and showed Hibiki some of the things that she had collected over the years since she had developed a fascination with aliens.

As soon as that was over, the redhead Megele woman made her move on Hibiki.

"Mr. Alien….if I told you I know some things, to make you happy being with a woman, w-would you let me do them to you?"

Hibiki gave a confused look and replied.

"What sort of things?"

"This…."

Dita moved forward and kissed Hibiki on the cheek and Hibiki gave her a surprised look, still playing along and he touched his face and spoke.

"What was that for?"

"It's one of the things I learned on how to make a man happy being with a woman, was that bad for you?"

Hibiki shook his head and Dita smiled, seeing that she was on the right track, she took this in stride and replied.

"If you kiss me too, then I can show you more, but only if you let me."

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Dita had no time to react as Hibiki moved closer to her and then gently kissed her on the cheek and she couldn't help but blush bright red and she couldn't help herself as well as she reached for Hibiki and held his head as the two began to kiss one another deeply and slowly. Hibiki relished the feel of Dita's tongue and mouth and the taste of the redhead as well. The two kissed each other deeply and then Hibiki gently prodded Dita to use her tongue. Dita shyly did so and she moaned out loudly at the sensations that quickly ran up her body when she felt her tongue touch and move alongside Hibiki's tongue.

"Mmm, Mr. Alien…."

Hibiki still despised that name, but when he heard it being spoken in that very demure, sultry, and innocent manner of arousal made him all the more eager and he kissed her even more deeply, taking the time to find the right spots to pleasure Dita, as Jura had told him to take time getting to know how to touch and caress Dita properly to make her all the more aroused and eager. It was hard work, but he hardly considered it either a chore or boring, or even tiring. It was tiring in a way,….but utterly rewarding in all senses!!

"You like this?"

"Yes!!! Kiss me more!!!!"

Hibiki complied and then reached with his hands and removed the tiara that Dita usually wore on her head and then ran his hands on her hair, marveling at how soft and silky the hair was, and he had to give the women credit for taking good care of themselves in this regard, but beauty treatments aside, he made his way to her back and then to her sides, allowing his hands to touch her sides and her hips, which were exposed at the moment as her outfit left a good deal of her body utterly exposed to his hands. And he was more than ready to explore Dita's body thoroughly as they continued to kiss one another. Dita likewise removes Hibiki's own hair piece which was his cloth band and it was not long before they separated and Dita was panting deeply and Hibiki was as well.

However Dita decided to take the initiative and removed her jacket and she was now in her tank top and the redhead was blushing even more as she sat down on her bed and Hibiki decided to do something that would help Dita relax even more as he wanted her to be at her very relaxed for her to properly enjoy this moment between the two of them. He moved down and removed her boots and then held her feet and began to massage them.

"Ahhhh…."

Dita made her pleasure very obvious as she felt Hibiki's hands on her feet and his actions were very strong and gentle as well, she had no idea Hibiki was this good massaging someone's feet and it made her very happy with the fact that he was massaging her feet to make her feel even more relaxed, it touched her heart that Hibiki was doing this for her. The redhead smiled and she decided to remove her top and did just that.

Hibiki smiled even more hungrily at the sight as he looked up to see Dita remove her top to expose her own full and well formed, perky breasts and he saw that her nipples and areoles were very much deep red as her hair color and to see her breasts free from the confines of her top was very arousing for the Talark youth and he was more than ready and eager to take this to the very next level but decided to keep his plans to pleasure Dita on hold as he made his way to her calves and make her all the more relaxed and he would be able to finally aim for her vagina and clitoris, this would make sure that Dita would enjoy it, he would pleasure her breasts afterwards and he was eager to see just how Dita would look in the grip of an orgasm.

"Mr. Alien, you're so good at this…."

Hibiki smiled as Dita's face was red from her blushing and he couldn't help but move his hands to her calves and began to massage them as well and Dita moaned as sensations of relaxation and pleasure flowed up and down her spine. The Talark teen then made his move even more obvious as he reached for her skirt and fumbled a bit as her skirt had the latches in a different location than the others, but he was surprised to find that Dita's short skirt had a special elastic that was very easy to stretch and as he pulled, the skirt flowed off Dita's hips and he saw her very shapely lower form and it made him ache with want as well. He then looked to see that she wore black panties, and that somehow excited him to no end and he could see that it was very much wet as he pulled the last bit of clothe that covered Dita from his sight and he saw the small patch of red hair and the sight of her vagina already wet was enough to get him even more aroused and he could feel it in his body.

With that in mind, he removed his clothes, starting with his shirt, then his boots, pants, and then his upper body suit and finally his loincloth, finally exposing himself to Dita who was gasping at the sight of her Mr. Alien utterly naked before her.

Dita couldn't help but see the tan in his skin and saw the muscles that were very much hardened by the Spartan existence that Hibiki had been in for a very long time as a citizen of the all male planet of Talark, she couldn't help but find the image of a man with well formed and balanced muscles VERY appealing to her and that made her wonder even more at what else could there be about Mr. Alien. She saw the muscles on his arms, his shoulders, his chest and stomach, it was hard and yet well formed muscles, she could see that men had no breasts like women did but that certainly didn't mean that she didn't find it attractive, it was something that continued to excite her and she felt the need to touch him, and even taste his skin. Dita wanted to do it so badly, but she wanted Hibiki to enjoy this too so she allowed him to continue with his actions on her body as it seemed that Hibiki was more than happy to pleasure her to her own limits.

Hibiki made his move as he went closer and began to kiss Dita's legs, staring at her calves and to her knees, kissing them and made Dita blush even more at the sensations and he then made his way to her thighs and ran his hands on then and kissed them as well as run his tongue on them slowly and gently and that made Dita pant even more in pleasure at the sensations that were flooding her body as she felt Hibiki's hands, lips and tongue on her thighs and the pleasure was driving her to the brink as Hibiki moved every bit closer to her vagina and she was so aroused as he looked at her in such a way that made her all the more excited.

"Ahh….Mr. Alien, I feel so hot…."

Hibiki smiled as he finally reached her vagina and he took a good whiff of her juices and found them to be very good to his nose and he kissed her outer vaginal lips and Dita wailed out loudly in pleasure and Hibiki kissed her again to see just how far she could get and Dita continued to cry out in pleasure and the bliss she had in her face was telling Hibiki that she was very sensitive there and when he licked her clitoris, he got a very arousing reaction.

"KYA!!!!!"

Dita screamed out loudly in pleasure as she felt the sensation run all over her body. She was always sensitive in that particular part of her body and she knew it, and the way Hibiki was touching that part of her body with his tongue was making her all the more eager to do the things she had seen in the videos that Jura had shown her, the pleasure and joy in the faces of the women she saw there made her so aroused and now that she was feeling the pleasure herself, it was intoxicating in a very good way to her mind.

Hibiki continued his actions and then ran his tongue on Dita's vagina and her clitoris and her body reacted as he tasted her juices and found them to be very delicious to his taste buds and he licked even more of the juices up, much to Dita's utter delight on the matter and she was moaning out very loudly at the pleasure that was hitting her senses. Hibiki on the other hand was enjoying the feel of Dita's vagina on his tongue as well as her taste. He then continued to lick her clitoris deeply making Dita pant out loudly and scream out her pet name for him in absolute pleasure.

"MR. ALIEN!!!"

Dita came fast and hard and Hibiki was more than ready and willing to take a good taste of her juices as she opened his mouth to get as much as he could managed, Dita was panting out loudly in pleasure and joy as the sensations hit her fast and hard, the way it felt to her was so empowering that she was hungry for more and then thought about how the women in the videos paid back their male companions in the videos she had been able to see in Jura's room and she decided to try this out as soon as she was able to get it into mind.

Hibiki moved up and then kissed Dita, making her moan as she tasted her own juices and he moved away and began to kiss his way to her breasts while kissing and licking her neck and collar bone. As soon as he arrived to her breasts, he began to lick and suck on her breasts and then to her nipples, starting with Dita's left nipple and the redhead could only shout out in absolute pleasure and bliss as the sensations flooded her body once more. She leaned on the bed and allowed Hibiki to be on top of her as he continued to lavish his attention on her breasts once more.

Dita was in heaven and she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Hibiki continued to kiss, suck and lick Dita's breasts and nipples and she was more than happy to show her pleasure as she blushed deeply and was panting as well as moaning out her desire for more, Hibiki then moved one of free hands and went back to Dita's vagina and seeing that she was once more releasing moisture and he soaked his hand in it and played once more with Dita's clitoris. He got the results easily as Dita moaned out very loudly at the pleasure that was mixing now with the pleasure in her upper body. He continued to pleasure Dita with his hand on her clitoris and vagina and his lavish attention on her breasts and nipples with his mouth and the Talark youth was enjoying the way Dita would make her cries of pleasure evident and also the way she would move below him, it was intoxicating for him in many respects.

It was not long before his actions licking and sucking her breasts and then making his move on her clitoris and vagina would make Dita orgasm once more.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Hibiki looked at Dita and nodded.

"Thank you…."

Dita moved on top of Hibiki as it was now her turn to pleasure him and she hoped that she could do a very good job to pay him back for making her feel all that pleasure twice in the same day and since she was now aware of how to pleasure a man, she was more than willing and eager to go and give Hibiki the very same pleasure. She started slowly by kissing him deeply first and then she moved to his collarbone and began to lick and kiss his skin and then tried doing the same thing he had done to her breasts.

Dita had to admit that it was a bit different doing this to a man and she hoped that he was doing it right. As soon as she reached Hibiki's nipples, she licked them carefully and gently and as soon as she did so, Hibiki gave out a groan of pleasure and that prodded Dita on to do even more to make her Mr. Alien happy. She continued with her actions and then moved her hands to his cock.

Dita marveled at the tube she had heard so many rumors about and she gently ran her hands on it and felt the smoothness of the shaft, the heat coming from it and the tip which was soft as well, the muscle there was hard as well and she moved to Hibiki's testicles and played with them and the moved closer and kissed Hibiki's stomach and licked his skin gently and as she arrived at his cock, she took a deep breath and relaxed herself. She was rarely the nervous type, but being around Hibiki always had this effect on her body and her mind and this was no different. She relaxed and started her gentle and slow assault.

Hibiki hissed out silently as Dita began to move her hands up and down his cock slowly and then gently kissing his cock in such a way that totally blew his mind. It was pleasurable indeed, and in a way similar to the times Jura and Barnette had done this to him, yet different and unique, maybe the reason why it was like that was that Dita was the first woman he had ever met. He looked at Dita and couldn't help but moan out loudly. Dita reacted to that sound and looked at him worriedly.

"Mr. Alien! Are you hurt?!"

"No….please….do it again."

Dita nodded and continued to run her hands slowly up and down while kissing Hibiki's cock with her lips and then she tried tasting it with her tongue and she was getting the hang of this action quite well and the fact was that she was getting to like the taste of Hibiki's skin on his cock on her tongue and then as she was done licking every corner of it, she looked Hibiki square in the eyes and smiled as she spoke to him.

"Prepare yourself Mr. Alien!"

Despite the fact that he had felt it before with Jura and Barnette, Hibiki was amazed at how Dita took his cock into her mouth and with some considerable skill, it was as if she was experienced with this and since there was no way there could a living breathing man for her to practice on, Hibiki wondered if she had talent for this sort of thing…not that he was complaining in the least as Dita took his cock deeper into her mouth and the pleasure ran up his body like a lighting bolt down a lightning rod.

Dita couldn't help but feel comfortable with this as she took in more of Hibiki's cock into her mouth as she relaxed herself and took it in stride, she didn't know why but she felt very much at ease with doing this and it felt even more comfortable and hot for her as she was doing this to Hibiki and when she thought about how he had pleasured her previously, she hoped that she would be able to pay him back for the wonderful bliss and release of orgasm that he had given her before. She calmed down as she took him all in and then began to move her tongue around it, caressing it carefully and hearing Hibiki's gasps and moans of pleasure told her that she was doing very well for her very first try at this.

(Maybe I am a natural at this sort of thing? I hope I can make Mr. Alien happy with this.)

She placed those thoughts out of her mind for the time being and focused on getting a feel of this and when she did, she began to move her head and made sure not to use her teeth so she wouldn't hurt Hibiki, like it said in the books she read, she wanted to make Hibiki happy as well and from the sounds he was making, she could tell that she was doing all right at the moment and that made Dita very happy as she began to take control and move at a much better pace than before and she licked Hibiki's cock with her tongue and did it carefully to make sure that he was going to love it.

Hibiki was enjoying this greatly as he leaned back on the bed and allowed Dita to do what she liked at this moment, he looked at her and saw her red hair on the bed and her head moving up and down his hips with his cock in her mouth and a deep blush on her face, the sight of that was something that he thought he would never see and it was making him all the more eager to make his move as his breathing and pulse rate climbed higher by the second, but he calmed down and allowed Dita to have her way and he shouted for her pleasure as well.

"That feels good!!! Right there!!!"

Dita continued with her actions and even used her hands to caress Hibiki's testicles gently and her actions, while slower were very nice to Hibiki and he made his pleasure known as he shouted out cries of pleasure but he also massaged her head to make sure she was relaxed at this moment and time and Dita moaned at that and the vibrations of her moans made it's way to Hibiki's cock and made it even more active as Hibiki cried out even more at the pleasure that was hitting his senses.

It was not long before Hibiki finally reached his limits and he came fast and hard.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Dita finally felt Hibiki's cock twitch in her mouth as she was moving back and she got a mouth full of her lover's seed and as soon as she tasted the thick, hot, and somewhat sweet liquid, she found it to be very much something that she could get used to very quickly as she took in even more of Hibiki's seed and as soon as she could take as much as she could, she moved away, taking every last drop. She moved it in her mouth and then swallowed it and blushed even more as she felt it move through her body at that moment.

Hibiki was awed by that as no matter how many times he had seen that happen, he could never get tired of it at all and seeing Dita do it was a thrill that he would never get tired of for as long as he lived at this point and time. As soon as she was done she smiled at him and replied.

"You're seed, it tastes nice Mr. Alien."

Hibiki smiled a bit while blushing and Dita then lay down and parted her legs, allowing him to see her vagina once more and see that it was wet and eager for him at this moment and she spoke to him.

"Mr. Alien….please come here."

Hibiki did so and Dita blushed even more and he couldn't help but find the sight very attractive to him and she spoke.

"Can you…put your tube there….in my vagina?"

"You want that?"

Dita nodded and spoke.

"You made me happy, and I made you happy, so can we do this to make each other happy Mr. Alien?"

By all accounts, Dita was the quintessential virgin, even by Megele standards, she had been educated about the matters when she was a girl as part of her mandatory education, but in this situation, it was quite different, as like Jura and Barnette, this was her first time as well, and not to mention she had never been with a woman herself as well. She however felt this hunger grow and she wanted Hibiki to be the one to help her feed this hunger in her body.

Hibiki pushed his cock deeply into Dita's vagina and he groaned a bit at the wetness, tightness, heat and softness of her vaginal walls surrounding his cock like a vice and he couldn't help but feel even more excited as he pushed in deeper, he then reached the symbol of Dita's virginity and that were barrier and he looked at her and she saw it and replied to his unspoken question.

"I'll be fine."

Hibiki however knew better and he moved gently back and gave Dita a sad look at the thought of causing her pain, he never wanted to hurt Dita after all that they had done together as that would have been very unfair of him, but seeing as how there was no other way, he pushed hard and broke the barrier.

Dita yelped in pain and some tears threatened to flood out of her eyes, but Hibiki gently removed them with his hand, making her smile and gasp at how gentle Hibiki was with her at the moment and it touched her heart to know that he cared for her this much and she then felt the pain and discomfort begin to fade away and was quickly replaced by a much deeper hunger and desire for something that she felt only Hibiki could give her at this moment and time.

"Mr. Alien….I feel something, I need you to move….I feel…"

Hibiki however was already aware of what it was that Dita wanted and he waited until he was sure, and began to move by moving his hips back and pulling out of Dita's vagina, she gasped at the sensations and then he pushed back into her and she gave a cry of pleasure that dispelled her pain and she spoke to him.

"More!"

Dita couldn't help but feel the need to feel that once more, it was a sensation that truly made her feel more alive than anything she had ever felt before, and to know that Hibiki was giving her those feelings made her feel a bond to him that was not ever going to go away for as long as she was alive and breathing.

Hibiki moved slowly to make sure that Dita was used to the sensations despite his body screaming to him to go even further, he wanted this moment to be something that Dita would enjoy for the rest of her night with him in her room and when she was ready for more, he began to pick up the pace and Dita relished that as she cried out very loudly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MORE !!! GIVE ME MORE!!!!"

Dita shouted out as Hibiki continued to move his cock in and out of her deep and wet vagina and she was in heaven, the way this felt seemed to send these feelings all throughout her body that told her that this was right and this was correct, if this was wrong, why did it feel so good if it was wrong? She held onto Hibiki's shoulders as more waves of pleasure filled her body with each thrust of Hibiki's cock into her vagina and she could feel herself being filled to the brim with every thrust of Hibiki's cock in her. She never felt so alive than she did now at this very moment. She looked at Hibiki as he continued to move his hips and the sight of him panting and blushing hard as well as being covered in sweat over her and knowing that he found pleasure and happiness in doing this with her made it all the more powerful and arousing to her.

Hibiki looked down at Dita and saw the way her breasts would move with each thrust he made to her body and the sight of that was heating up his mind to the limits of his sanity, the way this felt with Dita was really hot to his mind and it made him even more eager to see Dita in the grip of pleasure and bliss through her orgasm. The redhead blushed a great deal with each thrust of his hips and she was panting deeply while her breasts continued to move with his actions. Hibiki then bent down and began to lick her nipples and breasts, much to his delight and hers as well and he sped up each thrust to make sure that he was able to finally bring the release that he and Dita no doubt craved a great deal.

It was not long before Hibiki and Dita was gripped in their respective pleasure as Hibiki thrust deeply while sucking Dita's breasts and Dita wrapped her legs around Hibiki's hips and held on for dear life as he continued to thrust into her and then he and Dita kissed one another, their tongues waging a deep and passionate duel with one another as they tasted each other's mouths and it was that both of them moaned as they finally reached their orgasms together.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Dita felt like she was in heaven as she felt Hibiki's seed flow into her vagina and filling her to the limit of her body, the feeling of the deepest recesses of her body being filled to the brim by the hot, and thick seed o Hibiki was a feeling that she was not going to forget as long as she was alive, it was a feeling that she doubted anyone else on Megele had ever felt. She sighed as she felt her orgasm hit her again as some of Hibiki's seed hit a spot that sent bolts of pleasure in every nerve of her body, making her come again

Hibiki was not the kind to give up at all doing this with Dita had sent a fire running through his body that seemed to bring him back to the forefront and into the fight with even greater energy. He moved to Dita and then lifted her off the bed and turned her around and he was eager for more with her. And the redhead was not disappointing him as she recalled seeing the man and woman do this in the video before and she was eager to see if it was as pleasurable as the one that she and Hibiki had just done.

Dita raised herself on her hands and knees and looked at Hibiki heatedly and the sight of Dita like that and begging him for more was enough for Hibiki to go full throttle as he held her hips and pushed his cock even deeper into her hot, wet, soft, tight and willing sex and Dita cried out in absolute pleasure as she felt herself filled to the brim once more. She was amazed that even after what they had done together already, her Mr. Alien had enough energy for another go at this and she was MORE than willing to let him go ahead.

"Mr. Alien….more! Please give me more!!"

And Hibiki replied as he moved his hips slowly at first and Dita cried out as she felt her body heat up even more and she was filled to the brim by Hibiki's cock in her vagina, she loved it so much she was going to faint at the pleasure that flooded every nerve of her body in that instant but she held on and continued to stay there as Hibiki was deep inside of her body and she felt him begin to move slowly in and out of her and it felt so good.

(This feels so good! Give me more Mr. Alien!!!)

Hibiki did so as this reminded him of his position with Barnette when she and him were with Jura and doing this with Dita was even more enjoyable and the sounds of her moaning plus the movements of her body was very intoxicating and he continued to move like a piston going at full throttle into her and she wanted more of it. Hibiki then moved his hands to her breasts and massaged them as well as kissing Dita's neck and earlobe. The redhead then turned to his direction and both of them kissed one another deeply just as both of them orgasmed once more.

Both moaned as the two of them felt their bodies react, Dita felt another stream of Hibiki's seed flood deeply into her body and she felt her own body respond in kind as the pleasure and heat flooded her body to the core. Hibiki felt likewise as he felt his body release all of his seed deeply into Dita's body and the feel of her vaginal walls milking him as well as feeling her juices mix with his own made him feel even more alive as the two of them tensed up and then parted from their kiss to moan at the same time in their respective orgasms.

That was the limit for the two of them as Hibiki rolled to allow Dita to lie on her bed and he moved away a bit but Dita despite feeling very sleepy spoke to him very gently.

"No Mr. Alien…stay, I feel happy if you're here."

Hibiki could see that she meant that and thus to accede to her wishes, he stayed right there next to her and made sure to hug her tightly and as the two of them relaxed themselves, Dita spoke to Hibiki despite getting very sleepy after all that they had been doing together.

"Now I think you would like to come to my room more often, right Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki gave her a smile and kissed her on the nose and she sighed happily and went to sleep and Hibiki looked at her and did the very same thing and joined her in the realm of sleep and dreams as well, and their dreams were about to get even hotter after what they had done with one another.

--------

The next day…

Dita woke up and felt her body being filled with a very warm and very delicious sensations and she blushed as her memories of last night came back to her and she once more looked at the sleeping form of Hibiki and she couldn't help herself as she ran her eyes on him and relished the memories of feeling his skin on her own. She couldn't help but recall the utter explosion of pleasure between the two of them and she couldn't wait to tell her friends about this moment, as well as Jura to thank her for showing her those videos.

(I really have to thank Jura for helping me have this moment with Mr. Alien…but how can I thank her properly?)

Dita thought about it and then recalled how much Jura wanted to have a child with Hibiki and while she was not liking the idea of letting Jura have Hibiki for herself, she wanted to show that she was happy that she and Hibiki finally got to be together and she wanted it to stay that way, she was a very open minded and open hearted woman and sharing was not above her in the very least as well and this was something that she wanted her friends to experience so they all would know that not all men were bad.

As she thought it all over, she ran her hands on her stomach and then thought about what she read in one magazine, that this was a way that men and women had children. The thought of being able to have children with Hibiki's seed made her smile and blush, she wanted to see what sort of children she and her Mr. Alien would have in the near future. Like all women of Megele she knew her own cycle and she was not fertile at the moment and thus she was not yet ready to have children, but she looked forward to the day as well.

Hibiki then opened his eyes and smiled at the way Dita was looking at him with a very deep blush on her face and he couldn't help but find that look on her face very attractive and very much arousing, as he recalled the time that she was like that after they reached their orgasms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mr. Alien…last night was, it was incredible. Did you enjoy doing it with me?"

Hibiki nodded and Dita replied.

"I'm happy, I guess learning those things from Jura helped a lot. By the way Mr. Alien, you know that Jura wants to have a baby with you right?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know it might offend you, but can you let her have your seed?"

"Huh? Why are you telling me that anyway?"

"Because I read that this is how men and women had children and since Jura taught me this….I want to pay her back, please Mr. Alien will you do this for Jura and me?"

Hibiki couldn't help but smile at that and nodded, he vowed to keep the secret fact that he had already been with Jura and Barnette, it was a good thing to keep as he wanted to let things be solved on their own and that was all right with him.

"All right, I will….but are you ready for another round Dita?"

Dita smiled and that told Hibiki that Dita was more than eager to begin the festivities once more as she kissed Hibiki deeply on the lips while rubbing her pert, full, and soft breasts on his hard and well muscled chest and that was enough to get Hibiki even more eager for another round and as soon as the kiss was over, Hibiki made his move and Dita was now below him and he was ready to make things happen.

Both of them were unaware of the fact that someone was busy looking at them.

--------

In Jura's room…

Jura managed to get a look into Dita's room with a remote video camera that she had borrowed from Parfait and had the engineer reconfigured for this purpose, the head engineer did ask her why she wanted this but the blonde replied that it was for something very important. She smiled wildly at the video she was getting in the very same screen in which she had seen the tapes. She had not heard the conversation as she had turned on the recorder when Dita and Hibiki began to kiss themselves once more, thus she was not aware of what the two had said before.

She had secretly had this installed at the very night that Hibiki and Dita were in the room and the footage was good, she liked it a lot and decided to keep the files in her newly formed collection of videos and this was the very first of her new collection.

The videos would add some variety to the collection and she had ideas on making several more involving her and Hibiki as well as Barnette with Hibiki, either alone, or in tandem with one another like before. She wanted to make things all the more interesting once they were made into data crystal files, not only would they remind her of the escapades, but also to help ensure that when the originals gave the ghost, she had some to keep and use as tapes were known to not last long despite how old the cassettes were.

Jura smiled as she looked at the images and then began to feel hot in her body and realized that since she had planned this, she couldn't find time to have some relief of her own while she would have wanted to grab Hibiki and have some alone time with him for a bit, this was Dita's night so no such luck there….but that certainly didn't mean she was not going to be saddened at all as she knew that Barnette was coming and sure enough, there was a sound that told her that her expected arrival was here.

She moved quickly and opened the door and then Barnette walked in and the two greeted one another with a smile and Barnette spoke first.

"So how did it go?"

"Pretty good, Dita's as happy as I have seen her…and you know what Barnette, they are going at it again."

"This early, Dita must really enjoyed what they did last night, don't you think so Jura?"

"Yep….so why don't we watch this so we can have fun of our own?"

Barnette smiled and both of them kissed one another hotly and they sat down to witness the video before them as Hibiki and Dita got ready for another wild round and both women began to kiss and touch one another hotly while both of them removed their clothes and it was not long before the blonde and green eyed woman and the emerald and violet hair woman were naked. Jura then had a thought.

"Hey Barnette….do you think that we should have Dita learn about what we did with Hibiki before?"

Barnette was confused for a moment or two until she understood just what Jura was driving at.

"You want Dita to join you and me with Hibiki?"

Jura smiled at that and nodded and Barnette blushed at that, she had to admit that Jura's latest plan was very bold and very risqué. Not to mention that the idea of all three of them having their way with Hibiki was something that was outright scandalous and yet exciting at the very same time.

"Maybe we should let Dita have more time to get used to being with Hibiki, she might not like to share him after what they have done you know."

"Hmmm, good point, after what they did last night and are doing now, that can be an issue. Either way, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?"

Barnette nodded as she was not planning to challenge the idea, but it was delicious an idea either way. For now however, that idea was going to be in the back burner for the time being as she and Jura began to kiss each other once more and then pleasured one another, all the while, Jura had set the system on record for the second time.

Jura then wondered if they should make the same move on two other people….and both of them had blue hair….the blonde was eager to see just how Misty and Meia would react to this situation when the time came for them to be exposed to it all. She knew that despite the former animosity between the two of them Hibiki and Meia respected one another in some degree…and the idea of the two doing the deed was going to be something that would really spark the fires…

Besides, it was going to be Meia's birthday soon…

As she thought it over once more, there was only one conclusion in Jura's mind…

Things were going to get hot and heavy in the near future…

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Well now, that was interesting, makes you wish you were in Hibiki's shoes at the moment I guess.

You'll have to forgive some of the parts in this story as I have a lot on my mind and I needed to work things out before anything else. Anyway, I hope this will be all right for you readers.

Dita has now been introduced to the physically intimate relationships between men and women and she is taking to it like fish to water, and it seems that she does love Hibiki and it seems that despite his deepening attraction to some the other women of the Nirvana, Dita holds special place in Hibiki's heart and he is willing to keep it that way. Things will get interesting form here on out.

What will happen now that Dita has had her turn?

How will Jura move her plan to get Meia and eventually Misty into this moment?

Wait and see!!!


	6. Chapter 6

VanDread - Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to VanDread.

Chapter 5

Meia's Birthday Gift

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the void of space…

The Nirvana was currently fighting with another band of Harvesters that had just ambushed them on their way back to Talark and Megele. The Dreads had gone out to fight once more and destroy the enemy forces but when the pirates needed some long range heavy fire power, they were surprised to see that Hibiki and Dita's VanDread had also undergone a massive transformation as it's power went right through the roof.

Several VanDread Clones, namely the ones that were the copies of VanDread Jura were easily obliterated by the suddenly boosted VanDread that Hibiki and Dita piloted and that was something that both mystified and intrigued the rest of the pirates as they had not expected that. Parfait also reported that the Paeksis had also unleashed a massive spike of energy when the two merged to form the VanDread and when the battle was over, the pirates were able to move on in their journey towards their home system.

Naturally there would be question on what was going on with Dita's Dread now that it was able to undergo the same changes as Jura's Dread did and also what was happening to Hibiki's Vanguard as a result.

--------

In the Bridge…

Buzam and Magno were in deep discussion on recent events, namely on the sudden spikes of power that two of the three transformed Dreads that were in their forces.

"I can't quite understand it Captain, all of a sudden, the Dreads of both Dita and Jura are unleashing more power than before and yet there seems to be no outward reason as to how this happened, not that I am complaining but it does pose quite the mystery Captain."

"In that regard I agree with you Buzam, but for whatever reason these changes have occurred, let's be thankful that they have had no adverse effects on our pilots as of late, if they suffer in exchange for the power to defeat the Harvesters, then that is the kind of power that we do not need, I will not let pain be the trade off of the power we have. Hasp parfait turned up anything in her studies of the two Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard?"

Buzam looked at the report from their top engineer and replied.

"The changes in Dita's Dread mirror that of Jura's own so this occurred fairly recently and we have talked with Dita about it and she replied that she had not made any modifications to her Dread recently, and that has us baffled as Dita doesn't have the training for such advanced modifications, specially on a Dread like her own."

Magno thought about that and wondered just what was going to happen in the near future, until this mystery was solved, they were going to have to keep the Paeksis enhanced Dreads in lockdown and under the eyes of Parfait and her staff unless they were once more under attack by the Harvesters. She knew for a fact that the Harvesters would do their best to replicate the power of the modified VanDreads, after all, they had done that before when they created the VanDread Copies. Though she wondered if there was another, more human explanation to the transformations as she had been able to witness a number of things that seemed rather off at the moment in her crew, namely with a certain Talark teen.

She had noted that Jura was a lot more amorous with Hibiki for the past few days and Hibiki seemed less inclined to resist Jura's advances, not like in the past, in fact, she could have sworn that he was actually enjoying it. The other one was a much deeper increase of affection between Dita and Hibiki, while that was not considered be odd since Dita had feelings for Hibiki, the Talark teen seemed to be a lot more receptive to her actions.

This bore a lot on the elderly woman's mind, and not in a bad way as she suspected something had changed Hibiki a great deal when it came to being around women, she had another thought on what was the situation there in the wood work but that was not to be entertained for now.

"Hmmm….all right, have Parfait to a complete analysis on Dita's Dread and see what other factors she can uncover about this situation."

--------

In the Engineering Room…

Parfait ran over the information which she had been able to gather from Dita's Dread and she had to make sure that everything was in order. The data showed that the changes in Dita's Dread matched those of Jura's own Dread, though they were for a different function that fit the VanDreads they turned into when they fused with Hibiki's Vanguard.

The systems in Dita's Dread were geared towards greater power converters and targeting systems which improved the VanDread's ability to increase the range of the VanDread's cannons, the cannons themselves were also improved so they could be able to fire faster and unleash better power, as well as being more capable to storing energy for close combat when needed.

Jura's VanDread had systems geared for the purpose of defense as well and that made the Dread tougher and stronger, it had increased armor and the energy shield generators were able to produce much denser and stronger shields and the armor plating was tougher and thicker. The head engineer then did her part

Parfait then thought about how things were going on between Hibiki and Dita, she wished she was able to talk to Dita, Jura and Hibiki so she could get some information as well as run some tests on the Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard to see what was the reason that their machines had changed the way they did for the past few weeks. However, the three in question were not around that the moment as Dita and Hibiki were off and Jura was busy organizing some things in her room for some sort of archive, or so the blonde Dread pilot claimed. She wondered just what Jura working was on and what were Dita and Hibiki doing now, she didn't know why, but she could swear that they were eager to get away from the others.

The head engineer then went back to what she had been asked to do by both Buzam and Magno and she then thought that after she was done with her work, she would then make her way to the Medical bay and spend some time helping Duero and even if possible, get a massage from Duero, she didn't know why, but she was eager to find out if Duero knew physical therapy and the idea of Duero's hands on her body was appealing to her very well.

"Parfait? Are you all right?"

"Huh?!"

"You look kind of red for some reason, are you having a fever?"

Parfait realized that her thoughts of Duero were getting rather vivid and she managed to calm herself and reply to the question of her second in command.

"No, I'm fine."

Chief was not entirely convinced, but knowing that she was not going to get any further with Parfait, she sighed and replied.

"All right then, but be sure to drop by the Doctor's office, he'd be really worried if you got sick or injured you know."

Parfait nodded at that and thought about how to approach the situation she had with Duero.

--------

In Dita's room…

"Yeeees! Right there!"

Hibiki was not going to be focusing on such matters as he had his own matters to deal with at the moment as Dita was licking his cock while he was sitting on her bed at the moment and she was between his thighs and taking his cock deep into her mouth and moving her head back and forth as she continued to suck his cock, the two of them were heading back to their respective rooms when Dita had a weird but unthreatening gleam in her eye and grabbed his hand and brought him to her room and then without hesitation she kissed him and then the two of them were once more at it at full tilt. Hibiki quickly removed his clothes and so did Dita and the red haired Dread pilot was now naked before him and she had removed his loincloth already.

The two of them were enjoying this at the moment and Dita was the most enthusiastic of the two as she used her hands to gently massage Hibiki's testicles slowly with them and she would move more slowly and use her tongue on him. The two started out with Hibiki playing with Dita's breasts with hands, mouth and tongue, much to her pleasure and his as well as he took her breasts and played with them gently and she felt her body react at the pleasure that was flowing all over her body. As soon as Hibiki was done with her breasts, he made his way to her vagina and the moment he licked her there, she wailed loudly and he continued and used his fingers.

Dita sat on the bed with her legs parted there and Hibiki between her thighs, holding them apart to get even deeper with his tongue and she relished every moment of it and as soon as he licked her clitoris and then used his fingers, she shouted out even more in pleasure at the sensations and feelings that he was giving her at that moment. As soon as she came hard and fast, she lay down on the bed panting and moaning out loudly while Hibiki continued to lap up her juices, as soon as he was done, she made her move and here they were now.

Hibiki ran his hands through Dita's hair. and then to her face as she continued to move her head up and down and the feel of her mouth caressing his cock as well as her tongue licking and touching it in all the right places made him even more aroused and he felt that his body was soon to hit the limits of his control as he shouted out loudly.

"I'M GONNA!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Dita got ready and out came Hibiki's seed from his cock into her mouth and the red haired Dread pilot welcomed her lover's hot seed into her mouth, she would never get tired of it's taste and she took in as much as she could take and moved back and Hibiki shot out some more strands of his seed and hit her face and breasts gently and she smiled at Hibiki when she saw the blush on his face and she wanted to hear Hibiki moan out loudly.

However she knew that while they could have a lot of fun all day in her room, she would have to leave as soon as she was able to as she was needed for tomorrow as tomorrow was Meia's birthday and she wanted to surprise. Hibiki noticed that and spoke to Dita.

"Something wrong?"

Dita shook her head and replied.

"It's nothing Mr. Alien, I just recalled that we're supposed to be meeting up to help meia celebrate her birthday tomorrow."

Hibiki was surprised at that as he was not aware of that situation for Meia.

"It's her birthday tomorrow?"

Dita nodded and smiled at Hibiki.

"Yeah, but she's always running away and no matter how many times we try to surprise her, it always fails."

"She runs away from her birthday party? That's strange…"

Dita nodded and she wished she could find a way to help make sure that Meia would stay in her birthday this time, unlike the past many years since she had known Meia. She wished she had help but since Meia knew that everyone was going to be pitching in, she would not hesitate to escape as soon as she could, it was then that she had an idea.

"Maybe you can help us Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki thought it over and knew that birthdays usually involve planning and preparation as well as food, and when there was food and a chance to relax, then he was more than willing to help out and he nodded with a smile.

"Sure….but until the time comes, we need to get back to what we were doing."

Dita smiled and she caressed Hibiki's cock with her hands and then kissed it and it was back to full mast and she smiled at how quickly Hibiki was back to being ready and that excited her greatly as she felt her vagina ache with want and get even wetter than before and Hibiki could see that and Dita was more than willing to let Hibiki have his way with her for the moment and Hibiki was more than willing to do just that.

Hibiki kissed Dita once more and the two of them were quickly locked in a deep kiss between the two of them and when that was over, Hibiki lavished another round of attention to Dita's breasts with his hands and his mouth and tongue and Dita moaned out loudly at this and relished it all as she moaned and spoke out her pleasure to Hibiki.

"More Mr. Alien!!! Make my breasts feel your touch!!!"

Hibiki was more than happy to do as Dita asked of him and he knew that she would like it either way and as soon as he began to make his way to her stomach, he parted her legs and she was more than willing to let him and he moved towards her vagina and he could see the wetness and he then pushed his cock deeply into her vagina and the two of them moaned out loudly at the pleasure that flowed into their bodies and when he was deep inside of her body, Hibiki relaxed and the both of them took the time to enjoy the sensations and then when he was sure that they were ready, he began to move slowly and both of them cried at the sensations that came out from their respective actions.

Dita moaned out as she reached and held Hibiki close to her to make sure that he would not go anywhere from her and she relished the slow motions of Hibiki's cock in and out of her vagina as well as the hot and delicious waves of pleasure that was moving through the two of them as Hibiki continued to send even more pleasure through her body with each thrust of his hips that sent his cock in and out of her vagina which was very wet and eager for more..

"Mr. Alien….you feel so good!!! Give me more….please!"

Hibiki was more than willing to do that as he began to speed up his thrusts and the tightness, wetness, softness and heat of Dita's vagina was more than enough to make Hibiki move even faster and it was not long before he was thrusting deep and hard into Dita's vagina and Dita was more than happy to let Hibiki do what he liked as she was also enjoying it as well.

The Talark teen moved even faster until he was pumping in and out of Dita and the redhead smiled as she moaned and cried out her pleasure while Hibiki then moved to her breasts and sucked, and licked them with great gusto. The two of them were in ecstasy and it was not long before the two of them finally came at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hibiki cried out as he thrust for a few more times and then felt all of his seed flow into Dita's vagina with her inner walls milking him for all he was worth and the redhead also moaned out loudly at the pleasure as she felt her vagina and her womb being filled once more by Hibiki's seed and the feel of it all flowing into her body was something that she was never going to get tired of for as long as she was alive as she felt it fill her body to the brim.

--------

In Jura's room…

Jura smiled at that and she recorded the whole thing for her collections and she knew that this collections could prove a great deal of help for her and the others in the near future, plus, if these videos were someday used when men and women from her world and Hibiki's then she would be quite a famous person when the time came, plus she would do her best to make sure that the videos were used properly and not tampered with.

For the moment, she decided to focus on getting something to fill up her stomach to make sure that she had the energy, after all she was also part of the team dedicated to helping Meia celebrate her birthday, as much as she didn't show it openly, she was also very appreciative of Meia's efforts in the pirates.

--------

In the galley…

Everyone was busy planning out some things for the coming party and try as they might to keep things hidden from meia, the Dread squadron leader had this amazing knack for appearing out of nowhere to make things even more hectic for them. They had always tried to find a way to show to Meia that they cared a great deal for all she had done and they wanted her to celebrate her birthday, but she would always find a way to escape from them and it was getting to be difficult.

Meia had just gone into the galley and caught Dita and the others making the plans while she also caught Barnette making the cake as well and the women tried to come up with tangible excuses to get away from meia, but she had seen it already and knew that her birthday was coming soon. Jura was there and while she was eager to finally get the celebration on the way, she had another idea in mind.

Jura had every intention to allow Meia to try being with Hibiki since she could tell that they were getting very close to one another, and she knew of a very good way to do just that, but at the moment, she needed to make sure that everything was well underway, and she needed to get Meia to see just what it was like for men and women to get intimate with one another.

That was one part, now all she needed to do was get the other part of the plan that she had in mind for the rest of the day, they had tomorrow to work with and Hibiki was going to need some convincing. Hibiki walked in with Dita nearby and after getting his food for the day, he began to eat and she decided to make a smile in his direction along with a very suggestive wink.

Hibiki replied with a smile of his own and Jura blushed a bit at that as she got ready to have some fun with Hibiki for the day, the birthday party was still tomorrow and they had plenty of time, the only thing that she hoped for was that the Harvesters were not going to show up unexpectedly and ruin everything that she had been working on for the rest of the day, it would really spoil her plans and her moods.

And for now….she needed something to help her relax a great deal and she already had an idea on how to do that part of the day.

--------

In Jura's Room…

"Harder!!! Harder Hibiki!!!!"

Jura was shouting as she and Hibiki were in her shower area and both of them were naked and they were in her shower room (which she had placed another personal camera to record her sexual escapades if they were ever in this room.) and she was already naked and so was Hibiki, with their clothes being outside in a pile at the moment. The blonde Dread pilot was eager for this to relax her body and mind and this was more than all right for her to relax her body and mind in the most pleasurable way. Hibiki was currently laving his mouth and tongue on her breasts and nipples while he used his fingers to pleasure her vagina and her clitoris the way she liked them to pleasured and she could feel his cock touching her thighs

The two of them started out after they had left the galley and headed to her room, the very second they were sure that no one was looking in their direction; Jura moved in and began to kiss Hibiki and they made their way to her room and she was quick to disrobe and so was he at the moment. As soon as the two of them were naked, the blonde moved down and began to lick and kiss Hibiki's chest and licked his nipples while he massaged her own very large and well formed breasts and her nipples, much to her delight and when she was done with her actions, the two of them kissed one another deeply and their tongues dueled with one another while they played with each other's bodies, As soon as that was over, Jura made him sit down on her bed and she got between his legs and then took to his cock and began to run her tongue up and down on his cock, loving the feel and taste of Hibiki's cock and Hibiki moaned out loudly at the sensations that Jura was sending throughout his body.

Jura licked Hibiki's cock from base to tip and then she took it deeply into her mouth, moaning at the feel of it in her mouth as well as the feeling of being filled by it as well as feeling the heat coming from it that sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine that made her all the more aroused. Hibiki likewise relished the wetness, warmth and softness of Jura's mouth as well as the feel of her tongue caressing his cock and licking it like mad. Jura then began to move her head up and down while licking and sucking Hibiki's cock slowly and deeply and the Tarak teen was more than willing to let her do what she wanted at that moment as he enjoyed as well as she did.

Hibiki moaned out loudly at the sensations as he felt Jura's mouth and tongue move up and down his cock and it was a very enjoyable situation for him as he looked down to see the beautiful blonde woman sucking his cock deeply and the sight of it made him all the more eager to pleasure her as well, but she enjoyed this situation for a s long as possible as he knew that it would eventually lead to more pleasurable things.

And he was right on the money as Jura continued to give his cock the special treatment with her mouth and tongue and then after a few minutes of intense action, the blonde decided to give Hibiki a special treatment as she released her cock but before Hibiki could moan in disappointment, the blonde Dread pilot placed his cock between her breasts and he moaned out loudly at the pleasure of it all. Jura smiled and teased Hibiki, aware that the cameras she had in her room were recording all this.

"You love the feel of my breasts Hibiki?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you, it's nice to hear my breasts are appreciated, I take good care of myself you know…now then, I want you to enjoy this."

Hibiki roared as Jura began to move her body and his cock, covered in her saliva was being caressed by Jura's breasts and Hibiki had never felt this kind of pleasure running up and down his spine like this, it was true that he felt it before, but this was always special and the fact that Jura was doing this to pleasure him and herself, was making him hungry for more, but he relaxed himself as best he could so he could have his turn later, right now it was Jura's turn to make him happy and that was something he was not going to interrupt unless he had to.

Jura relished the feel of Hibiki's cock rubbing her breasts as she moved her body up and down as her boobs caressed Hibiki's cock on all sides and she loved to hear him moan and shout her name as he was doing at this very moment.

"Jura…..feels so soft…."

Jura smiled at that and continued to move her breasts on Hibiki's cock and she could feel her own vagina throbbing hungrily and it was soaking wet and eager to have Hibiki make his move into pushing his cock into it and the blonde hungered to feel the pleasure flow into and through her body once more, but controlled that for the moment and used her free right hand's fingers to play with her vagina and her clit, making her moan out at the pleasure she was giving herself and the pleasure she was getting from Hibiki as well.

It was not long before Hibiki couldn't hold it anymore and he made it obvious to Jura.

"Jura! I'm about to…"

Jura then knew that now was not the right time for the dark haired youth to release his seed right now, she was tempted as she wanted to taste it once more in her mouth and on her tongue but for now she had a very interesting idea.

Which led to them being here in her bathroom and she was leaning on the wall while Hibiki laved his mouth and tongue on her large and well formed breasts as well as her nipples with his mouth and tongue while using his hands to pleasure her vagina and her clitoris the way she liked him to do it. This went on for as long as she wanted it and when she had enough of the pleasure, she moved to take Hibiki's head back and then the blonde kissed him deeply as the two of them were able to have fun.

Jura then turned on the shower and had it conditioned to release warm water on them and it was slow as well, allowing the two of them to be pelted by warm water droplets and for some reason, the fact that she was doing this with Hibiki and covered in water seemed to invoke even greater pleasure and hunger in Jura and that was something that the blonde Dread pilot liked a great deal. After they were done kissing, she moved down and lay on the floor and then parted her legs and beckoned to Hibiki.

"Come here Hibiki, taste my juices."

Hibiki needed no further invitation as he moved to Jura's parted thighs and wasted no time as he began to lick her vagina making the blonde gasp in pleasure as she ran her hands on his wet skin, finding the feel of it being slick was a real turn on for her.

"Yes…..make me scream Hibiki, I want you to make me happy, then I will pay you back."

Hibiki was eager for that and he continued with his actions on her vagina and her clitoris as she licked Jura's outer lips and then her clit, making the blonde Dread pilot moan out loudly in pleasure and Hibiki took a look at the blonde woman. The sight of her covered in water with her blonde hair like liquid gold behind her, her skin glittering with the light, her breasts moving up and down in time with her breathing and the sight of her beautiful face flushed with red from all the pleasure and her green eyes looking at him with the flame of passion, lust, and desire was more than enough to arouse the fire in the Tarak teen as he moved in for the kill, so to speak.

Hibiki went back and was in the mood as he continued to taste Jura's wetness and despite the fact there was water running down her body, the blonde's vagina was releasing more of her juices and thus he didn't have to worry about losing the taste that he liked, Jura had a unique taste and so did Barnette and Dita and he relished each unique taste from each woman that he had already been with for the past few weeks. As he tasted Jura's vagina and her clitoris, he pushed his tongue deeper into her vagina and Jura's cries of pleasure were more than enough to make him go further as he used his fingers.

"Ahhhhh!!! Yes! That's it Hibiki!!!!"

Jura was in heaven as she felt Hibiki's tongue and fingers began to pleasure her body even more and it was something she was not going to forget at this moment, she began to play with Hibiki's wet hair and then his back, feeling the muscles underneath his skin and as soon as he was making her feel even more alive than before, she felt her body being to reach the end of her limit.

"Hibiki….I'm going to cum…"

Hibiki continued with his actions, reaching the spot that he knew would make Jura all the more eager for it as she moaned out loudly as well as shouting his name with absolute pleasure and joy until she finally reached her very own limits and she orgasmed while playing with her breasts with her free hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh!!!!"

As soon as Jura shouted out her release, Hibiki was able to taste her juices once more and that was more than enough for him as he lapped up as much as he could and as he tasted Jura's juices, he relished it and licked her vagina and clitoris deeply, sending even more thrills of pleasure up and down Jura's body and mind.

The blonde relished the pleasure that flooded her body at that moment and decided that now was the time with to make her own move on Hibiki. With that in mind she moved forward, placed her hand on Hibiki's chest and pushed him back and then had him lean on the others side of the hard see through glass wall and then she parted his legs, made her way there and looked at Hibiki hard, fully erect cock and smiled seductively at him.

"Now it's my turn Hibiki."

Hibiki gulped as Jura came closer, rubbing her breasts on his chest, the sensations made him moan out as she kissed him once more, excited by the mixture of her taste with his saliva. She moved down, rubbing her breasts on him as well as gently rubbing her breasts and nipples on the tip of Hibiki's cock and then she made her move and took Hibiki's cock into her mouth and began to play with it in her mouth using her tongue. She licked the sides and then the underside, all the way to the tip and then she took it into her mouth, relishing it's feel and the heat of it coming to her tongue.

Jura moved her head and moaned a bit, knowing that the action she was taking would excite and stimulate Hibiki's cock even more and that was what she wanted for this moment and Hibiki was moaning the way she liked him to. She moved her head up and down slowly and it was not long before her stimulation of his cock was getting Hibiki even more fired up and it was then that she had an idea. She stopped and then moved herself to straddle Hibiki's head and she exposed her dripping wet vagina to him and he quickly got the hint and moved forward his head to lick her dropping wet sex and her clitoris as well.

Jura groaned out in absolute pleasure that and moaned even louder as Hibiki lavished his attention on her vagina and her clitoris and the blonde went back to his cock and took it deeply into her mouth once more and licked the head all the way to the base and took in Hibiki's cock, all the while aware that the cameras she had installed in her own room were recording this moment and she didn't care, it was going to one for the record books anyway.

Hibiki was getting even more aroused as he licked Jura's wet sex and used his wet fingers to further stimulate her inner sheath as well as her clitoris and that was more than enough to drive Jura toi brink of release as she did the same with her actions on his cock and it was not long before she was gently playing with Hibiki's testicles in hand and then she licked him from tip to base as well as taking his testicles into her mouth and played with them gently with her tongue.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their own climaxes at the same time and both of them were very happy that they were finally able to orgasm and at the same time as well and that was a great feat.

Jura felt Hibiki's hot seed flood her mouth and even hit the back of her throat in a hot stream and she took in more and more of it for her own personal pleasure and it made her happy that she finally got to taste her male lover's essence once more and that was something that she loved as the warmth, thickness, and tastiness flooded his mouth as well.

Hibiki moaned out loudly as he was hit by a rushing amount of Jura's juices and she was releasing out a lot at that moment and he liked that a lot. He moaned even more as he felt Jura lap up more of his seed as she sucked his seed deeply while he probed deeper with his tongue and lapped up as much of her moisture as he could.

As the two relished each other's taste, the blonde moved away from Hibiki and than sat next to him and then spoke to Hibiki.

"Say Hibiki, can I ask you a favor?"

"What sort of favor?"

"I think you already figured out it's Meia's birthday right?"

Hibiki nodded and Jura smiled.

"I want to ask you to give Meia birthday gift, something she will enjoy greatly if delivered in the right fashion."

"What sort of gift could I offer Meia anyway?"

Jura smiled and kissed Hibiki and as soon as that was over, she spoke to him in a very seductive fashion.

"I think you already know what sort of gift I have in mind Hibiki, I am sure Meia would like that."

Hibiki was surprised and wondered just how he was going to handle this, Meia and him were not on hostile terms as far as he knew, but they were not exactly friends at the moment and that was something that he wanted to fix before the end of the birthday that she was going to have and from what he knew from the gossip he heard from time to time and what he had learned firsthand, Meia was not the kind of person to be into that sort of thing.

"You sure about that? Meia isn't exactly….well, the kind to celebrate often."

"I know….but this time it will be different, but do you want it?"

Hibiki thought about that and wondered what it would be like to do this with Meia and truth be told, after seeing the beautiful side of being with a woman as well as getting to know them a lot more than he had normally done months earlier, this was not a bad idea.

"All right, I'll do it, but I hope you have a plan on how to convince her."

"Oh don't worry, I already have one….but let's focus on other matters shall we?"

Hibiki nodded and moved in to have his way with Jura and the blonde allowed him to do so as she kissed him and then the two went to action as Jura got Hibiki to lie down on the tiles as she got on top of him and straddled his waist and then gently lowered herself down to his cock and took it in deeply as she moaned in happiness and gave Hibiki a deep kiss on the face and she began to move her body up and down. Both of them moaned out loudly and Hibiki then played with Jura's breasts and nipples with his hands, much to her happiness and delight on his actions with her body.

The two relished this and as Jura moved her body up and down, the Tarak teen then made his own move as he began to move his own hips in time with every thrust Jura made with her own body and that doubled their respective pleasure and that was what they both wanted at this moment and it was not long before the two of them were moving with even greater speed.

"YES!!! HARDER!!! DEEPER!!!! THIS IS SOOOOO GOOD!!!"

"JURA!!! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!"

Both of them were moaning out loudly as the pleasure for them grew stronger and thicker and it was going to be long before the two of them reached their respective limits. And sure enough, the two of them finally reached their respective limits as they thrust deeply into one another while Jura leaned forward and allowed Hibiki to pleasure her breasts deeply with his mouth and tongue, as they reached their respective release, the Tarak teen released Jura's full and well formed breasts from his mouth and both of them screamed at the same time.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Jura smiled once more as she felt her lover's seed flow into her body and filled it to the brim as well, she would never get tired of this feeling in her body no matter how many times she had done this, she was eager to finally be pregnant as well as raising a child even if it was a boy and not a girl as she head read on the book that a child between a man and woman would either a boy or a girl. She did however plan to ask Hibiki how he would feel being an ohma.

Hibiki moaned as he felt Jura's inner sheath milk his cock of his seed and despite having felt it before, he would never get tired of it, and he had to admit that after all he had experienced and learned, he was not going to look at a woman in an ordinary fashion ever again. He wondered just how this would work out, he had a feeling the truth was going to come out eventually and he knew he would have to be ready to face the music, but for now, he was going to enjoy this for all it was worth, besides that, this was a great way to unwind and be close to people after all the fight with the Harvesters that they had to deal with.

Jura smiled as Hibiki and she got dressed after they took some time to rest and dry each other up with towels and kissing each other as well, now that was a good way to shower in her mind and as they finished getting dressed, she bid him farewell and then looked at her recordings and smiled as she saw that everything was recorded well.

It was then that she got a feed from the camera that she had installed in Barnette's room….it seemed that Hibiki was going to be in for yet another round of pleasure, only his time, it was with Barnette.

--------

In Barnette's Room…

"Yes….faster Hibiki….faster!!!"

Barnette moaned out loudly as Hibiki continued to lick her vagina as she was sitting on her bed naked while the very much naked young Tarak youth was there between her parted thighs and she was holding his head closer to her sex in order to make sure that she got all the delicious sensations that she wanted at this moment. Barnette enjoyed this moment as she felt every stroke of Hibiki's hot and wet tongue on her vagina's lips and her clitoris, Hibiki would also push his tongue past her vagina's lips.

Hibiki lapped up Barnette's juices with his tongue and then used his hands to pleasure her vagina with thrusting motions while licking her clitoris and that made Barnette even hotter by the second and that was what Hibiki wanted all the while as he continued to pleasure Barnette the way she wanted him to.

The emerald haired woman continued to feel a great deal of pleasure as Hibiki's tongue was soon joined by his fingers as he continued to play with her vagina and her clitoris. She moaned even more as she played with her breasts, combining the pleasure together, and it was not long before Barnette would finally reach her limit as she orgasmed hard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Hibiki lapped up as much of Barnette's juices as best he could and he relished the taste of her juices, he then cleaned her thighs and licked all the way to the spot that made Barnette cry out in pleasure.

As soon he was done, Barnette smiled at him as she beckoned for him to be closer, as soon as he did so, Barnette kissed Hibiki deeply, relishing his taste mixed with her own juices. As soon as they cleaned one another, the emerald haired woman had Hibiki kneel on the middle of the bed and she then moved to his cock, she licked Hibiki's cock from base to tip as well as licking Hibiki's testicles with her tongue. Hibiki moaned out loudly at that pleasure as he rubbed Barnette's hair with his hands as well as touching her face gently, and the bliss he felt was something he was not forgetting for a long time.

As Barnette finished licking and tasting Hibiki's cock and his testicles, she moved to place his cock between her breasts and began to move her body as Hibiki moaned out in pleasure. While Barnette was not as large as Jura, she was certainly well endowed in her own right. Hibiki knew that for a fact now as she allowed her breasts to cover his cock on all sides as she moved her body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Barnette grinned at the way Hibiki moaned out loudly and asked a question to him.

"Do you like my breasts Hibiki?"

"YES!!!!"

"Good, now enjoy them as best you can."

Hibiki did as Barnette suggested as he let her do what she liked, Barnette was more than willing to do what she liked as she moved her breasts up and down Hibiki's stick cock and she found the feeling of it all to be very much something that she liked a great deal and she loved the feeling of the heat coming from Hibiki's cock flowing through her breasts. As she moved her body, she would routinely lick Hibiki's cock at the tip, making the Tarak teen moan even more.

This continued as Barnette moved her breasts over Hibiki's cock. The Tarak teen moaned out deeply as he ran his hands on Barnette's body and back as well. Barnette also moaned out as she felt Hibiki's cock continue to send pleasure to her breasts as well as her nipples and she could feel her vagina getting wet all over again.

It was not long before the two of them reached their respective limits.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hibiki groaned as he felt his seed fly out of his cock as he watched the liquid being sucked by Barnette eagerly and even though some of his seed fell down to her breasts, she continued and as soon as she was done, she gently removed his cock and took it into her mouth to make sure she took in more of it and he gently moved his hips and she moaned at that and moved away, allowing him to be free of her mouth.

Barnette wiped off her lover's seed from her breasts with her hands, as soon as she wad done with cleaning her breasts she then licked her hands clean and marveled at the taste she felt. She looked to see that her lover's cock was stiff and ready for yet another round. She smiled and lay back on the bed and parted her legs for Hibiki to take a good look at her dripping wet vagina and she grinned at him.

"Go for it Hibiki….it's time to finish what we started."

Hibiki nodded, made his way to her and then took both Barnette's legs to his shoulders and began to move his hips slowly, pushing his cock deeply into Barnette's sex and the Tarak teen groaned in pleasure as he slid deeply into her. Barnette herself also made the same noises.

"YEEEEESSSS!!!"

As soon as he was deep inside of Barnette, Hibiki slowly began to move, sending pleasure down through his body and Barnette's as well, the emerald haired woman smiled out at the pleasure, she then moaned and bit her lower lip as the pleasure flowed through her. The Megele woman moaned her pleasure, as she focused her thoughts on the pleasure as she felt Hibiki's cock move in and out of her vagina.

Barnette moaned even louder as Hibiki slowly began to pick up the pace and she loved it when he was gentle with her, but at the moment, she was eager to feel a bit more.

"Hibiki….move faster…yes!!!"

Hibiki agreed with Barnette's request and picked up the pace and the emerald haired woman was very happy for that as he moved faster and deeper. Hibiki also felt the pleasure increase as he did deep, fast and strong thrusts into Barnette's wet vagina. Barnette moved to take Hibiki's hand and place it on her mouth and she sucked his fingers, making her lover moan a bit more, she loved that as she guided his hand to her breasts and Hibiki was more than willing to play with her breasts, further adding to her pleasure, as well as his own.

"Harder Hibiki!!! Deeper!!! Faster!!!"

Hibiki nodded and carried on, speeding up his thrusts and then moved his hand to Barnette's clitoris and played with the bulb, further increasing the pleasure that Barnette was feeling, this also made her vaginal walls move in a way that intensifies both his pleasure as well as her own. The results made them both moan deeply as he pushed in harder and thrust in even deeper.

It was not long before the two of them reached their own limits.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Hibiki held onto Barnette's legs as he felt her vagina milk his cock with great focus and sensation, the Tarak teen sighed as he thrust a bit more, feeling his lover's inner walls milk him with great power and pleasure. Barnette likewise moaned as she felt Hibiki's seed flood her vagina once more, she loved the heat and thickness as his seed flowed in her body and she loved the feel of it.

Hibiki thrust his cock a bit more before he finally reached his limit, he pulled out of Barnette's vagina and then lay down next to Barnette.

Barnette moaned out loudly at the pleasure as she reached out and caressed Hibiki's face as the two of them basked in the results of their mutual release and she looked at Hibiki and spoke to him.

"That was great….you really have improved."

Hibiki smiled at that and replied.

"Thanks, by the way, are you going to be helping in the preparation for Meia's birthday?"

"Oh yeah….I'm making the cake, and everyone's got presents ready. Say, are you going to be part of this?"

"Yeah, Dita asked for help, and Jura asked me to give Meia this gift…"

Barnette smiled at that, she was quick to understand what was it that Hibiki was saying and smiled at the thought of Meia learning about it.

"Then good luck, you'll need it."

Hibiki laughed and so did Barnette and they cuddled each other deeply and then went back to kissing and when that was over, Barnette busied herself by licking and sucking Hibiki's cock deeply and gently, loving their combined taste and Hibiki does the same afterward with Barnette's vagina and clitoris and then her breasts, the two then got dressed and got ready to do their part to make Meia's birthday a success.

--------

In Jura's room…

Jura smiled at the last second as she recorded the happenings in Barnette's room and decided to save these for the soon to come show for Meia.

--------

The next day…Meia's birthday…

As the preparations were well underway for the birthday party of Meia, everyone who was part of the planning team, Hibiki included and it seemed that this birthday was actually going to work out for once, however, the crew knew for a fact that meia might try and escape again, she had done it before after all and they were worried about how this was going to turn out…however, It was then that Jura sprang her trap and asked Meia to come with her to show her something.

Meia had no idea what this was about, but she couldn't help but feel that this was somewhat significant.

--------

In Jura's room…

Meia gulped as she was able to see the video that Jura said was going to be part of her present for her birthday, she wondered just what sort of video did the blonde have in store for her, and when she was told by Jura that it was how men and women in the past got intimate, she was shocked, and slightly intrigued, she was about to walk away when Jura told her to just take a peek, she did against her better judgment and the very second she saw the man and the woman kissing one another and both of them were enjoying it.

She found herself unable to turn away and in the end, she was shocked as she saw the intimate actions of the man and woman before her while Jura was looking on, the blonde seemed very comfortable with all this and that made Meia very curious as to why that was the case, surely something like this was considered to be outrageous and taboo on Megele but the blonde woman was very much relaxed by all that she was seeing…making Meia suspect something was going on here that she was not aware of.

As soon as the film was over, Jura noted Meia's intense look of curiosity and she smiled as she spoke to her comrade.

"What do you think of it Meia?"

"It was….shocking to say the least."

"I thought so too, at first, but I liked it a lot actually and it was very educational as that is the way men and women had children."

"Are you serious Jura?"

"Oh yes, I wanted to find out if it is true that men and women could actually do that stuff….and you know what?"

Meia was very wary at the sly smile on the blonde's face and asked.

"What is it?"

"It can be done, and it is VERY pleasurable."

Meia was shocked by that as she looked at the blond who was smiling warmly at her and then she couldn't contain her own level of curiosity and asked the question that she had in her mind the very second Jura said that set of words to her.

"You…..did….did that?!"

"Yep?"

"With who?! Bart?"

"No way….he's not really my type, besides, I think our navigator has a thing for Buzam even though he doesn't say much about it and I am not going to court Buzam's anger, you know how good she is with that whip."

"Duero?!"

Jura snickered and replied.

"No….Parfait would be really unhappy and nothing worse than making the head engineer mad, she might not be the violent type but I am not risking her getting mad and chasing me with a welding tool, besides, Duero likes her too much to be unfaithful."

Meia was shocked and then she realized that if Bart and Duero were out of the equation, then that left only…

"You did it with Hibiki?!"

Jura nodded and then spoke once more.

"Oh yes, and it was beautiful, he's a bit rough around the edges, but he learns fast Meia, by the time we had been doing this regularly, he's already a pro in pleasuring a woman in the way she wants, he absorbs information like a sponge….not to mention that he's got a good…"

"I don't believe this! How long has this been going on?!"

"About a few weeks I guess, and I am not the only one, Dita's already done it with Hibiki….and so has Barnette."

"WHAT?!"

Meia was utterly shocked at that announcement and then Jura did something that further surprised her as she showed the videos that had Hibiki doing it with her, Barnette and Dita, Meia was surprised as she looked at the scenes before her. Jura knew this would shock Meia, but it would also help her get used to the idea of being intimate with a man. As soon as the videos finished, Jura spoke to Meia.

"I wanted to let you see this….since I asked Hibiki to give this as a birthday present to you."

"WHAT?!"

Jura looked at Meia and replied.

"Don't get so bothered about it Meia, no matter how you hide it, you do like Hibiki, and truth be told, he wants to do it with you, of course he's something of a nice guy and would only do it with your consent. You can always say no to this, though I don't recommend it, this is the best gift he can give you for your birthday you know."

Meia gulped at that statement.

(Hibiki wants to do that with me?!)

--------

The birthday went off without a hitch, however, much to the surprise of everyone, even Buzam for that matter, Meia had not left the ship and attended the birthday, a big first for everyone in their minds, while Jura grinned, she had spent some time convincing Meia as well as giving her pointers and for once the Harvesters were not around to spoil the whole affair and Meia began to loosen up and relax for once in her life, all the more reason for others to say that this party was now very much a success.

--------

In Meia's room…

Meia was deep in thought as she waited for Hibiki, she had spoken to him and he had said that he was told by Jura to try it out with her, but only if she wanted to, and despite some of her thoughts telling her not to do it, she agreed with Hibiki and decided to see if this was as wonderful as Jura showed her to be.

She heard a ring from the door, as it opened, she saw Hibiki who looked very calm and had a pair of glasses with water in them, this made her very curious as to what they were for, and she got her response as Hibiki spoke.

"They're for calming us down as well as giving us some extra energy, considering what we're going to be doing soon, we're going to need all the energy we can get."

Meia nodded at that as Hibiki sat down and the two of them drank the water, as soon as she was done, she spoke to Hibiki.

"How was it? Doing those things with Jura, Barnette, as well as Dita?"

Hibiki smiled as he replied.

"It was great, I'll admit that when me and Jura did it first, I was very nervous, but now I love it, besides if you want to know just how it feels for yourself, then you have to do it yourself."

Meia agreed with that kind of logic as she placed aside her glass as well as her circlet and then looked at Hibiki.

"All right then….show me just how good this is."

Jura grinned wickedly and replied.

"Oh don't worry Meia, by the time I finish…you will be more than ready to try this out."

--------

(Lemon Time)

--------

Meia was surprised as Hibiki gently kissed her, slowly and with considerable patience, she had been kissed before, back when she had one night stands with other women back on Megele when she was still a street punk and not working with the pirates. Those were simple things and were not much to her, but this was different, something was different this time as she felt a great deal of heat hitting her nerves as he continued to gently kiss her.

She couldn't help but feel the need to reciprocate his action and she began to kiss him back with her own lips and Meia could feel the reaction as Hibiki moaned a bit and kissed her back even more. This should have been considered wrong by her, as despite her growing up in the streets after the tragedy that shaped her life, she was still a woman of Megele and the idea of a woman kissing a man was utterly wrong and bad news for a woman since she would get germs and worse. But it seemed that kissing a man was far from unpleasant, especially since Hibiki seemed to know just HOW to kiss a woman….no doubt from being with Jura, Barnette and Dita for the past few weeks. Meia moaned as Hibiki gently prodded her lips and she responded slowly and opened her mouth.

Hibiki moaned at the sensations of being inside Meia's mouth and he began to gently lick her tongue, making meia moan and seeing the flush of red on her porcelain white cheeks excited Hibiki even more as it always excited him when a woman was blushing due to him. But he kept his cool and decided to let Meia move at her own pace, she was a tough woman and it would be not be the right time for him to take charge at this early moment.

Meia decided to respond and moved her tongue and dueled with Hibiki's own and she did it a bit roughly but realized that she need to take this slowly in order to fully enjoy it and enjoy it she did, as she and Hibiki deepened the kiss between the two of them and it was something that she began to enjoy even more as she felt this heat in her body grow ever hotter.

The two of them continued to kiss one another and it was not long before the two reached for each other's clothes and began to remove each other's garments to get a lot more familiar with each other's bodies. The blue haired Megele woman had to admit that as soon as she touched Hibiki's skin as she removed his outer tunic and then his inner suit, his skin was hot and nice to the touch, they had to break the kiss for her to remove his upper clothing, but the feel of his warmth and hardness was very nice to her finger tips and then she looked at the sight of his body and had to admit that despite the differences between them, he was not bad looking in the very least.

Hibiki removed the chest and shoulder padding Meia had on and then moved to the zipper on her flight suit and since she was not hitting him at that moment, he could tell that he was in the clear and moved ahead with his actions and then he was able to see that despite the padding, Meia's breasts were right for her frame and build, they looked firm and soft as well, fitting her height and build, he looked at her and she blushed a bit, a first in his mind and nodded.

He reached out gently and ran his hands on the sides of it, making Meia move a bit through the contact that she felt from him as he ran his hands on her breasts and the feel of his rough but hot palms was sending shivers of pleasure and sensation through her body and her nerves, much to her delight on the matter, who knew a man's touch on a woman's breasts could feel so exciting? She had never felt this before even when she had a one night stand back on Megele which was fairly common considering she had been a street thug in her younger years. And while the idea of a man laying his hands on a woman's body was considered a sin, she found that it was actually very arousing at best and she wanted Hibiki to do even more of this delicious action on her willing and eager body as he seemed to be able to make her hunger for his touch even more.

"Hibiki…"

Meia moaned out loudly as he continued to touch her breasts and then he gently rubbed her nipples, that sent even more sensation into her body and then she could take it anymore as she moved away from Hibiki, removed her circlet, her boots and then removed the rest of her suit and she was now naked before Hibiki who smiled hungrily at her for that action she had just done in front of him. The look of lust, passion, and desire in Hibiki's face seemed to excite her even more although why that was the case was something that Meia had no idea about.

Nor did she care at the moment as she moved back to the bed and then Hibiki was more than willing and eager to have his share of fun while making sure that Meia was going to enjoy every second of this with him and she felt him rub her breasts gently as well as her nipples, making her moan even louder as he pleasured her body in a way that while seemingly normal to some, was very arousing to her and she felt both her breasts being gently pleasured by the Tarak teen as Hibiki then moved closer and she allowed him to do so without any hesitation as she was getting very comfortable with him touching her body like this. The aqua haired Dread pilot then reached out and held Hibiki's head, bringing him closer to her breasts and Hibiki was more than willing to let her home his head.

Hibiki noted that while Meia's breasts were not that big as Jura, Barnette, or Dita's own breasts, she was well formed and certainly beautiful. As he played with her nipples, he got turned on by the moans and cries she gave out as he continued to play with her breasts and then he decided to take it further as he moved closer and then…

"Ahhhhhh…."

Meia moaned out loudly at the sensations that hit her at that exact moment as Hibiki took in her right nipple and breast into his mouth and she felt him begin to suckle and lick her nipple deeply and gently, she moaned out a bit more at the pleasure that was hitting her body and her mind at this moment and she was not keen on losing this feeling while she was still able to feel it. Hibiki seemed to be able to quickly adjust and he sucked and licked her nipple and her breast the way she liked it done and that made her even more aroused as well as wet she couldn't disguise the sensations as her vagina began to release even more of the fluid out of her body.

"Mmmmm…."

Hibiki moaned as well as he continued to lave more attention on Meia's breasts, using her moans and the way she would move to determine just how much she was enjoying and making sure to adjust when needed, his time with Jura, Dita, and Barnette had taught him a lot on how to find the right way to make this situation all the more desirable for and his hands were busy playing with her other breast and nipple as well and he was enjoying it. The smell he picked up told him that she was getting even more aroused by the second and that was a good thing in his mind.

Hibiki then moved his attention to her other breast and meia was moaning even more and he decided to gently play with her body, he moved slowly, running his hands lightly on her smooth and soft skin and she moaned even more as he ran his free hand to her side and then to her stomach and then he ran his hands on the patch of her deep aqua colored hair between her legs and he never got tired of feeling that on his hands and that acted like a secret button as she parted her legs in that moment, with that done, he moved to touch her vagina as well as her clitoris and the reaction was nice.

"HIBIKI!!!!"

Meia blushed hard and shouted her lover's name as she felt his fingers gently play with her clitoris, the sensations ran up and down her spine at that exact moment and it was electrifying in her mind as she had never felt that level of pleasure before. She then looked at Hibiki who was still sucking and licking her breasts evenly and the look of his doing this to her with relish and pleasure was having an effect on Meia.

Hibiki allowed his free hand and fingers to get soaked in Meia's juices and as soon as he was sure that his fingers were well lubricated, he ran his fingers on her clitoris and her vaginal lips, teasing her gently and slowly, just as Jura had allowed him to see in those videos she had shown him before when he first tried it out with her. He understood that in order to avoid hurting the woman in her vagina with his fingers, he would have to make sure that he had his fingers be well lubricated to make sure to not hurt her, and judging the way the aqua haired woman was moaning and groaning out loudly in joy and pleasure he was doing a very good job at it.

"H-H-Hibiki….more…"

Meia was in heaven, she wanted this to last, the times she had done this were fast and hurried, but she was enjoying this slow and sensual act as Hibiki wanted her to relish this moment and she indeed enjoyed every second of it all. Meia felt him play with her clitoris with a slow but gentle and passionate motion and flow that was making her even wetter and then when Hibiki played with the edges of her vaginal lips, she was unable to contain herself anymore as she finally orgasmed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The very second that happened; the aqua haired woman blushed deeply as she had never felt this onrush of sensations hit her like it was hitting her now. The feeling of pleasure flowed in her veins and in her nerves and Hibiki still licked and sucked her breasts, sending even more sensation through her body and that further added in his feelings of bliss and contentment.

Hibiki felt like he was going to orgasm himself as he released Meia's breasts from his treatment and he looked at her sweating form and then he moved back for the bigger picture. Meia was on her bed, her face flushed, her green eyes glazed over with utter excitement and bliss at the onrush of her orgasm, her breasts moved up and down through her breathing, her body covered in her sweat and then he saw the sight of her vagina releasing more of her juices and the sweat nectar soaking the sheets of her bed. He smiled and then moved to Meia and gently kissed her, making her look at him and she moaned.

"Hibiki….that felt so…good."

"I know….I'll make you feel even more….look…"

Meia looked and saw his free hand that was covered in her juices and Hibiki smiled at her.

"You look beautiful when you blush….and let's see how you taste…"

Meia gasped and blushed even more fiercely as she saw Hibiki lick away her juices from his fingers and the moan of pleasure he gave out told her that he liked her taste and that was more than enough to make her feel hotter. Hibiki then spoke to her.

"You taste delicious Meia….I'll have more of you…"

Meia gasped as Hibiki moved to her lower body and was now between her legs….surely he didn't mean to do that to her? She had seen him do it before in the videos with Jura, Barnette, and Dita, but yet she couldn't help but feel very vulnerable at this moment and she spoke.

"Hibiki….you are going to do that to me?!"

Hibiki smiled and nodded, making Meia all the more nervous as well as aroused and he saw that and replied.

"I know what to do, and you can tell me if I do wrong anyway so don't worry."

Hibiki then looked at Meia's vagina more closely and saw that it was tight and the smell coming from it was clean and also somewhat strong, not too bad and the juices he sampled told him that she was as sweet as can be, something that he was sure to enjoy. And as he gathered in his thoughts, he decided to start gently and began by licking Meia's thighs.

"Ahhh!"

Meia had no idea what happened at that instant, but she felt Hibiki's tongue lapping up her inner thighs, and teasing her vagina gently, making her even more aware of the pleasure that was hitting her body, she heard Hibiki lick his lips and spoke how sweet she tasted and that made her heart beat even faster as she had never been in anything like this before….even more so since she was with a man of all people.

Hibiki licked away all traces of Meia's juices that covered her thighs and she was very sweet to his taste buds and now that her thighs were cleaned properly, he got ready to get a taste of the real deal.

Meia gasped as Hibiki began to lick her vaginal lips and then her clitoris, he was doing it in a way that was very arousing and while she understood that he got his understanding from being with Jura, Barnette and Dita, it still made her hot as he began to lick and suck on her clitoris and her vaginal lips, he experimented on her reactions and was learning quickly, and she felt that Jura's praise on Hibiki's abilities to learn just how to pleasure a woman was not very far fetched as she had previously thought.

Hibiki lapped up as much of Meia's juices as he could and relished her own unique taste as it was certainly different and the way she looked at the moment when he did this, her face flushed with red, her breathing being more intense from all the pleasure she was getting at this moment and that excited him even more as these were the kinds of sounds he wanted to hear for as long as he was able. He licked her clitoris and the way she gasped and he then resorted to sucking her clitoris gently while running his tongue up and down her vaginal lips, that made Meia all the more eager for release and that made him even more willing to bring her to that exact moment.

Hibiki continued with his actions and it was not long before Meia finally reached her limit and came hard for a second time in a row.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Hibiki opened his mouth and lapped up as much of Meia's juices as he could take and it was worth it in his mind as he couldn't help but smile as he continued and then when he was able to take as much as he could into his mouth, he looked to see Meia on her bed, panting deeply with a deep blush on her face and the way she panted, moving her breasts up and down was nice and he then removed the last of his clothes and now he was naked as she was.

Meia saw that and then spotted Hibiki's cock which was now at full attention and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it and she couldn't help but try to imagine just how that was going to fit inside of her body and while to some women back on Megele, the thought of that thing being inside of them, would have been scary indeed but after seeing the records of Hibiki doing it with Jura, Barnette, and Dita, she couldn't help but wonder just how this would feel and then she thought about how her fellow women had taken that in their mouths and she recalled what Jura had said about it being the most delicious liquid one could ever taste and also the source of how a man would get a woman pregnant.

Those thoughts filled her mind and the thought of possibly having a baby was surprising, but she didn't think of it in a bad way, rather, she was curious how she would do at being a mother herself, she had already made peace with her past and she was no longer the scared woman she was deep inside. She couldn't also help but find the sight of Hibiki's cock to be rather interesting and intriguing and she gasped when it hardened even more and looked at Hibiki, who smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It happens….so are you ready for this?"

Meia gulped and nodded and she moved in to touch Hibiki's cock, marveling at the hardness she felt there and then she touched the tip and marveled at the softness as well as the feeling of it on her hands. She looked at Hibiki as he groaned and couldn't help herself as she looked at him, marveling at the looks of pleasure and the moans of pleasure that he gave out as she continued her actions on his cock.

As soon as she was done, she wondered if she could do it for real, the part there where Barnette, Jura, and Dita took in Hibiki's cock into their mouths respectively and she hoped that she was ready for the whole thing.

Hibiki saw that and recalled the time with Barnette and spoke to her.

"If you don't want to, it's all right. We can go ahead and do the real deal."

Meia smiled mentally at that as she was not yet very comfortable with the idea of having Hibiki's cock in her mouth just yet, despite what Jura had told her as well as seeing the videos themselves. But while she was not in the mood to try oral sex at the moment despite having done that herself in the past, she was rather eager to try for herself and see just how much pleasure one woman could feel if she did the deed with a man.

Meia then moved back, she parted her legs, revealing her vagina to Hibiki and the aqua haired woman smiled at Hibiki, hoping he got the message.

Hibiki was already aware of what Meia was suggesting and made his move, he got himself into position, he then kissed her breasts, making her moan out in pleasure. And as he got into position, he looked at Meia as she looked back at him and gave her consent. Hibiki made his move, he pushed slowly past Meia's outer vaginal lips, the aqua haired woman moaned at the pleasure that was moving through her body and nerves.

Meia felt her vaginal sheath stretch in order to accommodate Hibiki's cock and the feel of it filling her body was very new and yet it felt as if it was meant to be there. Maybe Jura was right, maybe men and women were truly meant to be together in this manner. Despite never feeling this before in her whole life, the feeling of Hibiki's cock filling her there seemed to be natural and right, plus the sensations of pleasure that was flowing into her.

(I've never felt this way before….this full….oh Goddess, this feels so GOOD!!!)

It was then that Hibiki ran into Meia's barrier and that told him that like Dita, Jura, and Barnette she too was a virgin, though the wall was easily broken, he was confused by that until he thought that maybe her hard working life and her training must have weakened it somewhat and the way Meia moaned gently at the intrustion told him that his assessment was very accurate.

Meia felt her barrier give way but it was not very painful as she thought, it was like the bite of an ant and passed away as well once one calmed down. The pain was rapidly replaced by the feeling of delicious pleasure as well. She looked at Hibiki and moaned out her request as the feelings of fullness and the hunger for pleasure filled her to the brim.

"Hibiki….I want you to do it now….please!!!"

Hibiki nodded as he moved his hips and his cock moved back out of Meia's vagina, the aqua haired woman moaned out loudly at the pleasure, as well as moan out as she felt him leave her inner sheath and she tried to suppress her desire to stop him from leaving as she had seen and she had understood that he was not actually leaving but coming back to thrust deeper into her.

Meia moaned out loudly as she felt Hibiki's cock move back into her body moments later and the pleasure and thrills she felt at that moment was wonderful, something that he was not keen on forgetting for as long as she was able to think and feel. The aqua haired woman relished the slow and deep thrusts that Hibiki made to her vagina, she could feel her inner walls massaging his cock and the feeling of his cock filling her vagina was very delicious as well as feeling very natural and right.

She looked at Hibiki as he moved over her, the sight of Hibiki doing this to her was somewhat frightening at first, yet that was quick to fade as the pleasure flowed through her body. She also saw that Hibiki was being very gentle with her as well as being kind to her body and to her directly. The feelings were also natural, just as Jura said when she and Hibiki had done this together. It was so new to her, but she was not the kind of person to let new things frighten her to say the least.

As the two continued to move with one another, Meia took a more forward role as she moved her hips, allowing Hibiki to thrust even deeper into her, she also leaned forward and kissed Hibiki while making him come closer to her and that allowed her breasts and her nipples to touch his chest, rubbing together with one another, adding even more pleasure and sensation for them both.

"Hibiki…..This…..this… feels good….aaahhhhh!"

"Meia….you feel so hot…"

The two continued with their actions as the pleasure grew for the both of them, even more so for Meia as the pleasure she felt doing this with Hibiki was drowning her in itself, and it was something that she enjoyed deeply as time passed. It was then that she decided to try something that she had seen in the videos.

Meia spoke to Hibiki as he was close, whispering a request to Hibiki, the Tarak teen looked at her and nodded. With that, Hibiki rolled and now Meia was on top of him and she moved upward, feeling the pleasure grow, she then moved back down slowly and the pleasure flowed through her body as well as her nerves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Meia cried out in pleasure as she impaled herself once more over Hibiki and felt his cock reach all the way to the neck of her womb and it was delicious, she had never felt this filled and this content before in her entire life and it was empowering to be on top of Hibiki the same way Jura had been, only in her case, it was more powerful than she had thought….maybe because she was a first timer.

"HARDER!!! THIS FEELS GOOD!!!!"

"YES…DEEPER!!!"

The two continued their actions with one another, Meia leaned down, this then allowed Hibiki to caress her breasts and nipples with his hands as well as his mouth and tongue, making meia moan out louder in pleasure and bliss as the sensations of his cock moving in and out of her vagina was joined up by the feeling of her breasts as well as her nipples being played with by the young Tarak teen.

The two were in heaven and Meia was not going to forget this anytime soon, they continued further on, with Hibiki joining in by thrusting his hips forward in time with Meia's rise and fall of her body, the aqua haired Megele girl felt the pleasure in her body grow even more intense that it was previously. They continued with their actions until both of them finally reached their very limits and they screamed at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hibiki moaned as he felt Meia's inner walls milking his cock of all his seed and he felt happy that he had enough time to enjoy and recover for this, Meia's tightness was different from the others as well as her taste, but he learned that the uniqueness made women all the more attractive, if they were all the same it would have been somewhat dull. He felt her inner walls move even more and he smiled as he looked at the blushing face of Meia Gisborn

Meia moaned out loudly as she felt her vagina being filled by Hibiki's seed, the thick, and hot liquid sent very warm and strong sensations of pleasure and feeling through her body as well as her nerves, this served to make her very aroused as well as feeling this sense of fullness with him. She knew her own cycle and she was not yet fertile and as such, there was not that much chance yet of her becoming pregnant, but she thought about that for a moment and then closed her eyes.

As Meia closed her eyes to go to sleep after that wonderful and very fulfilling moment, she was unaware of the fact that she was still on top of Hibiki, but Hibiki didn't seem to mind as he too went straight to sleep.

--------

The next day…

Meia woke up and found herself lying on something hot and hard, and moving, for a second she panicked and was about to use her laser ring only find it missing from her hand, but she visibly relaxed when she felt no danger and then she opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of Hibiki who was snoring lightly and both of them there were naked. The very second she realized that her eyes widened and then the memories came back to her.

She moved a bit and looked at Hibiki's sleeping form and the she felt that his cock was still there inside of her vagina and instead of being shocked, disgusted or angry, she felt otherwise and recalled the pleasure, heat, and sensation that flooded her body, and the memory of her various orgasms last night was something that made her do something she had never done that much….she blushed.

She had no idea that the pleasure and bliss of what they had done together would affect her so much that she would have wanted more of it all, nonstop and it amazed her that Hibiki had been able to last that long, that told her that he had great stamina, no doubt after all he had been through on his world and then here. He had been able to locate the spots on her body that would awaken her pleasure and make her shout out the way she did last night.

(No wonder Jura, Barnette and Dita loved doing this with Hibiki….)

Meia ran her hands on Hibiki's form, recalling the feeling of his hot skin in her hands, the feel of the muscles hidden there, the warmth, and the strength there, she even recalled the number of times his heart beat that night and she smiled at that as well. As she looked him over, she decided to move the sheets and saw that his cock was still there and she decided to move closer to it and she was no face to face with it.

She rubbed it again and Hibiki groaned a bit more and she smiled and then got her hands on his cock and with the right motions was able to bring her lover's sex back to full strength and that was also when she saw that Hibiki was now awake and looking at her with a confused but not offended smile.

"What are you doing Meia?"

"I am getting used to this, do you mind Hibiki?"

The Tarak teen grinned, then gave her a reply.

"Of course not, do what you like Meia."

Meia grinned back as she got ready to try out some of the things that she had seen in both the original videos that Jura had shown her, as well as the ones she had seen when Jura made those custom videos for her own collection.

Unknown to Meia and Hibiki, they were being watched…by a certain blonde woman.

--------

In Jura's room…

Jura smiled wickedly as she recorded the latest adventure of Meia and Hibiki and she had to admit that what the two of them had done last night was certainly one way to make things very interesting for the two of them. Meia was certainly very vocal about the pleasure she was getting and it amazed Jura that no one had charged into the room under the mistaken impression that Meia was in danger.

The blonde enjoyed the sight as Meia was back to making Hibiki shout her name and since the alarms had not gone off yet, they were very much in the clear to do that as much as they liked and that was a good thing in her mind as Meia was no doubt enjoying this already. And the blonde was happy that neither of them tried to hurt the other.

As she watched the new festivities, she had a feeling that things were going to be very interesting from here on out now that Meia had tried being with a man and without trying to hurt him either. The pleasure she saw etched on Meia's face last night was certainly proof that the Dread team leader was enjoying herself in the night.

It was hard to have a camera placed in Meia's room as she was the kind to guard her privacy, but Jura only used the camera when she knew Hibiki and Meia were going to get in on between the two of them and it paid off nicely.

It was then that she had a very wicked and very outrageous idea….there were plenty of rooms for them to use and since doing this in their rooms would soon attract attention, they would need as room made solely for their own private uses and since the other part of the Nirvana was a Colony ship, there were bound to be areas that were usable. And it was better that way….as she had an idea on how all of the girls who knew how much fun it would be to be intimate with men, including her of course, would be able to share him in a very enticing way and since Hibiki was more than eager for that, they didn't need to coerce him for now….but they did need to give him a lot of time to recover and gather his energy…

Because what she had in mind, the voluptuous blonde knew Hibiki was going to need every drop of energy he had.

Now all she had to do….after recording this new session….was to find the right room for the soon to come party, of course, this also meant that for best results…they would have to avoid being with Hibiki for as long as it took for her to find the right room and set it up to standard.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Well that's a good wrap up of the next chapter, it seems that Meia is getting very interested in this whole thing and it is going to be very interesting now that Meia has gotten a chance to experience what it feels like to be intimate with a man. Now I KNOW that a vast majority of you guys were interested in the idea of Meia eating cake from Hibiki's naked form or vice versa like what happened in the Naruto Dragon Champion lemon story board but I figured some basic actions were better, and less messy.

But that certainly doesn't mean that the idea has been scrapped, I liked that idea but I have a much better plan in mind for such an occasion that uses that particular idea of sex so don't worry too much about that part for now and just wait and see what else I have in mind.

And for all readers….if you have already read my Naruto Dragon Champion lemon Story, you have a very accurate idea on what will happen to Hibiki next, but let's just say that it will make him feel more alive than any other battle in the stories he's ever been in. And you can bet the next chapter will be HOT!

See you there!!


	7. Chapter 7

VanDread Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own Gonzo and therefore I don't own VanDread

Chapter 6

Red, Blue, Green, and Gold

( ): Thoughts

--------

In the Nirvana's Bridge section…

"First it was Jura's VanDread, then it was Dita's, and now it is Meia's VanDread, what on Megele is going on here?"

Magno asked herself silently as she looked at the screen before her as the void of space was still before her, the bridge crew were very busy with all the usual sundry duties, while Buzam was also busy working on the data archives as well as getting Misty up to speed on the information center that they had on the Nirvana. She decided to gather all the data that they could get out of the modified Dreads as well as Hibiki's own Vanguard.

The elderly Captain then decided just to gather the information and take the time needed to sort things out later. She looked at the reports of the bridge crew and was happy that they were getting the ship back on track. Recently another attack by the Harvesters came to them and that was where she and the others discovered that the VanDread Meia piloted with Hibiki had also undergone a number of changes.

A number of Harvesters were quickly annihilated by the VanDread piloted by both Meia and Hibiki as it was moving at much greater speeds than before and was able to attack with much greater force in its ramming attacks. The fight didn't last very long at all as the Harvesters were wiped out piece meal and the Dreads were able to pick up the mess before them. There was no doubt that the changes done to the VanDreads would be valuable to the coming battles with the Harvesters, but how they were gained was something that still continued to grate on Magno's concerns, not that she disliked them, but wished it made more sense to everyone in the Nirvana.

Buzam was currently running tests on the communications systems as well as doing a routine check on the Dreads that were not transformed with the rest of Parfait's engineering teams. The commander seemed to be deep in thought on many things, but Buzam had always been like that in all the time that she had been part of the crew years before. Magno then wondered about Hibiki and his current standing with the rest of the crew, namely with several members of the crew.

She had noticed that Hibiki's relationship with Dita seemed to be on much more stable ground, unlike it was before all those months before. Hibiki seemed to be in a more relaxed mood around Dita and more accepting of women, the same could be said for his relationship with meia as well as Jura, whenever Meia and Hibiki talked, he seemed relaxed and more willing to listen instead of saying things that would be considered as aggressive. Not to mention that Dita and Hibiki seemed a lot more relaxed around each other.

Not to mention the fact that Hibiki and Meia were very much comfortable with one another and at least they were not fighting one another. In fact, there seemed to be respect between them as well as a certainly comradely affection. These were not very visible to the crew though they could tell that the relationship was there. Magno however was very curious as to what brought this on between the two of them.

There was also the relationship with Hibiki and Jura, the amorous blonde who was apparently interested in getting Hibiki's seed was a lot more determined than before. But Hibiki seemed to be more comfortable with the blonde woman and as much as it sounded surprising, the Tarak teen was even flirting with the blonde Dread pilot, and Jura was delighted wit that situation. This surprised Magno a considerable deal, this situation started just after Jura's VanDread underwent the changes that boosted its power and ability in combat.

Hibiki seemed to be also more receptive to the blonde's affections and Jura seemed to be a lot more serious in getting Hibiki's attention and affections, the blonde didn't dress differently, but Hibiki was taking more notice of the blonde woman, and not in a very bad way, rather, much to Magno's surprise, it seemed that Hibiki was taking a more serious interest in the female form than what a normal man of Tarak would take.

He was even looking at Barnette in the same way, and it seemed that Barnette was more than willing to let that slide as it seemed that she was more cordial terms with the young man, that was a far outcry from the way Barnette used to be before and after the mutiny that she had been part of months before, even after the mutiny, she still di9dn't trust the men, but now it seemed that she was willing to let things slide between her and Hibiki despite his staring.

Magno couldn't help but find the changes in Hibiki's behavior a bit odd and the same could be said for the women in question, but she didn't find the changes to be not unwelcome, if Hibiki had finally given up on how women were viewed back on his world, then all the better as that would help promote better relations between men of Tarak and the women of Megele. The elderly woman had a feeling that sooner or later, men and women would need to work together in order to stand up to the Harvesters and their forces.

So far, the changes were on Hibiki, though she did not ice that Duero and parfait were getting closer and while she had yet to speak to the plucky head engineer of her ship, she could tell that Parfait was having changes in her relationship towards Duero and while Duero had yet to make any moves of his own at the moment, she could tell that he cared deeply for Parfait. Bart was somewhat in the know as well, considering the fact that he had been getting a bit more friendly with Buzam.

The idea of the now bald navigator having a thing for her commanding officer was rather funny to her mind and there was not that much chance as Buzam was very much the strict kind of person and was not the kind to have too much fun, in fact that was a something of a bone of contention for the elderly woman, she wished her commanding officer would learn to lighten up once in a while, relax, and enjoy life's blessings for all they were worth.

For now however she had other matters to deal with, she however hoped that when the time came for them to be at Megele and Tarak, she would be ready to handle the task of convincing both sides that in order for their worlds and their people to live to see future generations, they would have to find a way to make things more peaceful between them.

It was a long shot from happening, but it was better than nothing at this rate and it could help out the cause of fighting the Harvesters. At the moment, most of the crew were taking some time off from the fighting as they needed to rest, recover, as well as relax. Magno always believed that giving the crew enough time to cool their heels, as well as take some siestas every now and then would keep them from breaking down from the stress; no one wanted that to happen anyway as stress was the last thing that the crew needed.

"Captain?"

Magno looked at the bridge crew and saw that Ezra was carrying her baby Kahlua and carrying a bottle for her dear child.

"Yes Ezra?"

"May I ask permission to leave, I need to feed Kahlua her bottle today as well as change her diapers."

Magno smiled and nodded.

With that done, Ezra bid farewell to the rest of the crew as she headed off to care for her daughter, having decided to spend some more quality time with her daughter and be the mother that she wanted to be in the first place. Ezra wanted Kahlua to be happy with her fellow women as well as being used to be with others apart from Pyoro, plus there was the fact that having Pyoro become more affectionate with Kahlua was something that she wanted to avoid for the time being or minimize, while she was happy that Pyoro was willing to watch out for Kahlua while she was on duty, she wanted to make sure that her baby was with human beings once in a while instead of being with Pyoro.

As she watched Ezra leave the bridge to take care of her baby, Magno wondered just what else was going on her ship today with the rest of the crew. While some were no doubt taking the time they had on hand to relax, others were no doubt finding other uses for their time when there were no Harvester attacks going on.

--------

In the Nirvana's sealed off sections…

"Hmm….no, this room will not do Parfait."

Parfait wondered just what was it that Jura wanted from her of all things, she had finished her work on researching the upgrades on Meia's Dread, when the blonde Dread pilot came over to ask her to help her find a room, she asked Jura just why was she interested in a room when she already had her own room. The blonde then replied that she needed to see if there was another room that was more spacious and even had access to a bathing area.

It had taken them some time to locate the rooms and it was enough for the two to discover that while they were a hundred and fifty three with the men, the Nirvana could house at least four times as many, this meant that there were plenty of rooms that could be put to good use despite their age and lack of occupation for some time.

As the two of them moved through the rooms in the still sealed off sections, they were using the older colonial access codes to open the doors and the rooms proved to be old and dusty, not to mention that there was a lot of left over materials from the Colonization Era that would need to be removed sooner or later. As they moved on, they arrived in a room that seemed promising.

"This looks good."

Parfait hoped so as she punched in the codes as the door opened and they found themselves in a large room that appeared to be divided into three areas, one was a fairly large meeting area as well as dining area, they moved to the bed room and found it to be rather spacious with a large bed in the middle of the room, plus there were some chairs as well as a plush couch that was still in good condition as the bed was, apparently the furniture had been covered in some sort of sealant that would prevent any form of dust from getting on the fabric as well as keeping the fabric from rotting away.

There were also some cabinets there as well as another door that led directly into a bathing facility, which resembled the communal bath that they had on the Nirvana, only smaller and seemed to be present with all the essential parts though there was no water present as of yet. The room appeared to have been under the ownership of an influential part of the Colony group that helped found both Tarak and Megele during the Colonization Era, and considering the way this section was constructed, it meant that the former occupants were very much important people to the ship to get these accommodations for themselves.

To Jura, this placed was perfect for the plan she had in mind.

"We found the right room Parfait, this place is perfect, now all we need to do is get this place up to operational standards, some connection to the water supply, as well as power, air conditioning…"

"Whoa….hold on Jura, what are you saying?!"

Parfait was quite surprised by Jura's request as this was totally unexpected, this room was spacious enough for a number of people but she knew Jura's room was more than comfortable already, it made no sense to the plucky head engineer just why would Jura be interested

"Please Parfait….I just need this place to be connected to the water supply system as well as air ventilation, power, and conditioning. I can handle the rest."

Jura looked so serious as well as pleading that Parfait couldn't find it in herself to refuse, besides, Jura didn't make too many demands and this was a first for her after all. Parfait had no idea what was going on and wanted to be sure on something.

"Look Jura, I want to know what this room is for, you've already got your own room so why do you need this place?"

Jura thought about it and recalled that Parfait had a thing for Duero and while she was deeply tempted to show Parfait her video collection as well as the ones involving Hibiki having sex with her, Meia, Dita, and Barnette, now was not the time for such things as it was going to attract a lot of unneeded attention. So despite the idea, she decided to lie for the moment.

"I just need to have this room for a personal reason, besides, you can always shut down the room from the engineering section when I tell you through the comm. that I will not be using it. Please parfait, this is all that I ask for."

Parfait sighed at that and replied.

"All right then….since the room's still have workable facilities here then it won't taker very long for me to have this place charged with power, water, and air conditioning for it's personal area. But if you really want to use this room, you're going to have the do the basic cleaning yourself since my teams and I are needed in routine maintenance."

Jura smiled and replied.

"Thanks for doing this for me Parfait and don't worry, I know a few ways to help me clean this place up."

Parfait hoped so and keyed in the communications frequency to the Engineering bay and made sure to call some of the still off duty engineers from their breaks to help her in what Jura had in mind for this room. The process would take an hour or so since they had found that the circuits there in the room were not as badly damaged or corroded as the others so getting the place back to habitable status would not take that long in the very least.

--------

In the Dread Squadron Strategy Room…

"All right Jura, what's the reason we're all here anyway?"

Meia asked as she, Barnette, and Dita were in the room with the blonde Dread pilot who had a very wide grin on her face.

"I think we needed to find ourselves a much more private room in order to have some more time with Hibiki when the moods strike us as well as him. A room which is very private and away from all the crew's scrutiny, so to speak."

"Why can't we just do it with Hibiki on our rooms Jura?"

Barnette asked as Jura smiled back in reply.

"Because Barnette we might get caught, we've avoided being caught so far, but sooner or later, someone is going to find out about our times with Hibiki so we have to be careful either way in order to avoid causing a ruckus, none of the other crew are aware of how it is between men and women and unlike you, me Meia, and Dita, they're not ready for this yet. Hibiki would be in real trouble if they found out he's been having sex with each of us for the past few weeks, and while he's not found out yet, we can't afford to have him punished."

The others thought it over as Dita spoke.

"Jura does have a point there…"

Meia nodded but said her own piece.

"However, we know we can't keep this a secret forever, sooner or later, it IS going to come out."

"I know Meia, but we can at least be able to control the chance of it happening, besides, I know the others will find out eventually, but until they do, let's enjoy it for all it's worth and for as long as it will last, besides that, we might already be making history."

"What do you mean by that Jura?"

Jura looked at Barnette and the others as she spoke seriously, she had taken a lot of time to think this all through in her mind as well considering her new found affections for Hibiki.

"Look, we can at least admit to ourselves that our thoughts and feelings for Hibiki have changed ever since we did this with him, for me, I used to want only to be famous by having a baby with a man, but now I want to have a baby with Hibiki because I want to have it with him, he's not as bad as I used to think he was and I feel like I can get used to having him around in my life more often, I can bet Dita's feelings towards Hibiki have changed too, am I right Dita?"

Dita gulped and nodded as she spoke about her feelings.

"When I first met Mr. Alien, I was so excited to finally see other people that I wanted to know 3everything about him, but I…began to like him more and more, I never felt this way in my whole life, and after what I've done with Mr. Alien, I would not mind being with Mr. Alien for the rest of my life, and if it ever happens, I would not mind having a baby with Mr. Alien!"

The others were surprised while Jura gave a slight smile.

"I thought as much, what about you Barnette, how do you feel about Hibiki now?"

Barnette thought about it as she looked at Jura, she had grown a lot more open minded about men and seeing that while they had their faults, they were at least human and she had gotten used to being with Hibiki to know that he had a good number of points working in his favor when it came to being a good person, plus he was not as bad as she thought.

"He's not so bad as a person, he's not perfect but he's okay, besides that, he's certainly got a charm to him despite me not being able to understand him at times."

"Fair enough, what about you Meia?"

Meia thought about her own thoughts involving Hibiki, they had started out as rivals, but after all they had been through, she had seen that despite his arrogant attitude at times, Hibiki had a very effective sense of being able to plan ahead and his ability to think outside the box was rather unique. Besides that, he was very capable when the situation demanded it of him, and after what they had done together, she could tell that he was stronger than he looked when they were together.

"He's certainly changed for the better at least, and since he's a lot more capable in listening to advice, he's a lot better than he was before. I respect him for being a lot better than when he first started out as a pilot. And after what we did, I feel a lot more for him than I did before. It makes no sense, but I do feel a lot more for him."

Jura sighed and nodded.

"All right, so we can at least agree that we feel differently about Hibiki?"

At the nods coming from the others, the blonde then told them of the room that she had been able to get back into operational status. Jura told them that the room was theirs to use whenever they wanted some alone time with Hibiki, she had also asked Parfait to make a customized code that could be used for the access into the room. Jura had several copies, one for herself, and the others for Meia, Dita, and Barnette. She didn't mention that she had cameras installed there as well for her plans to make a collection of videos for her own, she found her collection to be growing perfectly as well so adding a private room would be nice.

She then told them that in a week they were going to give Hibiki a special gift for all he had done for them ever since he had joined the pirates. However, the room had to be cleaned and prepared for such a moment, and since parfait had done the most basic parts such as proving air conditioning, power, and water, they could handle the rest.

With that in mind, they went to work in getting the room to a much better state than it was before Jura and Parfait had found it in.

--------

A week later…

"Man I am bored…."

Hibiki sighed out loudly as he worked on his Vanguard in the paddock, it had been a week of silence from the four women he had become intimate with and they were not making the normal moves on him like they use4d to before, however he kept in mind that this usually meant that they were planning something major again, and after all he had experienced so far. He had a feeling that it would be something worth the time.

Besides, the time off had allowed him to regain his stamina and drive, as well as make some much needed upgrades and repairs to his Vanguard, and he knew that he would have to be at the top of his game in order to fight the Harvesters when the time came for them to fight the forces of Earth. So far his Vanguard was in great condition, no doubt through the enhancements given by the Paeksis as well as other things such as Parfait's maintenance support as well as his own dedication to keeping his partner in top shape.

As soon as he was done with some of the repairs and upgrades he moved down and headed off to grab a bite to eat, until he ran into a certain young woman.

"Hey Hibiki! Want something to eat?"

Hibiki looked at Misty who carried a number of hot brownies with her, no doubt as a snack of sorts since she was taking some time off from her training in handling the Nirvana's navigational chart information as well as getting some basic training in the art of being a bridge operator as she would be able to fill in for Ezra when the mother was going to be taking care of your baby. Hibiki looked at the food and smiled at that and replied.

"All right then."

As he ate some of the food given to him by Misty he looked at her and wondered how she was coping up with being on the ship, while it had been months since they had found her in that escape pod before, she seemed to be in better straits than before and that made him feel better, not to mention he was getting a lot more open minded to whenever she would talk to him. At times he even found himself staring at her in more ways than normal.

Hibiki managed to keep his thoughts to himself but he couldn't help but give Misty the look over as it was called, She was not as well formed in the chest area as the others, but she was well formed and slender, plus her breasts were already showing signs of development and he couldn't help but find himself feeling very curious on what she would look like when given a number of years to grow up in, she might not look so bad.

Misty didn't miss the once over being given to her by Hibiki but before anything could happen, Buzam's voice came on the scene.

"Misty, we need you back in the Map room, get over here."

Misty sighed and bid Hibiki farewell as she headed off, leaving Hibiki to wonder just what he was going to do now. He was not going to wait long as he spotted Dita who smiled at him and beckoned him to follow her. He was quick to pick up the signal and headed off to see just what was it that Dita had in mind.

Dita smiled as she guided Hibiki towards the room, it had taken a week of hard cleaning as well as preparing the feast that Hibiki was going to eat, but it seemed that things were moving along for them very nicely at this moment with Hibiki following her, it had taken a while for her to find him but she was able to do so and she was now going to lead Hibiki to the special room.

As soon as they arrived there, she gave Hibiki a deep kiss and opened the door, allowing Hibiki to take a good look inside the room.

--------

In the room…

"Wow…"

Hibiki could only say that single word as the young man looked the room over for a moment or two. The women had outdone themselves as the place was clean and tidy, he recalled the time Dita had cleaned out his room and while that had made him angry before as he had felt that his privacy had been invaded, this was not one of those time as the room was clean and well conditioned, as well as having some sort of floral scent. However Hibiki's eyes were directed at the large amounts of food that were there, as well as the fact that Jura, meia, and Barnette were there in the room as well as Dita.

He managed to get some semblance of his wits about him and asked the question.

"What's going on here?"

Jura grinned and replied.

"We had this room specially repaired, cleaned, and refurbished for OUR personal uses, we figured that since our rooms were in risk of being opened, we needed a more private room for us to have sex when we need to and to avoid being see by the others. As of right now….we're the only ones with the doors codes to open it."

"We also had this feast set up for you Hibiki since you look like you could use the food in order to have the energy. Dig in Hibiki because later…you're going to need all the energy you can get, meet us in the other bed room later, okay?"

With that, Jura and the others entered the bed room, allowing Hibiki feast in peace, the food was certainly the handiwork of Dita as well as Barnette, though he had a feeling both Jura and Meia contributed in their own fashion. There was roasted chicken, fried fish, hot bread, stew, hot grains, mashed potatoes and a slew of other foods that Hibiki had grown very much accustomed to. He ate and drank as much as he could and it was not long before he was stuffed and felt very much energized.

Hibiki's appetite was always vast and considering the fact that he had been stuck with eating pill rations for for all his life, his metabolic rate was at it's highest, allowing him to eat so much food without getting fat, that and the fact that he was always working on his vanguard as well as his more pleasurable activities with either Jura, meia, Dita, or Barnette ensured that he was always in peak physical condition.

The words Jura spoke came back to him and Hibiki felt his cock harden at the meaning and wondered if she was referring to something that he had done with her and Barnette a few weeks before, the idea of doing that again excited the young Tarak teen greatly, even more so when the fact that Meia and Dita were there was going to make it even more interesting, as soon as he felt ready, he moved away from the table and opened the door to the bed room.

And what a sight he got!!!

Hibiki couldn't help but gulp as he saw all four women….naked, with their clothes in well ordered and neat piles on the couch in the bed room. Hibiki took the time to study each woman in good detail and focus, he might have seen them naked, but that was individually, this was going to the very first time he was going to see them all naked at once

Jura's body was by far the most well built, with her lush figure and more than ample breasts which were perfect for her build, and the blonde hair she had added to the full physical beauty of her body as well as her face as she smiled seductively at him, Jura then struck a beautiful pose that emphasized her naked body even more to her male lover and Hibiki felt his pants suddenly become even more uncomfortable as well as his loincloth..

Barnette was a close second behind Jura, while she was not as tall or as busty as Jura, she was certainly in top physical form and her breasts were well sized for her frame and build, she had a slimmer body profile as well as a more athletic body, considering the fact that she loved to collect guns and was skilled in her own right sin hand to hand combat as well as marksmanship. She smiled at him and bent down a bit, allowing him to see her breasts even more

Dita was next, while she was the youngest among the four Dread pilots, she was certainly not deficient in the body measurement department, she had well formed and full breasts for her age as well as all the right swells and curves on her body plus her deep red hair that reached to her ankles gave her a very sensual and powerfully attractive quality that can't be found normally in just any person.

Meia was next, while she was not as well formed as he comrades she was still very attractive in a cool and professional way, though at this moment she was blushing faintly while allowing Hibiki to see her naked body to the fullest. She had the slender and well toned body with all the right curves and swells, with her breasts being right for her build, as well as her height and age. Meia then did something that excited Hibiki more as she gave him a seriously strong yet passionate look as she was next to Dita.

Jura as well as Barnette were not far behind as they too hugged each other, allowing Hibiki to see them pressing their naked forms to one another in a very erotic manner that excited him even more. He quickly removed his clothes and then his loincloth as he was now completely naked as they were. All four women smiled as they looked their lover's naked frame all over.

As soon as they were done examining him, the four women moved forward and dragged Hibiki to the bed and he allowed them to do so without protest. As soon as he was on the bed, they made their moves on him.

--------

(Lemon Time! And since we have four women in this story, you can bet there will be some girl on girl action, so hold on and get ready to have your body temperature rise.)

--------

Hibiki moaned as both Meia and Dita kissed him deeply while Jura and Barnette were busy moving his hands on their breasts, the fact that all four women were naked before him was not lost to the young man as they surrounded him with every intention to make him scream their names. As Jura and Barnette were done with his hands on their breasts, they moved his hands to their wet vagina and the two women moaned as Hibiki reacted the way they wanted him to as he began to play with their wet sex.

This lasted until Meia and Dita moved away from Hibiki and moved to his cock as the two of them rubbed their breasts on his cock, making Hibiki all the more aroused by their actions on his body, he had never expected that from them but he was not going to turn them down at the very least as he allowed the two Dread pilots to rub their breasts and their nipples on his cock the way they wanted to. He then was kissed by both Jura and Barnette as they rubbed their breasts on his arms and the sides of his body. The three way kiss was very hot for them as Jura and Barnette moaned while they licked not just Hibiki's tongue but each other's as well, adding to the pleasure.

Meia and Dita were also having their own share of fun as they felt Hibiki's hands on their heads and the moved to take his fingers into their mouths, sucking and nibbling gently, adding more sensation to Hibiki's body at this very moment as they rubbed their breasts on his cock from the sides as the Tarak teen was now lying on the bed. The two Dread pilots were having a grand time as they rubbed their breasts on Hibiki cock, just as Jura and Barnette moved away and began to lick as well as kiss Hibiki's body, the actions of all four women were driving Hibiki to the brink of release.

However the four women planed to make this night memorable so they stopped their actions as they moved to Hibiki's cock and took turns licking, kissing and sucking on Hibiki's cock.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hibiki felt like he was going to die, every time any of the women took his cock into their mouth or between their breasts, it felt like he was going to lose what is left of his sanity and in a way that was more than welcome. Jura moved first as she rubbed her body all over Hibiki's body, running her breasts on Hibiki's chest all the way to his cock, she took his cock into her mouth , licking and sucking it gently and then afterwards she placed his cock between her breasts and pressed them to form a soft, warm, and delicious vice. She moved her breasts up and down for a while and then kissed the tip and allowed the others to do the same.

Meia was next and did her best with her mouth and her breasts, she did we'll despite not being able to duplicate Jura's actions, but she contended herself in hearing Hibiki's cries of pleasure and encouragement. As soon as she was done, she allowed Dita to do the very same thing and she had better success with using her breasts as well as her mouth since Dita was somewhat bigger in breast size then Meia. And when she was done, it was then Barnette's turn on the draw and since she was second to Jura's breast size she was able to do well.

The women took their turns with Hibiki's cock and the rest of him, while one was using her breasts and mouth on Hibiki's cock, the Tarak teen was kept busy by one or two of the others who kissed him or guided his hands to rub their breasts or play with their vagina and clitoris, and they would suck on his fingers, unmindful of the fact that they tasted either themselves or each other. Then another would join the one pleasuring Hibiki's cock with her breasts and mouth. The pleasure was so strong that Hibiki was amazed that his cock had not either melted or burned itself to ash this very moment.

This continued for a long time until Hibiki cried out his release.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

The women then moved in at once and they each took turns taking in Hibiki's seed into their mouths, the Tarak teen's lack of being with the women for a week had actually helped him build up quite a lot of his seed and the four women were more than eager to take in their fill of the liquid that they loved to feel and taste in their mouths as well as on the tips of their tongues. They took in Hibiki's seed and they moved away as they were covered in sweat despite the air conditioning in the room. Hibiki panted as he got the energy to sit up and look at all four women who were smiling at him.

Jura panted as she looked at Hibiki and the others, she knew that Hibiki was going to need a lot of energy for this night, and he got enough from the food and the rest but even then it might not be enough for him to recover quick enough to have sex with all of them for this night, and the blonde knew that they had to make sure that he had enough energy to satisfy them for the rest of the night thus they couldn't make him orgasm all the time so this night would last a lot longer. She then had an idea as to how to remedy the situation.

"Hey ladies, I have a suggestion."

The others looked at her and she spoke with a grin.

"We all know Hibiki is only one man and he only has one cock and while the idea of him doing it with us all at once is VERY tempting, we need to make sure he doesn't get too tired as well as too stressed out and injured….so why don't we take turns?"

"Turns?"

Jura nodded to Meia and replied.

"Yeah, we go with Hibiki one by one so he can satisfy us and then when we are ready….we do it with Hibiki in pairs, that way it will be easier. Besides, this is the reason why stayed away from Hibiki for the past week you know."

The others nodded and Hibiki looked on at them, wondering what they were going to do this time. The women were in through, it didn't take long for Barnette to agree with Jura.

"I'm with Jura on this, we can't tire out Hibiki too much, he needs to take his time, and it will be good for all of us anyway."

Dita nodded.

"I agree!"

Meia nodded as well.

"I don't want Hibiki to tire out just yet either, but now comes the hard part, who goes first?"

That was a tough one, but Dita already spoke out.

"Why don't we let Mr. Alien decide?"

Jura nodded and then so did the others as they all looked at Hibiki and he gulped as the four naked women were looking at him with great expectations. He knew that he would have to decide carefully since he didn't want to offend anyone, yet Meia spoke out to him with a smile.

"Relax Hibiki, we are not going to be mad, you've already been with us and we would love to see you do it with any of us for the pleasure of it, so go ahead and make your choice. Besides we can always keep ourselves busy as me and Barnette had shown you before, so don't worry, you can even have a free show while your with your first choice, that should make it even more fun."

The others smiled and that helped Hibiki relax as he looked at them all. He took his time to think just who he would start being with first as he wanted to make sure that he would be all right with his decision. He then reached out, moved towards Dita, touched her breasts, making her moan out in pleasure, he then kissed her as she moved towards him as well. The two kissed each other deeply, and the red haired Dread pilot rolled to the bed, allowing Hibiki to be on top of her.

Jura smiled as she spoke to the others.

"I guess that means Dita's going first, I think we should do something to keep ourselves busy until it's our turn."

Barnette was quick to smile at the suggestion, she made her way to Jura, hugging her blonde friend from behind, she licked Jura's neck, making the blonde moan out and she spoke.

"I think you and I can busy ourselves for the time being Jura."

Jura grinned at that and the two friends kissed each other deeply, as well as reaching out with their hands towards their breasts. Meia on the other hand looked on and the sight of Jura getting intimate with Barnette while Hibiki was getting very intimate with Dita, she decided to busy herself with her hands as she began to play with her breasts as well as play with her already wet vagina and clitoris. The three women were now keeping themselves busy so they could be ready for their turn with Hibiki and then when that was over, they were going to make sure that he got the greatest amount of pleasure when they all took him to the heights of pleasure.

Dita moaned out as Hibiki began to kiss her deeply as she moved her hands all over his body while he did the same, massaging her breasts the way she liked it. Hibiki let out his tongue and Dita sucked on it with relish as they once more kissed each other deeply. She then moved her hands to his butt and smiled mentally at how nice it felt as well as her Mr. Alien's shoulders and back, the feel of it on her hands.

Hibiki then moved to her breasts after he trailed his tongue and lips on Dita's neck, kissing and licking there, making the redhead giggle passionately at the sensations he was sending through her. He then reached Dita's well formed and firm breasts, he marveled at them and decided to start by rubbing his face on her breasts first, making Dita blush at him as well as speak to him with some surprise and joy.

"Mr. Alien….you're rubbing your face on my breasts….it feels nice….aaaahhhh!!!"

After Hibiki was done rubbing his cheeks on Dita's breasts, he moved to using his tongue, licking her breasts at the lower part all the way to the peak, he then took turns licking and sucking Dita's nipples and her breasts, making the redhead moan out even more in pleasure as she allowed Hibiki to taste as well as worship her breasts to both her pleasure and his as well. He relished the feel of Dita's nipples on his tongue as well as the warmth her breasts gave out that further increased his pleasure.

"Yes….Mr. Alien….you're tongue feels so good!!!"

Dita held Hibiki's head to her breasts, making sure that he would not leave her breasts alone while he was with her. She moved her hands to his face and his hair as well, playing with him as she felt every movement of his tongue on her nipples as well as her breasts.

Hibiki relished Dita's taste and planned to take in as much as he could gently and recall her taste in the marrow of his bones as he continued to gently suck, lick, as well as gently bit Dita's breasts and nipples, making her moan out even more. He then moved his free hand to her stomach, gently trailing along her body, making her squirm once more.

He finally reached her patch of soft red hair, played with it for a moment and then made his way to his prize target as he touched her clitoris, making Dita gasped and he moved from her breasts to deeply kiss Dita, they kissed on another deeply and then they allowed their tongues to move with one another while he rubbed Dita's clitoris gently and passionately, making Dita cry out as well as release even more of her juices.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! MR. ALIEN!!!"

Meanwhile, the others were more than able to keep themselves busy.

"Ahhhh!!! That's it Barnette!!!"

Jura moaned out loudly as she and Barnette continued to play with one another, Barnette had her right hand on her breasts while her left was playing with her own soaking wet vagina and clitoris as well. She and Barnette were pleasuring each other in turn as she had her right hand on Barnette's own clitoris and vagina and her left was on her friend's breast. Barnette herself also moaned out in pleasure at Jura's actions on her body.

"Ahhhh!!! There…..that's it….Jura!!!"

The blonde Dread pilot and her emerald haired friend loved this between the two of them and the sight of Dita being pleasured by Hibiki with Meia also pleasuring herself was turning them all on even more, they planned to give it their all to make this night memorable for all involved including themselves. As they finished pleasuring one another with their hands, the two kissed one another and began to rub their breasts together to further add to the pleasure that they were feeling towards one another. Their respective hands which were soaked in their own personal juices moved to each other mouths and they licked their fingers clean. They continued to rub their breasts together and then kissed each other deeply for a bit longer.

Meia busied herself by rubbing her clitoris and her breasts as well, already getting hotter and hotter as she continued to play with her body. She had done this before when she needed relief which didn't involve working out or fighting, this was the first time she was doing this in public with others, yet instead of being embarrassed, she was more than eager to let herself go. She then pushed her fingers into her vagina and moved them in a way that Hibiki had done before in order to pleasure herself even more to her enjoyment.

It was then that both Jura and Barnette decided that they should go over and help Meia enjoy herself and relax even more so she would be ready for when it was going to her turn. But not before they were done having fun with each other. Jura lay down on the bed and Barnette was quick to make her own move as she moved to straddle herself over Jura's head and she moved down to her blonde friend's parted thighs.

Barnette smiled as she saw her friend's dripping wet vagina, she smelled deeply as she picked up Jura's scent, she licked her lips and moved closer, she rubbed her lips on Jura's vagina, making the blonde moan out deeply in pleasure, she smiled as she got closer, and finally let out her tongue to lick her blonde friend and lover's clitoris as well as her outer vaginal lips.

Jura moaned out as Barnette began to lick her juices as well as her clitoris and vagina.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! BARNETTE!!!"

The blonde was not going to be idle the whole time of course, she too moved forward and touched Barnette's well shaped posterior, she then made her way to her friend's dripping wet vagina and she placed her fingers on her clitoris, the emerald haired woman moaned out even louder in pleasure at her actions. Jura then leaned forward to make sure the paid Barnette back in kind. She opened her mouth, began to lick her friend's dripping wet vaginal lips, tasting Barnette's own juices and licking them up.

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!! JURA!!!!!"

The actions of Jura, Barnette, and Meia were not lost to Hibiki as well as Dita as the two of them were kissing even deeper with one another for their own benefit. After they were done kissing, Hibiki kissed his way to her breasts, gave the two mounds deep kisses and licks, making his way to her stomach, running his lips and tongue on her skin, making Dita moan out in pleasure. Hibiki made his way to her vagina as well as her clitoris. He licked the blub, making Dita blush deeply at the pleasure that struck her body.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Mr. ALIEN!!!!!"

The redhead moaned out loudly as Hibiki began to pleasure her vagina and her clitoris with his mouth as well as his tongue, the pleasure that flooded her body at that moment was only matched by how much she loved Hibiki. Dita cried with each deep, passionate, and intense kiss Hibiki gave her clitoris and her vagina, as well as each lick he gave her. She rubbed her breasts as well as her nipples and held on the sheets for dear life as Hibiki continued to drive her even more to the limits of pleasure and she loved him for that.

Jura and Barnette were deeply pleasuring themselves with their mouths, tongues, and fingers as they were in what was known as the 69 in both their world as well as in the videos that Jura had dug up, with each lick, kiss, and sucking motion one did, the other reciprocated in kind. Jura knew all of Barnette's sensitive spots so she had no trouble making Barnette feel pleasure as well as hunger. Barnette likewise knew all of Jura's pleasure spots and knew just how her blonde friend wanted to be pleasured.

They finally reached their limits and both came at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Jura took as much of Barnette's juices as she could take, lapping up the juices with her tongue, and drinking deeply as she placed her mouth on Barnette's vagina with her fingers rubbing Barnette's clitoris, this increased the pleasure that Barnette felt, and she replied in kind as she lapped up Jura's juices as well as sucking on Jura's clitoris. The two loved this and as soon as Barnette got off of Jura, she kissed Jura, the blonde responded in kind as they kissed on another, as soon as they parted, they licked each other's faces and smiled in Meia's direction.

The aqua haired woman barely had time to react as both Jura and Barnette were right next to her, the blonde was on Meia's left side, while Barnette was on the right side, Meia moaned out as both women licked her ears, they then moved to her earlobes. This made meia moan out loudly as Barnette made Meia look in her direction and the emerald haired woman licked Meia's face, as well as her lips, making meia react as she tasted Jura's juices which were mixed with Barnette's own taste, this made her kiss the emerald haired woman back, the kiss was not long as they parted, with meia and Barnette blushing, this allowed Jura to make her own move as she turned Meia's head to her direction and she kissed meia too, making Meia moan as she tasted Barnette's juices mixed with Jura's taste.

As soon as the kiss was over, both Jura and Barnette moved to Meia's breasts, the two licked and sucked on her breasts and nipples, while moving their right hands to Meia's dripping wet vagina, they took turned rubbing her clitoris with Jura being slow and gentle, while Barnette was passionate and strong, the various ways her clitoris was being pleasured made Meia cry out in pleasure, that was doubled by the actions both Jura and Barnette were doing her. Meia then moved her hands to Jura and Barnette's own respective vagina and despite the soon to come strain, she was able to rub both women's clitoris and as soon as her fingers were properly lubricated by their respective juices, she gently plunged her fingers into their inner sheaths making the two friends moan out loudly as they did the same thing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Meia's cry of pleasure was quickly answered yet another cry of equal pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dita cried out as she came hard at that exact moment when meia moaned at Jura and Barnette's actions as Hibiki's tongue, fingers, and mouth finally brought her the release she craved. She felt Hibiki's tongue lapping up her vagina as well as her clitoris, those actions sent delicious shockwaves all over her body that she relished deeply. She then looked to see the situation with meia, Jura, and Barnette, the sight of all three women mutually pleasuring one another served to excite her deeply.

Hibiki was in the same state as well when he saw what Jura, Barnette, and Meia were dong to one another. This reminded him of the time that he had seen just how Jura and Barnette had pleasured one another in the way of the women of Megele, the sight of Meia being the recipient this time was very erotic, there was something primal, beautiful, exotic and delicious in seeing two women going at it, now seeing three women mutually pleasuring one another right before his eyes was a pleasure he deeply enjoyed.

However, he looked at Dita and she replied.

"Let's finish our turn Mr. Alien….please make me scream….I want it!"

Hibiki nodded as he got himself ready, this time he was going all out as he decided to make sure that Dita was ready for him, he needed her to be totally wet, sleek and eager to accept him before he gave her the release he knew she craved and he did in the same way. He moved to her, kissing her deeply, allowing Dita to taste her very own juices for herself. She moaned deeply at that, this made him even more eager as he pleasured Dita's vagina with his fingers which he had soaked in her own juices.

"Aah….Mr. Alien! Feels so good!!!"

This excited Hibiki even more, he then moved her fingers away, placing the before Dita's face and licked them clean, making the redhead blush even deeper than before at his action before her that served to make her even more wet and lustful….just the way Hibiki wanted her to be at this exact moment. He kissed her deeply and then placed her legs around his waist and positioned his cock right before her wet, eager, tight, soft, and hot vagina, he pushed slowly at first, then all the way to the hilt of his cock into her body, making Dita cry out at the pleasure she felt at that exact moment.

"MR. ALIEN!!!!!"

"DITA!!!"

The feeling of Dita's hot, wet, soft, and tight sheath covering and rubbing his cock on all sides as well as feeling her body accept him along with her deep cry of happiness drove Hibiki to the limit, he was getting addicted to doing this with Dita, Jura, Barnette, and now meia, if he could do this with other women, he would not mind at all, but he would never forget the pleasure he felt with these women for as long as he was alive and breathing.

Hibiki began to move slowly, making Dita groan in pleasure as his movements made her feel his cock moving in her body the way she wanted it to move. He groaned even more as he felt himself move out of Dita's vagina with her walls rubbing him,. A week without being able to do this was hard, and he had done well in his own mind to toughen himself, now he was getting the reward he wanted. As soon as he pushed back deeply into Dita's vaginal sheath, he began to pick up the pace slowly, wanting to take the slow route and give Dita everything she wanted there and then.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Dita cried out loudly as Hibiki began to push his cock in and out of her vagina with a slow, deep, and gentle pace, the same pace that he knew she loved. Dita marveled at the pleasure as she had hungered for it for nearly a week ever since Jura had come up with this orgy idea. The redhead hugged Hibiki as he moved to her breasts and began to lick and suck on them the way she wanted him to as he began to speed up.

Jura, Barnette, and Meia looked at their fellow woman being penetrated into by Hibiki's cock as the Tarak teen licked and sucked on her breasts as well as her nipples, that sight of Dita trapped in the throes of absolute pleasure, as well as hearing her cry out in pleasure began to make the three of them all the more wet and eager to be in the same position that Dita was currently in with Hibiki, however they were all the more focused on their own pleasure, Jura as well as Barnette were making Meia reach her very limits as she moaned and panted even louder, while the two were also reaching their own limits as Meia's hands were deep at work, their moans also rubbed on Meia's breasts as well as her nipples further adding to the pleasure.

"HJARDER!!! DEEPER!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Dita wailed out loudly as the pleasure continued to increase even more for her as Hibiki began to speed up even more until he was pounding deeply into her with short, but deep, powerful and strong thrusts that made so many wet noises that served to make them excited, the smell of sex was so thick in the room that it made them even more eager for pleasure and release.

Hibiki couldn't help but feel the pleasure increase even more as he thrust harder and deeper into Dita's vagina. He gave his best attention on her breasts and nipples, pleasuring both left and right with equal fervor. He then moved to kiss Dita who hugged him even more in pleasure as he thrust harder, faster, and deeper into her hot body. The Tarak teen listened to the cries of Meia as she was being pleasured by the two Dread pilots, which served to excite him even more as he thrust in Dita's vagina. He broke the kiss, he then licked Dita's lips and kissed her nose, making her laugh a little, a nice sound in his mind to hear.

It was not long before Hibiki and Dita finally reached their limits as they came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Their screams of pleasure as well as release was quickly joined by three others as Meia, Jura, and Barnette came at the very same time as the two women released Meia's breasts from their mouths to scream out their pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The combined shouts of all the people was loud and thankfully the room had been given sound proofing systems by Parfait per Jura's request, otherwise, things would have gotten REALLY interesting had anyone been able to hear the situation happening in there.

Dita sighed as she felt Hibiki's seed flood her body to the core and she relished the pleasure she felt at this exact moment, Hibiki's cock firmed more of it's load into her, hitting her inner walls, adding even more pleasure to her as she felt each steam flow into her vagina, she felt very happy at the bliss that flooded her body as she looked at Hibiki. She smiled warmly as she moved upward and licked her lover's lips and his left cheek, making him blush and kiss her back.

Hibiki then kissed Dita as he felt her inner walls milk him to the limit of his body as he felt her vaginal walls move all over his cock at that moment. He groaned as he gave a few more thrusts of his hips to get the last feelings of pleasure from Dita's inner walls moving all over his cock. As soon as he finished kissing her, Hibiki made his way off of Dita as she smiled at him.

The two looked to the other side to see Jura, meia, and Barnette panting away on the bed, their bodies covered in sweat, their breathing labored yet relaxing at the very same time, they looked out of it, but Hibiki knew better as he then looked at Jura who was opening her eyes, he eyed the blonde woman hungrily and he licked his lips as he gazed at her nude form.

Jura smiled back at him and despite being affected by her orgasm, the blonde woman made her way towards Hibiki, intent on getting his seed as well as feeling the pleasure he was no doubt going to give her at this moment, she looked at Dita who smiled at her and spoke.

"Go ahead Jura, enjoy yourself."

Jura replied with a hungry stare at Hibiki.

"Oh believe me Dita, I will enjoy myself, and so will Hibiki."

Dita moved away on the massive bed and relaxed herself, eager to recover her strength for the rest of the soon to come festivities.

As Jura and Hibiki got together, both Barnette and Meia busied themselves with Dita. The redhead gasped as Meia got in position with her vagina before her own. Meia smiled as she placed her own dripping wet vagina and clitoris on Dita's own, with one of her legs on one side over one of Dita's legs, and Dita did the same with her other leg quite similar to the position done by both Jura and Barnette when they were before Hibiki, showing him just how two women from Megele pleasured one another in their version of sex.

Barnette busied herself by moving to Dita's side, she then licked Dita's breasts as well as rubbing Dita's free hand to her own vagina and clitoris, Dita moaned out deeply as she responded with moving her hand to pleasure Barnette's vagina. The emerald haired woman moaned as she continued to pleasure her young comrade's breasts deeply. They needed to keep themselves excited and ready for more.

Jura and Hibiki kissed one another deeply with the blonde rubbing her breasts on Hibiki's chest, making the Tarak teen moan out with pleasure at the feel of Jura's large, soft, and well formed breasts as well as her nipples rubbing on his chest. He reached down with his hands and rubbed Jura's body, feeling her smooth skin, her curves. It was nice to the touch and Jura moaned out excitedly at Hibiki's explorations. He made it to her hips, gently running his fingers there the way he learned how Jura liked it.

It was then that Jura had a very wicked idea; she knew just how much Hibiki liked it when she encased his cock between her breasts, but this time she wanted him to do the actions this time as well as allow him to have fun with her breasts. With that plan in mind, she made her move on Hibiki as the two of them broke the kiss. She lay down on the bed; she then parted her breasts as she spoke to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, place your cock between my breasts it's time you get to move on your pace."

Hibiki smiled at the thought as he was eager for this, he straddled Jura's body and quickly placed his cock between her breasts as she pressed them together to form the vice that was needed in order for her breasts to rub Hibiki's cock from all sides the way this would work. She then smiled even more as she felt the heat

Hibiki gasped as he thrust his cock deeply into Jura's breasts as the blonde Dread pilot encouraged him with a smile as well as her deep blush on her face. As soon as he was deep in her two luscious breasts, feeling the tightness as well as the softness, he groaned out deeply.

"Grand Pa! This feels good!!!"

Jura smiled and spoke to her Tarak lover.

"All right then, I am happy you like that, move your hips Hibiki."

Hibiki obeyed Jura's command to him as he began to move his hips, as soon as he did so, the feeling of his cock sliding on Jura's breasts made him moan out loudly, the soft, smooth, wet skin of her breasts was incredible, coming close to the feelings he felt when he had his cock in her mouth, and in her vagina as well. He did his actions slowly, to get the best amount of pleasure possible.

Jura smiled at that as she lay there, it was a bit different as when they had done this, she was the one who did all the movements and rubbing, but it was a bit tiring and she wanted Hibiki to enjoy this as much as she did, she still planed on having a child born by the seed of a man, yet she was not going to give up the pleasure of doing this with a man either. She loved this pleasure with all of her being, and if it was with Hibiki, then it was all right, she liked it if it was Hibiki who did this with her and him alone.

The two were having the time of their lives as Hibiki thrust slowly in and out of Jura's breasts while making sure not to hurt the blonde as he had his hands on her breasts to tighten the vice of her fleshy orbs more. The blonde Dread pilot loved the way Hibiki's cock moved between her breasts, rubbing them the way she liked, when the tip of her male lover's cock would appear from her breasts she would lick and kiss it, making the young Tarak teen all the more aroused by her actions.

It was not long for the two to reach their limits as Hibiki cried out in pleasure as well as Jura.

"YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!"

Jura moaned as she felt Hibiki thrust a bit more as his seed flooded out of his cock to her face, she didn't mind in the least as she felt his seed hit the lower half of her face, neck and then her breasts, as Hibiki came hard, he moved off of her and she wasted no time to move closer to his cock and took it in, allowing more of his juices to come out of his cock and into her waiting mouth, she moaned as she tasted his juices once more, and that made him cry out in absolute pleasure.

Hibiki felt like he was in heaven as he came hard into Jura's waiting and eager mouth, he couldn't help himself as he moved his hips a bit and Jura didn't mind in the least as she moaned out her approval. As he fired his last jet of seed into Jura's mouth, she moved away and decided to make things even for him as she pushed him down to the bed.

The blonde Dread pilot then straddled Hibiki's head, revealing her dripping wet vagina as well as her clitoris; she smiled at Hibiki and spoke to him.

"Hibiki, now it's your turn."

Hibiki moved upwards and held onto Jura's hips, he licked her vagina and her clitoris, much to her joy and pleasure, the blonde was far from idle as she made her way down to Hibiki's lower half, aiming her eyes right at his cock which was back to full mast in this very moment, she licked the tip gently, as she was finished, she then opened her mouth, ran her tongue all over the tip, then to the sides, from tip to base, she played with her lover's testicles as he moaned out deeply due to her actions.

As Jura took in Hibiki's cock while Hibiki pleasured Jura's vagina as well as her clitoris with his mouth, as well as his tongue and fingers, the two were deep in their pleasure at this moment, while Barnette, Meia, and Dita were still busy pleasuring one another. Meia moaned out as she rubbed her vagina as well as her clitoris on Dita's own while Barnette was busy playing with Dita's breasts as Dita also pleasured Barnette in her own fashion.

Jura took in Hibiki's cock deeply into her mouth, relishing the heat, feel, and taste of her lover's sex in her mouth. She wanted this to be felt ever since she came up with the idea of them avoiding Hibiki for a week, it had been hard, but considering how eager Hibiki was, as well as having more than enough energy for what they were doing, she thought it was more than worth all their time and effort to be doing this.

Hibiki cried out as the pleasure rolled over him once again, he was not very happy when the others were avoiding him and he was very curious as to what they were planning for him, but now that they were doing this together, he was willing to go ahead at full power, besides that, he had to admit that the time that he had allowed him to get his stamina back for the fights that they had still with the Harvesters and getting the chance to pound the Harvesters was a good way to relieve the tension in his body.

It was not long before both Jura and Hibiki reached their respective limits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Jura released more of her juices once more as Hibiki made his move to lap up as much of the blonde's taste as he could manage in his current position while Jura took in Hibiki's cock getting another good taste of her Tarak lover's juices into her own mouth, she sucked in as much of his seed as she could and rolled the liquid in her mouth, relishing the warmth, thickness, and sweetness of it all.

As soon as she was done taking more of her lover's seed and swallowing it after releasing his cock, she moved off of Hibiki who lapped up the juices she had released. The two of them kissed one another, not minding the mixed tastes. As soon as they were done, the two looked at meia, Dita, as well as Barnette as the three pleasured one another deeply. The two enjoyed the sight before them for a while until Jura smiled and kissed Hibiki, whispering into his ear as well.

"Hey….let's have our own party Hibiki."

"Yeah…"

Jura got ready for that part of the love making as she lay back on the bed and parted her long, well formed legs, allowing Hibiki to see her vagina once more, it was wet and eager for his cock, he could just tell by looking directly at it. The sight was worth every moment as he moved towards Jura, she smiled at the way Hibiki looked at her with absolute desire and passion, the kind she would never get tired of seeing for a long time.

Hibiki finally arrived at Jura's hips, he then ran his hands on her breasts gently, massaging them and making Jura purr in delight as she wrapped her long legs on him while he leaned down, sucking and licking both her breasts, pressing them together as well as her nipples, he sucked on both of them, making Jura gasp at the pleasure she felt with his actions on her well formed and large breasts.

As soon as he was in position, he pushed his cock deeply into Jura's vagina with the blonde Dread pilot cried out deeply at the pleasure that struck her body, she moaned even more as Hibiki drove his cock deeply into her body. As soon as he was deep inside of her, Hibiki moved his hips while playing with Jura's breasts once more with his hands as well as his tongue and mouth. He played with her nipples, massaging her breasts, all the while moving his cock in and out of Jura's vagina as the blonde woman.

"HIBIKI!!!!!"

Hibiki groaned out as he felt Jura's vagina move all over his cock in such a way that he felt like he was going to faint from the pleasure he was getting, He leaned down towards Jura who was panting, she smiled at him as she let her tongue out and the two of them rubbed each other's tongues as well as suck on them for the pleasure. They kissed one another deeply while rubbing their bodies together as Hibiki increased the power and speed of his thrusts into Jura's vagina. As soon as she felt the pleasure flow through her body, Jura responded in kind as she ran her hands on Hibiki's own naked body. Jura used her knowledge of Hibiki's own body to her advantage to pleasure her lover the way he wanted to be pleasured.

Dita continued to moan out deeply as she felt Barnette lick, massage and suck on her breasts the way she wanted them to be pleasured while she moved her hips in conjunction with Meia's own actions as her juices came out from her vagina which was still mixed with Hibiki's own juices, the smell of it all was thick in the air and sought to make them feel even more aroused by the second. Barnette continued to moan out as she pleasure Dita's breasts while the redhead played with her vagina and clitoris. Barnette then stopped playing with Dita's breasts with her mouth, switching to her hands while she then kissed Dita who responded with equal desire as well as pleasure for this moment.

Jura moaned as Hibiki continued to pleasure her deeply, however, Hibiki moved Jura to lie on her side by having her release her legs from his waist, Jura didn't mind the change of position as Hibiki lay behind her, holding her hips with one hand while pleasuring her breasts with his other hand. Jura raised one of her legs to allow Hibiki better access and the blonde reveled at the position as it allowed Hibiki to drive even deeper and harder into her vagina while Hibiki licked her neck and suckled her earlobes just the way she liked tit o be done.

It was not long before the two of them reached them limits as Hibiki pounded harder and deeper into Jura's wet, hot, tight and eager vagina

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!"

Both Jura and Hibiki cried at the same time as Meia, Dita, and Barnette did as well. All five of them cried out in pleasure at the release of their orgasms.

Jura moaned as she felt Hibiki's cock fire streams of his seed deep into her body and the seed felt hot and very much welcome inside of Jura's body, she felt even more of it flow out of Hibiki's cock, move into her vagina as well as her womb, she was not fertile yet, but she was not the least bit worried, she was enjoying this and developing even greater affections for Hibiki that she was going to take all the time she had on her hands to remember it for all it was worth to her.

Hibiki cried out deeply as he moved his cock a bit more into Jura's vagina as he felt her walls massage his cock in very delicious ways and the feel of her juices mixing around with his seed as well as soaking his cock and flowing out of her vagina to his hips was something he liked a great deal more than he let on for any reason. As the two of them finished their round together, they looked at the others who were still recovering from their own release.

Jura looked at Hibiki who panted for a few moments, he then looked at Jura who smiled warmly at him as she blushed.

"Go on….we're be fine."

Hibiki gave Jura a parting kiss as he moved away from her body and she smiled as he made his next selection and that was not long to figure out as Meia looked to see Hibiki moving towards her, he kissed her and gently tugged at her to follow him to the place where he and Jura had been on no less than half an hour ago. The young Dread squadron leader smiled as she licked Hibiki's cheek lustfully, making Hibiki turn and do the very same to her. The two of them licked one another gently as well as sensually in order to excite and tease each other.

The two licked each other's face and then moved to sucking on each other's tongue for a while until they moved even closer for a torrid kiss.

Meia moaned out as she and Hibiki kissed one another deeply as she hugged him deeply, he moved his hands to her breasts, playing with them the way she liked them to touched, massaged, and fondled, making her all the more pleased by his actions. The two of them then kissed one another deeply as Meia felt her arousal grow even more Hibiki's actions on her body. She reached out with her own hands, reaching his cock, rubbing it gently as well as his testicles as they moved away from one another for getting some much needed air into their lungs.

Hibiki however decided to get Meia excited as well as wet and eager for the main event, he already had a solid idea on how to do that for Meia, by using a technique that he had used with meia previously. He smiled as he got close to Meia once more, only this time, he placed his already aroused, eager, hard and throbbing cock between her legs, right on her vagina, the contact of his cock on both her vagina as well as her clitoris was more than enough to make Meia cry out in pleasure.

"Aaahhhhh!!!! Hibiki!!!"

Hibiki smiled as he kissed Meia's neck as well as moving to her earlobe, he then nibbled on it gently, he then sucked on it gently as he whispered seductively in her ear.

"I will make you feel pleasure Meia, more than you can stand."

Meia could only gasp as Hibiki kept his promise as he began to move his hips.

Jura moaned out deeply as Barnette and Dita busied themselves in making her all the more aroused and eager. The emerald haired woman moved to Jura's vagina, smelling her friend's juices which were mixed with Hibiki's own juices as well. She licked the juices as well as Jura's vagina as well as her clitoris, this was more than enough to make the blonde woman moan out loudly in pleasure, Barnette smiled as she began to kiss Jura's thighs as well as her vagina and clitoris, combining it with the use of her fingers to pleasure her friend's body even further.

Dita also got into the act as she positioned herself between Barnette's legs as she licked Barnette's vagina deeply while presenting her own vagina to the blonde woman, Jura was quick to the take and moved closer. She then licked Dita's vagina, tasting Dita's juices which were still mixed with Hibiki's seed, the blonde smiled lustfully at that as she licked and sucked on Dita's own vagina, the three created a triangular chain, with Barnette pleasuring Jura, while being pleasured by Dita, who was pleasuring Barnette while being pleasured by Jura, who was pleasuring Dita while being pleasured by Barnette. The three women started slowly at first so as to get used to this situation, as soon as they were more than ready for this, they took in at a much speedier pace, relaxed still, but very eager for more pleasure.

Meia had no time to think about it as Hibiki rubbed his cock on her vagina along with her clitoris as she kneeled on the bed with him before her at this moment while his hands were on her breasts as they kissed one another deeply, she blushed at how her breasts felt being pressed on Hibiki's chest while Hibiki was busy kissing her to the point that she felt that they were literally one person in this moment.

Hibiki moaned out in the kiss as he felt Meia's vagina as well as her clitoris rubbing on the upper side of his cock as well as the tip of his cock, the woman's juices also came out to coat his cock with warmth and wetness, something that he relished as he moved his hips back and forth, his actions made Meia even more eager for pleasure as she kissed him deeply

It was not long for Meia to finally reach her limits as she came hard.

"HIBIKI!!!!!"

The aqua haired woman cried out her lover's name as she felt her body reach the end and feel the rush of her orgasm, she stayed upright for as long as she could manage, as soon as her orgasm finally floored her to the ground. Meia panted in release as Hibiki leaned over her with a smile. He then kissed her stomach all the way to her breasts, rubbing his face on them, making Meia laugh a little at the way he was acting towards her body.

Hibiki then turned her on her hands and knees as he rubbed his cock between her legs once more, making Meia even more tense at the actions Hibiki was taking with her body. She gasped as Hibiki rubbed his cock on her wet vagina for a few minutes to get his cock sleek once more. She then gasped as he pushed it into her. The week she had spent without it made her realize how wonderful it felt deep inside of her body as she moved back and cried our Hibiki's name.

"HIBIKI!!!!!"

Hibiki relished the heat, tightness, softness, and wetness of Meia's vagina as he drove deep to the hilt inside of her. He moved slowly and began to pick up speed while playing with Meia's breasts as well as kissing and licking areas of Meia's neck. Meia cried out as Hibiki began to gain more speed and momentum, making her cry out even more in pleasure. Hibiki then moved one hand to her clitoris and gently rubbed the bulb, making her shriek in pleasure at the sensations that flooded her body at that exact moment.

The two of them continued with their actions towards one another as Hibiki leaned over Meia's back as the two of them kissed deeply while he continued to thrust his cock deeply into her vagina from behind. Meia cried out with each thrust and her cries echoed in Hibiki's mouth as the two dueled with one another with their tongues.

The two then reached their own limits, just as Jura, Dita, and Barnette also reach their limits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Meia collapsed on the bed as she felt Hibiki thrust his cock into her vagina a bit more and she felt his seed flow into her body and fill her to the brim, she smiled as she turned and lay down on her back as Hibiki was on top of her as she kissed him deeply and he responded in kind as well. The two of them then looked at the others who were recovering nicely from their own orgasms and Hibiki looked at Meia who nodded at him with a slight smile.

Hibiki made his way towards Barnette as she was the last one there, Barnette saw that and moved in his direction while Jura and Dita were joined by Meia.

The two kissed one another as Hibiki lay next to Barnette while running his hands on her naked body, he then moved underneath Barnette as she was now on top of him.

"HIBIKI!!!!!"

Barnette cried out as Hibiki was below her at the moment, pleasuring her breasts with his mouth while using his fingers on her vagina and clitoris; she lay down on the bed as she allowed Hibiki to have his share of the fun with her body as she moved her head towards his cock. Hibiki saw what she was going for, he allowed it as he released her breasts from his mouth, but he didn't release

Jura,, Meia, and Dita pleasured themselves together as they did the very same thing that was done before though quite different than what happened previously, with Jura lying on the bed between Dita's legs and she was licking the redhead's vagina and using her fingers while Dita did the very same thing to Meia who in turn did it to Jura. The three Dread pilots who could unite with Hibiki felt something connect them with Hibiki when they did it with him as well as each other for this moment. They tasted each other's juices as well as Hibiki's seed and that served to excite them even more.

Barnette took in Hibiki's cock deeply into her mouth as she got used to the feeling of it in her mouth as well as the taste of it even if she could taste Meia's juices on Hibiki's cock at that moment on his cock. She slowly moved her head back and forth while using her tongue in conjunction with her movements. She felt Hibiki cry out in pleasure due to her actions on his cock and that served to excite her even.

"Ahhh!!! Barnette!"

Barnette continued to move her head until Hibiki finally came hard and she sucked in all that she could, the seed tasted wonderful to her taste buds. She moved away as Hibiki smiled at her and he rubbed his cock on her breasts as soon as he straddled her body, she moaned as she pressed her breasts together to envelope Hibiki's cock between her well formed breasts. Hibiki moved his hips, allowing Barnette to feel his cock rubbing her breasts. This went on for a few minutes as he decided to make a more direct approach as he moved away from Barnette and then lay down and Barnette was quick to get the message. The emerald haired woman moved to position over Hibiki's body and was not on top of him with her vagina dripping her juices down to his body, some hit his stomach while some also dripped on his thighs

She looked down and gently readied herself as she felt that his cock was there on her vagina which already released a good deal of moisture, she smiled at Hibiki and then lowered himself down to his cock, the pleasure flooded her as she felt him slid quickly into her vagina with no resistance. It felt like she was being filled to the brim once more by Hibiki's cock and one week without feeling that on her body was torture for her. As she lowered herself to the very hilt, Hibiki's cock filled her to the very brim. Both of them moaned as she began to move her hips up and down to increase their pleasure. Hibiki smiled at this as he moved his hips a bit as well, in time with Barnette's own movements. The two moved as one while Hibiki rubbed Barnette's breasts with his hands, making her all the more aroused as she moved even faster.

It was not long before both of them came just as Jura, meia, and Dita did at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Barnette cried out as she felt Hibiki release his thick seed deep inside of her body once more, she loved the feel of it in her vagina as the thick and hot liquid filled her to the core, she moved out of the way to allow herself the chance to rest and recover as well. She looked at Hibiki and smiled at his direction as she kissed him.

Hibiki replied by kissing Barnette as Jura, meia, and Dita also managed to recover from the various orgasms that they had felt for the past few hours.

Hibiki lay down exhausted on the bed as Jura, Dita, Meia, and Barnette were on either side of him and they too had reached their own limits as the pleasure had driven them to blissful exhaustion. The women moved to Hibiki with Dita on his right, Jura on the left with Meia on the right with Meia and resting on Hibiki's stomach, while Barnette was with Jura on the left and rest there as well.

The Tarak teen sighed after all they had done this day as all of them decided to go ahead and get some much deserved sleep. They were going to need it, besides the food and drink that they had stocked up was going to come in handy sooner or later….plus some time in the bathing area in the other side of the room was going to come in handy soon enough for all of them. After all the love making they had done, a bath would be great, plus the smell of sex was thick in the room and while that made them eager for more, their bodies were already telling them that they had reached their limits.

The good news for them was that sleep came to them very easily and deeply, Hibiki had enough energy to smile at them as they rested on either side of him.

Hibiki had no idea that at this moment, he was living the life most young man in the past at his age only dreamed of.

--------

The next day…

Hibiki groaned as he woke up with a slight feeling of a headache, he managed to get his head back on track but he felt like he had been running through the back alleys of his home on Tarak for a whole day. He looked and saw all four women naked next to him.

At first, he was confused until the events of last night came back to him and his cock quickly reacted and it took a massive amount of his still recovering self control to calm his libido. He however had every intention to try again later in the day if the conditions were all right. However the past few times with the ladies had placed a number of thoughts in his mind.

He knew for a fact that after all he had been through with the women of the Nirvana, especially with Jura, Meia, Dita, and Barnette taught him that the idea of men and women being enemies was just plain wrong, they were not enemies, but part of the human race and they needed to stand united.

The Harvesters were after all of them, they didn't care about men or women and while many back on his world would have called him insane, he was very sure that together, the men of his world and women of Megele could stand united and defeat this foe. And another part of him thought that maybe men and women could learn how fun it was to be together not just in the battle field, but in bed as well.

He knew however that he couldn't do it alone, he needed others like him from Tarak to get used to the idea of being intimate with women, and he already knew that the two men on the Nirvana were also already showing attraction towards women. He knew for a fact that no matter how outlandish it sounded, Bart had a thing for the Commander, and there was no doubt in his mind that there was a thing going on with Duero and that bespectacled head engineer.

He knew he was going to be going out on a limb here, but he decided to ask Jura if she wouldn't mind him borrowing some of the original tapes and then getting things rolling between his male comrades and the women they might be having affections for. This could prove to be very interesting. He then wondered just who he would start with first, it was a choice of either Bart or Duero.

He then decided to go for broke and try seeing just how Bart could handle this, he recalled that while Bart had lightened up with his belief that women were the enemy, he was still not trusting of women, Hibiki had every intention to correct that when given the chance. Besides Duero, being the intellectual that he was would have no trouble with the idea anyway.

Hibiki gave a grin as his plan was slowly coming together….this was going to be fun.

As the others woke up, he decided to place those thoughts aside for the moment, he smiled at Jura, meia, Dita, and Barnette and they smiled back and he kissed them deeply one by one. The group got back to their festivities for the day.

Hibiki decided to relish this day, before he decided to try the impossible….get Bart to change his views about women, as well as make the moves on the woman he seemed to have his eye on.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Man, who wouldn't want to be in that situation, a well cleaned, supplied, and condition room, with enough food and drink available, and four gorgeous women for you be able to do the mattress dance with at the same time?

It seems Hibiki is getting some very interesting ideas on how to get Bart and Duero into the act of men and women getting intimate with one another. How will this work out?

I will take a break to work on Rune Soldier Naruto as well as Naruto Dragon Ascendant, Dragon Champion and of course VanDread Halo the Second Stage. I will need time so I will need to rest soon as well. See you there!

By the way…I did state that Hibiki will not be the only one getting some, Bart will as well and I have a special surprise for Bart's turn as well as we all know that he has a thing for Buzam. Now we also know that in the canon, Buzam is actually a man disguised as a woman…

Ahhh….but this is MY story and I have the final say on how this will end. So hold on and get ready for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

VanDread Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to VanDread, so let's leave it at that…

Chapter 7

Bart gets Lucky

( ): Thoughts

Notice: In this chapter I am only going to make one non canon change…and that is to let Bart have some of his own with silver haired and tanned member of the Nirvana command crew, and before you get any wild ideas, here's the killer run, in this fic….Buzam IS a woman so don't ask okay?

……..

In the Nirvana…

The situation was still good as the Nirvana was getting some time to move towards Megele and Talark, it would be a good thing for all the crew to finally make it back home and many of the crew were looking forward to that, the only difference was that the Harvesters were getting all the more desperate in preventing them from making it back to their home system. So far the pirates had been able to even things up with the harvesters and the chance to rest in well hidden areas to initiate repairs and rest was something the pirates enjoyed.

At the moment the pirates were hiding in the dark area of a nearby planet that apparently had been the sight of mining and industrial work, the pirates deployed there earlier to see if they could find supplies and they didn't, they had taken as much as they could without being spotted by the Harvesters and right now…everyone was taking a break.

And one particular young man was having a GOOD break…

……..

In a certain room…

Hibiki moaned out deeply as he and Jura were currently buck naked and kissing one another deeply as the blonde lounged nude on the bed for him and he was more than eager to explore the nude blonde's well formed body with his hands and mouth.

"Aaaaah…..yessss…mmmm"

Jura moaned out as the kiss between her and Hibiki deepened and she enjoyed feeling his well chiseled body on top of her own nude form. The blonde and the Tarak teen were getting hotter and hotter as the kiss deepened and as soon as that was broken, Hibiki made his way to her breasts and he used his hands to gently play with the blonde's breasts the way he knew she liked him to do and it was due to their time together. As Hibiki massaged and held her breasts as well as licking and sucking on her nipples, the blonde smiled warmly in appreciation of her male lover's actions as she was not idle herself.

"Mmm, that is it Hibiki…..suck my breasts just like that."

Hibiki complied as Jura ran her hands on his back and sides, and the feel of the blonde's hands on his body moving in the way that she knew aroused him was very much welcome to him as she wanted him to feel pleasure from her as well. Hibiki moaned as he took in her right breast and nipple into his mouth and so did Jura.

The two continued to enjoy their time together as Jura had brought Hibiki into this private room when they were able to have some time alone with one another. Jura herself was getting very much addicted to the pleasure and joy of having sex with a man and while she was still in the mood to have a baby, she had become a lot closer to Hibiki and relished the closeness, she didn't mind sharing Hibiki with Meia, Dita, and Barnette since she felt that it would be better that they share instead of fight over him, it might not be in the competitive spirit of their home world, but it was certainly a lot more relaxing and satisfying.

Besides, Hibiki was not a bad guy, both in combat and out of it either.

She placed her thoughts aside as Hibiki moved to pleasure her left breast and nipple next and as soon as he was done with lavishing the right attention to her breasts, the Tarak teen moved down to her stomach, kissing as well as licking his way to her vagina which Jura already knew was dripping wet with anticipation. Hibiki took in the smell of Jura's vagina as well as her juices, and he licked his lips deeply as he spoke to Jura.

"You're really wet Jura…"

Before Jura can reply, she moaned out deeply as Hibiki licked her vagina as well as her clitoris at the very same time and motion with his tongue at the sensation. The blonde smiled at Hibiki and completed what she was about to say.

"You are getting better Hibiki…."

Hibiki grinned as he continued to lap up her juices with his tongue while using his fingers to further pleasure the gorgeous blonde Dread pilot's vagina. The blonde Dread pilot loved every second of this as she moved herself while playing with her breasts as well as her nipples. The Tarak youth continued with his actions on the blonde Megele woman as he licked, sucked and kissed her vagina, clitoris, as well as her thighs and hips, just the way he learned how Jura liked it….much to Jura's utter enjoyment on the whole thing.

This went on for some time until Jura finally hit the limit of her body, showing that Hibiki had gotten very good in making her orgasm, something that she loved since being with Hibiki was a very good and interesting experience.

"Mmmmmmm……yeeeeesssss…."

Jura moaned out loudly as she felt her body tense up as her orgasm moved through every corner of her body and to every end of it as well. It was an utterly delicious experience, sure she had these before, but she relished each experience for all they were worth. As soon as she felt Hibiki continue to lap up her juices, she decided that now was the right time for some pay back.

She made her move as she managed to get Hibiki to move away from her as she moved over to his cock, she then moved her breasts in, allowing Hibiki's cock to be between her well formed breasts, the blonde woman smiled at the sound of Hibiki's quick intake of breath as she moved her breasts to engulf his cock as he lay back on the bed that they were on. The Tarak teen looked at the blonde woman and she smiled at him in return.

"You love the feel of my breasts don't you Hibiki?"

"Yes!"

Jura smiled as she began to move her body as well as her breasts, her sweat covered orbs were lubricated well enough so she would have no problem in making sure that Hibiki would feel the smoothness, softness and warmth of her breasts, she moaned deeply as well as she could feel the warmth, hardness, and feeling of her male lover's cock moving in and out of her breasts, it was a sensation that she loved as well as getting the chance to lick and kiss the tip of Hibiki's cock. This went on for a while as the blonde Dread pilot did her best to pleasure Hibiki with her cleavage.

It was not long before Jura saw signs in her lover that he was about to orgasm, she then made her move as she moved her breasts away from Hibiki and took his cock into her mouth, the Tarak teen moaned at the feel of his cock being taken in by the blonde Megele woman and he reached out with his hands and ran his fingers through her long and well combed hair, the blonde woman smiled as she used her previous experience with Hibiki plus some new tricks she developed to bring him closer and closer to release.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hibiki came hard and Jura was more than ready to take in her share of his seed, which she had developed a liking for. The blonde lapped up as much as she could manage while licking and sucking on Hibiki's cock to make him hard once more for the rest of the night and Hibiki encouraged her to do just that as he ran his hands on her hair. As soon as the blonde was done with her actions on Hibiki, it was now his turn to bring the two of them to the very top of their limits for this day.

Jura was more than willing to let Hibiki have his turn with her, in fact she wanted it so badly, she moved back and lay down on the bed and parted her long, well formed legs allowing the Tarak teen to see her dripping wet vagina and he looked at the blonde Dread pilot, she nodded to him, with that signal, the Tarak teen was more than ready as he positioned himself between Jura's legs. As soon as he was there, he began to rub his cock on Jura's vagina, starting at her outer lips and then to her clitoris, exciting the blonde the way he learned how she liked to be excited, he did so carefully, making the blonde moan out at his efforts and all the more eager for him to finally make his move.

Hibiki did so and pushed his cock deeply into Jura's vagina, the blonde cried out at the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lover's sex down to the hilt, she moaned at that as she felt her vagina take it in and become filled by Hibiki's cock, she relished the feel of it as it slid into her vagina well. As for Hibiki, the Tarak teen never got tired of feeling Jura's tightness, wetness, and warmth along with the softness.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Yessss…..you feel so good Hibiki…."

Jura would never get tired of this pleasure she felt as soon as Hibiki buried himself deeply inside of her vagina and it was going to be something that she would never trade away for anything else, except maybe being with Barnette or even with Barnette and Hibiki at the very same time as well. She placed that aside as she continued to relish the pleasure of being filled to the brim as well as making Hibiki move down to her breasts, allowing him to suck and lick them like before, sending even more thrills of pleasure up and down her body.

"Yes….that's it Hibiki….that feels good."

"Jura….I'm going to move…."

"Yes….do it Hibiki…."

Hibiki moved away from Jura's well formed and large breasts, but not before giving them some extra attention, much to Jura's pleasure and amusement, with that out of the way, Hibiki began to move his hips slowly, making sure to do it carefully to give Jura the right amount of pleasure. His experiences with the women he had already had sex with had taught him to do it properly so that maximum pleasure could be reached, he sometimes fumbled a bit, but they didn't mind it. That allowed him to know how to pleasure Jura the right way. He moved slowly out and then slowly back in, making sure to get his motions right.

"Mmmm….you've….gotten….ah….good Hibiki."

Jura meant those words as she felt the pleasure flow all over her body and she moved her own body as well in time with Hibiki's own thrusts of his hips. She moaned even more and was pleased to hear Hibiki moan as well as she was. As soon as Hibiki was nearly out, he pushed back into her vagina, making the blonde Dread pilot cry out in pleasure.

Hibiki repeated the process again and again, while picking up speed slowly as well as continuously playing with Jura's breasts as well as the other parts of her body that he learned were sensitive to the touch, she loved it as he used his hands and his tongue as well as his lips. The blonde Dread pilot moaned at the pleasure that was hitting her senses as Hibiki continued with his actions on her body while she also busied herself by moving her hands on his own body, marveling at the strength and power she could feel in his lean but well formed and hard body. She found it to be certainly appealing as she moved up and kissed Hibiki deeply.

It was not long before Hibiki began to speed up with his thrusts as Jura wrapped her legs around Hibiki's waist to make sure that he was not going to be going anywhere. That also served to further tighten her vagina, much to Hibiki's own pleasure as he pounded into her vagina with deep, hard, and fast thrusts.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"YES!!!!"

The two lovers continued with their romp, all the while being recorded by Jura's hidden cameras, not that the two cared as the blonde had every intention of looking at them when she had the free time on her hands. For now however it was then that Jura had an idea and managed to stop Hibiki with a smile and then got into the position she had in mind as she was on her lover's body with her on top of him and she moved on with her hips, moving up and down over Hibiki's cock, while the Tarak teen moved his own hips in the same time as she was.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Both of them relished the pleasure that they gave one another at that moment and it was not long before the two of them would finally reach their respective limits as they both felt their orgasm hit them at full force.

"YEEEESSSSS!!!!"

Both screamed at the same time as their respective orgasm…

Hibiki moaned out deeply as he felt Jura's vagina begin to milk him deeply as the walls of the blonde's vagina began to massage his cock and the pleasure he felt was worth every moment of it all as he moved a bit more as he fired yet another stream of his seed deeply into Jura's vagina while he felt not just the walls massage his cock but also the increase of warmth and the wetness as well.

Jura herself felt the pleasure hit her senses as she felt Hibiki's cock shoot more of his seed deeply into her vagina, some of it hitting her inner walls and even to her womb, making her all the more excited by the pleasure that hit her senses, she had felt this before but she would never get tired of the pleasure that came with it all.

As the two lovers relaxed themselves, Jura hugged Hibiki closer, finding it very relaxing as well as comforting to have Hibiki close to her at this moment, the Tarak youth didn't mind being close to Jura at the moment, it was a shame that the others were not around, Meia was on routine patrol, Dita was helping her friends Paiway and Ezra on taking care of Kahlua and Barnette was also on patrol, Jura would move out soon so it was nice for them to take the time to be able to do this again so soon.

As soon as they got their breath back, Hibiki looked at Jura thoughtfully, getting the blonde's attention right off the bat and she looked at her male lover with a curious expression.

"Something wrong Hibiki?"

"Just wondering if you are….well, expecting…."

Jura thought about it and recalled that she had just had her period at least a few days before and that told her that she was not pregnant yet and while it was a bit disappointing, she was not going to mope about it, she was not giving up yet in the desire to have a healthy baby, though she decided to find out why Hibiki would be asking him that question.

"Not yet Hibiki, but I won't give up yet on the idea, why do you ask?"

Hibiki thought about it and spoke.

"You….realize that, I'm going to be the father of that baby right?"

"Of course I do…why are you asking?"

"I mean….even if it turns out to be a girl, do I still have the right to call it my child?"

Jura was confused for a bit and then understood the question, Hibiki was worried that when the child was born, he would then be forced to give it up. She disliked the idea, she had gotten close to Hibiki and she had grown to like him deeply and maybe even more than that. She smiled and replied.

"I do not believe that you have to be separated at all. I would be more than happy to have a baby with you no matter if our child's a boy or girl. Besides, I care deeply for you Hibiki, and I don't care what others think about it if I decide to love a man, besides, I have no doubt that Barnette, Meia, and Dita agree with me as well about it so don't worry too much."

Hibiki couldn't help but feel somewhat at ease as he could sense that Jura meant those words, and with that in mind, he moved forward and kissed the blonde woman deeply and Jura was more than willing to go with the flow as she felt her body get hot as well at Hibiki's actions on her body. The blonde woman kissed Hibiki back as they began to play with each other's bodies as she ran her hands on his body all the way to his cock, making it react to her touch, while Hibiki's hands touched Jura's sensual and voluptuous breasts all the way to her stomach, sides, hips, thighs and then her vagina which dripped their combined juices. The blonde giggled a bit and whispered to Hibiki's ear.

"You naughty guy…."

Hibiki replied in the same fashion to her as well/.

"Same to you…"

Both laughed a bit and kissed one another again and when they broke away, Hibiki decided to speak about something that was on his mind.

"You know….if the guys back in my world had any idea how it is to be with women, they would be totally shocked at what they were missing."

Jura thought about that and couldn't help but smirk a bit at that.

"I guess….it's a shame that you're the only guy who knows about it."

"Maybe, but while I do like it, I think it's time it's shown to them, namely to the other guys from my world, I think Duero and Bart will be more than interested in this, Duero will have more than a lot of interest of learning how to do it with a woman. It might even help Bart get a finer appreciation of women."

Jura gave Hibiki a surprised look, she had no idea that Hibiki was going to take this to the next level, though she had to admit that it would actually work out if done right, she had no doubts in her mind that as soon as Duero was told about the truth of how men and women being able to have children, he would be eager to learn more, that was the way the doctor really was after all. However….Bart was a bit different, sure he had changed a considerable deal since he had been on the crew, but the idea of him being shown the way men and women were together was stretching it a bit.

"Are you sure Hibiki? I mean, Duero's all right in that regard….but Bart?"

"What's wrong with telling Bart? He's certainly changed hasn't he?"

"I'm not saying he hasn't, but still…it's going to be hard picturing Bart being attracted to a woman."

Hibiki however grinned as he kissed Jura on the lips, making Jura smile a bit more at how amorous Hibiki had become, she liked that a lot. The Tarak teen then replied.

"I think he's already had a woman in his sights."

"Oh? Who?"

Hibiki chuckled and replied.

"I think it's your Commander that Bart's got his eye on."

That comment that Hibiki made Jura open her eyes in shock as well as gasp, she couldn't believe it at first but she could tell that Hibiki was not lying about it. The blonde then spoke while still looking in disbelief at her male lover.

"Are you serious?! Bart LIKES Commander Buzam?!"

"Oh yeah, he's been acting rather chummy around her and seeks her approval, not to mention I heard he gave her a gift during that Christmas thing last year, surely you noticed?"

Jura had to admit that she did notice but totally ignored it. She couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing to know that the navigator had an attraction to the stern and serious Commander, but even she admitted that Buzam was a very attractive woman despite her demeanor and her strictness when it came to leading them in battle. The thought of Bart having an attraction to the Commander was certainly something that surprised the blonde Dread pilot. As she thought about it, she couldn't help but find the very idea to be rather interesting as she spoke to Hibiki.

"So what is it you have in mind?"

Hibiki thought it over and knew that just getting the two in the same room was not going to cut it, they needed to find a way in order for both Bart and Buzam to find out how men and women got intimate together, but in a way that would work and not get the full attention of the rest of the crew when it was not needed at the moment since doing so would really get everyone in hot water as the old saying went. Besides, he couldn't go and do it alone, he could handle the men's end of it since both Duero and Bart were downright curious about his disappearances for the past few weeks. However he had to worry about the female end of the deal. However, knowing Jura, she just might find a away with some help.

As Hibiki laid out what he had in mind, the blonde Dread pilot became very interested in how this was going to play out. The idea Hibiki had for seeing if Bart and Buzam can be placed in the same situation as somewhat risky, but some previous exposure should work in setting it up, though they would have to do their best to keep an eye on the progress in order to make sure that the whole thing went smoothly. And the blonde Dread pilot had to admit that getting some help was also a good idea since it would be a mistake t do this all alone.

As they finished their planning for the time being, Jura and Hibiki decided to relax a bit more and when they relaxed, they went back to kissing and touching one another, getting all the more heated with their growing passion. Their plans were already made up, now they needed to get some extra help.

…….

In the men's section of the Nirvana…

Hibiki felt like he was about to tell the greatest secret of the universe to his fellow men from Tarak and he had to admit that in a sense, he was going to do just that. The pleasure and joy of being together with a woman was something he knew that never been discovered by his fellow men of Tarak and it was about time that they learned about what was it that they were missing at this moment. It had been a day or two ever since his plan to show Bart and Duero just what it was like to be intimate with women, he had brought one of the tapes that Jura had, namely from the old collection that she found, along with the cassette player.

He couldn't help but wonder just how the two guys were going to take it and this was going to be something that he was very interested to see.

As he sat there, it was not long before Bart and Duero showed up, it still took some getting used to when he saw Bart who was now bald. Bart had done so in order to honor the friendship he had with Shirley. Hibiki could respect that and the death of Shirley, no matter how tragic had helped Bart change for the better in his mind to say the least. And then of course there was Duero who Hibiki knew for a fact had this friendly but growing relationship with a certain head engineer named Parfait. While didn't hang out with Parfait as much, Hibiki could tell that Parfait was good for Duero since the two of them got along so well and seeing his reaction to seeing the tape was going to be something that he was going to be very interested in seeing.

Bart was the first to speak.

"Hey Hibiki, you're here early, aren't you supposed to be working on your Vanguard or something?"

"Managed to get the work done and without any Harvesters around to fight today, I think that I can take a break or two, anyhow, do you two have anything to do today?"

Bart and Duero thought about that and realized that they didn't have any at the moment, with no Harvesters in the area, Bart was allowed to get some much needed rest from doing his duty as Navigator though he was against it since he wanted to stay on the bridge. As for Duero, he had already done his rounds with the patients in the Medical Bay so there was not much for him to be focusing his attention on.

"Not at the moment Hibiki, why do you ask?"

Hibiki grinned at both Bart and Duero and replied.

"You guys once asked me why I seem to be hanging out with the women more than before, if I recall right, do you guys want to know why?"

This was enough to get the attention of both Bart and Duero as they looked at their companion with all eagerness. They had developed some level of curiosity as to why Hibiki seemed to be more at ease around the women compared to before and they were curious as to why he seemed to be around the three Dread pilots who he formed the VanDreads with, and they at times saw him chatting with Barnette of all the women in the Nirvana!

They recalled how much trouble Barnette had caused them last year due to that misunderstanding that led to a mutiny on the Nirvana the last time. So it made them very curious as to how their comrade had been able to be close to the emerald haired woman in the first place. That was something that made them really interested in finding out just what was it that Hibiki now found out about women that was very interesting.

Hibiki relaxed himself and decided to make his move soon enough to see just how the two other men on the Nirvana would react the very second he told them about what he had been able to learn about women.

……..

In one of the rooms on the Nirvana…

"You're kidding!!!"

Meia, Dita, and Barnette stated as one at Jura who was smiling a bit, the blonde shook her head as she spoke to her compatriots.

"I am not, Hibiki's actually serious about this, but yeah, I was shocked too, who would have thought…"

"I had NO idea that Mr. Navigator liked the Commander."

Dita said as she began to understand the whole meaning of it all and the idea of Bart being attracted to the Commander was highly unexpected. It was then that Barnette decided to speak to Jura, she knew for a fact that this was not something that Jura normally bothered with so it made the emerald haired friend of the blonde woman just what had made her decide to tell them about all this on this day as well.

"Jura, what exactly is the reason you're telling us this?"

The blonde Dread pilot then decided to drop the bomb on her comrades as she outlined just what sort of plan was it that Hibiki had managed to cook up on how to see if Bart was willing to go ahead and do the very same things with Buzam that he did with them as he was going to show the men the original videos that started the whole thing. Needless to say, the others who knew the pleasure of being intimate with men couldn't help but be utterly surprised at their male partner and lover's boldness. Meia was the first to speak on that particular situation.

"Is Hibiki really serious about this?!"

Jura nodded at that.

"He is Meia, I was kind of surprised myself at what he had in mind but he did have a good reason to go ahead with this idea of his, if the other men on the Nirvana found out about this and were able to experience it first hand, wouldn't that help bridge the gaps between men from Tarak and women from our world?"

The others were surprised still and it was Barnette who summed it up.

"Wow….I had no idea Hibiki was this forward thinking…so I take it he wants to get help from us on how to set Buzam up for this plan of his?"

"You got that right Barnette, we've got to get Buzam alone for this to work and we need to show her the other videos in order for her to get an idea on what we're talking about."

Meia was not entirely happy or convinced that this move was such a good idea and spoke that out to the rest of her compatriots.

"Are you all sure you want to do that? If we show Buzam those things, is there any guarantee she wouldn't tell the others about what we did with Hibiki?"

Jura shrugged and replied.

"It was going to happen sooner or later; besides, I think that there is another person who might find out about what we're doing with Hibiki anyway."

Barnette asked her friend just who she was pointing at.

"Who's that?"

"Why the captain of course, she is of the First Generation right? So it might not surprise me if she can put two and two together and find out that what we have been doing together with Hibiki, though how she will react with us telling her the news about our time with Hibiki is something that I would have a hard time in guessing."

Meia sighed at that as she rubbed the bridge of her nose seriously and replied.

"You want to tell the Captain, in her face that we have…."

"Had sex with Hibiki Meia? I had no idea…."

The women turned in shock and there before them was none than Magno herself who was looking at them sternly. The group had been so busy discussing the whole series of events that was going on that they had totally be unaware of the fact that the elderly woman had just walked in on them and had heard the whole thing.

Magno herself was trying her very best not to laugh though that was proving to be quite a challenge and she couldn't help but find the blushes on the young women to be downright interesting to say the very least. She remained silent as she managed to hold up her control and as soon as she was done making the young women sweat a bit and try to figure out what was going on in her mind, she spoke.

"So you four have been able to have sex with Hibiki, all right under our noses for the past few months….no wonder you all and him were acting differently all of a sudden."

Meia spoke.

"Captain….we…."

Magno glared at Meia and replied.

"Quiet, let me speak first….you all have lost your virginity to a man, and you've been doing it for a long time now and none of you told me. I only have one thing to ask you four ladies about that."

Barnette, Jura, Meia, and Dita was already wishing that they had never spoken out and were hoping that Magno could be reasonable, but the stern look the elderly woman had on her face was telling them otherwise, they then decided to mentally prepare themselves for this moment and were ready for anything that Magno might say.

Anything that is, except her smiling and replying in a very amused voice.

"Did you all enjoy it?"

That stunned the whole group as they had not expected the elderly woman to ask them that sort of question from out of nowhere; they had thought that she would have been angry, or worse, furious enough to punish Hibiki for what he had done with them. But it seemed that she was all right with the whole thing, Meia then decided to test the waters and speak.

"You….you're not angry Captain?!"

Magno smiled a bit and replied.

"I'll admit that I do feel some anger, but not for the wrong reasons, I was actually beginning to wonder just how much longer was I going to be waiting for something like this going to happen on this ship. I am a member of the First Generation after all and I know what it was like when men and women lived together under the same roof so I was actually curious on how long it was going to be before all those repressed feelings, emotions, and desires were going to come out, I'm only angry that you had to keep it a secret from me of all people. You could have asked me for some advice, though since this has been happening for some time under my own nose no less, I can bet you have been able to get some information on your own time."

"You see….I have always wanted both men and women from both our worlds to finally be able to work side by side, not just to beat the Harvesters, but to also rekindle the relationships and social ties we all had long ago. And besides, I had been able to be with a man myself so I KNOW what kind of pleasure a woman can have when being with a man."

Barnette was stunned as she had no idea that the elderly woman had felt those same pleasures that they had and never told them about it, she then asked the question.

"But Captain, why didn't you tell us?"

Magno sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair and replied.

"Barnette, if I had told you months before about what are the good points of men, would you have listened to me?"

"Well…"

"Look, if I started telling you young ladies about the good points of men when you were still looking at men with the views of our world culture, you would have thought I had lost my mind, though Dita is excluded since she's so open minded and always willing to explore new things. I was actually hoping that she was going to start things between her and Hibiki myself."

The four women were stunned by all that they were hearing while Dita blushed and there was indeed a part of her that wondered why she had never done this with Hibiki months before, considering how important he was to her. Magno then sighed a bit more and spoke again to the young women before her.

"At any rate, I can wager a guess that since this has been going on for some time already here between you ladies and Hibiki, the young man has begun to lose his fear of women right?"

At the nods from all four women, the elderly captain sighed in relief.

"That's good, by the way, where is the young man now?"

Dita then replied at that with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Alien is showing the other aliens how men and women can get along well together."

Magno looked shocked and that shock faded into amusement as she was quick to catch on just what was it that Dita was trying to imply.

"Really now?"

……..

Both Bart and Duero were stunned as the videos ended while Hibiki himself did his best not to blush as despite having done it with the Dread pilots already he was still a bit surprised to see what the couples in the videos were doing with one another. The two men were stunned to say the very least as they continued to look at how the man in the video was doing things with the woman who was in the video with him.

As soon as that was over, Duero spoke to Hibiki.

"Is that what you've been doing with Dita, Jura, Meia, and even Barnette?"

Hibiki blushed a bit and nodded as he spoke.

"Believe me, I didn't exactly want to do it, but Jura knows how to tempt me through my stomach, and other things as well. It's not really bad after a while, in fact it's really worth doing though you really have to know your partner's best spots."

"Best spots?"

Hibiki thought it over carefully as to how he was going to explain this, and then he had an idea.

"Well, we all know that women are not monsters right? And they don't look the same?"

"True…"

"Well….I had to learn how to find the right places on where to pleasure Jura the first time we did it, the same for Barnette, Meia, and Dita, while all women have spots and areas of their body that can be easily stimulated, there are parts of their body that if pleasured right can make them feel all the more happy, and that is a good thing if you're doing it. Not only that…"

Duero was curious at that and waited for Hibiki to continue with what he was trying to say and the young man did so as well.

"Well, when I did it with Jura, I kind of became a lot closer to her, and when I did it with Meia, the same thing happened as well. I felt as if I was able to connect to them in a more personal level, the same could be said when I did it with Dita as well as Barnette. It's kind of hard to explain but I got to see other sides of their personality that I really like. Not to mention that these feelings don't feel wrong to me in any way. I guess that being close to them made it easier, and I don't think I would ever be able to think of women as monsters like our world wants us to see them."

Duero was intrigued greatly by what he was hearing from Hibiki and it was then that Bart spoke out.

"You did this with them for how long?"

Hibiki explained the details and afterwards, that was when Duero spoke.

"So why are you telling us these things now?"

"Well, let's just say that I think it's time we learned what it really means to be in women's company, besides that. I can tell that you two have feelings for other women to, and before you two try to deny it, don't bother."

Hibiki looked at Bart and replied.

"Look, you've gotten your eye on the Commander ever since that whole mess with the first Harvester Battle ship we tangled with before. I figured you needed to see what it would be like if you and her ever got intimate, believe me when I say that this is shocking to some, heck I have to admit that when I did it before…it was kind of frightening at first."

"I…can't do that to the Commander!"

Hibiki snorted and replied.

"Really, then why is it that you were blushing the whole time?"

That was true, ever since the videos were played, the navigator was glued to the screen and blushing as he had begun to have images of him doing those things with Buzam, a part of his male side which was the one that was conditioned by Tarak education called all this wrong and blasphemous to men, but another part of him, something that felt both foreign and familiar at the very same time told him that there was nothing wrong to seeing this before him. The navigator then looked at Hibiki who was smiling and he spoke.

"O…Okay, I….was thinking those things, but they should be wrong!"

Hibiki sighed and replied.

"Trust me Bart when I say that there's nothing wrong with it, I've had those images in my mind for a very long time ever since I did it with Jura and with the others, so far I've never felt guilty of anything. Besides, from what I can grasp, this is actually how men and women in the past had children."

Duero then realized something as he thought of that book he had been reading, so he was able to put two and two together fairly quickly and he blushed, something that neither Hibiki nor Bart had known the Medic to do. The young man then spoke to his fellow men, though that train of discussion was directed to Hibiki himself.

"This is HOW men and women had children?"

"Yeah, as far as I can guess, that's why our bodies are different in many ways. In reality, the differences work well together. Anyway, it takes some getting used to at first, but after that, it is the most pleasurable and most natural thing you can do with a woman."

The two men were silent and then Duero asked if Hibiki could tell them how it was for him, the young man was quick to get into the details though he told them that they had to keep it to themselves for the moment in order to get used to the idea for themselves. As they listened to the details, Hibiki supplemented it with the videos in order to give both Bart and Duero physical and visual evidence of what he was trying to talk about.

He then thought about what was going to happen with the women.

……

A day later…

Buzam was curious as to why Bart seemed to be rather distracted, such things were considered normal by others among the crew, but the observant Commander noted that something was different in the way the Bart was acting recently. He seemed to be staring into space and deep in thought, something that seemed to be unlike him since he usually had a lot to say and was a lot more active than most. She was curious as to why she had begun to take an interest in the man, though she reminded herself that he was the only man able to move the ship as it would recognize only him as it's pilot.

She moved towards Bart who at the moment was busy looking out into space while eating his food pills and touched his shoulder.

"Bart, are you all right?"

The bald man turned and to Buzam's surprise, the man blushed and looked away from her, confusing the woman as she had never seen Bart act like this before, and with her of all people. Back then he seemed to be very active in supporting her decisions and seemed to be eager to talk to her, now….this was…different.

Bart then replied.

"I'm fine…just thinking."

"About what?"

Bart blushed deeply as Buzam had NO idea what that question meant to him, ever since seeing those videos his brain was going on overtime in seeing himself in the same situation as the man in the video, with the commander in question being the woman in the video. However he didn't want to think of it yet as he had no idea how to even approach the woman who no doubt would have him thrown to the brig for even thinking of her like that.

He also kept in mind that he had been at war with his Tarak education and upbringing, which was screaming to him not to think about those images, but somehow a part of his own mind was telling to enjoy it no matter what the other side of his mind was saying to him.

He then responded before he did something that would make Buzam even more curious.

"Just thinking about how to deal with all that's happened to me for the past few months ever since I got dragged here on the ship and then got sent here to this side of the galaxy, I never thought that this would happen when I got on the Ikazuchi and here I am now. I have to admit that it's still rather overwhelming for me right now to process all that has happened to me."

Buzam was curious about that and replied.

"What do you mean by that exactly Bart?"

"Well…my world always said women were monsters and all that, but….after everything, you women aren't so bad at all. Sure you can be really scary when you're mad and whatnot, but all in all, you're not all bad."

Buzam smiled at that and replied.

"Nice to see you've finally begun to loosen up about that, anyway, if you have problems just talk to someone who can help you."

"What if…what I ask you to help me with my problems?"

"Me? Hmmm….maybe when I am not busy, I'll see if I can answer your questions."

Bart smiled at that and this made Buzam smirk a bit more as she finally left, unaware that Bart was suddenly looking at the way her hips were moving as well as his gaze was locked in on her posterior.

This was not lost to Magno who had been able to observe the whole thing undetected. The elderly woman then decided to talk to Buzam afterwards to see how things between her and Bart were though she decided to do it at a much later date as she wanted to see just how this will progress between Buzam and Bart.

As time passed on the Nirvana, Bart would meet with Buzam and have a discussion and it seemed that both of them were getting a lot closer than before. Bart himself was beginning to get a lot closer to Buzam and beginning to actually develop a number of feelings for Buzam and that was something that he had to admit was not bad as he had thought. As for Buzam, she began to get a lot closer to Bart and she had to admit that he had grown up a great deal from what he was like back then when they had taken over the ship all those months before.

This was not unnoticed by Magno and she could see that the two were developing some level of affection and trust with one another, now was the right time for her to talk with Buzam. She then decided to get some much needed material from a certain group of her crew who had already found out how good it was to be with men.

……..

In the Conference Room…

Buzam was currently in the Conference Room with Magno, though she was confused as to why Meia, along with Dita, Jura, and Barnette were in the room as well. Normally Meia was the one who handled the affairs of the Dread Squadrons and therefore she was the only one who was in the Conference Room apart from Gascogne who handled the Register and Parfait who handled Engineering.

Naturally she spoke to Magno about this matter that was odd to her.

"Is there something going on that is serious enough to warrant this kind of meeting Captain?"

The elderly woman smiled a bit at that and replied.

"You might say that BC, do you remember that conversation we had about my belief that the time will come that men and women from both our world and the of the men would have to work together and even live side by side like in the past?"

"Yes….but I fail to see why that is the focus of this meeting."

Magno smiled a bit more and spoke once more.

"I have no doubt that we all are aware that the VanDreads seem to have somehow increased a great deal of powerful upgrades that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. First it was Jura's VanDread, then Meia's, and finally Dita's own VanDread had increased in all of their functions. You and I talked about that and we have had those machines as well as Hibiki's own Vanguard brought in for study. I recently got to talk to Parfait and she finally got me the reports."

"Apparently the Dreads and the Vanguard have had what she described as 'data black boxes', these appeared to be originally inactive parts of the transformed machines. Somehow these systems have come online and have been able to increase the overall power of the Dreads and the Vanguard. These data systems seem to boost the VanDreads as well."

Buzam looked at the information and she was quite impressed, however, she was still confused as she had no idea just how that happened, as far as she knew, the Dreads had only received the routine upgrades and systems checks as dictated by procedure, she was not informed of any modifications done to them or any new data or hardware.

"That's all well and good….still how could these changes escape our notice?"

Magno then replied.

"I do not know as I am no engineering expert myself….however, I am willing to go out on a limb and suggest that the changes had NOTHING to do with the machines themselves, rather, it has something to do with the pilots?"

Buzam was confused and she was more than willing to show that confusion herself.

"What do you mean by that Captain?"

Magno smiled and nodded to Jura, the blonde blushed and she spoke.

"Well….me, and the others….have recently DONE things with Hibiki that might have some effect on the VanDreads."

"What do you mean by that?"

……..

Later, still in the Conference Room…

Buzam was stunned by what she had just been told and what she had witnessed as the videos were played before her. As soon as it was over, she looked at the four Dread pilots with an incredulous expression on her face and she noted that the four women were blushing somewhat at the revelation of their secret. All she could say was this phrase.

"YOU WERE DOING THAT WITH HIBIKI?!"

The four women nodded and Buzam was struck dumb by all that and Magno knew that now was the right time for her to get involved with this before things got to the point that confusion and misinterpretation reared it's ugly head.

"Calm down BC, I will admit that I was surprised myself but I am all right with it."

"Captain, you can't be serious!"

Magno smiled a bit at that as she could tell that BC was still reeling and she knew that she had to assure her quickly.

"I am, besides, there's nothing wrong with the four girls, Jura is in good health and so are Dita, Meia, and Barnette, they are in good straits and these actions have actually improved their relationships with Hibiki in particular, and it seems that their Dreads have benefited from it."

The silver haired commander was still reeling from the discovery and she spoke to the elderly woman.

"You can't mean that what Meia, Jura and Dita did with Hibiki was the reason that…."

"I said I was going out on a limb on that theory BC, so I cannot be entirely sure, though it will have to do for now. However, I approve of this as this has helped them understand the other side of being close to men. Apart from learning how to live alongside men, women from our world would have to understand that there are other ways we can get close to men and in a very good fashion."

"But…"

"BC, I am of the First Generation so I know that the things that happened between Jura, Meia, Dita, and Barnette with Hibiki would be shocking to you. But I also know that what they did is what our ancestors used to do to not only have children, but to also express affection and feel pleasure in a relationship. Besides that, I too know what it feels like to be intimate with a man so I know that it is one of the best pleasures a woman can feel with a man that she likes deeply and cares for."

Buzam was still red faced by all this and Magno decided to speak to her a bit more.

"I have also learned that Hibiki has told the two other men about it and even showed them some videos."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

The elderly woman nodded and smiled slyly.

"I have to give that rascally youth credit, if he had done this in the past, he would have been in some serious hot water for the trouble he would be causing. But it would actually help this whole thing a great deal as he is the only one willing to show the men how it was between men and women in the past. I can bet the men right now are having some difficulty swallowing these ideas that same way you are right now."

……..

For the next day or two, Buzam was still quite shocked by what she had learned and she was doing her best to not think about it. However, Magno and the others were willing to talk to her about the whole thing and while she tried to resist the whole thing, the silver haired woman had to admit to herself that something was stirring in her whenever she looked at the videos that the Dread pilots showed to her. Magno also told her about the sudden changes in Bart who she had become a bit closer to.

Buzam was still surprised that Bart was now aware of these things and when Magno told her that she had no doubt suspected that since Bart had seen those things in the videos already he would no doubt be thinking about them. And considering the way he looked at her, he might be considering doing it with her of all people in his mind. This was shocking to her and should have been repulsive to her in all senses; however, she couldn't help but feel part of her mind playing those thoughts in her brain, the images of her and Bart doing the exact same things Hibiki and the four Dread pilots had done with one another. This when on for a very long time until she finally spoke to the Captain in the Conference Room, this was something that she needed out of her system before it drove her to the brink, she couldn't work and every time that she would look at the navigator, she began to have these thoughts in her brain.

"Captain, I have problems dealing with what I've learned…"

"I can see that BC."

"And I….I can't stand it, how can I finally get rid of them before I finally lose my mind?"

"Well, usually there were two ways, one was to let time remove them out of your mind, but that is the hard part since they take a while. The other is to, well, do it with a person, if possible, the same one you have been imaging doing it with."

"WHAT?!"

Magno smiled a bit mentally and then spoke to Buzam in a calming tone.

"Those are just two possible choices after all, you don't need to do them right now. But I can tell that Bart is thinking those same things as Hibiki told me about it, he really seems to like you a good deal BC, so I have to admit that it was surprising and amusing as well. However I can tell that he is serious about it since he seems to take to you more than others."

"He likes me?!"

"You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice that BC. Besides, I also find it kind of nice, maybe it would be best that you find out for yourself so you can see that I am not lying about this sort of thing."

Buzam blushed at that and after a good deal of talking with the Captain, Buzam finally decided to take a shot at this and went to the four women to talk on how to do it right. Meanwhile on the men's side of the lake, Bart himself was talking to Hibiki on what he should do if it ever happened that he would be with Buzam, and Hibiki was more than willing to give out advice to the blonde. Both of them were totally unaware of what they were doing and were soon going to be doing with one another, but it seemed to make things even more interesting.

……..

Later…

Bart was currently moving to the bridge with a pack of his food pills in hand when he was suddenly surprised to see Buzam walk over to him in her regular clothing and she seemed to be intent on something. She then stopped to him and spoke to him quickly.

"Bart, I need to talk to you."

Bart was stunned and therefore didn't resist in the least as she made him follow her, and they soon arrived into a room, her room. Buzam told Bart to walk in and the very moment he was in the room, he saw that Buzam was indeed from a military background as the room seemed to be very Spartan in design though there were traces of Megele/'s mentality for outer beauty as there were a number of beautiful colored pictures as well as some small statues as well. The bed was fairly large and comfortable looking as well. The room showed Buzam's practical nature and also her female side though Bart was no expert on the whole thing.

His study of the room however was cut short when Buzam called to him and told him to sit at a nearby chair. Once that was done, he noted something odd….Buzam seemed flustered and deep in thought about something important. This was the same way he had seen her act when facing a problem and that got him confused and curious. But before he could comment, Buzam spoke first.

"Bart….have you been talking with Hibiki about some things he had done with some of the other crew?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that Commander, what things?"

Buzam sighed and wished that she could calm herself down, this was not how a member of Megele's Intelligence Unit should act, but this was truly something that she had NO experience with. But she got over it and spoke once more.

"Things that involve being with women in a more….physical fashion."

Bart was no idiot despite his antics in the past and quickly figured out what Buzam was talking about and he naturally blushed at that and he couldn't help but wish that he had not gotten out of bed this morning. But try as he might, the idea of saying no to Buzam of all people seemed to big a mistake to even think of, so he decided to take the risk and say yes.

"Yes, he told me and Duero about it. And showed us the videos too."

Buzam then sighed a bit as this confirmed to her what Magno had said. She then got her focus back for this next question.

"And this is why you've been acting this way for the past few days?"

"Yes."

"All right then, and have you….been thinking about doing it yourself with someone in particular?"

Bart blushed bright red at that but he had made it this far and he was more than ready for the punishment to come when he would answer and he gave it away.

"Yes I have, and…"

"That woman in question wouldn't happen to be me Bart?"

The blonde navigator nearly wanted to die but he wanted to show that he was a man and ready to take any punishment that would be handed to him. So he nodded at Buzam's question and waited for her to speak. But that was then that he realized something, the only people Hibiki had ever told about his escapades with the women was him and Duero, how did Buzam hear about it?

"Wait…how did you know about it Commander?"

Buzam then filled him in on the things that happened and Bart was shocked, even more so when he found out that Magno, instead of being enraged was actually all right with the whole thing. The discussion between the two went on for a bit more until Buzam told him about her own thoughts on the matter and her decision to go ahead with trying it out for herself, and she had finally decided to do it with him. This was more than enough to make the navigator of the Nirvana feel like he had just been given the shock treatment of the millennium.

"A-A-Are you sure?!"

Buzam nodded and she was actually blushing at this as she spoke.

"Yes I am, I would never agree t this otherwise if I didn't want to, now the questions, will you do it?"

Bart didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes I would! I wanted to for a long time!"

She didn't know why but that statement coming from Bart assured her somehow and that was that. Buzam then began to remove her clothing and so did Bart and once they were fully naked, things quickly became very heated between the two of them. Buzam was very statuesque and attractive to the core and the sight of the undeniably attractive dark skinned and silver haired woman in the nude quickly affected the young man. As for Buzam, she was surprised that despite his antics, Bart was actually well formed and was not scrawny looking, no doubt due to the fact that he did work out, he actually looked rather nice.

Bart suddenly felt an urge to do something to Buzam which was something that was being warred over by the two sides of his brain. But unlike before, he was more than ready to follow through as he came towards Buzam who was near the bed and made his move.

……..

(Lemon Time!)

……..

Bart gasped as he kissed Buzam, he had thought doing this would have easily killed him as he had been raised at the belief that a woman would suck out a man's innards as soon as she placed her mouth on him. But this kiss did nothing of the sort he imagines it to do as he kissed Buzam, the way it felt was sending all this wonderful heat through his body and he couldn't help but feel his body begin to heat up.

Buzam herself was getting affected by this as she began to kiss harder and deeper towards Bart, the feeling of pleasure that began to run up and down her body surprised her a great deal, it was taking some getting used to but she felt it begin to waste away the walls she had around her mind as well as her body, she wondered why was it that it was now that she was feeling this way towards Bart, back then she hardly took notice of his attempts to be nice to her….but ever since she had begun to be nicer to him, it seemed to change things, and when Jura had told her what she, Barnette, Dita, and Meia had done with Hibiki as well as learning that Bart had now learned about it and had actually wanted to do it with her, she couldn't get the thoughts of her mind.

It was not helping matters that after seeing the images in her mind, she began to look at Bart in a totally different fashion, she wondered why she thought of him this way, but now it seemed that despite her confusion on her thoughts, she was starting to enjoy them, just as she was somehow enjoying what they were doing right now.

As they parted, Buzam couldn't help but do something she had never done before, she blushed, being the Commander of the pirates had taken a great deal of her time and being a former member of the Megele military made her a stickler for regulations though in truth she had been part of the Megele Intelligence community and had gained a great deal of knowledge on many things related to the men of Talark, she had been one of the best students in understanding the men of Talark ever since she enrolled as in Intelligence operative, which explained her considerable skills in knowing the men as well as their secrets.

But now, she was in a situation that no one in the Megele Intelligence had prepared her for, and that was dealing with having affections for a man, she had never thought of such a thing happening until Dita had began her desire to learn all there was to know about men, or rather one man, and that one man being none other than Hibiki himself. She had to admit that she found it rather interesting when Dita would do anything to try and learn all she could about men. But now seeing the video in which Hibiki and Dita had sex together, along with Hibiki being with Jura, Barnette, AND Meia herself, she also began to see her in that situation, though why that was the case was beyond her.

Bart then began to reach out and touch Buzam's face, marveling at how smooth the skin was and for some reason, despite how odd it was when thought out a lot more, he couldn't help but find the deep brown tan Buzam had to be very attractive to his eyes as well as his senses, with that in mind he moved to kiss her on the cheeks slowly, as well as licking her sweat covered skin, finding it nice in a way.

"Mmm…."

Buzam had no idea why she felt these sensations run up and down her body as Bart continued to lick and suck her skin, the dark skinned female officer then decided to at least join in the act as she moved her hands on Bart's back, finding that he actually had good muscle structure on his body despite his lack of taking physical activity, she had surmised that the Navigation Well somehow helped Bart use all his energy well, almost like a second metabolism effect, allowing Bart to be able to have this structure, combined with the Spartan living conditions of the planet he came from. She didn't know why, but muscles felt nice on a man.

Bart couldn't help but blush a bit as he felt Buzam's hands on his body, marveling at the feel of her hands on his skin, who knew the touch of a woman, would be this good? He kept on moving, trying to recall what was it that Hibiki meant about being gentle with a woman no matter how it is unless she wants it otherwise.

Bart moved then to her chest and looked at Buzam's deep brown breasts finding them to be very attractive to his eyes as well as her brown nipples showing that her tan was good and covered all of her body, he couldn't help but find the chocolate brown colored breasts somehow appealing to him, he reached out and ran his hands on them, that had an immediate reaction from the half naked sub commander as she moaned a bit.

"Mmmm…"

Buzam had never allowed anyone to touch her breasts before, least of all a men, not that she was not into the whole intimacy thing, but with all the hectic activity as well as trying to maintain discipline on the Nirvana, she didn't have the time to enjoy herself when in private, but now she was feeling the pleasure but not from either another woman's hands or her own, but a man's!!!

Such a thing would have been considered impossible by Megele standards yet it was happening now, she couldn't help but notice how slowly he moved his hands on her breasts, sending waves of sensations up and down her body at this moment as she looked at Bart. She couldn't help but see just how he would look at her now naked form by the second, and the way he looked at her excited her to no end.

Bart couldn't help himself as he moved his hands over Buzam's breasts, marveling at the softness as well as the smoothness and firmness as well, he had never paid much attention to a woman's chest since back then he was still very much scared as well as nervous and suspicious around them all due to his world's portrayal of women. However, after the battle with the Harvester Battleship where they pulled off an amazing victory, he couldn't help but wonder that maybe his world was wrong about them.

Hibiki had been the first to state that women were not the monsters their world had showed them to be, that was surprising as Hibiki had usually not wanted anything to do with women so long ago, but now that he had been intimate with them, he told him that their fellow men had no idea what being with women really was all about. He had to admit that he was confused by Hibiki's statement, until now.

He touched the fleshy orbs before him, hearing Buzam moan out in what he could easily hear was pleasure, he then began to rub the smaller parts of Buzam's breasts, that made her moan even more gently at his actions.

"Mmmm….yes…."

Bart couldn't help but find this side of Buzam to be very attractive and he couldn't help but do something to help her feel even more pleasure as he continued to explore her breasts, it was then that he thought of kissing her breasts as well as her nipples, he thought that he should ask for Buzam's permission, but it was not long before he couldn't help himself with the strange yet seemingly natural desire to do what he wanted to do. With that in mind, he leaned down and opened his mouth and licked Buzam's breasts. He did so, expecting Buzam to get angry at some point,. But to his surprise and joy, it seemed that the Commander he had been attracted to didn't mind in the least as she moaned once more.

"Ahhhh…..do it slowly…."

Bart was more than willing to follow what Buzam asked of him so he licked her breasts slowly, starting from the lower parts of her breasts all the way t the tips, he then licked her nipples, making the dark skinned pirate commander moan louder and longer in pleasure, something that he also found to be very exciting t hear. He also found Buzam's breasts to be very much something he was going to get used to touching as well as tasting.

Buzam ran her hands all over Bart and even to his shaved head, while she could understand the reason for him shaving his hair, she had to admit that she kind of missed it, but now she didn't mind the baldness as she ran her hands on his head, neck and shoulders, brining him closer to her breasts, eager to have him do more of what he was already doing to her breasts. The Commander felt every sensation of Bart's lips, hands, and tongue on her breasts as well as her nipples, much to her enjoyment. She then spoke to Bart to make him do things a bit faster than before as she was getting even more pleasure from his actions.

However, it seemed that there was no need for her to do so as Bart, having watched a video that Hibiki had given him understood what Buzam was asking from him, he began to gently bite her nipples, making sure not to bite too hard, he also sucked on them gently as well as licking more passionately, resulting in Buzam having even more pleasure from his action.

"Yessss…."

Bart was getting the hang of this at the moment and he couldn't help but feel shivers of pleasure run through his body at what he was doing to Buzam of all things, and the feeling of her hot, warm and near naked body next to his own was very exciting to say the very least. He continued with worshipping Buzam's breasts as well as her nipples, it was not long for Bart to feel his cock begin to react from the pleasure that was running through him like hot water and electricity.

As the Tarak youth continued to massage the silver haired woman's breasts deeply and gently, as well as sucking and licking them gently, the silver haired and tanned woman felt her vagina become even hotter and she could already feel the wetness coming from there. The idea of her becoming wet by the touch of a man was unheard of by any woman on Megele, but Buzam found out already from the videos that it was very much possible that a man can arouse a woman, and she was now feeling it. The feeling of heat and wetness grew and it was not long before she began to move her thighs in order to try and find some level of relief from what she was feeling at the moment.

Bart didn't know what was going on but decided to carry on with the rest of his exploration on Buzam's naked form.

He looked at her well toned stomach, then to her sides, her hips, all the way to her thighs as well as the patch of silver hair that was there between her thighs, all the way to her long legs and then back up again to her well formed, large and firm breasts, her undeniably attractive face, and then her silver hair that moved well behind her. Bart felt his body react to the sight before him and he was very eager to try something that he had seen in the videos that Hibiki had showed him before.

Buzam couldn't help but feel some level of amazement as she looked at Bart who was naked as she was and the way he was looking at her, taking in all of her features while she was utterly naked before him made her feel warm and getting warmer by the second as well as feeling more eager for something that she had no idea about. But she was eager to see just what he was going to try on her this time. And Buzam didn't have to wait long as Bart began to kiss as well as lick and suck her breasts and nipples, making his way past them to her stomach, making her moan at his actions as he moved lower while she watched him. It was then that Buzam blushed once more as Bart reached her stomach and navel.

The bald navigator wasted no time as he kissed and licked Buzam's stomach while running his hands on her breasts as well as the rest of her body as he moved ever closer to her dripping wet pussy, the navigator had to admit that seeing her wet sex like this was something that was unheard of in Tarak but he was drawn to it, and the very second he was now there, he couldn't help but feel this urge to try and find out just what the moisture tasted like, he couldn't figure out these desires that seemed to feel so alien yet so natural at the very same time and decided that since he had gone this far, he might as well do it. With that resolve in his mind, he slowly moved closer, smelling her scent, and found the scent of Buzam's sex to be rather delicious and that was more than enough for him to move his tongue forward.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

Buzam cried out as Bart began to lick her clitoris and vagina, she felt like she was going to faint from the sudden rush of heat, sensation and pleasure that ran all over her body the very second she felt Bart's tongue rub on both her vaginal lips all the way to her clitoris. The truth was that Buzam was very sensitive there and had never been into a relationship due to her serious nature, but now that nature was thrown out the window and Buzam got to feel the pleasure that she needed to feel as a woman herself and the fact that it was a man who she had developed an attachment for that was sending these sensations throughout her body was something that really got her motivated to moan out even more in pleasure.

As for Bart himself, he couldn't help but feel his body become even hotter and harder as he began to taste Buzam's juices once more on the surface of his tongue, the taste was clean, fresh, and sweet at the same time, yet it had a flavor that was undeniably female. Normally the idea of this was wrong to men, but for him, the taste of Buzam's juices on his tongue was undeniably delicious and the feel of her pussy being hot and soft to his tongue was also adding to the pleasure that was flowing through his body in this moment, he naturally couldn't help himself as he began to lick Buzam's sex even more, slowly moving his tongue up and down as well as on the small bulb that he had found that seemed to further add pleasure to the dark skinned woman, something that made him all the more eager to pleasure Buzam.

"Ahhhhh…..there…..mmmmm….."

The throaty and deep moans of pleasure coming from Buzam made Bart all the more eager to finally bring the woman he had feelings for reach her orgasm, after seeing the videos that Hibiki had shown to them, he had been having thoughts of doing those things that the man had done to his partner to Buzam herself. And now here he was, doing those exact things as well. It made him feel real good as he continued with his actions, he then decided to push his tongue into Buzam's vagina, the very second he did that, he was awed by the feel of her inner walls milking his tongue deeply as well as being able to take in more of her juices. The experience was unreal for him, driving him to do whatever he could to finally bring the silver haired woman to full release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Buzam was in heaven or something close to it as she moaned out even more as she felt her lover's tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris, she also was playing with her breasts slowly as well as her nipples, the pleasure flowed through her body like hot water and electricity that made her all the more aware of things around her. She looked to see Bart continuing to pleasure her vagina and her clitoris with his tongue, she could feel more of her juices flowing out of her, making her all the more eager as she felt her body come ever closer to the full release that she now wanted more than anything.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

It was not long before the dark skinned woman finally reached her full limit as she arched her back and tensed up deeply as the pleasure of her very first orgasm finally hit her with full force as she cried out once more, feeling her body nearly burn as she felt herself flying through the sky without the need for wings. She could feel Bart continuing to lap up her juices as he licked her pussy and that was more than enough to make the dark skinned woman all the more happy as she now vowed to pay him back for making her orgasm like this.

As for Bart, the very second he felt Buzam orgasm hard and fast he got ready for something, and he was lucky as he was suddenly assaulted by an onrush of the dark skinned woman's juices in that moment, he did his best to take in as much as he could handle as the thick, hot, sweet, and strong juices flowed out of Buzam's pussy and then onto his tongue, then into his mouth, the feel of it was delicious so he did his best to take in all that he could take without spilling a drop of her juices. He moved away and looked at her to see how she was doing and the sight that greeted him was wondrous to behold.

The silver haired commander of the pirates panted on the ground, her dark skin glittering due to her sweat, her blush staining the dark chocolate color of her skin with red as she panted from her orgasm with her face all showing her pleasure, her silver hair around her like a curtain of pure white, the way her breasts moved up and down with her breathing, her full naked form trembling slightly from the pleasure of orgasm, her long arms there with one hand gripping the sheets of her bed while the other was near her in a tight fist to control her pleasure, her long and well toned legs spread in a very arousing pattern with streaks of her juices on her inner thighs. The overall sight was so arousing to the Tarak youth that he quickly got hard again while saying one word.

"Beautiful…."

Buzam recovered her breath and looked at Bart who was looking at her with undisguised passion, desire, and lust, all three mixed with his now fully revealed affections for her

Bart moaned out deeply as he looked to see his cock moving in and out of Buzam's chocolate brown breasts, the sight of that was very erotic to him, though he was amazed that it was like that. He felt the smoothness, heat, firmness, and softness of Buzam's large breasts all over his cock and even his testicles as she moved her breasts up and down his cock. It was a feeling that in his mind had no other place.

Buzam blushed herself as she continued to move her body in the same fashion that she saw the woman had done in the videos that Jura had shown her, as well as the videos the blonde had made that showed to Buzam when she, Meia, Dita, and Barnette had been intimate with Hibiki. She had to admit that instead of feeling wrong, this felt very good and downright pleasurable, not to mention hearing Bart moan out in pleasure due to her actions on his cock, it was somehow rather pleasing to hear him moan out in pleasure due to her actions on his cock.

"Buzam….you're breasts…..feel….so good…"

The silver haired Megele pirate couldn't help but smile at the praise coming from Bart, truth be told she had gotten compliments before, but never from a man and she could tell that Bart was not lying to her, but telling the truth, and for reasons that currently escape her, she found that kind of truthful praise from a man to be very nice to her ears as well as to her heart.

"Thank you Bart…"

Bart continued to moan out in pleasure as Buzam continued her movements as he felt her breasts rub his cock all over and he felt the pleasure move all over his body at the moment, he couldn't help himself as he continued to speak out Buzam's name with pleasure and more in his voice and Buzam was more than willing to reward him by moving her breasts all over his cock as well as kissing and licking the top of his cock. It was not long before he was finally about to reach his limits.

However, the dark skinned woman decided to slow down in her actions as she wanted this moment to last a little bit longer as she decided to move to the next step that the women had told her before she decided to see if this was worth it, she moved her breasts away, feeling some dislike for moving away, but banished it as she moved her mouth towards Bart's still rock hard cock, she couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight of it, she then decided that she had gone too far already to change her mind so she went ahead as she started by licking and kissing the tip of Bart's cock slowly.

The former blonde haired navigator's moans of pleasure served to make the dark skinned woman all the more eager and aroused as she then moved her hands to caress his body and sides, moving her hands slowly to his thighs and as soon as she got into a more comfortable position, she slowly took Bart's cock into her mouth, the feel of it in her mouth was very good to her senses and she moved in a bit more and as soon as she felt that she was better prepared for what was about to happen, she moved quickly, opening her mouth a lot more and without any hesitation, she took in Bart's cock in her mouth. That had a result on the blonde navigator as he suddenly screamed out in a very loud tone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Bart cried out as Buzam finally took his cock deep into her mouth as he looked at utter awe and a slight bit of fear, the fear was there due to the still present thought that women ate men's innards, but he had already begun to lose those beliefs and truth be told, the fear was being replaced by a very delicious sensation that began to run up and down his spine, making him feel like he was suddenly going to burst into flames any second. He reached down with his hands and gently played with Buzam's long silver hair and touched her face, and since she had not moved away from him, she was all right with his actions on her.

Buzam slowly moved her tongue over Bart's cock, finding the feeling to be very nice to her tongue, the heat, thickness, hardness, and smoothness was utterly new to her and she couldn't help herself as strange yet seemingly natural urges began to guide her actions as she began to slowly move her head up and down on Bart's cock, she also decided to use her viewing of the films to help guide her through her actions as she then used her hands to gently play with Bart's testicles. She then heard the results of her actions on Bart as he moaned out in pleasure with each action that she took on him.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"This feels….good….mmmmmm!"

The silver haired woman had to admit that this was truly something that she had never done before, yet it felt very good to her so she had no reason to stop in her actions. She looked at the way Bart looked at it was a beautiful sight to see in her mind as he was gripped in deep pleasure at her actions, and she also felt her body become even hotter but the second. She felt her juices flow out of her pussy once more as well as the heat in her body growing even more by the second. She felt her desire for more pleasure grow as she then felt this urge to keep moving her head up and down as well as move at a much faster pace than before, and she did so as she also used her hands to gently massage her lover's testicles.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Bart looked down and saw once more Buzam moving up and down, the image of the woman he had been having deep feelings for doing this to him in payment for what he had done for her previously and the image of her doing this to him was burned into his mind. He then felt his body grow even hotter by the second and he felt his cock become even harder by the second as Buzam continued to use her tongue, the sides on her mouth, and lips on him. It naturally was not long before he finally hit his body's limit as he cried out in full orgasm.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

Buzam had enough time to ready herself as she felt the very first stream of Bart's cum to hit her mouth, the heat and thickness of his seed was something that Buzam had never tasted before in her entire life, it was clean, and somewhat fresh with a slight hint of saltiness, it was not disgusting to her at all, but it was certainly interesting to her taste buds as she felt that she could be able to get used to the taste.. She took in as much as she could as Bart fired out even more of his cum into her mouth with considerable quantity.

Bart moaned out deeply as he looked at Buzam as she sucked his cock clean of his seed, the sight of it all was so good to him that he was not going to be able to forget it for as long as he was alive. After a few minutes, Buzam finally moved away and swallowed his cum, making him feel even more aroused by the second as he moved forward and was able to make the dark skinned woman lie down on her bed.

The sight of Buzam like this, naked and covered in sweat that made her dark chocolate brown skin look sleek, her breasts moving up and down with each breath she took, her silver hair draped on her bed and her face in a show of pleasure more than enough to make Bart even more aroused as he gently played with her breasts once more using his mouth.

"Mmmmm…."

Buzam moaned at that as she allowed Bart to have his way with her breasts, afterwards they then kissed one another deeply until Buzam decided that they should finally complete this whole journey.

"Bart…I…"

Bart nodded as he gently parted Buzam's legs and was now between the dark skinned beauty's thighs as he positioned himself at Buzam's dripping wet sex. As soon as he was in position, he began to push in and the very second he pushed his cock past Buzam's outer lips, he moaned out a bit as he felt her pussy's inner walls take him in.

Buzam moaned out in utter bliss as the feeling shit her hard and fast despite the slowness of Bart's movements. She gripped him tightly with her arms and legs, unwilling to let him go.

Bart pushed in even more until he finally lost in and pushed in deeply, thankfully he was already halfway buried Buzam's wet sex and quickly filled her to the hilt as his hips met hers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Buzam cried out as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim by Bart's cock, it was something that she had never felt before in her whole life as she felt her vagina expand to allow Bart's cock to allow it to fill itself to the brim, she was lucky that her training in the past had weakened her maidenhead, but even so, there was still some pain from losing her virginity. As soon as the pain faded away, she relaxed herself while taking in the sensations of being filled to the brim by her lover's cock, she looked to see that Bart himself was in awe at this as he closed his eyes and the blush on his face plus the expressions of pleasure were more than enough to assure the dark skinned woman that her lover enjoyed this moment.

Bart felt like he was going to burn from all the pleasure that was now making it's way through every part of his body as he pushed himself as deeply as possible, the heat, softness, wetness, and tightness was something that he had never felt before in his entire life, the feelings of what he was feeling now was more than enough to make him feel more alive than ever. The pleasure that filled his body was more than enough to drive him to near madness, but he recalled Hibiki's advice to resist it to make sure that he was going to last, as the young Vanguard pilot stated that by controlling his desires that hit him, he could get even more pleasure as well as also give the same pleasure and more to the lady in question. It was not going to be easy for him but he wanted to make Buzam happy so he slowly moved his cock deeper into her pussy.

"Bart…..you feel so….big."

"Buzam….you're so hot, and tight….this is unreal…"

As the two of them felt their bodies adjust to the feelings that were flowing into one another's bodies, they felt their bodies begin to be filled with some sort of desire for something that seemed to be totally alien yet natural to them at the very same time, it was then that both of them recalled the videos that they had been able to see in their own separate time and they wondered if they should do what they had seen being done in the videos, seeing that they had already made it this far, the two decided to try it. Bart moved his hips back and he couldn't help but moan out at the feeling of Buzam's inner walls moving around his cock. Buzam herself cried out in pleasure as she felt her walls move on Bart's sex as he moved out of her sheath, the waves of pleasure that hit both of them at this moment was so intense that they felt like they were going to pass out from it all.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!"

Both moaned out their pleasure until Bart was nearly out of Buzam's wet sex, he then recalled what he had to do and he slowly pushed right back in, the pleasure for both of them grew even more as Buzam cried out and so did Bart as he buried himself deeply into her pussy once more. Bart then began to move back out again, then move back in, Hibiki had told him that if he was going to do it with Buzam, he had to keep in mind that she was not used to it so he had to do it slowly first so she would get used to it.

Hibiki also told him to resist the desire to move too fast and thrust too hard as it would hurt Buzam and that would make the whole thing turn into a disaster for both of them. Bart kept that in mind though the pleasure threatened to wipe away his self control, he also kept in mind that he had to also move in a way that would really make it easier for both of them. At first he thought it was all not needed, but now he had to thank Hibiki for the advice as he could see that his actions were giving Buzam a lot of pleasure.

Buzam was in heaven as she felt Hibiki continue to move his cock in and out of her pussy slowly, she could feel the pleasure flow though her body in every way possible, she felt the heat in her body grow as well as feel her inner juices come out even more as Bart continued to thrust deeply into her sex. She looked up to her lover, reached out, and then kissed him deeply with all the passion in her kiss.

Bart responded in kind as both of them kissed one another deeply while he continued to thrust into her pussy slowly. Once they broke from one another, the two began to move with one another by the second, Bart moved slowly at first in order to get used to the feelings that were flowing though his body and Buzam also moved in time with her lover's thrusts as the pleasure flowed all throughout her body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

The two moaned and cried out without any hesitation as they were trapped in the pleasure they gave and got from one another. Bart then began to increase the speed and power of his thrusts as he knew that as soon as Buzam was comfortable, he can speed up, she relished it as she willingly kissed him and cried out his name, this served in adding more fuel to the fire in the navigator.

"BART!!!! HARDER!!!! FASTER!!!"

"YES!!!!"

"THRUST DEEPER!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Buzam was in heaven as Bart continued to thrust deeper, harder and faster into her sex as she then saw him playing with her breasts, further adding more pleasure to her body, she wailed in pleasure as the heat and wetness in her grew by the second. She never felt so alive before in her life at this moment with Bart and it was an utterly delicious feeling that she was not going to forget any time soon.

It was not long before Bart was pounding hard and fast into Buzam's wet pussy with all the strength left in his body, apparently the diet of nutrient pills actually helped give Bart a considerable level of stamina and health as those pills had no bad fat on them and gave plenty of energy, which was why he was still able to pleasure Buzam the way he was doing right now and the dark skinned Commander was beyond happy for that fact.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!!"

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!"

It was not long before they finally reached their limits as both of them cried out that the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Bart felt like he was going to pass out from his newest orgasm as he felt his cock fire out a lot of his seed into Buzam's inner sheath, the feeling of that was something that was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his entire life, he could feel her inner walls milking his cock for all it was worth and the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness drove him mad with pleasure. He looked down at Buzam, seeing the same expression of utter bliss on her face.

Buzam was indeed in heaven as she felt the very first stream of her lover's seed fill her vaginal sheath, the heat and thickness was something that she began to enjoy even more. It filled her in a way that was beyond physical and it was so good to feel in her body that she accepted the feeling outright. The fact was that she also felt each stream of her lover's hot and thick cum fill her to the brim made it all the more delicious to her.

As they stayed together, Bart gently moved off of Buzam and she smiled at him as she hugged him tightly as both of the finally decided to let sleep overtake them.

……..

The next day…

Buzam woke up as she wondered just what was going on and she quickly recovered her memories of last night, she couldn't help but turn and saw Bart sleeping next to her, and he too was naked as she was, she recalled also how the two of them did what she had seen from the videos shown to her by Jura and the others. She had thought such acts would be vile and the like, but what she and Bart had done proved to be outright delicious and satisfying, as well as uplifting, empowering, so many things at once.

The normally serious Commander of the pirates couldn't help but run her hands on her breasts as she recalled the way Bart's hands, tongue, mouth, and his cock felt on her breasts as well as her nipples, the sheer pleasure she felt that moment was amazing, and then she couldn't help but blush at the moment of what they did when he pushed his cock into her vagina. The moment she remembered that, she felt her vagina heat up and have some moisture in it. She sighed a bit and looked at Bart, and she smiled when he work up, he spoke.

"Commander…"

"I think we can skip the rank while we're here."

Bart blushed at that as he sat up and Buzam did the same thing as she wrapped her blanket on her body as she spoke to him.

"Are you all right?"

Bart nodded and he then spoke.

"How about you, are you all right Commander?"

Buzam smiled a bit as she thought once more about what they did and she replied.

"I am fine...it was good, you were good."

Bart couldn't help but smile at Buzam and the Commander decided to at least show him her appreciation for being able to give her this pleasure that she had heard about from Jura, Meia, Dita, and Barnette when she chatted with them about what Jura had shown her days before. Buzam did that as she kissed him deeply while rubbing her hands on his cock slowly running it up and down making the man moan out in pleasure as he also touched her breasts with his hands while the two of them kissed one another deeply.

However just as things would have gotten further, Buzam heard her alarm go off and she sighed as she broke the kiss and removed her blanket and moved away from the bed but not before smiling at Bart as she replied.

"Sorry Bart, but I need to get back to work."

Bart however grinned as he looked at Buzam's naked body and decided that work can wait as he quickly got up from bed and quickly reached Buzam.

Buzam gasped as Bart hugged her from behind and began to kiss her neck all the way to her cheek, making her feel the same heat as before.

"Bart….I have to get back to work…."

"You're always working my Commander, I think it's time you get to relax a bit more."

With that, Bart gently ran his right hand on her breasts, playing with her nipples while continuing to kiss her neck as well as her cheek, his left hand went lower, running on her flat stomach all the way to her hips and then Bart reached the patch of silver hair between her thighs, Buzam turned and Bart took advantage of that to silence her protests with a deep passionate kiss, he might not be very good at the kissing bit, but he learns rather quickly.

Buzam tried to come up with a protest, but it seemed that her newly awakened feelings of enjoyment being with a man were surprisingly wining over her common sense as she began to feel her body react to Bart's actions. The dark skinned woman couldn't help but begin to respond to her lover's actions. The bald navigator then began to feel Buzam's body become hotter, and his left hand was able to feel moisture there and he relished that while he moved his hips eager to feel the pleasure once more.

"Buzam….I want you….I want you now…."

Buzam didn't need that alone to tell her that Bart was dead serious about wanting her, she had a feeling of just how much Bart wanted her as she could feel his fully erect cock rubbing her thighs from behind and the thought of feeling that again on her breasts as well as in her mouth and her vagina finally won the dark skinned, silver haired woman over.

As they decided to have another romp in the bed, Buzam couldn't help but wonder just how she was going to explain herself to the Captain when the elderly woman asked her just where she had been yesterday and now. However she decided to do whatever she could to explain her absence, but not right now as she began to enjoy Bart's actions on her body.

She naturally had every intention to make sure that he did things right however, there were a lot of things he would have to know about her before they could carry any further since it would be better that Bart would be a bit more knowledgeable about how to really pleasure a woman. With all that in mind and the thought of going off to work gone from her mind as well, Buzam decided not to refuse Bart as they went at it once more with one another.

She had a feeling that Magno would understand this situation better, though she had a feeling that things were going to get very interesting the very second this came out to the rest of the crew.

……..

Meanwhile…

"So….do you think it worked?"

Hibiki asked the four women as they all were currently sharing a hot meal made by both Barnette and Dita, of course Jura pitched in as well in cooking the food, after all, the five of them had just been through their own session last night.

Meia thought about and spoke as she ate some bread while wearing a comfortable robe instead of her usual uniform.

"Maybe….the only way we'll know for sure is as soon as they leave the room."

"That is IF they decide to leave the room, I think after the Commander gets to know what it's like between men and women, she might not want to leave."

Jura said with confidence as she munched on her food and that was enough to make Meia look at her comrade with some measure of surprise.

"Are you sure about that? We are talking about the Commander here after all."

"I'm not, it's already 7:00 AM right? She's normally up at 6:00 or earlier, I guess she's found something or rather someone else to keep her busy! Hehehe."

The others looked at the giggling blonde with sweat drops with the exception of Dita who cheerfully agreed with Jura.

"I have to agree with Jura there, I think the Commander is enjoying herself for once, it's nice that Mr. Pilot is making her feel more relaxed."

That made the others except Jura even more confused, but eventually they agreed that it was for the best, if Buzam could be able to experience what it was like to be with a man in the intimate sense, then it would help, plus now that Bart had figured out how it was between men and women, maybe he would changes for the better and be more open to being around women.

However, Hibiki had a feeling that this was only going to be the beginning, now that the secret was going to be revealed to the rest of the crew, he had a feeling that he and the other men were not going to have much peace here on the Nirvana.

……..

To be continued…

……..

Author's notes:

Sorry for the long delay and this might be odd, but hey, I like the results so here it is!

Well the cat's out of the bag now that Buzam and Bart have done the deed with one another. This can really be something that most guys would have considered something that none of them had ever counted on.

As for Bart and Buzam, will this be the first and last time they do this? Find out later!!!

Now before anyone starts asking me WHY I have Buzam as a woman when in the original anime Buzam was actually a man, my answer to that is that I decided to do it that way, besides I always liked Buzam as a full blooded 100 percent female. So sue me if I did that, besides in the manga, Buzam IS a woman so you could say I decided to borrow that idea, and as far as I can figure, it worked out pretty well for all involved.

At any rate, this new update should be a sign that this story is alive and kicking so stop bothering me about updates for now. Next we shall have…

You know what….since Bart already found out the joys of being intimate with women, you can guess who are the next couple to go at it with one another. Or, we could have Hibiki and Gascogne take a shot at it after she accidentally catches Hibiki doing it with some of the women he has already done it with by peeking into the whole thing.

Which do you readers want?


	9. Chapter 9

VanDread Curiosity's Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own VanDread at all.

Chapter 8

Gascogne finds out…

( ): Thoughts

……..

In the bridge…

The bridge crew were currently working on some new data while the ship was currently moving through space at a fairly even pace, the attacks of the Harvesters were periodical, but it seemed that the Harvesters were not using their usual tactics in attacking the Nirvana, instead, they apparently were confounded by the sudden boosts of power that the VanDreads. Magno was currently drinking some tea while patiently waiting for Buzam to report in the bridge.

That was noted quickly by Ezra who was currently playing with her daughter Kahlua, as soon as she was done with taking care of her daughter, she spoke then to the elderly woman.

"I wonder what is taking the Commander so long to get here?"

Magno sighed a bit at that as she thought about what could have gotten Buzam's attention and replied.

"I can guess that whatever it was that got her attention, it would be important."

Ezra nodded at that and she then noted something else.

"By the way Captain, I haven't seen Bart here either, usually he is here and getting some training in how to better his skills in maneuvering the Nirvana as well as getting some more training in using the weapon systems of the ship, what could be keeping him?"

"I suppose he would be chatting with his fellow men, have we checked the Men's quarters or checked with Duero or Hibiki as they might know just where Bart is at this moment?"

Ezra then replied to that with a shake of her head while cradling Kahlua.

"I am afraid not, I have just talked to Hibiki and Duero just as they were getting ready to leave for their duties, they each said that Bart had taken off earlier to chat with Buzam about something important."

Magno smiled at that as she was quick to make a guess on what exactly was the reason that Buzam was going to be late.

"I see, well then, we should just wait and they will be here soon enough."

Ezra nodded though that was when Amarone spoke out to the Captain.

"Captain, just what do you think is the topic being discussed by both Bart and Buzam that it would take them this long to get to their posts?"

Magno smiled slyly at that and replied.

"I think that is an issue between the two of them and it would be unwise for us to ask them when it is private. Though I can bet that the topic must be VERY important for them to take this long so it would be best that we let them take their time."

……..

In Buzam's room…

The Commander of the Megele pirates had a very good reason to be late in getting into the Command Bridge….since she and the navigator were busy with other matters.

Buzam moaned out deeply as Bart continued to play with her breasts as she was on her bed as the Tarak male navigator of the Nirvana was currently massaging as well as licking and sucking her breasts and nipples, she was half naked at the moment and wearing only her lower pants as she was now in the grip of pleasure as she ran her hands on Bart's shoulders, back, and his head as he was also half naked.

"Yesss….right there…."

Bart began to enjoy this as he felt Buzam squirm before him; he then began to lick her nipples while sucking on them gently as well at the very same time. This was more than enough to make the dark skinned woman moan out deeply, further arousing him as he lavished attention to both her breasts as well as her nipples, much to the pleasure and enjoyment of the silver haired woman.

He then moved away as he looked at his loved one as she looked back at him, he wasted no time as he leaned forward and began to kiss her deeply while moving his hand down to her dripping wet vagina, he moved to her clitoris and gently began to play with the fleshy bulb. This action was more than enough to make the silver haired woman cry out in pleasure while she continued to kiss Bart deeply with pleasurable abandon. Bart loved this as he finally moved away from the kiss, lavishing attention once more to Buzam's breasts while continuing to pleasure her clitoris as well as her vagina.

"Bart! Mmmmm!"

Bart moved away from her breasts but not before making sure that he gave them parting kisses as well as some licks on the nipples to make Buzam sigh in appreciation, he then moved to her dripping wet sex as he started out his actions by licking and kissing her thighs as well as her stomach, navel and hips, these actions were more than enough to make Buzam happy with him as she reached down with her hands to caress his face.

Buzam then recalled something in the video she had seen before and decided that since she and Bart had already learned how pleasurable it was to use their mouths on their respective sex, why not do it on each other at the very same time? With that in mind she spoke to Bart despite the fact that there was a very large part of her mind that was telling her to just let Bart do what he had done to her sex once more.

"Bart….stop."

Bart didn't hesitate to do so though he had a very confused look in his face when she asked him to stop and he naturally spoke out to her.

"What's wrong Buzam; don't you like it when I do that to you?"

Buzam blushed deeply at that as she really enjoyed it, however she was not going to let herself be dissuaded from doing what she had in mind. Besides that, there was a chance that Bart himself might have already seen it in the videos Hibiki had already shown him so he would be quick to understand.

"I do love it….I just want to try a position I saw in the video, where both partners can pleasure the other at the same time, like what we did before."

Bart as confused for a moment but quickly got the idea and nodded as he moved to the side and lay down, nodding to Buzam as she smiled at her lover's willingness to do this with her. She moved over to him to have her legs on either side of her lover's head, she looked down and smiled as she heard Bart gasp, and she blushed when he spoke to her with passion, lust, and love in his voice.

"You look so beautiful like this Commander, you're sex is really wet and so tempting."

Buzam laughed gently at that as she spoke back to him.

"I am happy you like that, now let me do this."

Buzam then leaned forwards and soon she was next to Bart's cock which was already at full attention and naturally rock hard at its full length. Buzam gently began to touch her lover's cock, enjoying the feel of the smooth and hot skin as well as the hardness of it. The memories of how it felt in her pussy before when Bart and she first had sex made Buzam even more aroused as she began to run her hands up and down on it.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Commander!"

Buzam loved that reaction as she continued to run her hands on Bart's cock as well as his testicles, keeping in mind what she learned about men from the four Dread pilots with this part of the male body being very sensitive and was to be handled with care at all times. She did so and couldn't help but feel the desire to make Bart cry out even more, however, it was then that she cried out as well when she suddenly felt Bart begin to play with her pussy as well as her clitoris with his fingers.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bart couldn't help himself as he began to gently run his fingers in slow patterns on the outer lips of Buzam's sex, marveling at the texture, wetness, and softness of her outer folds as he then moved his fingers to her clitoris, gently playing with it and enjoying the cries coming from the dark skinned woman. The cries coming from her were more than enough for him to finally make a more direct approach as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into sex and the feeling of the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness around his finger made Bart groan out in pleasure as he recalled how those same things felt around his cock.

He continued with his actions which naturally made Buzam reciprocate with her hands moving a lot more on his cock, making Bart moan out at the very same time. This went on until they finally decided to use their mouths and tongues on one another, Buzam was the very first to do that as she ran her tongue slowly on the tip of Bart's cock, making him squirm at her actions. She loved that as she began to lick and kiss her lover's cock from tip to base. Bart not to be outdone at any rate dose the very same thing as he ran his tongue on the outer lips of Buzam's dripping wet pussy, making the dark skinned woman moan out as well, he tasted her moisture, making him all the more eager to bring her to full orgasm.

It was not long before both of them took their oral actions on one another to the next level as Buzam took in Bart's cock into her mouth, all the way to the base and she began to use her tongue to lick it as she relaxed herself briefly, as soon as she felt that she was ready, she began to move her head up and down, making Bart cry out in pleasure as she continued to like and suck on his cock.

The silver haired woman relished this feeling as she could feel in her mouth the shivers Bart would make with each action of her mouth on his cock as well hearing his moans as he continued to lick her pussy as well as use his fingers there.

She then moaned out loudly herself as Bart moved his face closer to her dripping wet sex and used his tongue to thrust deeply past her outer folds and into her deepest parts, the pleasure ran through Buzam fast and hard as she reciprocated that with her own increase of pace on Bart's cock which also made the navigator do his best to bring her to full orgasm.

This went on for a very long time until finally both of them reached their respective orgasm. They stayed in their current position as they were able to taste the results of their respective actions, Buzam took in all of Bart's seed into her mouth, relishing the taste of her lover's s essence, she had taken a considerable liking to the liquid and knowing that it would make her become pregnant didn't bother her all that much as she took in more of Bart's seed with relish. Bart likewise loved taking more and more of the juices that Buzam was able to release from her vagina during her orgasm, Hibiki had told him that while it would surprise him, he could develop a liking for it, and he had….it was sweet and hot, something that made him all the more eager to take in as much of Buzam's juices as best he could.

As soon as they were done, the two moved as Buzam lay down on the bed as Bart moved to be on top of her and were soon facing one another, Buzam swallowed her lover's cum before his eyes as he licked his lips clean of her juices, those actions excited one another as they kissed each other fiercely and with increasing passion. The fact that they were able to taste one another in their mouths only served to increase their respective pleasure and desire for one another. Once the kiss was over, Bart gently moved back while playing with Buzam's breasts and nipples with his hands and mouth, he then placed her long legs on his shoulders as she parted her legs eager for the pleasure that was soon to come.

Bart smiled at Buzam as he began to lavish kisses on her long legs while caressing her thighs the way he learned she liked them to be caressed. Buzam moaned out her pleasure at this while Bart teased her wet vagina by moving his cock on her outer folds as well as her clitoris.

"Aaaaaah…..Bart…..like that….mmmm."

Bart himself was not idle as he replied.

"You're so wet there Buzam…."

The two enjoyed this until Buzam nodded to Bart to finally do it; she was very well already as she felt her body was more than ready to be filled once more by her lover's cock. She smiled at his own grin as that was more than enough to make Bart move forward, with his cock, Buzam quickly kissed in pleasure as she felt her outer folds being parted by Bart's cock and soon she felt his cock fill into her sex.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Bart himself gritted his teeth at the pleasure that flooded through him as he felt himself become quickly buried in Buzam's inner sheath, the feeling of her wetness, softness, smoothness and tightness all around his cock was so intoxicatingly good that he was sure that he was going to get addicted, and while taking drugs was frowned on in his home world, this was one addiction he was more than happy to partake in.

As for Buzam the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was something that truly was utterly delicious to her. She had never felt this way before and there was no doubt in her mind that she would never be able to feel this way ever again with anyone else. She looked at Bart and marveled that he had changed a lot from the cowardly person as before and became a man, so to speak, and now he was here….doing this to her because he liked her or maybe even more. It made her smile as she spoke to him.

"Bart….do it fast this time….I want you to pound hard, fast and deep."

"Are you sure Buzam?"

"Yes, I want it."

Bart nodded as he replied with a warm and seductive smile.

"As my Commander orders me to do so, I will."

Bart was quickly pulling out and then thrusting back in with speed and force, doing it at a slightly slower pace, but he was quick to pick up speed with his thrusts and soon he was moving with increased speed, and power, both of which were very much welcomed by Buzam who was more than ready to be vocal about her feelings as he continued to thrust deeply into her wet pussy with greater speed and depth.

"HARDER!"

"FASTER!"

"DEEPER!"

"YYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

The two were enjoying themselves a great deal as Bart relished the pleasure both physical and visual as he looked at Buzam as he continued to thrust deeper and harder into her sex. Buzam felt every thrust as the pleasure ran all throughout her body, she looked at Bart once more and she could easily see the pleasure written all over his face and the fact that she was the one giving him that pleasure served to make her even more aroused.

Bart thrust faster, harder, and deeper into Buzam's sex as the sounds of their actions filled her room, he could feel her inner walls move around his cock, caressing it every time he thrust in and out of her inner sheath. Buzam also loved the way she was being filled every time by her lover's sex.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"MORE! MOOOOORE!"

It was not long before Bart finally reached his limits and his final thrust as well as the very first release of his seed into Buzam's pussy was enough to make the silver haired woman orgasm at the very same time. The two felt each other's orgasms at that exact moment and they were stilled by it. Bart felt his cock being milked by Buzam's inner walls and it was a delicious sensation as he continued to unleash more of his seed into her.

Buzam herself felt the waves of pleasure as her orgasm hit her while she also felt herself being filled by her lover's seed all the way to her womb; she loved the feeling of the thick and hot liquid essence of her lover filling her body to the maximum. The silver haired woman felt her body begin to relax while Bart then moved her legs down and he moved his cock out of her vagina. As soon as that was done, the two kissed one another deeply as they relaxed in each other's arms.

Once the kiss was done, Buzam then spoke to Bart as he was next to her playing gently with her body with his hands.

"We should get going to the bridge Bart, if we don't hurry, there might be a chance that people might start getting curious and suspicious."

"I suppose…maybe we can do this at a later date?"

Buzam smiled at that and replied.

"I suppose we can, though we have to be careful, I have to clean myself up."

Bart nodded at that but then have an idea.

"Why don't we just clean each other then?"

Buzam blushed at that idea and decided to go with it. They got off the bed and headed to the shower and they were soon in the bath-room, Bart and Buzam then began to clean each other while under the shower as water fell on them quickly. They actually began to use the soap Buzam had on one another, washing their partner's body clean. This served to excite them a great deal and once they were done cleaning one another and washing away the soap suds, they took pleasure in drying each other up with towers.

The two soon got dressed and headed off together to the bridge, some crew members watched this and were somewhat surprised at the two as they walked side by side, though they ignored it for the time being as they themselves had other things to take care of.

……..

Later…

As Bart and Buzam arrived in the bridge, the two were greeted warmly by the bridge crew and Magno looked at them with a very gentle smile as she spoke.

"Nice to see that you two finally arrived, it's been some time now."

Both of them apologized in their own fashion to the elderly woman with Buzam being the first to speak.

"I am sorry about that Captain, Bart and I were talking about his current status in dealing with women in general, it was a lot more…extensive due to the things we discussed."

Magno raised an eye brow at this and replied.

"Really now? Is that true Bart?"

Bart nodded though he was trying his best not to blush, Magno gave him a sly look and gave that exact same look to Buzam who also had a slight blush on her face, thankfully none of the bridge crew had seen the blushes on both their faces so they were not aware that only half an hour or so ago, both Bart and Buzam were driving each other to orgasm and were having sex with one another. Magno was the only one who had a very accurate idea why they were blushing and although she was enjoying the situation somewhat, she decided not to embarrass to the two any further, but not before giving them a sly warning on the side.

"All right then, you two can get back to your posts, though I suggest that next time, have those discussions when you don't have duties to attend to so you can take ALL the time you want."

"Yes Captain!"

The two of them were soon back at their posts with Bart moving to the Navigation Well and Buzam back to her usual post, though the two of them smiled at one another a bit and Bart even winked at Buzam, making her smile even more with a raised eyebrow, a signal that they were not done just yet.

Of course, they were not the only couple who were having their time together…

……..

In the Hanger…

"Mmmmmm…..right there….ahhhhhh!"

Meia moaned out in pleasure as she was currently with Hibiki near the paddock where his Vanguard was currently being stored in. She was not completely naked as Hibiki was as the two of them were currently only half naked. The blue haired woman enjoyed the feeling of Hibiki's mouth on her breasts as well as her nipples. The Tarak youth also enjoyed this moment well as he continued to lavish attention on Meia's breasts and nipples while he moved his free hand down to Meia's stomach, gently running his fingers on her stomach, much to her pleasured amusement. As soon as he was done with pleasuring the Dread Squadron leader's breasts and nipples, he moved to her stomach, gently kissing the valley between her breasts first and then made his way to her stomach, much to Meia's pleasure as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Hibiki….hurry up….I feel so wet."

"Got it."

Hibiki learned early on that while Meia was a patient person when in other situations, she was not that patient when it came to sex so he had to move a bit faster than before, However, he didn't mind as this gave him plenty of chances to make her happy as he reached for the hidden zipper than finally allowed him to move Meia's flight suit down to her knees. Her chest and shoulder padding unit was near the two as Hibiki's own clothes were on the side though he was still wearing the lower half of his body hugging jumpsuit.

As soon as he was between Meia's thighs, he looked to see that her thighs were covered in sweat as well as her own juices, he wasted no time as he licked her thighs, tasting the blue haired woman's juices quite easily and relishing the hot and thick liquid that he was able to taste, he could hear Meia moan out in pleasure at his actions, making him feel even more aroused by the second as he began to lavish more attention on Meia's dripping wet sex with his tongue as well as making sure that he was able to pleasure her clitoris at the very same time.

"Aaaaaah! Hibiki!"

Meia felt her body become even hotter and wetter as each movement of Hibiki's tongue on her vagina and her clitoris as she continued to hold Hibiki close to her sex while her heart began to beat louder by the second as her body was getting even more aroused. She wanted him to finally fill her to the brim but she decided to control herself a lot more and enjoy the pleasure that her male lover was still giving her, they had time after all before anyone came into the Hanger as many of the crew were currently taking some time off as well as the maintenance staff working on other projects in other parts of the ship.

For now they were very much on their own and that was something she was very thankful for as she relished each movement of Hibiki's tongue on her wet sex and clit, his warm breath also served to sent shivers of pleasure up and down her body and that was doubled when Hibiki decided to use his fingers on her at the very same time and she felt his fingers begin to move in and out of her sex in conjunction with his tongue, that added even more pleasure for her to feel as she cried out to show her appreciation.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"HIBIKI!"

The two lovers were enjoying themselves a great deal and it was not long before Hibiki felt his cock become so hard and stiff that he was feeling his lower body suit become even tighter so he decided to remove his body suit before it got too uncomfortable, he however decided to hold off until he brought Meia to orgasm. With that plan in mind, he continued to use his tongue, fingers, and mouth on her dripping wet sex and clitoris as well. He could already tell that he was bringing Meia to her limits and he was right on the money as she cried out in a very loud cry.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Meia felt her body suddenly reach the very limit as she cried out and her body exploded in pleasure, wetness, and heat as she was finally brought to full orgasm by her lover, she looked down to see Hibiki continuing to take in all of her juices with apparent pleasure, that sight was more than enough to make her even more than willing to unleash more of her moisture for him to take in while she gripped the nearby railing tightly in order to avoid falling to her knees as she was still in the full grip of her orgasm.

Hibiki took in all of Meia's juices with relish as he enjoyed the taste of her cum on his tongue, he still had some difficulty in taking that much of a woman's wetness, but he was more than willing to take in as much as he could, he lapped up the last of Meia's juices as best he could before finally moving upward and soon kissed Meia deeply. That was more than enough to make Meia become even more aroused as she was more than willing to kiss Hibiki back with even greater passion.

As the two parted, Meia looked down and saw the massive tent in Hibiki's pants and she was more than ready to take this to the next step as she quickly removed her flight suit, leaving herself fully naked before Hibiki who was more than ready to strip as he removed his boots, socks, and finally hit lower body suit and he was now naked before Meia who blushed deeply at seeing him naked, but she then licked her lips as she looked at Hibiki with a very obvious smile in her face.

"Are you ready Hibiki?"

Hibiki replied to that with a grin.

"Oh yes I am…"

But just as they were getting ready to have their fun that was when they heard a gasp and they turned to see none other than Dita who was looking at them with utter surprise in her face. However, that surprise was not going to last for very long as the redhead finally spoke out about what she thought about this.

"Mr. Alien! Leader! Why are you two doing it here?"

Meia however replied calmly to that despite the fact that her body was still very much in full arousal.

"Because I want to, why are you asking that Dita?"

The redhead blushed and replied.

"Because I want to be with Mr. Alien too! It's not fair if I only have to watch!"

Hibiki grinned at that and then moved over to Dita, unmindful of the fact that he was naked already. As soon as he was close to Dita, he kissed her while she was blushing at the fact that her Mr. Alien was utterly naked before her. Dita however was quick to get aroused as she kissed Hibiki right back and was quick to remove her jacket as she followed Hibiki when he moved back. They were still kissing one another as Meia decided to help along as she was quick to remove Dita's skirt and then her tank top. The second move forced the two to stop their kissing, but as soon as that was done, they went right back to it as Dita was now naked before Hibiki who wasted no time in pleasuring Dita.

Meia looked on and decided to busy herself a bit with her fingers while waiting for Dita to get into the mood of things and she didn't need to wait too long as Dita was already wet and eager as Hibiki lavished attention on her breasts as well as her nipples.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! MR. ALIEN!"

Dita cried out as Hibiki began to pleasure her breasts and nipples with his mouth, lips and tongue while his hands were more than eager to explore her body as she felt his hands move on her shoulders, back and then to her butt as Hibiki rubbed her posterior slowly as well as also running his hands up and down her spine. That coupled with his continuing actions on her breasts and nipples were more than enough to get the redhead hotter and wetter.

Hibiki then moved his hands downwards and then moved to her stomach, gently touching her skin there until he moved to the v between her legs and Dita without any hesitation parted her thighs, Hibiki was smiling the very second he touched her wetness there on her thighs and he whispered to Dita.

"You're really wet Dita…"

"B-Because you made me like this Mr. Alien….I feel so hot…"

"Oh? I'll make you feel even better then."

With that plan in mind, Hibiki was quick to move downwards while kissing and licking Dita's skin, making her moan out deeply as she also ran her hands on Hibiki's own naked form to get the feel of her Mr. Alien's body as he moved down to the spot between her legs, the redhead moaned out in pleasure when she felt her lover's breath on her vagina and her clitoris at the very same time and before she could say anything more, Hibiki was quick to make his move on her dripping sex as he used his tongue on her outer lips as well as her clitoris. That was more than enough to finally make Dita cry out.

"MR. ALIEN!"

Hibiki loved the taste of Dita' own juices as they were unique only to her. He relished the way Dita was acting as she was playing with his hair while he continued to lavish full attention to her sex as well as her clitoris. He could already tell that his actions were more than enough to make Dita moan out loudly as well as release more of her juices to his tongue and the way she moaned and shook with each lick he gave her sex was enough to make his cock even harder than before and that was something good in his mind.

As for Dita herself, she was enjoying this situation greatly as Hibiki was really giving her a wonderful level of pleasure that made her very weak in the knees. She managed to hold it back however as she wanted to feel as much pleasure as she could handle before she finally would orgasm, she knew that it was not going to be easy as Hibiki already knew just how to pleasure her the way she liked but she was going to do her best. After all, she needed to give Mr. Alien the very same pleasure as her way to thanking him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…..MMMMMM!"

"Mr. ALIEN!"

Meia was already wet and eager while playing with herself as she recalled seeing this before when she, Jura, Dita, and Barnette had surprised Hibiki with the room they had taken into use as well as the results of what they had done before afterwards. That was why she was more than willing to wait as she looked at the two going at it while she used her fingers on her sex.

It was not long before Dita would finally reach her limits as she cried out once more and unleashed her full orgasm.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The redhead felt like she was going to faint dead away from the pleasure that had just exploded inside her body but she was able to hold herself together while looking at Hibiki who was busy licking away more of the juices that she released in her orgasm. The sight of him doing that to her was so powerful to her that she couldn't help but feel the desire to give Hibiki even more pleasure than before once she managed to recover.

It was also there that Meia moved towards the two just as Hibiki moved away. The senior Dread pilot then spoke to Hibiki and Dita as well.

"I think that now is a good time for us to give pleasure back to Hibiki, right Dita?"

Dita looked at Meia and replied with a smile.

"Hai!"

"Good, now it's our turn Hibiki."

Hibiki nodded and soon he was leaning on a wall as both Meia and Dita were there facing his cock and both women were now taking the time to lick as well as kiss hic cock in turns. The sight of that would have been considered as horror by most men back on Tarak, but for Hibiki, it was a very different story as he looked at both Meia and Dita as they moved their tongues back and forth on his cock. The two women would also kiss and lick his cock from tip to base and back.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Meia enjoyed the way Hibiki was acting at this moment to her actions on his cock while she looked at Dita who was also enjoying this as she also gave Hibiki's cock as well as his testicles that very same pleasure at made him even happier as he was doing his best to keep himself from falling over from the pleasure that was flowing all over his body. The blue haired woman continued with her actions as the two of them were taking turns in pleasuring Hibiki's cock to the fullest and soon she decided to take it to the next level as she opened her mouth and took in Hibiki's cock all the way to the base.

That was more than enough to make Hibiki cry out in pleasure as Meia began to move her head back and forth over Hibiki's cock while Dita was still busy using her lips and tongue on Hibiki's testicles, and soon the two switched places with Dita now taking in Hibiki's cock into her mouth and moving her head up and down while Meia licked and played with Hibiki's testicles as well, this change of pace was more than welcomed by him.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

The three of them were more than happy as they were enjoying this situation with relish, the two women were taking their time and they were getting even more aroused as they felt their respective vagina become even wetter and they could even feel their juices flowing down their thighs as they lavished their full oral attention on Hibiki's cock.

Hibiki naturally reached his full limits and soon he cried out when his orgasm hit him hard.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Both women were more than ready as they moved back and allowed Hibiki to fire his seed on their faces, the two didn't as their faces were hit by a few streams on their faces, once they were done, Meia allowed Dita to take in as much of Hibiki's seed as she could and when she had taken in all that she could handle, the redhead moved away and allowed Meia to take her share, the two cleaned Hibiki cock clean as he unleashed several more streams of his seed into her mouth. As soon as they were done, the moved away and then both Meia and Dita smiled at one another, and recalled seeing this in the videos, they decided to give Hibiki a show.

Dita started first and after swallowing the amount of Hibiki's cum in her mouth, she began to clean Meia's face with her tongue and soon she was able to completely clean Meia's face of Hibiki's seed. That was more than enough to arouse Hibiki, but that was only the beginning as Meia then did the very same thing, she swallowed the cum in her mouth and then licked Dita's face clean of the cum on her own face.

Once that was done, both women then gave each other one heck of a deep and passionate kiss with the seed still on their tongues. That sight was more than enough to get Hibiki fully aroused once again as his cock was now back to full mast and that was not unnoticed by the two women who smiled as they parted from the very intense lip lock and soon decided to end this little party with a bang.

Dita and Meia then spotted a nearby table that was low enough and they were quick to hatch an idea as they moved to it and as soon as they were there, Meia was the first to lay down on it and she was soon joined by Dita with the redhead on top of the blue haired Dread pilot. The sight of that happening was more than enough to encourage the young Tarak youth to not waste time and go towards the two women.

Hibiki grabbed Meia's hips and quickly pushed his cock deep into her dripping wet sex, the aqua haired Dread pilot cried out in that instant as Hibiki was able to fully push himself deep into her sex without any difficulty and he also cried out at the pleasure that struck him fast and hard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hibiki looked at Meia who nodded eagerly to him and eh was quick to start moving at a quick yet strong and deep pace and the blue haired Dread pilot was more than willing to show her full appreciation for his actions as she cried out as the pleasure flooded her entire body with each hard, deep, and fast thrust of Hibiki's cock into her dripping wet sex. The pleasure felt very good no matter how many times she felt it and that was what made this very special to her. In his case, the feelings he had flowing in his body were very much worth it as the pleasure ran though his whole form while Meia continued to cry out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HARDER!"

Meia enjoyed every second of this as the pleasure continued to increase for her and she could tell that by looking at Dita she too was getting aroused by the second with the way things were at this situation. The movements she made while Hibiki continued to thrust deeply into her dripping wet pussy were more than enough to pleasure both her and Dita as their breasts would rub on one another as well as their respective clitoris which naturally added even more pleasure to them.

As soon as Hibiki was done pleasuring Meia, he quickly moved out and then thrust his cock deeply in Dita's own dripping wet sex fast and hard, that naturally made Dita cry out in absolute pleasure.

"!"

Hibiki wasted no time and began to move in and out of Dita's own dripping wet sex at a quick, deep, and strong pace as the redhead arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she moved with her lover's thrusts. The sounds of their bodies moving together will the area they were in easily and Hibiki couldn't help but feel even more aroused as he continued with his actions on both Meia and Dita.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Dita relished this deeply as she finally lay back and felt her body move with each hard and fast thrust of her lover's cock into her wet sex. The feelings were driving her pure bliss and she was not going to replace those feelings any time soon. For her the pleasure only seemed to grow even more and the feeling of her clitoris being pleasured at the very same time by rubbing on Meia's own clitoris was making her even hotter and wetter by the second.

The same could be said for Meia as she was still fully aroused and eager for more as she felt her breasts and her nipples being rubbed Dita's own breasts and nipples as well. She loved this situation and the feelings that came from it all, both of them cried out at the same time as more and more waves of pleasure hit them as Hibiki began to alternate between the two of them.

After nearly bringing one of the to orgasm, Hibiki then moved out and pushed his cock deeply into the other and repeating the very same thing as soon as the second one was near orgasm, it was a demanding feat for Hibiki but he was more than willing to go at this sort of thing with all the energy he had in his body.

"HARDER!"

"MORE!"

"MMMMMMMMM!"

It was not long before all three of them finally hit their respective limits as all three of them shouted at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hibiki felt the first shot of his seed flow into Dita's sex which milked him for all he was worth in that exact moment, the pleasure that flowed through him was worth it as he thrust in a bit more to make Dita cry in her own orgasm and as soon as he was able to have some level of control, he pulled out and thrust into Meia's own hot sex and the moment he did so, he was being milked hard by the inner walls of the blue haired woman who cried out as she felt him fill her with his seed as he thrust his cock into her hard and fast while he still had the energy.

Hibiki relished the pleasure he got and as soon as they recovered, he moved away as Dita got off of Meia, he then kissed both of them and they willingly kissed him back, they had to get dressed and take a shower soon as they needed to get focused on other matters soon.

……..

Unknown to Hibiki, Meia, and Dita, they were not alone in the Hanger as someone had been looking at them when they did the deed together.

Gascogne had arrived an hour earlier in the Register to catch up on some leftover work and reports, and when she was done, she went to the Hanger and had gone there to check on one of the Dreads when she heard some noises. She was curious as to what was going on and despite her nature not to get too deep into things she tracked down the noise and spotted Hibiki, with Meia and Dita…and all three of them were naked!

She was shocked at what she had just witnessed but instead of going in to stop this, she stood transfixed by what she was looking at.

The Register Head was stunned as she finally saw how men and women of the past mated and while she didn't believe the film that had been shown during the Christmas season a few months before, it was still new and strange to hear about men and women being intimate and having children. But seeing the act of co-gender procreation first hand was a totally different experience for her in every respect though she had no idea what would have made the three of them to do such things.

The looks of utter pleasure and bliss on Dita and Meia's faces throughout it all was unbelievable to the tough woman as she had never seen that before in her life, and the look of pleasure on Hibiki's face as he moved in and out of the women's most private place was something else indeed as both Dita and Meia were blushing so much and were in bliss the whole time and when both women cried out in pleasure with Hibiki at the very same time, it was absolutely stunning.

Gascogne left the area and headed for the Register and was for the first time happy that there was no one there at the moment. She sat down and thought about all she had seen and looked at her deck of cards and for the first time she was not in the mood to play cards. She saw the images again in her mind and she felt a stirring in her body and it was then that she felt something…wet.

Before she could stop herself, she touched the crotch of her pants and then felt it, despite the fact that every trained lesson on Megele screamed at her that what she had just witnessed was utterly wrong, she had been aroused by it all that she had gotten wet herself, and because of that it seemed that she was not going to get much work done at the moment.

The Register head decided to lock the door to the Register and as soon as she was assured that she had privacy…she began to play with herself as images of what she had seen came back as she touched herself…and due to the security in the Register…she had the needed privacy as she played with herself but not before removing her trademark working gloves..

Gascogne then saw the whole set of images in her mind as she touched her wet sex…but in this case, she began to think of doing those same things with Hibiki. The images of him doing all of the things he had done with Dita and Meia to her should have been disgusting and wrong, but they were not as she moved her pants down to play with her panties feeling the wetness there on them. She knew that she was going to have to change her clothing after this but right now she needed to burn away the feelings in her body or she would not be able to work at all.

She then moved her shirt up and exposed her bra, she wasted no time playing with her breasts a bit through the silk cloth and her body reacted to her actions on it as her nipples were quick to harden up and become very sensitive as she pleasured herself even more. The woman then felt the moisture of her sex grow even more by the second and decided to use her fingers on her sex.

As soon as she rubbed her pussy's wet outer lips, she felt the pleasure run through her body quickly as she began to pleasure herself. She however managed to keep one part of her mind clear and that part of her mind was dedicated to find out just what was going on here with Hibiki and the two girls he had just gotten involved with.

……..

Two days later…

Meia was busy reading a book while waiting for any word on a possible Harvester attack, it had been a while since she had cracked open her books and she was enjoying the chance to reconnect with the books that she had collected for the past few months of her time.

She was not alone either as Jura was also there reading another magazine that she had been able to find and this time this had something on the topic of how a woman can make a man feel more attracted to her, and while she had no doubts that Hibiki was attracted to her already, Jura was not the kind of person to not cover all the possible angles that she might overlook if she was not careful.

Barnette was currently checking out the new cook book she had found as well as some magazines that had something to do with how to best maintain all the best guns in her fire arms collection. She also was checking out some of the recipes that she had not yet had the time to try out due to the things that had been happening all over the ship. And Dita was currently sewing up a brand new present for a certain young man who she happened to not only love being with it as well as being in love with, but the man who she had been every intimate with.

The present in question was a new pillow to add to his room and while it naturally had alien designs on it, she made sure to add two beautiful hearts to it. Once it was done, the redhead smiled happily at her work and she wondered just what Hibiki would say to the brand new gift that she had for him.

However, that was then Gascogne arrived on the scene and as soon as she was in the room, she directed her attention to Meia and Dita and spoke to them.

"Finally, I got to find you two in the same room."

Both women looked at one another in confusion and Dita was the one to speak first.

"What is it you wanted to speak to us about Miss Gasco?"

Gascogne sighed and then turned to speak to both Jura and Barnette.

"You two might want to leave this room, this is between me, Meia, and Dita, it's important to say the very least."

Jura was curious but then decided to try a guess that she had in her mind.

"Does this have anything to do with Hibiki by any chance."

Gascogne and that was enough for Jura to make another guess and she looked at Gascogne and asked once more.

"You caught them doing something together right Gasco?"

The head supplier tried to be objective but the very second that was said to her by Jura, her mind was quick to recall what she had seen and she blushed a bit at the memories that hit her right in the face. That was more than enough for Jura as well as the others to realize that their secret has finally exposed to another person apart from Buzam and Magno, it seemed that a very serious discussion with the head supplier was in order.

……..

In the room…

Gascogne looked at the four women who were currently looking at her as well after the videos ended and when a moment or two past, she spoke to them.

"You mean to tell me that you four have been doing all that with Hibiki?"

Meia nodded at that as she spoke.

"That's about it….it's actually kind of nice and Hibiki is getting to be very good on how to pleasure women."

The others agreed as well with very eager nods, Gascogne then looked at Dita as she wondered how she seemed to be all right with the fact that Hibiki had sex with not just her but with Jura, Meia, and even Barnette. She recalled just how jealous the redhead would get when Misty was around Hibiki and when Jura got grabby with him on occasion so it was hard for her to picture the redhead agreeing with the whole thing right off the bat.

"Are you all right with this Dita?"

The redhead smiled and nodded.

"I am Miss Gasco, it's not all bad, and Mr. Alien's really nice to me after all, and it was Jura who helped him come to my room and make me happy."

The head supplier looked at the blonde and had to admit that she had never expected that of all things as she looked at Jura, the blonde smiled at the sudden scrutiny and she replied.

"I found those tapes when I wanted to find out just how did men and women had children together, and believe me, it took a bit of time for me to try and wrap my mind around it, and it turned out to be a very good move on all counts. Hibiki's really nice and also quick to learn how to be with women so I don't regret it at all."

Seeing that she was not kidding on the matter, Gascogne decided to let that drop for the moment and then something came up in her mind on this whole thing.

'So who else knows about this apart from the four of you? I can bet that if the Captain hears about this and sees it, she is not going to be in a very good mood."

Barnette blushed a bit and she replied.

"Actually, the Captain knows about it already Gasco."

The supply officer was suddenly stunned to silence when she heard that come from Barnette, she did her best to try and find out that Barnette was trying to pull her leg, but as far as she could see on the face of the Dread pilot, she was not kidding in any respect and that was more than enough to make her even more amazed by what she had just found out. It was not long before she managed to recover enough of her wits to ask the new question that had just appeared in her mind concerning the revelation she had just been given.

"Let me get this right….the Captain KNOWS about all this?"

Barnette nodded and Jura then spoke with a blush as well as a smile as she began to tell Gascogne about what had transpired after Magno had talked with them about their times with Hibiki. Needless to say, Gascogne was utterly stunned by the new set of revelations that she had just been told. The fact that Magno was already aware of what was happening was difficult to imagine, but the fact that she was all right with it and even encouraged it was something that really got the supply officer to the roof so to speak.

"She's all right with this happened?"

The nod of the four Dread pilots was more than enough to tell her that she had her answer, that was when she decided to test the waters and ask a fairly simple question in her mind, though she could bet that this one was really going to really throw things all to whack as one would phrase it well enough.

"I take that you four are not the only ones?"

The four looked at one another and they nodded towards Meia and the blue haired woman sighed while blushing slightly, that was more than enough to make Gascogne even more curious as to what was this going on before him. It was hard enough knowing that Meia had been having sex with Hibiki underneath their noses, but this new blush in reaction to her question added more fuel to the whole thing. Meia then spoke to answer that question though Gascogne could tell that she seemed to be having some personal difficulty on this question as well.

"Yes, the two other men know about it due to Hibiki telling them and showing the videos."

"Duero and Hibiki know about it?"

"Yes….and so does Buzam."

"HUH? BC KNOWS ABOUT IT?"

"Yes…and she's….done it with Bart already from what we can see."

Gascogne felt like she had just been hit by a wave of bricks in the head and she looked at the four women with the look that said it all, utter shock and disbelief was all over her face and she nearly lost the metal rod that she used as a tooth pick from her mouth, she managed to catch it and then place it back into her mouth as she tried to process the information that she has just been given. Knowing that Meia, Barnette, Jura, and Dita were having sex with Hibiki and enjoying every second of it with him was hard enough,, along with the fact that the Captain was all right with it, but now knowing that Buzam was doing it too with Bart of all people was really the final nail in the coffin as Gascogne finally did something that she should have done the very second she was told of these revelations.

THUD!

She fainted…

"MISS GASCO!"

……..

After she managed to recover, Gascogne wasted no time trying to understand just what she had just learned and when it was over, she went to the Captain to request a meeting along with Buzam and the four Dread pilots to get some real evidence of what had been happening in the ship. She naturally had a hard time believing that the Captain was actually all right with the whole thing and even Buzam gave her support on the matter, with the silver haired woman stating that she enjoyed every moment of it all with Bart.

This had been a lot to take in for the head supply officer and she was busy trying to understand what to do with this information for the time being. She then wondered on how she was going to deal with the things she had seen and heard, and it began to affect her a bit since she had been distracted by it, she then had a chance to chat with Buzam and soon learned how she had been able to put those images to bed, so to speak.

Buzam's advice in doing it with Hibiki to see for her own self if it was as good as she had seen had surprised Gascogne, but the silver haired commander assured her that it was actually worth it and it should be all right. After all, the four Dread pilots were able to have very good relationships with one another despite the fact that they had been with Hibiki for some time, added to that was how they had enjoyed being with Hibiki in those moments in their trip back to Tarak and Megele. She had no idea just how to deal with such an idea and it took a while before she finally came to a decision.

She needed to have a word with Hibiki about this, after all, even if Jura, Meia, and Dita said that it was very wonderful to be with a man like that, she always preferred to get more information from the other side of the discussion.

……..

Later…

Hibiki was currently working in the Register as Gascogne had requested him to drop by and help out, seeing that he had little to do at this time and there had been no Harvester attacks lately, he agreed and right now, he was there looking at the reports and resting after doing what Gascogne asked of him. He wondered what was on the mind of the supply officer as despite maintaining her naturally busy workload and attitude, he couldn't help but notice that somehow she seemed to be distracted by something in her mind.

(Was I seeing things?)

Hibiki then shrugged his shoulders and tried not to think about it as he had some things that still needed to be finished before he called it in as soon as Gascogne arrived as she had been busy with some other matters that required her to be out of the Register.

As soon as he was done, the head supply officer came back and as he was about to leave, she spoke to him.

"Hold it Hibiki, we need to talk."

Hibiki raised an eye brow at that, something was up as usually the only reason Gascogne would ask him to stay with her was when they were going to play another game of cards. It had been some time since their last game, but he was not in the mood for another round as he had other things on his mind. However, he knew that saying no to Gascogne was not much of an option and so he decided to stay, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down to face Gascogne.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Gascogne sighed a bit mentally and wished that she had more time to think through her words, but with the situation like this and this being the only chance she had to finally get some much needed answers to her questions, she went for it.

"I wanted to ask you about how you are dealing with Jura and the others."

Hibiki decided to answer that.

"Well, we're all right, Jura's been really nice to me and I do like a lot better than before as she's certainly changed. Dita's been the same though I have gotten used to it and she's really nice now that I got to understand her more. Meia and I are all right with working together and more besides as she seems to be a lot more open about things."

"What about Barnette?"

Hibiki replied to that well enough.

"Barnette's okay, we've buried the hatchet, though not in each other's backs at the very least and she's a lot more open about the idea of working together with men."

Gascogne nodded and decided to make the last move and this was no doubt going to be the real test of her own self control.

"By the way, have you and the girls been doing things together?"

Hibiki wondered what she meant by that and made it very obvious as he spoke.

"What things are you driving at anyway Gasco?"

"I saw you, Meia, and Dita in the Hanger, doing things that normally should have earned you a shot in the head by a Laser Ring."

Hibiki was stunned by that as he tried to digest what was it that Gascogne was saying until he was quickly able to understand and when he did, he blushed bright red as he looked at Gascogne as he finally managed to get the energy to speak as well as his wits.

"You SAW us?"

"Yep, now…we really need to talk seriously about all this."

The two of them spent time talking to one another about what Gascogne had found out and Hibiki told him about his own first time with Jura and how he had also felt when the two of them went at it with one another and how he had been able to understand how to do it properly. He also admitted that he actually liked those situations and the pleasure he got from it all. He also admitted that he was scared by it a lot until he was able to finish the first time with Jura and how he had been able to change his perceptions about women.

The two continued to talk to one another until Gascogne told him about what she had seen and what she had been able to find out about the relationships that grew between him and the four other women as well as the developing bonds between Buzam and Bart himself. Hibiki smiled a bit at that until Gascogne finally told him about what Buzam had told her and that was enough to make him feel even more embarrassed by what she had seen and what she decided to do with him.

"You want me to do it with you?"

Gascogne nodded and Hibiki was very much surprised by what she had just suggested and he was quick to speak out that surprise to her.

"Are you sure about that?"

Gascogne nodded as she replied.

"I thought it over for some time and I have to admit that after seeing it and finding out about it, I am rather curious whether it really is a s good as the others said it was. Besides, I have thought about it and I do think that I'd feel more comfortable doing it with someone I already know well enough, and that's you of course. I'm not doing this for kicks Hibiki, and you know me, I am serious about this."

"Yeah, I know you well enough, the only thing I am worried about is how we're going to be able to do that without attracting attention from the others, I'd hate to be brought into something by the rest of the crew and I don't like the idea of what might happen if the crew of the Register find out that you and I…."

Gascogne smiled at that as she replied.

"I see….well, come on, my room should be more than sufficient for that. But before we do, I need to know….would doing this with me change things between you and I?"

Hibiki thought over that statement and spoke truthfully to the Register officer.

"It might, but not that much, if anything, it will make me want to play cards with you more."

Both laughed gently at that and soon they left the Register and Gascogne guided Hibiki to her room. The room itself was actually rather close to the Register, one floor above it and it made sense that since she was the head supply officer, she had to be close to her work place. The room was neat and tidy, the same way that Gascogne tended to run the Register itself, though there were some other items there as well that were typical of a woman's attraction to beautiful things. Though Hibiki could tell that some of the items in question were also rather utilitarian in nature and suited Gascogne's personality well enough.

He then noted that she placed aside her long metallic tooth pick and then pressed on it to make it mold into a key, he didn't have time to ponder that change when she spoke to him seriously.

"All right then, I guess we should get down to being naked Hibiki."

Hibiki nodded and soon they began to remove their clothing as Gascogne was near her bed for them to use for this day.

……..

(Lemon Time!)

……..

As soon as Gascogne was done removing her clothes and the last items being her silk bra and panties which to Hibiki's amazement were deep white, he was finally able to see her fully naked before him just as he himself was also naked.

Hibiki looked at Gascogne carefully, taking in the sight of the woman. As for the Register officer herself, she was also taking her time to visually studying the young man who she had once considered to be like a little sibling, but now she saw as someone she was about to get intimate with.

The young man had heard from Jura and the others that there were women who had muscles on them and while there were women who were attracted to those with muscles, most women were not turned on at the sight of muscles on fellow women. However in Hibiki's mind and in his point of view. Gascogne was very beautiful in her very own right. Her muscle tone was well suited to her duties as the head of the Register and due to the fact that he knew the importance of having strength when working in such jobs, he was not bothered by her muscles. In fact, compared to some of the more bulky men he had seen, Gascogne was in a league of her own.

The dark green haired woman had muscles on her arms yet they were slender and well toned as well as her stomach having the same muscles there though they were not as pronounced as that of a man, they were more feminine and were smoother, more slender, and better toned. Her legs were also well toned, the muscles were there as well, yet they too were more female in appearance. Her skin was smooth and had a slight tan on them. Her breasts were actually around Jura's league in his point of view by they were a bit firmer from what he could see, her dark pink nipples and aureoles were also all right in his eyes, and when he looked at the patch of dark green hair that was shaped as a downward facing triangle showed that despite her job, the Register officer took good care of herself.

In Hibiki's mind, Gascogne had the build of a gymnast and a soldier, the perfect balance in the eyes of any man on Tarak, couple that with her undeniably female body and own attractive features, she was very attractive indeed in his mind.

Gascogne then spoke with a sli8ghtly serious look on her face, mixed with some level of worry.

"I take it I don't exactly strike you as attractive Hibiki?"

The young man shook his head and replied as he pointed at his now fully erect cock which was aimed right at the woman.

"You are attractive Gasco, they might say that muscles on a woman are not a turn on in Megele, but in my eyes, you are a beauty in your own league."

This made Gascogne smile a bit with a slight blush on her face as she spoke.

"I hope you're not saying that just to impress me. Hibiki."

Hibiki smiled at that and replied as he showed his erect sex to her.

"The evidence is kind of obvious; besides, you have what most men on my world consider the best or near perfect balance of strength, endurance, and power with agility, speed, and grace. Many on Megele might be turned off by women with muscles, but from my point of view….you are in a league of your own Gasco."

The dark haired woman could see that Hibiki was only lying to her as she herself was busy studying Hibiki.

She had to admit that he was certainly not bad looking, a good diet, exercise, and what appeared to be a late growth spurt on his part had given him an increase in height as well as muscle mass from the looks of things. She looked at his form and she couldn't help but notice that on him, muscles seemed to be perfect and she realized that the others were right; muscles looked very good on a man. And they certainly seemed right on Hibiki of all people.

She then looked at Hibiki's cock which was still fully erect and she had to admit that she was a bit worried if she could actually be able to take such a thing deeply into her sex when it was like that size, thickness, and length. She had been assured by the four Dread pilots that it would take a bit of time to let her body adjust to it being in her vagina at first, but it would be worth it, as they themselves could attest to. She sighed mentally at that ahs she readied her mind and body for what was to come to her.

She then motioned for Hibiki to come closer, the young man complied and despite the height difference between them Hibiki seemed very confident in what he was about to do with her and that actually made Gascogne smile even more.

(No doubt his previous experiences have made him confident, now let's see if that confidence is right on the money.)

"All right Hibiki, make your move."

The young man grinned at that and replied.

"Got it."

Hibiki wasted no time as he gently began to kiss Gascogne on the lips, much to the amusement of the tough Register officer as she decided to reply with her own kiss, it was a very simple yet interesting kiss as Gascogne had to admit that the boy was not a half bad kisser, no doubt due to his experiences with the four Dread pilots. But after half a minute, she broke the kiss and spoke to Hibiki with a challenging look in her eyes and an obvious smile on her face.

"I like that kiss, but I am not into that level of kissing, you'll have to kiss me harder than that and with more passion Hibiki."

Hibiki nodded, understanding that Gascogne was a lot more aggressive than most, he had learned that much from the four Dread pilots as women were very different from one another in all ways. He then kissed Gascogne once more, though with greater passion and strength while being more aggressive with his actions. This was appreciated by the dark green haired woman as she began to kiss back with even greater passion and she then reached down to touch the rest of Hibiki's body.

She had to admit that feeling the young man's body was very interesting indeed as she continued with her actions on his form as Hibiki continued to kiss her with passionate force, something that she liked. Gascogne was not too aggressive a lover, but she was a more forceful person when it came to being with a partner when it came to sex. However she kept in mind that she was still very much in the dark about how to be with a man in this kind of situation which was why she decided to control some of her more aggressive nature and allowed Hibiki to show her just how it would be to be with the opposite gender.

As soon as the two of them parted from one another, Hibiki decided to make his move as he began to caress Gascogne's breasts slowly, running his hands and fingers on her well formed and firm breasts which were very much the right size in his mind. He made sure to be a bit rougher in his handling of her breasts and it seemed not to bother Gascogne at all as she moaned out in approval as she spoke to him while he massaged her breasts.

"Nice….mmmm….I guess being with the others makes you good at learning….mmmmm….how to touch a woman's breasts."

Hibiki smiled a bit at that as he moved closer and began to play with her nipples, gently sucking, licking, and gently biting her breasts, making Gascogne moan out deeply at the pleasure that began to run through her body. He moved forward and Gascogne was more than willing to lean back and they were soon on the bed with Gascogne sitting on her bed while Hibiki kneeled down and continued to pleasure Gascogne's breasts with him maintaining the actions he had done to pleasure the Register leader's breasts and nipples the way that she liked. This made Hibiki a lot happier as this was his first time with any woman who he had not been intimate with and he hoped that he was going to do all right.

Gascogne enjoyed the way that Hibiki was pleasuring her breasts and nipples while she rank her hands on Hibiki's naked form, she found that his body was both hot and hard, and she smiled at the feel of his muscles through her hands as she felt a good deal of heat in her body as the feel of his muscles. This made her realize that not only did muscles look good on men, but felt good on them as well, just as Jura, Meia, Dita, and Barnette said that it would. She ran her hands on his shoulders, loving the hard steel cord like muscle there underneath her hands. His skin was bit rougher than her own, but she didn't mind and neither did the others.

She moved down to his back, relishing the feel of his body while Hibiki still continued to pleasure her breasts as well as her nipples, the dark green haired woman felt the pleasure run through her form from her breasts to all over her body and she could feel her vagina become hotter and wetter, showing to her that doing this with a man did indeed arouse a woman. And it was nice to know that Hibiki was more than able to pleasure her due to his experience with the four other women, however she had every intention to help Hibiki figure out how to properly pleasure her in the right fashion as she was a different person than Jura, Meia, Dita and Barnette.

As soon as he was done pleasuring her breasts, Gascogne was quick to let Hibiki enjoy himself a bit more before she would make her moves on him, and the young man didn't disappoint as he began to explore the rest of her body slowly, making his way to her stomach while she relaxed on the bed as he still played with her body in the best way that he could with the position that he was in right now. As soon as he reached her thighs, he began to kiss them gently running his lips as well as his tongue on her skin, making her smirk a bit at his actions as well as moan out a little as Hibiki began to make his actions a lot more active.

"Mmmmm….like that…"

Gascogne moaned out in pleasure as she felt Hibiki continue with his actions of kissing and licking her thighs, he teased her by moving towards her sex which was already beginning to show signs of wetness there. She had to give the young man credit as he continued to gently tease her sex with kisses and licks, resulting in her sex getting wetter by the second, something that she liked a good deal.

It was then that Hibiki decided to stop and whisper to Gascogne something that they could try which he had no doubt Jura had told the head supply officer. Gascogne smiled at that while blushing a bit at the implications of it all. She was very curious if this was going to be worth the effort but decided that she had gotten this far already so no sense for her to avoid this as well.

Hibiki was now on the bed on his back and Gascogne made her move as she moved over Hibiki, his head now between her legs as she moved forward to look at Hibiki's cock more closely, as she did so, she marveled at the sight of it.

(So this is the tube I've always been hearing stories about.)

She took her time to study it carefully and tried using her hands on it, marveling at the smoothness of the skin as well as the rock hard feel of it. The memories of seeing what Hibiki had done with Meia as well as Dita, along with the videos she had seen made her wonder if it was indeed as good as she had been told. With that in mind she wastes no time and gently begins to kiss and lick it slowly surprised at the heat and the taste which was not bad at all while she also used her hands on his cock and testicles.

"MMMMM!"

Hibiki groaned at that and decided to return the favor as he ran his fingers on Gascogne' wet sex and feeling the wetness there, decided to kiss and lick her pussy, tasting her juices, they were somewhat thicker and had a more salty taste but it was not bad at all as he began to lick and kiss Gascogne's wet sex with more passion, that was more than enough to make Gascogne react as she moaned out her pleasure and amusement.

"Mmmm….you really…..aaaaahhhh….have been learning Hibiki."

Hibiki grinned at that as the two of them continued to pleasure each other, this was merely the foreplay for the time being and the results were obvious as Gascogne managed to taste some of Hibiki's pre-cum and it tasted nice to her. As soon as she had her taste she decided to take it all to the very next level as she took in Hibiki's cock into her mouth.

She knew that if she was ever caught by the women of her world she would have been considered borderline mad for doing this with a man. And taking in his tube or cock as it was called into her mouth was insanity. But after talking with Jura and the others as well as Buzam she found that it was not the case. The fact that doing this gave her full control over Hibiki as he was under her power was actually making her feel more in control. It was a very good feeling, coupled with the fact that Hibiki was more than willing to reciprocate her actions by licking and kissing her pussy as well as her clitoris.

She then felt him push his tongue into her pussy and that was more than enough to get her into action as she began to move her head up and down, keeping in mind the advice given to her by the others to start slow and in a pace that was good to her as well as Hibiki. It took a while but she succeeded and found this pace a lot more to her liking just as Hibiki figured out how to move his tongue in her dripping wet sex.

Both of them moaned out deeply at the pleasure that they felt and took their time with what they were doing with one another. Hibiki moved his tongue in and out of Gascogne's wet pussy as well as move it around to stimulate her even more. They moaned at the same time at several points in their actions on one another and that made their moments even better as the vibrations had different effects. Hibiki felt his cock shake at Gascogne's mans which sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body while Gascogne felt the very same thing in her inner sheath as well.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their first orgasms in the day as they got ready for their respective release.

Hibiki was already used to it due to his previous experiences with the other women he had already been intimate with and he took in as much of Gascogne's thick and hot juices as he could when they came out from her sex onto his face. He was more than willing and eager as he lapped up as much of Gascogne's juices as he could while making sure to pleasure her clitoris with both his tongue and his fingers so to make sure that she still had her pleasure.

And Gascogne certainly did as she also managed to relax herself as she felt the very first stream of Hibiki's seed enter her mouth as he hit his orgasm. The taste was just as the others described and while it was bit odd for her to know that she was now tasting the seed of a man in her mouth, she had to admit that it was not bad as she had heard it to be from the rumor mill about men. In fact it was rather nice to her taste buds and she liked that a great deal.

She took in as much as she could and moved away just as Hibiki's cock fire some more parting shots of his seed and those streams landed on her face as well as on her neck and breasts, she didn't find the feel of them on her body disgusting in any fashion and she actually liked them as they felt nice on her skin.

As soon as the supply officer moved off Hibiki, he moved off and looked at Gascogne while and he watched her move her hands to clean her body, she removed the seed on her face, then her neck and her breasts. As soon as she did so he did the same thing with his own hands, removing her juices that flowed onto his mouth and chest. Once they were done with that part, the licked their hands clean and then kissed one another in a deep passionate kiss, that allowed them to taste each other in such a very intoxicating and delicious fashion.

As they parted, Gascogne smiled seductively as best she could and ran her hands on Hibiki's face while speaking.

"Now THAT was nice…"

"I agree."

"All right then, now let's end this night."

Gascogne then lay down on the bed once more and parted her thighs to allow Hibiki to see her dripping wet sex. Hibiki looked at the long haired woman with sheer lust and passion in his face and eyes as he crawled over to her and got between her legs, positioning his cock at her pussy for full entry. He was undeniably eager for this to happen though he naturally decided to ask one last and important question, as this was Gascogne's first time after all.

"Are you ready?"

Gascogne smiled at that and nodded.

Hibiki wasted no time as he moved in to push his cock past Gascogne's outer folds, the dark haired woman moaned out in pleasure at this as she felt her pussy's outer lips part at the intrusion of Hibiki's cock into her sex. She hummed out in pleasure at this and hoped that she was able to handle the feelings assailing her at this moment.

As for Hibiki, he was amazed at what he was doing and then he felt no barrier there. That was not all that surprising considering the kind of work that Gascogne did on the Nirvana, he did learn about work and body exertions weakening the barrier in the woman's sex so he decided to go all out and push in hard and fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gascogne cried out as she was finally filled to the brim by Hibiki's cock as he was now deep inside of her with their hips touching one another, it was a very different sensation all together for her, she had never felt this full before as she could feel her inner sheath adjusting to the thickness, and length of Hibiki's cock in it. The sensations took a while to get used to and there was some measure of pain for her, however the pain didn't last very long and soon she was feeling some very interesting and rather pleasant feelings in her body.

Jura and the others as well as Buzam had explained those feelings to her when she asked them how it felt when Hibiki and Bart's sex in their own. And now that she felt those said feelings herself and she had to admit that the feelings were very nice for her to feel. She looked at Hibiki who was blushing at the way they were in and she spoke gently while reaching out to touch his face.

"So….you like this Hibiki?"

Hibiki nodded and he spoke back.

"Yeah, I do, I have to admit that being inside your inner sheath is very intense."

And Hibiki was not kidding in that regard as he was amazed at how wet, tight, soft, and hot Gascogne's own sex was. He had to admit that he was a bit worried about this as he knew that Gascogne was a lot older than the other women he had been with though she never told him her real age, so he thought that he might not have the same feelings that he got with Jura and the others. But it seemed that his doubts were misplaced and he enjoyed the feeling of it all as he stayed still for a bit more to get used to the feeling of being inside Gascogne of all women.

Gascogne could easily tell that Hibiki enjoyed this and she spoke with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Now then, shall we?"

Hibiki nodded but then decided to move to the side and when Gascogne followed him she was now on top of the young man and that position actually allowed her to feel Hibiki's cock deep inside of her pussy in a much more obvious fashion, and the position also allowed Hibiki's cock to touch the area where she was most sensitive and that was a good thing in her mind. She looked at Hibiki who was below her and she had to admit that not only did this position feel nice to her but it also made her feel a lot more in control and she liked that a lot. That was when Hibiki finally spoke to her.

"You like?"

Gascogne smiled at that.

"You naughty boy….get ready for the ride of your life."

Gascogne began to move her body up and down slowly, she felt Hibiki's cock moving out of her dripping wet sex as she moved upwards, when she moved down she felt his cock fill her deeply once more and this time, she could feel his cock touching the sensitive spot that she had on her and in the right way as well, she loved that and she was more than willing to show her full appreciation as she moaned out loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She began to move in a more relaxed pace with Hibiki as he was more than willing to let her have her way with him, she looked down to see him moaning out in pleasure as she moved her hips up and down slowly, she felt his cock move in and out of her soaking wet pussy and hitting her G-spot as it were and she could feel the pleasure move up through every bit of her body, from her sex to her finger tips, to her toes, and even to the roots of her hair as well as in places in between, she could feel her nipples become harder as the pleasure that flowed all throughout her body and she leaned down to kiss Hibiki deeply while she still managed to move her hips up and down over his cock.

"MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!"

Both of them moaned into each other's mouths in that moment and that served to send even more pleasure all throughout their bodies. Their tongues dueled with one another as they tasted each other with passionate lust; the kissing between the two of them was so intense and arousing that it could easily apply for a sex act in on its own. Once the two of them parted from one another, she went back to moving her hips up and down while increasing her speed as well as her thrusts; this naturally allowed Hibiki's cock to go in faster and deeper into her sex.

"AAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS GOOOOOD!"

"MMMMMMMMM!"

The sounds of their actions on one another was filling the room as Gascogne increased her speed and depth as well and the sounds of her wet sex being filled by Hibiki's cock with each rise and fall of her hips made her feel all the more alive than ever before, she also felt the wetness form her sex moving down her body and she could feel her juices pooling on Hibiki's hips as well as her own as soon as she thrust her hips down.

"GASCO!"

Hibiki gritted his teeth after he made that cry as the pleasure hit his body once again as he then looked at Gascogne who was still moving her body up and down, the sight of the woman's dark green hair all around her as she moved her body, her breasts moving up and down with her nipples being very hard at the same time, her well formed and muscled form covered in sweat and her face with a deep blush as she cried out in pleasure with her movements, all of this was worth every second in his mind as he finally reached out to play with her breasts with his hands.

He played with her breasts and nipples gently as he felt his cock being engulfed into her inner sheath and it was a good move as Gascogne cried out in appreciation for him pleasuring her breasts as well as her nipples with his hands. He then felt Gascogne begin to move even faster as she moved her body even more and even moved her hips back and forth, this action allowed his cock to rub every part of her inner walls which served to make him all the more aroused.

"YESSSSSS!"

"HARDER!"

The two were enjoying this deeply and it was then that Gascogne began to use a part of her training by controlling her inner muscles there in her pussy, the very second she did that, she moved back and cried out in pleasure as she could feel the heat and wetness in her body grow even more with each second.

"HIBIKI!"

"GASCO!"

Gascogne was now moving at a much greater speed as the pleasure for both of them grew faster by the second and Hibiki decided to help out by thrusting upward as soon as she moved downwards, this allowed him to touch her G-spot dead center, and that made her all the more aroused as they continued with their actions.

"DEEPER!"

"YESSSSS!"

"MOOOOOORE!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

It was not long before they finally reached their respective orgasms as both of them moved for the last time and cried out,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Gascogne felt Hibiki fire his seed deeply into her sex, the very first stream of her lover's seed hitting the inner walls of her sex and filling her up with more and more itself. The heat, amount, and thickness of Hibiki's cum was very good for her to feel as she stayed there in her current position to feel Hibiki fires several more streams of his seed into her hot and dripping sex, she could even feel his cock twitching in her and those movements were more than enough to send even more shivers of pleasure through her in line with the bliss she was already feeling while in the grips of her orgasm.

The same could be said for Hibiki though he was feeling things a bit differently than Gascogne as he felt his cock continue to shoot more of his seed into Gascogne's hot sheath while her inner walls were still milking his cock a good deal. He had felt this many times before, but he never grew tired of it to say the least. The feeling of being caressed by the inner walls of a woman's vagina was something that he relished and would never forget as long as he was alive.

As the two of them were resting Gascogne finally moved to her side, getting off of Hibiki and he was still very much inside of her and they relaxed with one another gently kissing each other. Once they were done kissing one another, Hibiki then spoke to Gascogne.

"So, despite the way you shouted, I have to ask this anyway, was it all right for you Gasco?"

Gascogne smiled, not caring for the fact that Hibiki was using her hated nickname as she was still reeling from the pleasure of her very first orgasm from sexual intercourse with a man. As soon as she had her head and thoughts together she spoke.

"It was worth it, I can see just how Dita and the others would love this stuff and how Buzam would get used to doing it with Bart. You were pretty good Hibiki, a little bit more improvement but we can work on that."

Hibiki blushed a bit and Gascogne smiled even more as she found that seeing Hibiki blush like that was rather interesting and cute to see, she was not into cute things like the others of the crew of the Nirvana, but seeing a young man blushing because of her was rather good to her. She then gently caressed his face and that was when he spoke.

"By the way….I think I should tell you that…ummm, you could get pregnant if we do this again."

"I know about that as the others told me that this was how men and women had children, but you don't need to worry since I am not fertile at the moment so no need to worry…but before we get ahead, how about another go?"

Hibiki grinned and merely gave Gascogne a kiss and then played with her breasts once more. The two felt their desires reignite and Hibiki was not the one to waste time as he reached for Gascogne's breasts once more and lavished attention on the two mounds and Gascogne moaned out loud at the feelings that she was experiencing once more and she reciprocated the actions being done to her as she kissed Hibiki hard on the mouth and their tongues touched one another once more.

The two lovers kept it up for the next few minutes and then Gascogne went downwards to Hibiki's hardening penis and then took it into her mouth once more and Hibiki groaned out in pleasure as the head supplier worked her magic on his cock once more.

Gascogne relished the combined taste of Kyo's and her own juices and when she was done getting Hibiki hard and active again. As soon as that was done, she went back to the bed and beckoned him to do it again with her by parting her legs and showing her wet pussy again.

Hibiki didn't hesitate in the least and moved towards her, he then moved Gascogne to the side and she was now lying on her side as he lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder and then he guided his cock at her sex and then pushed right into her sex…making Gascogne moan out loud at the sensations.

"OOOOHHHHHH! YEEEEEES!"

The two went at it and Gascogne reveled deeply at the sensations that were filling her to the brim and she showed her pleasure by moaning and shouting out loud her pleasure and Kyo joined her as he continued to thrust into her wet and tight sex, enjoying the sensations immensely as they continued on with their actions with one another.

The bed was now wet with their sweat and their combined fluids and the smell was very much an interesting thing for them both.

"HARDER! MORE! DEEPER! THAT'S IT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The two went at it for a few more minutes and then carried on a bit longer as Hibiki played with Gascogne's breasts a bit more and Gascogne moaned out loud at the sensations and pleasure however, they had reached their limit and they both released once more into each other.

Gascogne moaned out in bliss at the feel of Hibiki's hot seed flowing into her womb…while Hibiki groaned in pleasure at the feel of Gascogne's hot sheath milking his sex…he carefully removed himself and lay next to Gascogne as the Register head smiled and kissed him once more as they cuddled with one another as they went to sleep.

……..

The next day…

Gascogne woke up with a slight groan and wondered just what she had been doing earlier that day, but when the memories came back, she blushed a bit and grinned at the memories that she had of her first time with a man, and not just any man, but Hibiki himself. She smiled at the memories and gently began to kiss Hibiki once more and the young man was quick to wake up and as soon as that was done, the young man spoke to the older woman.

"Good morning Gasco, how do you feel today?"

Gascogne smiled at that and replied.

"I am feeling very good, so I have to ask, you have more than enough energy for another round with me?"

Hibiki smiled and nodded though he then had a thought enter his mind and it was very important after all and it was going to be an important factor if he and Gascogne were going to be doing this again.

"What about your time in the Register Gasco? If you don't show up, they very well might get very curious about the whole thing."

The woman smiled and replied.

"Don't worry, I have ideas on how to deal with those things, but for now, let's have some time for ourselves."

Hibiki nodded with a very seductive smile on his face, that same smile was shown to him by Gascogne as well as the two of them finally got into pleasuring one another once more for another romp in bed, Gascogne had a few other ideas she was keen on trying and considering Hibiki's experiences and learning curve when it came to having sex with women, he might prove to be very good.

……..

To be continued…

……..

There we go….I hope that this will be enough for all of you readers as Gascogne and Hibiki had finally been together; will this lead to some encounters between her and Hibiki? Of course it will, and more besides as well between the two, and if you are going to ask if Gascogne will be joining Dita, Jura, Meia, and Barnette in a very interesting party with the five of them with Hibiki?

The answer is yes, definitely yes, and as for Misty, she will also be getting some as well, and that part will be where Hibiki will be able to use all that he has learned to pleasure the woman. This way, Hibiki will be able to make Misty VERY happy.

By the way, this will be the only chapter update as I have to take a break from this for the time being and focus on my other projects and also take some time to relax and take a break, the damn weather here is really difficult on the body and that is true since I have been suffering headaches and on occasion barfing like a fire hose.

Terrible…

Anyway, I hope that this will be enough for all my readers for now as I focus on my other stories.

See you there!


End file.
